Harry Potter and The Guild Of Avada
by Elderron Emerindyl
Summary: Harry Potter is expelled from Hogwarts when he internationally disgraces Severus Snape. Dumbldore whom is no longer the headmaster at Hogwarts uses his links through powerful wizards to find Harry a Place in an overseas school where he'll be safe from Vol
1. Default Chapter

©Nathan Coombes2001 - anyone wanting to use this story on their own website or in any other form should e-mail Nathan for permission on: koalingo@yahoo.com.au When you finish reading the story, you can return to Koalingo here  
  
To see this story to Scale with J K Rowling's novels highlight and change font size to "16" and you should get it roughly to scale.  
  
HARRY POTTER And The Guild of Avada  
  
(Fan fiction)  
  
CHAPTER ONE FOREIGN POWERS  
  
It was summer again and much to Harry's dismay he was yet again forced to go and live with the Dursley's at number 4 Privet drive. And when I say forced I mean it! Harry was never too thrilled about returning to the Dursley's after a year at Hogwarts. His grumpy Uncle Vernon, his nosey Aunt Petunia and their very fat son Dudley never made the thought of returning to Privet Drive, a good one. Harry had never liked them; he couldn't remember one time when he was even slightly happy about seeing them again, and this summer was going to be no different. It was the day before Dudley's 15th birthday and Harry was sure he'd be sent to stay with Mrs Figg again, however he did think it was a far better idea then to stay at home, as Uncle Vernon seemed to be getting more and more displeased every time he saw Harry arrive at Kings Cross Station after a full year at Hogwarts.  
  
"As soon as your old enough your out of here and I'll not want to see you back here ever again" Uncle Vernon would bark at him, every time he felt like throwing an insult at Harry but wasn't able to think one up.  
  
But Harry didn't care, he often fantasized about getting his apparition license, and then placing a paint bomb in the kitchen one morning at Breakfast and the Apparating out of there before it exploded. This was probably the only thing that held his temper over the summer. And the thought that this was his second last summer with the Dursley's just made him feel slightly better. After his seventh year at Hogwarts there'd be no sense in returning to Privet Drive, except for the paint bomb that is. He thought about this over and over in his head as he sat listening to Uncle Vernon shouting into the telephone about some stupid delivery men who had accidentally delivered Dudley's birthday package to somewhere on the other side of England. "Its ok widdle Duddykins, they've promised it'll be here today," Aunt Petunia kissed Dudley on the forehead, perhaps foreseeing a terrible Dudley tantrum arising. "And I'll work on it all night if I have to," Uncle Vernon started up, "It'll be ready for tomorrow," "What about me?" Harry announced his presence; "I suppose you'll be sending me to Mrs Figg's?" Harry tried not to sound hopeful, "No," Aunt Petunia screwed up her face, "She's out for the summer - you'll have to stay here," "Never mind Dudley, we'll keep him out of the way, you won't even know he's here!" Uncle Vernon assured Dudley and sent Harry a loathing look. Harry knew the following day would be hell for him. Fortunately for Harry, Dudley's friends weren't arriving for another five hours. By that time Aunt Petunia will have fed Harry and sent him to bed. But for the next five hours, he had nothing to do, so he decided to spend the time looking for hiding places for the next day. As he was sure he'd need hiding places . Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had bought Dudley a pool. Which was what they were waiting to have delivered. But Harry was sure Uncle Vernon would not have it built in time. And even though Dudley had a lot of new friends, he was sure they'd all join in on Dudley's favourite game "HARRY HUNTING" * Sadly enough, the rest of the day consisted of Aunt Petunia running around cleaning up the already spotless house, Uncle Vernon continuously shouting into the phone, making it sound like the person on the other end of the telephone was personally at fault for the lateness of Dudley's pool and of course Dudley, who was seated on an armchair right up against the front window, staring out, looking for a delivery truck. Harry himself had done exactly what he had planned to do, and had secured at least five different hiding places all over the house, hoping he'd never have to use them. And finding hiding places was a very hard task in itself, Harry had tried many hiding places before, but Dudley had always found them. He hoped this lot of hiding places were a lot more secure. Harry's next task was to make sure his room was safe from muggle eyes - Harry was not aloud to lock Dudley out of his room, but then again, Dudley knew Harry was a wiz . er . a freak, according to Uncle Vernon. But Dudley's friends didn't know about Harry's other life at Hogwarts, and so Harry thought this would be his chance to make his own room, the best hiding place for Harry.  
  
"You'll have to make sure Dudley's friends don't come upstairs while they are here," he spoke out. Aunt Petunia looked up from her cleaning, Uncle Vernon continued shouting into the phone. "I don't have to do anything," Aunt Petunia smiled, she knew how much Dudley's friends loved to pick on Harry, and she loved watching them do it. Harry kept a cool face about it, "Ok, fine then!" he started out the room but Aunt Petunia stopped him, "Your not bothered?" She was shocked at Harry's almost pleased, reaction. "Well . no, not really . if you want them to see my spell books, my cauldron, Hedwig, and all my other school stuff, then that's your choice!" Harry said as he continued out of the room. * The evening had arrived faster then he thought it could. Dudley's friends had arrived for the sleepover and with the pool not yet delivered, Harry knew things weren't going to be too happy around the dinner table. Another thing that Harry wasn't pleased about was Aunt Petunia's vindictiveness. Yes, she had told all of Dudley's friends that they were not to go upstairs. But to give them plenty of time to harass Harry, she had made Harry stay downstairs and eat with them all. Another thing happened that Harry didn't know how to react to. Dudley had a girlfriend, she was half of Dudley's size and had long flowing blonde hair. Harry was just bursting to ask her how she ended up with someone like Dudley, when she was so . er . different. "So, when did you meet Dudley, Brydie?" Aunt Petunia kept scanning the girl curiously; perhaps Aunt Petunia was bursting to ask the same question as Harry. "Well, I go to school in Australia, but my parents live here. I met Dudley on his first day of school, he was waiting for his school plane, as was I," she announced, "And you have kept in contact for that long?" Aunt Petunia continued interrogating her, "Yes!" Brydie smiled, "He spilt a large banana split down the front of my travelling dress - I bought him another to replace it. After all, I ran into him." "Pretty hard not to, he's so big," Harry spoke under his breath. Both Aunt Petunia and Brydie must have heard this as they glanced Harry's way. No one else had seemed to notice. "So why do you go to school so far away?" Aunt Petunia continued, taking the attention away from Harry, "Well I was already going to my school in Australia, when my parents decided we should move to England. And school transfers aren't very easy in the kind of school I go to," she stated, "You go to an all-girls college? Yes they are very hard to get into; you were definitely smart not to attempt to enrol in a English one," This was Aunt Petunia's first compliment for the night, however it didn't last, "The English all-girl school are very picky in whom they allow in - you probably wouldn't have been accepted," And even though Aunt Petunia didn't see it, Harry glanced over at Dudley just to see him scowling at his mother from behind his cake-covered face, "May I be excused now?" Harry asked Aunt Petunia, Brydie all of a sudden looked over at Harry, looking slightly alarmed. Aunt Petunia stared at Harry with an unimpressed expression on her face and gave a sort of grunt. Harry took that as a 'Yes' and stood and left the table. As he headed out of the kitchen and started up the stairs, Harry heard Brydie ask Aunt Petunia, "He's not sleeping in the sitting room with us?" "No," Aunt Petunia answered, "He sleepwalks so he has to be locked in his room," "Oh," Brydie answered. As Harry reached the landing on the second story he leant up against the wall trying to figure out why he had left the kitchen. Because for some strange reason, now that he had left the crowd, he felt like going back to it. Harry didn't know what it was, but he felt comfortable around Brydie. So it was with a thought of pure stupidity that he walked on up the hallway to his room. When he reached his bedroom, he opened the door. Harry was then very happy to see that Hedwig was perched on the head of his bed with a letter from Hermione. He knew it was from Hermione as they had been keeping in touch all through the holidays, he knew she was doing it so she could keep checking up on him, but it was good to have someone to talk to. Sirius had sent a letter to Harry telling him it wasn't safe to send any letter to Sirius at the moment and that he should tell Dumbledore if something of importance comes up. Hermione herself had been staying with Viktor Krum and his family in Bulgaria, much to Ron's dismay. Harry fumbled with the letter a little and then read it;  
  
Dear Harry, Excellent news!!!!! I just received an owl from Professor McGonagall telling me that I have become the Gryffindor Prefect this year! Isn't it great? I told Ron but he doesn't seem to enthusiastic about it all! Are you going to stay with Ron for the end of the holidays? It's probably smarter not to. Not that it isn't safe there. I mean, with Mr Weasley and the Ministry of Magic . well I'll let Ron tell you about it. But really, you should ask Dumbledore before you go doing anything. He's very worried about you after what happened last year. We all are! Anyway, I hope the muggles are treating you ok; I can't wait to see you back at school. Yours sincerely Hermione Granger P.S Viktor says hi, his English has improved so much!  
  
Harry folded the letter and put it in his pocket, "She worries too much," He said as he tickled Hedwig on her forehead. He had thought many times about going to the Weasley's but always came to the assumption that if Dumbledore wanted him to go to the Weasley's then he would have allowed him to do it at the beginning of the year. Although Dumbledore had only said that he should go home for the beginning of summer. And he had - so what would be wrong with going to the Weasley's now. He quickly grabbed a piece of parchment, scribbled down a letter to Ron, begging him to let Harry come over, tied it to Hedwig's leg. While continuously apologising for not allowing her to rest, Harry lifted her to the open window, "I want you to take this to Ron at the burrow," he said while she picked at the string binding the letter to her leg, probably because she was tired, "Its important - I have to get out of here - take it straight to the burrow and bring his reply immediately," She didn't look at all impressed, "Then when you get back I'll give you a week-long-rest," She nibbled his fingers happily. Harry lifted her to the open window and let her out, "Wow! An owl!" came a voice from Harry's doorway. It was Brydie. She was standing in the doorway leaning up against the, now, wide open door. Harry hastily pushed Hedwig out and snapped the window shut, "Er . I can explain . er . I mean, what are you doing up here?" Harry quickly tossed his blankets over the massive piles of schoolbooks, his cauldron, and his broomstick servicing kit. He then hurried over and shut his door. And when he turned back to look at Brydie, he saw her looking at all the schoolbooks he had failed to cover up. "Standard book of Spells Grade four by Miranda Goshawk? We read these for our first year of magical learning," she said as she continued through his books, "You what?" Harry's eyes widened with shock, "Yeah, and you look to be at least in your fifth year," she looked at the rest of his books, "Your ." he faltered, "You're a . a ." "A witch, Harry Potter," she smiled, "Not quite as famous as the amazing and famous wizard, Harry Potter, but I'd like to think so," "I'm quite shocked Dudley didn't tell you," she glanced down at his cauldron, "Dudley knows?" Harry was awe-struck. "Of course Dudley knows, we've been dating for the last two years, sending letters with Carmon . that's the name of my kookaburra. That's what we use, not owls like you British," Harry raised his hand to his forehead, wondering if the shock of everything happening would cause him to faint. "And this . Lord Voldemort character! He is nothing compared to the evil wizard Lord Ruberagon," she started walking around his bed, "Who?" Harry sat on the end of his bed, he had found it a shock last year that there were two more witchcraft and wizardry academies like Hogwarts, but now he was hearing about other nations with evil wizards and different ways of sending letters to each other. "Lord Ruberagon, at my school we have four different house groups - just like Hogwarts - Emerindyl, Ruberagon, Saphricorn, and Ameraid. Lord Ruberagon is the son of one of the school founders, and like his father - Lord Ruberagon is a very evil man," "Your school was founded by an evil wizard?" Harry looked concerned, "One evil wizard! Lady Saphricorn, and Lady Ameraid were very nice people indeed! And Lord Emerindyl, or shall I say Professor Emerindyl is also a very nice man - and probably the only reason Lord Ruberagon stays away from Koalingo," she seemed to have finished looking around, "Koalingo is your schools name?" Harry inquired, "Yes! Lord Ruberagons father disappeared long ago! Some say it was Lord Ruberagon himself who killed him," she smiled, "Just like Voldemort, he killed his parents," Harry stated, so what is it like at Koalingo?" "Very good! It's a great school, the best in my beliefs. Oh wow, you have a Firebolt," she glanced the golden letters in the stick of his Firebolt, "Yeah . it was a gift from my . hey wait a minute," Harry shook his head, realising the full situation, "You better get out of here! If Aunt Petunia finds out you're a witch your in for it - and I'm in for it if she catches you up here," Harry was very worried, "Oh, never mind her - I think she'd make a very nice frilled-neck-lizard with a neck like that," she laughed, "I have my wand - but I'd never attack a muggle, even if she is rude and nosey," She pulled her wand out of her pocket, "Seven Inches, Redwood, Phoenix Feather, excellent for Transfiguration," "What's that?" Harry asked as he looked at what appeared to be a rubber handle, "This wand is an Ozzyander creation," she smiled, "Mr Ozzyander fits all of his wand with an anti-sweat handle - it gets very hot in Australia, and the last thing you need is to have your wand continuously slipping out of your hand," "Do you think I could have a go?" she picked up his Firebolt, "No, the Ministry will have a fit," Harry told her, but she seemed determined, "I'll wear the invisibility cloak," she had a look on her face that said 'I'm not giving up' "Please, I will be very careful," "It doesn't matter, the ministry will sense the magic and I'll be expelled from Hogwarts," Harry announced, "Would that be so bad? I hear your new headmaster is a really horrible man," she dropped the Firebolt on the bed, "New headmaster?" Harry looked alarmed, "No Hogwarts has had the same head master ever since I started," "Well not anymore - my father was complaining about it," Brydie looked as though what she was about to say wasn't at all interesting. Harry thought differently.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO WET DREAMS AND DRY SMILES  
  
"He has just started in the Department of International Co operation at the ministry - the old head went mad or something," she smiled "Mr Crouch," Harry nodded, "Oh you knew him? My father said he wasn't a very pleasant man," Brydie shook her head with a slight frown on her face, "Brydie?" came a call from the hallway. Harry discovered this was Dudley, as he poked his head into the room, "Have you seen Brydie, freak," It was common for Dudley to refer to Harry as 'freak' "Er . Dudley!" Harry looked around his room in alarm, but Brydie was nowhere to be seen, he quickly looked back at Dudley, "She's not here," "Well of course she isn't here, she prefers to hang around with normal people, not freaks like you," Dudley slammed the door shut, "I'd better get back downstairs," Brydie announced as she suddenly reappeared, Harry looked for an invisibility cloak, she didn't appear to have one, "How did you do that?" "A simple charm," she smiled, "See you later," And she slipped out of the room, * It turned out that the reason Dudley came looking for Brydie had been because his pool had arrived and Uncle Vernon wanted them all to watch how to deal with "Lazy delivery men who take too long to reach their destination," Uncle Vernon had forced the deliverymen to put the pool together themselves, and it was only when they had the pool built and full of water (4am the next morning) that Uncle Vernon had let them go. "See what you can accomplish when you put your mind to something," he had said to them before they left, Harry sat looking down into the crystal clear water of the pool while the morning moonlight shone across it. He had his head resting on his windowsill and from there he had a magnificent view of his backyard. He knew that if he wanted, he could jump from his bedroom window right into the pool. He imagined himself doing exactly that, jumping from his window into the pool sinking down . down . down, he could see himself swimming through the deep dark water, feeling the coolness of it move across his face and through his black hair. After a long time exploring the bottom, he would come up for air; he had no idea how he had lasted so long without it until now. He burst through the surface and shook his head madly as the water flew from it as if from a lawn sprinkler. He could see Brydie; she was sitting on the side of the pool waving to him. She dove into the water, Harry watched her figure move slowly towards him, it stopped in front of him and burst out of the water. Lashing for him with its long green sharp fingernails, shaking its horny head. It was a giant Grindylow. It wrapped its claws around Harry's arm, "Let me go," Harry roared at it, "Let me go now!" The next thing he realised he was being pulled under, he dared not attempt to yell at it anymore as he knew that if he was to swallow too much of the water he would surely drown. The Grindylow shot through the water at a horrendous speed until it stopped dead. Harry looked in front of the Grindylow to see why it had stopped. In front of the Grindylow, pointing a long golden trident at him was a very beautiful mermaid with long purple hair wearing a golden necklace with a single amethyst stone in it. Harry saw that the trident was pointed in his direction. The Grindylow pulled Harry around in front of him as a human shield. Harry looked back staring into the Grindylows eyes, the eyes were a glowing blue, as he watched them they turned to purple and then to a glowing red. Bubbles started flying out of Harry's mouth as he tried to scream, the Grindylow was transforming into a huge Dragon. Its skin changed from an emerald green into a ruby red, wings sprouted from its back. Harry soon heard a roar ringing in his ears and fire shooting into the sky. He was no longer in the water but now standing in a clearing in the middle of a forest. The Dragon was advancing on him, shooting fire at the trees and burning them in a single second. He was running as fast as he could, but the Dragon was getting closer every second. Harry tripped and fell to the ground, he turned and looked up, and the Dragon was staring down at him. It pulled its head back and started shaking it, as if trying to fight some amazingly powerful force. It lowered its head again, its face was red with anger, it opened its mouth, and instead of shooting fire at him, this time it was water, gushing from the Dragons mouth as if from a high-pressured hose. Harry put his hands in front of his face. The water smashed over his body. Harry screamed it was so cold. Harry sat bolt upright in bed. Dudley was standing over him with a bucket dripping with water, "Mum wants you down in the kitchen now," Dudley turned and left the room, Harry was soaked, not by a Dragon as his dream had showed, but by the water Dudley had used to awaken him. He got out of his bed, which was also sopping wet. "Hurry up Harry, I want you down here now!" Aunt Petunia screamed up the stairs, Harry quickly dried himself and changed into dry clothes. He crept down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Dudley's friends were seated around the table enjoying a birthday breakfast feast. Brydie smiled and waved to him. "I need you to go to the shops and get some milk," Aunt Petunia snapped at him, "If its not too much trouble - Dudley wants chocolate milk served with lunch," "Well then why can't he go and get it?" Harry snapped back without realising it, Aunt Petunia glared at him, keeping a cool head, possibly only because of Dudley's friends, "The money is out on the coffee table - go straight to the store and straight back. You have thirty minutes, don't dawdle," her lip was curling as she stared him out of the room, "Oh no, you won't believe it," Brydie jumped up, "In all the excitement to get here I forgot to pack my swimming gear," "Dad will drive you," Dudley stood as well, looking around for his father. "He's still in bed Duddles - he insisted on staying up all night while those nasty delivery men constructed the pool," she told him as she dished up a mountain of bacon on a plate in front of him, "Well get him up," Dudley said in a voice that sounded as if he was giving an obvious order, "No, that's ok," Brydie walked over to Harry, "I live near the shops - Harry can escort me," Dudley was taken aback by this proposal, "No!" he stepped towards Brydie, "Well . unless you want to walk me all the way down to my house, it's at least a thirty minute walk," Brydie smiled at him, she knew exactly what Dudley's answer would be. And just like that Dudley took his seat again, mumbled something about it being his birthday and how he shouldn't have to walk that far. Brydie smiled at Aunt Petunia, who then forced a smile back at her, she then turned and looked at Harry who stood dumbfounded at what he had just seen. They walked across the lounge room and out through the front door. "That was brilliant!" Harry was nearly laughing, "I thought so too," she smiled sneakily, "Now, where shall we go?" "Well we still have to get milk," Harry said disappointed, "Still - it gets me away from them," "No, lets go do something else of course my parents will want to meet you" she looked up and down the street, "Watch this!" She put her wand to her mouth, closed her top lip over it and blew hard. Harry couldn't hear any sound at all, but it must have made some kind of sound, because in moments an elevator sprouted from the ground in the middle of Privet Drive. "What the ." Harry voice drifted off, "What about the muggles?" Harry kept looking around, "Never mind the muggles Harry - the elevator is invisible, all we have to do is make sure no ones looking when we hop into the elevator, or they'll see us disappear," she quickly looked around and then leapt forwards and was now standing inside the elevator. "Come on Harry," Harry did the same and found that inside the lift there were many buttons and a golden lever. Brydie pulled some strange golden coins out of her pockets. "Dublons!" she announced, "Our currency is different to yours, and two of our Dublons equals one of your Galleons - our economy is messed up - my dad blames our ministry of magic," She pushed two Dublons into a slot, hit a couple of buttons and then said, "Home please" she then pulled the golden lever, Harry stood looking around as he heard what sounded like a humming noise, "Covers your ears, Harry, it get much louder," she placed her fingers in her ears, Harry did the same, not that it did much to block out the tremendous noise now making his whole body shake. After about 2 minutes the noise subsided and the doors of the elevator slid open. Brydie looked around to see Harry still standing with his fingers in his ears and his eyes shut. She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the elevator. "Why do you travel like that, with that noise?" Harry looked at her, "Because I'd doubt your Aunt and Uncle have connected your fireplace to the floo-powder network," she smiled as she started towards the nearest house, "Harry! Welcome to my home," The house was just like any other on the street, there would be no possible way that a muggle passing by could tell wizards inhabited the house. They walked up the footpath which ran between two straight lines of white daisies, Harry glanced at a few of the fake garden gnomes, they were most definitely muggle gnome ornaments, as not one moved and they all had a glazed look on their eyes. There was twittering in the single tree that stood in the front yard, Harry thought he might spy a magical bird of some kind. But when he saw the bird he realised it was a starling. They neared the front door, which was painted white and had a silver number 32 on it. The house was so muggle-like that it was amazing. Harry turned and looked down the street, it was just like Privet Drive, everything was perfect, not a pebble out of place. "Harry, quickly!" Brydie called, Harry turned back, now peering through the front door, "Wow!" Harry couldn't hold in his amazement. "This is your house," Inside the house was way out of proportion with the outside. Harry had seen something similar with two tents he stayed in with the Weasley's at the last Quidditch cup. The house resembled a royal palace, in front of where he was standing was a staircase that headed down onto a large marble courtyard with a fountain in the middle of it, from there three other staircases headed off in the other directions. "This is magnificent," Harry kept looking at the wonders throughout this enormous room. "Its magic, Harry" Brydie looked unimpressed, "Any witch or wizard can make there home look like this," Harry had only been inside one other Wizarding home before and that had been nothing to the grandeur of this place. Brydie started down the staircase, Harry followed while still looking around. When they reached the courtyard at the bottom, Brydie walked over to the fountain, she placed her hand over the water; Harry could see many fish swimming in the water, just beneath Brydie's hand. She seemed to be concentrating, peering into the water. Harry stared at her, wondering what she was doing. SPLASH! She had pushed her hand into the water grabbed a fish and pulled it out, all in the speed of a blinking eye. The fish started spluttering in her hand, "Stop moving or I'll give you to the cook," Brydie spoke, Harry stared at her in alarm, "You'll what?" "Not you Harry!" she laughed, "The fish," The fish stopped sputtering and curled its tail around and poked a very long tongue out of its mouth. Brydie held it to her face like a cell phone. "Daddy, I'm home - where are you?" Brydie spoke into the fish's tail, Harry listened very intently and could here a man's voice reply, "In the office hun! What are you doing home?" "I have a surprise," Brydie smiled at Harry, "I'm coming up now," she threw the fish back into the fountain and they headed up the Northern Steps "Mum 'ill be very happy to meet you, she has read every book you have ever been in," she said as they reached the door at the top of the steps, "I apologise in advance if she gawks at your scar," "That's ok," Harry said mildly, "It always happens," "Office," Brydie shouted at the door. She then knocked very loudly on it Harry looked at the door and heard a males voice shout back, "Come in Sweetie," Brydie opened the door and they walked in, "Daddy I have someone for you to meet," she said excitedly, as they walked in and stood in front of him, with there backs to two people Harry had only glanced, and not seen who they really were, "Daddy this is Harry Potter - 'THE' Harry Potter," A woman beside Brydie's father, who must have been her mother, had glanced straight up at Harry's scar, just as Brydie had said she would. "Pleased to meet you Mr Potter," Brydie's father stood and shook hands with Harry, "Enjoying your holidays, Harry?" "Yes sir," Harry answered uneasily, "That's excellent," he smiled, he had a very young face, that was glowing pink, he had a smile on his face that said he never frowned, "I have two people for you to meet Brydie, Harry" Brydie and Harry shuffled aside, Harry's throat tightened when he saw who it was, "This is the British Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge!" Brydies father announced, "And the new headmaster of the local Wizarding school, Hogwarts Academy, Professor Severus Snape," Professor Snape smiled dryly at Harry,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE LIFE CHANGING NEWS  
  
Brydie's father smiled back at Harry, but Harry's face had suddenly turned pale, he stood awestruck. "So this is the daughter I have heard so much about?" Fudge deflected his attention from Harry, "Yes," Mr Morris was beaming, "Yes, very proud of our daughter. Scored very high on her end of year exams last year, and I am sure she'll do the same at the end of this year, - her headmaster, Professor Emerindyl told me himself that she is a star pupil," "You must be very proud?" Fudge smiled at Brydie "I am, my girl never steps a foot out of line, never!" he smiled at her, Brydie smiled back, Harry could see she wasn't enjoying this at all. "So, I hear you have only just become the Headmaster this year, Professor Snape?" "Yes," Snape smiled, "Well it was a promotion worthy of no other man," Fudge smiled "What about Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked, not thinking, Fudge looked at Harry as if he were a bug, "Mr Dumbledore, is no longer a Professor, of Hogwarts or any other school," Fudge spoke sternly, "Why? Did you fire him?" Harry's face was beginning to churn with his anger. "Mr Dumbledore has been relieved of his duties, yes," Fudge spoke calmly, "Why?" Harry spoke outraged, "Well, I apologise Minister, but I would like to know the same thing, Professor Emerindyl holds Albus Dumbledore in very high regard," Mr Morris looked at Fudge, "The man scared every family of Britain, by sending their children home, with the news that You-Know-Who had risen again," Fudge said as if his actions were justified, "Is it true?" Mr Morris asked, "No of course it isn't, Dumbledore had no basis for ." Fudge didn't have the chance to finish his sentence as Harry broke out, "Yes it is!" Harry yelled, "He attacked me. He killed Cedric Diggory . he had a spy placed in the school! The man whose position you have taken at the ministry, Mr Crouch, he was killed because of Voldemort!" Fudge shuttered, "That is enough out of you young man!" Fudge blasted as he stood up and looked down at Harry, "You are a rude little boy and you should shut your mouth this instant," "Why?" Harry shouted back, and Fudge fell back into his seat, "Voldemort has murdered many people in the past! How many more? Cedric, Bertha Jorkins, Mr Crouch, how many more Mr Fudge! How would you feel if you went home this evening and saw the Dark Mark floating over your house?" "That is enough Potter!" Snape yelled, "Know to whom you are speaking," "And you!" Harry was beyond fury now, "After all Dumbledore has done for you! You go and stab him in the back like this! Typical ." Harry considered what he was about to say, but the fury was too high within him, "Typical for a Death Eater," "A Death Eater?" Mrs Morris looked from Fudge, to her husband in alarm, "Is this your plan? To take hold of Hogwarts and all the students and hand it over to Voldemort!" Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket out of fury, "I won't let you," Everyone jumped back, "Crucio," Harry yelled. Light shot from his wand and hit Snape. Harry was expecting to hear Snape screaming, but instead he heard someone shout "Stupefy" and he blacked out. * "It doesn't make sense, why would Harry do something like that," Harry opened his eyes slightly to see Hermione, Ron, all the other Weasley's as well as Dumbledore and Professor McGonnagall all seated on chairs on the opposite side of the room he was in, it appeared to be a hospital room, not much different looking from he one at Hogwarts. "Well, Miss Granger, I believe Harry had my interests at heart," Dumbledore had said to her, "And I think it is time you should all go and have your breakfast - there is a splendid café down the road from here. A muggle establishment I believe, but the food is exquisite," "What if Harry wakes up?" Ron asked, "With the guards at the door Mr Weasley, I doubt Harry would go anywhere," he smiled, "Now hurry along, I'll meet up with you - I need to have a word with the doctor," "Quite right! We all need our energy so we can have bright smiles when Harry awakens," Mrs Weasley pushed them all out of the room, Dumbledore walked out with them, the door was closed briefly before Dumbledore returned. "I thought we could use this as a chance to talk Harry," Dumbledore spoke, "You knew I woke up?" Harry sat up, "I did," Dumbledore walked over, "Why is my head pounding?" Harry sat up carefully, "Well Mr Fudge acted without thought and threw a very large vase at you, My stupefying charm wasn't fast enough to stop him," Dumbledore stood beside the bed, Harry remembered everything that had happened, "Oh my god! I used the Cruciatus Curse on Professor Snape!" Harry sat up too fast and grabbed his head, which was now throbbing as if he was repeatedly being hit by bludgers. "Oh, is that what you were trying to do?" Dumbledore looked bemused, "In your anger, your wand must have misunderstood your command - you turned Professor Snape into a cactus," "Oh," Harry screwed up his face, "Is he ok?" "I believe the spines are very painful to remove - but I think it is something else that may have hurt him more," He looked as if Harry knew what it was that would have hurt Snape more, "You swore to me that that bit of information would stay between us," "I'm sorry Professor," Harry felt like a thorn in Dumbledore's foot, "I believe that would be better said to a different person, don't you?" Dumbledore looked serious yet still in his genial manner, "I know what you were trying to do Harry, but I was the one who chose Professor Snape to be my successor - next to Professor McGonnagall and Hagrid I could think of no other person I would trust to take that position," "Professor Dumbledore, are you coming?" Hermione had poked her head back through the door, "Harry!" she shouted with joy, "Harry?" "He's awake?" "What?" "Harry's up?" many voices rang in from the corridor outside, "I believe it is time for me to vacate, I will give you a few moments with your friends, but I must tell Professor Snape that you are awake," Dumbledore gave Harry a last small grin before he fled from the room. "Harry!" Mrs Weasley ran up to him, knocking the others aside, she wrapped her arms around him, "I told Ron to reply straight away that we were coming to get you," "I told you to go and get him, straight away mum," Ron broke through her, "Now, come on mum! You're smothering him - hiya Harry! How're you feeling?" Mrs Weasley left his side, "Surely a doctor should be in here checking if your ok!" she walked out of the room, "I'll go and get one," "She's always like this a hospitals," Ron pulled a funny face that made him look sick, "Are you alright Harry?" Fred and George said as they slapped him on the shoulders, "Don't do that you'll hurt him!" Ginny roused on them, "Ok Harry?" "Leave him alone Ginny he doesn't need you bothering him," Ron argued with her, "I'm just trying to see if he's ok!" she spoke sternly to Ron, "Yeah sure, I know why you're worried," Ron started using a different voice teasingly, "Ginny loves Harry! Ginny loves Harry! Ouch!" Ginny stomped hard on his foot, Harry sat there looking at the Weasley's who were all talking loudly; Ginny and Ron were now in a small fistfight. Harry looked across the room. Mr Weasley wasn't there at all. Professor McGonnagall hadn't re-entered the room, but Hermione was sitting on a chair on the other side of the room with her elbow on the table leaning on her fist staring over at Harry. "What is this? What's going on?" a familiar face poked through the door, "Madame Pomfrey?" Harry looked confused, "Well I have to have a job to make do during the holidays don't I?" she looked very severe, "Now Mr Potter doesn't need any of this noise! Out! All of you! Now!" "But we were just asking if he was ok," Ron protested, he still had a fistful of Ginny's hair, which he quickly let go. "No! You are far to noisy, all of you out this instant," she barked, they all filed out dismally. Harry noticed Hermione hadn't moved a muscle. Madame Pomfrey had not spotted her, "Now I shall leave you here to rest Mr Potter - no one is to enter this door unless with a doctor!" she walked out of the room and snapped the door shut behind her. There was a brief moment of silence in which Harry stared at Hermione, wondering if she was actually there or just a mind trick. But then she spoke. "Did you really do it?" Hermione stood and walked slowly over to a chair beside his bed, "I know you have wanted to, but I never thought you'd actually attack him," "Snape? He deserved it!" Harry looked away from Hermione, There was another brief moment of silence before Hermione spoke again, "I expect you'll be punished?" "Dunno yet," Harry looked sour, "But if Snape gets to choose my punishment I'll be out of Hogwarts faster then you can say 'Imp'" He won't expel you - he'll be mad, but he won't expel you," she forced a smile out, "Have you seen Hagrid, has he come to visit?" Harry looked up hopefully, "No, and I shan't expect he would - he's not working at Hogwarts this year," she told him, "Fudge fired him too?" Harry looked furious, "No," Hermione corrected him, as if what he said sounded preposterous - he's on leave all year," "Dumbledore is making me apologise to Snape," Harry sounded livid, "And I understand that I shouldn't have said or done what I did - but Snape deserved it, even if not for my false accusations but for every time he has picked on us and ." There was another brief silence, "You still feel bad though don't you?" Hermione looked at him, "No," Harry said stubbornly, "He . er . well yes actually," "And that's why you're such a good person Harry. You had good intentions in mind, but you've discovered that Snape had nothing to do with Dumbledore's dismissal. You have to apologise," Hermione wasn't giving up, "Not that it shall do much!" said an icy cold voice, Hermione and Harry looked over to the doorway to see it was Professor Snape that had spoken, "I believe Madame Pomfrey told all visitors to vacate the room Miss Granger - this is not the way a Hogwarts Prefect should act - going around breaking rules in public," "I'm sorry Professor, I didn't' have a chance before, and I thought ." Hermione was gabbling like a small child to a monster. "Well then perhaps you shouldn't think! It gets you in a lot less trouble!" He glared down at her, she looked down at her shoes, "Now get out," he snapped Hermione didn't even glance up at Harry; she took to the door immediately and left without hesitation. "Now I don't expect you to apologise to me, Potter" Snape snarled, "I expect after the last four years that an apology is the last thing I'll get from you - but yes, I still would like retribution for you public humiliation of me," "Public humiliation," Harry said disbelievingly, raising his voice in anger, "There were only six people in that room," "Three of which whom are foreigners and didn't know that piece of information you so kindly revealed," Snape stared down, Harry looked into his eyes, they were more icy then his voice, and full of hatred, "They shall enter momentarily with Minister Fudge. And I shall make an example of you, proving to them that we don't accept that behaviour in Britain" "What are you going to do?" Harry fought hard to look more curious then scared, There was a knock at the door and then Cornelius Fudge entered with four other adults - Brydie's parents, Professor McGonnagall and Albus Dumbledore. "Here he is - awake and ready for his punishment," Fudge walked over to his bed, Harry was sitting upright looking at them all, "Now young man, you are aware of the laws of underage wizardry - no underage magical person is aloud to use magic outside of their learning grounds. If this law is broken, it is punishable by expulsion from his or her school, your wand will be broken in two and your memory altered to delete all memories of even being a wizard" Harry's eyes widened in alarm, "What?" Fudge continued, "And attacking another wizard is punishable by giving time in the wizardry prison of Azkaban," Harry was starting to panic, "Unfortunately you are far to young to be sent to Azkaban for any time period," Fudge went on, "And Mr Dumbledore has raised the issue of the faults in taking your wand from you - so I am sad to say we cannot remove your wand from you either," There was a sudden knock at the door, "That must be him," Dumbledore walked to the door and opened it, a smile appeared on his face, "Elwyn! Late as usual I see!" he joked, "As always Albus," Harry saw a hand shake Dumbledore's, The man entered the room, he was wearing long flowing robes of Green and Gold, and looked very young, and had appeared to be slightly sunburned. "The snow at home - it reflects far too much," the man said to Harry as if he could read his thoughts. He turned to Brydie's parents, "Rupert! Kyiana! So good to see you again," "And you," Mr Morris replied, Fudge did a sort of grunting cough, "Fudge," the man forced a smile, Harry could tell this by how the look in his eyes changed, "Professor Snape," he tipped his head to Snape, "Harry Potter, I would like you to meet Professor Elwyn Emerindyl, Professor, this is ." Fudge didn't get a chance to finish, "Yes Fudge, obviously," Professor Emerindyl said coldly, "And how are you feeling Harry?" "Er ." Harry went to answer but Fudge butted in, "We were about to explain his punishment to him before you entered," Fudge spoke back just as coldly, "I would hardly call being sent to Koalingo, a punishment," Professor Emerindyl said to Fudge bemused, "Here here!" Mr Morris cheered, and quickly shut up, Fudge was looking livid, "Well it is," Fudge said furiously, "Harry Potter you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts until further notice. Seeing it is best to keep you in the Wizarding world, you will be sent to school in Australia," "Yes!" Professor Emerindyl spoke up, "Which has always been the way of you British, send them to Australia when they are too much for you," Dumbledore had a small grin on his face, as did Mr and Mrs Morris. "But, my friends, my work - everything" Harry was still outraged, "You should have thought of that before," Fudge spoke coldly, "Now our year is in its second semester, but I will inform our teachers that you shall be doing fifth year work, while our forth years finish, and then you will finish your fifth year in the first semester next year, with next years fifth years," Professor Emerindyl informed him, "Then perhaps this madness will end and you'll be allowed back to Hogwarts," "But don't count on it," Snape snapped at Harry, "Now, I must return to Australia tonight - which means, Harry, I'm afraid that doesn't give you much time for goodbyes," Professor Emerindyl announced "So let us all vacate and allow Harry to inform his friends of this news," Dumbledore spoke and they all started out the door, "Why do I feel justice has not been served?" Fudge said to Snape, "Oh it will, this year at Hogwarts is going to be very interesting indeed," Snape grinned to Harry, "Say goodbye to your friends, Potter, it will be a long time before you see them again, let me assure you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR Unforgettable Flight  
  
"You're joking?" Ron was appalled by the news, "Nope! That's what they were just in here telling me," Harry informed them, "The Headmaster of the school is taking me back tonight," "The headmaster is a very well known man!" Hermione spoke up, "Yes, but school in Australia, away from Hogwarts!" Harry wasn't happy about it at all; "They're dumping me in Australia," "Surely they can't do that?" Mrs Weasley was as shocked as Harry, "Your Aunt and Uncle ." "They won't care!" Harry started loudly, "They're getting rid of me two months early," "The school year began last February for Koalingo," Hermione piped up, as she saw the puzzled look on Mrs Weasley's face, "Its winter there at the moment, so Harry will start half way through their year" "But I thought it was impossible to do changes from one wizardry school to the next?" Mrs Weasley tried to find an excuse for him not to go, "If it was they wouldn't be doing it, would they?" Ron finally spoke up, "You can't go, Harry, you just can't - I'll be stuck with her all year," he tossed his head in Hermione's direction, "Glad to be your friend too, Ron" Hermione answered in disgust, "You know what I mean," "No, I don't, I think you are being very rude,"  
  
"Well perhaps there's a secret message in what I'm saying," "If you two are going to be like this all year, I'm glad I won't be at Hogwarts," Harry stared at them both, "Sorry Harry," Hermione apologised, "Yeah Harry, me too," Ron bowed his head in concern, "So your leaving tonight? That's not fair, is it? They can't take you this soon, can they?" "Well whether they can or not, they are," Harry looked depressed, "The headmaster of the Australian school doesn't like Cornelius Fudge, does he?" Hermione looked at Mrs Weasley, "You should have seen them in here," Harry announced, "He was ignoring Fudge, quite openly, he didn't seem to care of a word Fudge was saying," "The feeling is mutual at the moment," Mrs Weasley announced, "I daresay your father won't be working at the ministry much longer," There was a knock at the door and a warm face appeared, "I apologise, Harry, but I must ask you to finish up now," It was Professor Emerindyl, the headmaster of the school in Australia, "We have to be leaving now, I daresay I have stayed longer the I should have," Mrs Weasley wrapped her arms around Harry in a death lock, "I'll write you once a week, and I expect an owl back, once a week. And you keep on track with your studies! And please don't go getting into any trouble," "Mum, this is Harry your talking to! He never gets into trouble," Ron pulled Harry away from Mrs Weasley and patted Harry on the back, "Trouble gets him - I'll write you too, whenever I can, Hermione keeps going on about how hard fifth year will be," Hermione pulled Harry from Ron and wrapped her arms around him, "It will be hard, I dread to know how you'll get by without me on your back," "I'll be fine," Harry answered, "And learn all you can about the history of Magic in Australia, It is truly fascinating," Hermione let him go, "You mean boring," Ron said, laughing. "No fascinating," "Boring," "How would you like it if someone said your countries history was boring?" "I'd agree with them," Fred and George pulled Harry away from the argument, "I really worry about those two," George laughed, "Here, make a mark for us in that school," They handed Harry a bag of Dungbombs, "Apparently you can't bye them in Australia," Fred announced, "So we hyped them up a bit," he winked, "To . er . make up for all they've missed," George chuckled, "Haven't tested them yet, so make sure you run when you throw one," Fred laughed, "Come along now," Professor Emerindyl opened the door to let him out, "See ya Ginny," Harry shouted just before he walked through and the door snapped shut, "How are we getting to Australia?" Harry asked, "You don't look dressed suitable for a muggle aeroplane," Professor Emerindyl laughed warmly, "No Harry, I tend to believe taking muggle transport is extraordinarily slow, and I ensure you that our trip will be quite comfortable," They walked along an extremely long corridor, "Professor Dumbledore is not . er . here anymore?" "Albus has asked me to convey his apologies for not farewelling you, but he was suddenly called away," Professor Emerindyl stated, "Rest easy, Harry. They may be telling you this is your punishment for turning Professor Snape into a cactus. But in actual fact this could not have happened at a better time," "What?" Harry looked up at him, He continued walking, as if he were looking for something, "You see, Harry, Albus has made me aware of the current events happening here in Britain, and it is seen that perhaps now with Dumbledore no longer at Hogwarts, it is better for you to be elsewhere, rather then anywhere in Britain," he suddenly stopped and looked behind them, "Now I know that door was around here somewhere," He started feeling the walls, "Hmmm . where . um ... I know," he pulled his wand out of his pocked, "Alohomora!" he chanted and a door appeared and opened right in front of them, "See, I told you it was around here," "Oh, Professor, thank goodness," Charlie Weasley ran up to Professor Emerindyl, "She's hungry again, she's trying to eat the hippogriffs - hey Harry!" "Charlie? What are you ." Harry didn't finish his sentence as it soon became obvious why Charlie was there. "Oh my ." Harry stared up at an enormous Dragon, dark green Dragon. "Melinda," Professor Emerindyl spoke, in his normal cheery tone and volume of voice. Immediately the Romanian Longhorn leapt to the side and sat at attention like a dog to its master, although the Romanian Longhorn wasn't wagging its tail. "She'll need feeding before we go," Professor Emerindyl pulled a small green velvet bag with a golden tie around it, out of his pocket. "One of these should sustain you until we get back to Australia," Professor Emerindyl pulled out, what looked like a dog biscuit and tossed it to the dragon, "Engorgio!" he waved his wand and the biscuit grew to the size of a boulder, She dug in immediately and within seconds, the entire boulder biscuit had been fully consumed. Harry stood staring in alarm, "We're travelling on that, back to Australia?" "Yes," Professor Emerindyl said as they walked over to the Dragon, "Anything the matter Harry?" "I thought . Charlie I thought dragons were untrainable," Harry looked over at Charlie, who too was looking in amazement, "So did I, Harry," Charlie walked over to him, "Good luck in Australia, Professor Emerindyl is a good man, he'll take good care of you," "Harry!" Professor Emerindyl called out; he was standing over in front of Melinda the Romanian Longhorn. Harry walked very cautiously over to the dragon and Professor Emerindyl. "Melinda, this is Harry Potter, Harry meet Melinda," Professor Emerindyl introduced them. Melinda lowered her head. Her gold horns glittered in the sunlight. Professor Emerindyl gave Harry an encouraging look, so he petted Melinda on the face. She roared loudly, and Harry jumped back, but Professor Emerindyl didn't move at all, "Good, she likes you," he smiled at Harry, although Harry thought there was nothing about that roar that sounded like 'I like you'. "See this?" Professor Emerindyl pointed to a large emerald stone just below Melinda's neck, "Touch it," Harry thought this was a rather strange request but did as he was asked anyway. He suddenly felt really light and then everything went white, then green, then red, then blue, the purple, and then back to white. And Harry felt himself being dropped.  
  
He landed on a very cushy couch. "What on earth?" he looked around, he appeared to be inside a very large room, which looked like a some kind of beach house, with one of the walls being made of glass, I huge window that went from the ground, to the roof which was at least fifty feet high, and from side to side about fifty feet wide, kind of like a dome, on its side. "What the ." Harry stood and walked over to the gargantuan sized dome window, "Argh!" he screamed and jumped back, for a huge eye had just placed itself up against the window from the outside, "Giant!!" "Never fear Harry," It was Professor Emerindyl, "You are inside the emerald dome. That is how we will travel," There was a popping noise and Professor Emerindyl disappeared from outside and appeared, at Harry's size, on the inside. "Much better way to travel, don't you agree?" he stood from where he had landed on the same couch Harry remembered appearing on, and then walked over to stand in front of the dome window. "Wide screen,' he smiled, "Very well Melinda, we may go now," And the dragon took to flight. Harry stumbled as the Dragon started leaving the ground. "You really should hold onto something," Professor Emerindyl smiled, Harry half smiled as he leaned on the window glass to help himself stand up. "It does get to be a smoother flight," he walked, as if he was on still land, over to a cupboard above a sink, Harry hadn't noticed before. "Drink Harry?" he asked, although didn't look at Harry for an answer. He was humming to himself as he pulled all sorts of potion filled bottles out of the cupboard and through them, glass and all, onto a cauldron that was now situated in the sink. The concoction was spilling madly all out of the cauldron, while the rest of the room shook also. Then stillness. Melinda had obviously reached a suitable height as she was now gliding through the air. "Ah, see, I told you," He walked over to Harry with two goblets in his hands. He handed one to Harry, "Drink it, you'll feel better," he said as he looked at the travel sick face Harry was pulling. Harry lifted the goblet to his face, "What is this," he said as he looked in, the potion looked like a liquid silk that kept changing colour, "That's a secret, you'll know why when you taste it," Professor Emerindyl took a mouthful of his own, Harry lifted the goblet to his mouth and took a large mouthful, "Wow!" "You like it?" Professor Emerindyl asked as he looked over the vast fields passing incredibly fast below, "It is my mothers recipe - sworn to secrecy on its ingredients," "But you could bottle it and make millions . billions even," Harry quickly finished it, "Some things are more important then money!" Professor Emerindyl smiled, "Now I suggest you travel over to that lounge over there," "Why?" Harry said in a high-pitched voice. He was starting to feel quite lightheaded. "Well you drank the drink awfully fast, so you are about to ." Harry didn't hear the rest of what Professor Emerindyl was saying because he hit the floor. Fast asleep. * The red dragon was chasing him through the forest once more, roaring loudly and blasting fire at him. He was running as fast as his legs could carry him. The dragon was roaring deafeningly, all the time gaining on him. He was running so fast, the trees appeared to be running at him, he all of a sudden connected with the roots of one of the trees and fell to the ground. The dragon stopped, staring down at him, opened its mouth. Roaring filled Harry's ears, he looked sideways to see the Gryffindor Lion, Slytherin Snake, Hufflepuff Badger, and the Ravenclaw Eagle, sitting around like humans would, all laughing at him. The Gryffindor Lion waved goodbye to him. Harry turned to face the dragon, he saw flames fill its mouth and nostrils; this was it, the end of Harry Potter. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a beautiful ghost white Unicorn appeared, it shovelled its head down at him, Harry thought, it was to stab him, but instead it had lifted him onto its back. Harry held on tightly around its neck as the Unicorn glided through the forest at a speed even the dragon could not keep up with. The Unicorn appeared to be running for a river. There was a long stretch of land that run along side the river, the moonlight danced across the still water as the Unicorn sped past it. The Unicorn ran and ran, faster and faster, until it stopped dead right at the waters front. Harry fell off from being so dizzy. The Unicorn dug its head down into Harry's side, pushing him a bit. Harry looked up at it. "Look out!" he screamed as the Dragon appeared behind the Unicorn, The Unicorn snorted madly and pushed Harry forward into the water. "Why?" he screamed at the Unicorn. A blast of fire and a thunderous roar shot from the dragon, Harry quickly dived for cover in the water. He watched the fire wash over the surface of the water. He tried to swim up to see, but the Mermaid had hold of him again, the same purple mermaid he had seen before. Harry started kicking at it to release him. The mermaid shook its head madly. Harry continued kicking. It raised its trident to him; there was a flash of bright light. And Harry . woke up.  
  
"Are you alright Harry?" Professor Emerindyl was smiling down at him, "You were screaming and punching this cushion," he held up a rag; Harry noticed it still had feathers falling out of it, "A nightmare! Its nothing, everyone has nightmares," Harry smiled "I'd like you to come and see this," Professor Emerindyl walked and stood by the glass dome. Harry, too, stood and walked over to his side, "See that?" he said pointing to a building on the peak of a mountain below. Harry stared at it in awe. For at the peak of the mountain was an enormous castle. He had no idea whether it was bigger then Hogwarts but it would definitely come close to being the same size. It was nighttime and there were hundreds upon thousands of shinning windows shinning into the night. "Wow!" Harry couldn't stop staring at it, "Its amazing," "It is Koalingo manor - yes it is a castle in wizardry terms, but we call it Koalingo manor, that is your new school, Harry,"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FIVE Valiente, Fuerza, Sabiduría, Potencia  
  
Professor Emerindyl looked down at the gargantuan castle with a glint in his eye. Harry thought Professor Emerindyl was about to cry, but then he smiled. "It is always wonderful to return to Koalingo after being away for so long," he continued his lost gaze at the castle, "Lets get ready to land," Professor Emerindyl clapped his hands twice. Harry felt the sensation of being dropped once more. He looked around to see he was now seated in a carriage lined with green and gold silk, and heavy red velvet curtains. He was slightly confused, until Professor Emerindyl appeared at his side. "I daresay our arrival should be in style, Harry" he sat and waited patiently. Harry, all the time, wondering what was happening, "We should touch ground momentarily, so you might want to hold on," This warning was a little too late, the next thing Harry knew was he was laying on the floor of the impact thrown carriage. Being bounced from side to side, Harry was holding on for dear life, Professor Emerindyl grabbed hold on Harry's shoulders and helped him to his seat, "Hold on!" he called over the noise, The carriage slowed down into a driving pace, which only went for less then a minute, before absolute silence and stillness took over once more. Professor Emerindyl sat silently. Harry wondered what it could be he was waiting for. The door of the carriage creaked open and Harry saw what looked like a student in robes of green and gold, just like what Professor Emerindyl was wearing, open the door and tip his head slightly. Professor Emerindyl gestured for Harry to step out of the carriage. Harry stood uneasily and started out the carriage, as he stepped out, he saw four different patches of colour, green, red, purple, and blue, which appeared to be the students in their robes. Not at all like Hogwarts, the students weren't all wearing the same coloured uniforms, but nevertheless, were wearing Koalingo uniforms; Harry could tell this as each had the same coat of arms on the breasts of their robes. Although each robe appeared to have gold cuffs, collars, lining, and a large golden 'K' on the back. Professor Emerindyl now stepped out of the carriage, "Thankyou Melinda - you may go now," Professor Emerindyl clapped his hands once more, the carriage disappeared from behind Melinda and she flew off into the night. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen - I would like you all to meet Mr Harry Potter," Harry looked around, there appeared to be over a thousand faces staring at him, "Harry is on . exchange with us for a period of time," The silence was so much at this point, Harry's ears started ringing, "He will be joining our 4th into 5th year students as a 5th year beginner." Harry looked among the crowd and saw a familiar face, it was Brydie, and she was looking at him with a smile spread wide across her face. "Now, Mr Potter has had a very long journey, and I expect he'd need his beauty sleep. Goodness knows I do - I don't want to turn out looking like some hideous old bat, do I," Professor Emerindyl smiled at this moment, and a student in the crowd shouted, "Too late!" The whole assembly roared with laughter, as did the teachers gathered and Professor Emerindyl himself, "Alas," he waved his hand, a mirror appeared, he held it up to his face and it shattered, "You are correct Mr Douglas," he waved his hand again, the mirror disappeared and the crowd roared with laughter once more. "Now, I believe I am correct in believing that it is far beyond everyone's bed time," he smiled at the crowd, "Tomorrow shall be the day Harry is sorted, as for now it is time for you all to bid good evening and hurry off to bed," There were slight moans but the assembly began departing through the huge doorway leading into the castle. "Miss Morris! Mr Fumbleknot! Mr Douglas! Can I see you here please?" Professor Emerindyl called. Three students walked over, a boy in emerald green and gold robes - which was the same boy that made the remark about Professor Emerindyl earlier, another boy wearing amethyst purple and gold robes - whom Harry had only just noticed, and the last, which was Brydie, was in sapphire blue and gold robes. "Harry, Miss Morris I believe you have met?" Professor Emerindyl looked at Harry, he nodded, "Miss Morris is in the Saphricorn house group," "Hi Harry," Brydie smiled "This is Hyperion Douglas of Emerindyl House!" Professor Emerindyl gestured to the boy in the green robes, "Lord Hyperion Douglas," the boy corrected Professor Emerindyl, "Hey Harry, you're going to love it here," Harry smiled at the boy in reply, "Lord Douglas is quite the comedian," Professor Emerindyl smiled, "And this is Mezentius Fumbleknot of Ameraid house," he gestured to the boy in purple robes, "These are the current prefects for this year - we do have another house group, unfortunately there are no Ruberagon prefects in the forth year," Harry watched Brydie, Mezentius, and Hyperion look at the ground with what were obvious smiles on their faces. "What house group are you in at Hogwarts, Harry?" Professor Emerindyl started walking, Harry and the other three trailed close behind, "Er . Gryffindor sir," Harry replied, wondering what called for such a question, "Ah yes! Gryffindor," he walked on, playing with his short beard, "You shall stay in the Emerindyl House dormitories this evening. Follow Hyperion, he shall show you where it is, your trunk with your things in it will be waiting in your quarters," "Thankyou Professor," Hyperion seemed quite smug at this news, "Good night Harry," Professor Emerindyl continued down the corridor, Harry, Hyperion, Mezentius and Brydie all stopped, "Well the Emerindyl dorms are this way Harry," Hyperion started in another direction "Hurry up! I want some sleep before its time to get up!" "Don't be so rude Hyperion," Brydie stopped Harry, "Welcome to Koalingo Harry, never listen to a thing Hyperion says unless someone backs him up, see you at breakfast," "Yeah, great to meet you Harry," Mezentius shook Harry's hands, "I know you'll love it here," "Yes! Fine! That's enough, Harry has got his sorting tomorrow, he'll need a run down on which house groups are the ones he wants to be in," Hyperion was speaking in a snobby tone, Mezentius pulled a very stern look at Hyperion, "See you in the morning Harry," Hyperion and Harry started walking along a corridor Harry had thought didn't have an end to it, as they were walking in a straight line for at least twenty minutes and Hyperion didn't look as if he was about to stop anytime soon. "Now Harry," Hyperion was telling Harry about the four house groups of Koalingo, "Ameraid house isn't a bad one at all, Mezentius is in Ameraid. Its basically the house group for know-it-alls who never step out of line with teachers," he went on, "Now you don't want to end up in Ruberagon - not that I think you will, but Ruberagon is full of evil vindictive nasty people. No surprise with their founders past," "Lord Ruberagon?" Harry asked, he had remembered what Brydie had told him back at Privet Drive. "You know of Lord Ruberagon? I guessed you would, well your Voldemort is nothing to our Lord Ruberagon," Hyperion sounded boastful, as if it was a pride to house an evil wizard more powerful then Voldemort, "So I've heard," Harry answered, staring at Hyperion, he had not even hesitated to say 'Voldemort' he had just come out with it, and if this Lord Ruberagon was more powerful, then he wondered why Hyperion hadn't worried about saying Lord Ruberagon's name, "You don't speak of Lord Ruberagon in fear?" "Well why should I - Harry, we are in the safest place in the Wizarding world," he smiled as they stopped in front of a suit of armour, "Professor Emerindyl?" Harry asked, Hyperion nodded, he reached forward, grabbed the hand of the suit of armour and shook it, "Golden Snidget," The suit of armour replied, "Good evening Lord Douglas - you really should hurry to bed! It's almost ." the suit didn't have a chance to finish, as Hyperion pulled Harry up the secret corridor behind it. "Welcome to Emerindyl lake," Hyperion opened the door in front of them, "Incredible," Harry stood in awe, It appeared to Harry that Hyperion had opened a door to a lake outside; it was night so the moon was reflecting off the lake that stood silent and smooth, with hundreds of small cottages situated around the shore, "Where are we?" Harry looked at Hyperion, who had started towards one of the cottages, "This is where you'll be staying," Hyperion opened the door to the cottage; Harry walked in and looked around. The cottage was a small house, much like Hagrid's hut, but bigger, and suited for a smaller person, and its rooms were separate, not all in one. "Now, if you ever feel hungry, hit this button and a house elf will come immediately from the kitchens," he showed Harry a panel of buttons on the wall next to a very large and comfy looking arm chair. "And I'll have to bid you goodnight, we'll have to finish our discussion in the morning," he walked over to the door they entered the cottage through, he knocked on the back of the door and said, "Hyperion Douglas's quarters," There was a flash of light that made the cracks around the door glow, and then Hyperion opened Harry's door, not to see the outside from whence they had just come, but another cottage, "See you, Harry" he walked through and snapped the door shut. Harry quickly ran over to the door and opened it, but when he opened it, he saw the lake again, and the hundreds of cottages, just like his. He closed his door, thoroughly confused and walked back into the lounge room of his cottage and he couldn't believe it. He had his own cottage, his own house. "Awesome," Harry looked around, * That night Harry had slept worse then ever, although he was very comfortable, he was thrown by all that ad happened, although he did not know how long his trip from England had taken, he supposed that in the last six hours he had been expelled, banished, shrunken, flown by a dragon to another country, introduced to over a thousand foreign wizards, and now given his very own home. So all in all, he didn't know whether to be happy or angry. With all that in mind he drifted off to sleep. "Oh my god! I'm late," Harry sat up in his bed suddenly; the sun was glaring through the window. He threw his blankets off him and ran into the lounge room of his cottage. "Very late," he mumbled to himself as he pulled his shoes on. He looked up at a huge grandfather clock, which was standing across the other side of the room. It was nine-thirty in the morning. He quickly pulled his robes on and shot out the door. It took him quite a long time to realise, but when he walked back through the door he had come through the previous night, the suit of armour made a remark on Harry's clothing. "Tis strange seeing Koalingo robes in black," "What?" Harry spun around and looked at the suit, "But these robes are my Hog . warts . ones," he looked at the breast of the cloak, the crest on it was in fact a Koalingo crest, no Hogwarts crest was to be found, "Listen, where would I find the area I am going to be sorted in?" "The swording chamber? Well that's just off the Golden Hall," The suit sounded happy with itself, as if he had just done his good deed for the day, "And where's the Golden Hall?" Harry asked "The entrance to the Golden Hall is next to the entrance door to the Teachers staffrooms and the classrooms corridor," the suit replied in the same tone of voice, "And that is?" Harry was growing impatient with the suit, "Well it depends ." the suit lifted its finger to its chin, "Come on, I need to know now," Harry thought the suit wasn't being very helpful at all, "Well its in the Entrance courtyard," it replied, "Which is back the way you and Lord Douglas came in last night, or ." "No that's ok, thanks," Harry took off down the hallway at full speed, "But I was going to tell you about the secret passage way right here next to me, it goes straight to the entrance hall in half the time," the suit called, By that time Harry was a good distance from the suit of armour, and hadn't heard him at all. He was running along the corridor for at least ten minutes before he reached the entrance courtyard. It looked much different in daylight. There was snow covering the steps and, as he saw when he looked up, the rooves of the many towers. The sun was being magnified off this snow, which illuminated the entire courtyard. "Hey Harry," a voice said, Harry had his hands over his eyes, from the glaring light reflecting off the ice, "What are you doing up so early," It was Mezentius Fumbleknot, "Early?" Harry stared at him, "It must be at least ." "Its only half past nine," Mezentius stared awkwardly at Harry, "Breakfast doesn't even get served for another hour," "Another hour?" Harry was very confused, "I suppose our schoolings different to yours," Mezentius walked up the steps, the whole school of students were standing on the previous night, Harry followed him immediately, "Breakfasts at ten-thirty in the morning, we school from eleven am until two pm, then lunch, then school from three pm until six pm, then we have dinner, and free time until lights out at midnight," "Why do you leave it so long in the morning before you start?" Harry asked,  
  
"Well school legislature says we have to school from 9am - so that's probably what your used to do, but Professor Emerindyl says a rested student is one that learns better, so he lets everyone sleep as long as they please, and everyone's usually up by ten in the morning anyway," Mezentius explained, "And it works; Koalingo is the best Wizarding School, developing the highest marks of all magical students in Australia," "There are more Wizardry schools here in Australia?" Harry was dumfounded, "I think Hogwarts is the only one in all of Britain," Mezentius shrugged, "No, there are heaps of wizardry schools in Britain, Hogwarts is the most prominent! I guess you could call Koalingo, the Australian Hogwarts," he smiled, "I believe Hogwarts and Koalingo have been competing for the highest marks for years, but Professor Emerindyl insists, that there is no competition, that is why he turned down his invitation into your Tri-Wizard Tournament last year," "Koalingo was invited, but I thought the tournament was only aloud to be between Beauxbatons and Durmstrang?" Harry wondered, Mezentius shrugged, "Come on, I'll show you the Golden Hall," They had finally reached the top of the stairs, Harry hadn't realised how high up the stairs actually went. They entered through a door that seemed to travel into the sky, and they were in yet another courtyard. "Why is everything so super-sized around here?" Harry asked, "The stairs, that door, this courtyard, and last night it took Hyperion and I twenty minutes to walk to the Emerindyl Common Room, and inside, it was like another world. A lake, like a village, cottages everywhere, and there was no roof over it all, it was as if I was outside," "This castle has an interesting history to it, you should read 'A History of Koalingo written by Amberly Ameraid' Quite a good book," they continued through another door, "I didn't read 'Hogwarts: A History' I'm not going to read 'A History of Koalingo' I don't like reading when I do have to let alone when I don't," Harry exclaimed, "Suit yourself, but always remember Harry, knowledge equals wisdom, wisdom equals power," he smiled, "And welcome to the Golden Hall, Harry Potter," He had opened double doors and a golden glow shone out of it, "Amazing," Harry stared. He had marvelled at the golden cutlery and plates at Hogwarts, but this room was a step up, it was gold, the walls, floor and ceiling were made with gold, there were no floating candles, like Hogwarts, but strange glowing spots all over the ceiling and walls. "Glow worms," Mezentius spoke as if he could read Harry's thoughts, "Magically magnified to lighten the entire hall," "This is magnificent," Harry starred around, hanging from the ceiling, above four long cedar tables, were four different banners; a green one, a blue one, a purple, and a red - at least five of each hanging in a line on the ceiling above each table. "This looks just like the great hall," "Pardon?" Mezentius turned to him, "Nothing," Harry said as he stared up at the banners. The Green banner had a Grindylow on it, the blue banner had a silver Unicorn, the purple banner had a Mermaid on it, and the red banner had a Dragon on it. He stared at them. "What are those words?" Harry looked; each of the four different banners had a different word on it - a word that must have been in another language, as he could not understand it. "Oh, they are part of the school motto, one word for each house, Valiente, Fuerza, Sabiduría, Potencia - which is Spanish for . um . er" Mezentius tried to explain, "Bravery, Strength, Wisdom, and Power - young man," a teacher appeared in the doorway that Mezentius and Harry were blocking, the teacher resembled Professor Snape in many ways, the voice, the looks, and it was only really the hair that set them apart. For this teachers hair was not at all greasy, which didn't help much in the way of helping him look kinder then Professor Snape, "I hope you intend on remembering those four words Mr Fumbleknot," Harry remembered that Mezentius' last name was Fumbleknot, "As an Ameraid student you are supposed to be wise, you should know a vast amount of knowledge, I'd hate to think that the swording chamber didn't work," "Oh no Professor ConDoin - I do know the words I just ." Mezentius stopped as the Professor butted in, "And look at yourself making excuses, my, my, we don't want Mr Potter going back to Hogwarts thinking that excuses are the way of Australian life," Professor ConDoin glared at Mezentius, "Do we Mr Fumbleknot?" "No Professor Condoin," Mezentius was staring at the ground, "So, Mr Potter, have you a rough idea of which house you expect to be sorted into?" Professor ConDoin turned on Harry, "Er . no," Harry answered, his eyes on the Professor but looking at Mezentius who was staring at the ground still. "Well I do hope you do not get sorted into Ameraid - a bunch of cowards, the lot of them," Professor ConDoin eyed Mezentius, "Well good luck at the swording ceremony, I must go and make sure everything is ready, those lazy swords have to be woken up," Professor ConDoin flared a long red cape out behind him as he pushed off to a door at the front of the Golden Hall. Harry noticed there was a sword tied to Professor ConDoin's waist. "What does he mean? Wake up the swords?" Harry looked over at Mezentius, who was still looking at the ground, 


	2. Harry Potter & The Guild of Avada Cont

CHAPTER SIX EMERINDYL, SAPHRICORN, AMERAID, RUBERAGON  
  
"Its part of the swording ceremony," a smiling face appeared, it was Brydie, "I hope your sorted into Saphricorn, although you'll probably end up in Emerindyl - I'd say that's our equivalent for your Gryffindor," she glanced over at Mezentius, who was still staring at his feet, "Is everything alright Mezentius?" Brydie tried to see his face, "Professor ConDoin just introduced himself to me," Harry announced, "I should have known - that jerk always does this, he pics on all the Ameraid students," Brydie placed her hand on Mezentius' shoulder and lifted his head, "I don't know why you just don't hit the guy, a good Furnunculus charm would do the trick" "I can't do that," Mezentius spoke out, trying to hide his tears from Harry, "He's a teacher, I'd be expelled," "You wouldn't be expelled," Brydie almost snorted, "You're the smartest kid in our grade, Mezentius - Professor Emerindyl wouldn't expel you," "Well I wouldn't do it anyway," Mezentius mopped his face dry, "Now lets get down the front so we can sit together," They made their way down the long deserted tables, where Harry and Mezentius sat at the Ameraid table and Brydie sat right next to them on the Saphricorn table, and it wasn't long before the room filled up. There were two giant clocks hanging on either side of the Koalingo Academy Coat of Arms, on the wall above the teachers table, one of which Harry noticed to be a normal analogue clock, the time was half past ten, the other was a weird one that had twelve hands on it and some planets, he had absolutely no idea how it worked. Harry glanced over to see that the fourth table, which was the Emerindyl table, was completely empty. There was a sound of bells ringing, and then the teachers walked in and sat at the front table. Everyone went quiet and then Professor Emerindyl stood. "You must be all excited to see which house Mr Potter is sorted into, however it would not be proper to begin until everyone is here, so you may all talk among yourselves until the Emerindyl house arrives," Professor Emerindyl sat down and began talking to the other teachers as if this was normal. And strangely enough the students started talking among themselves as if this was normal. "This is Harry," Brydie and Mezentius introduced Harry to a group of Saphricorn and Ameraid students. The Ameraid group was really shy and started mumbling hellos under the breath; the Saphricorn's were very loud and all tried to shake Harry's hand at once. "Hi, Harry," came a hundred greetings at once, "Hello," "How are you?" "Hello Harry," "Hi" "Hi" "Hi" Harry kept replying as best he could, "How are you?" "Hi" "Hey Harry," came a voice he knew, It was Hyperion, he had just entered with a group of Emerindyl's, "Fifteen minutes late Emerindyl," Professor Emerindyl stood and addressed the Emerindyl house, "Your early," "They are usually a half an hour late," Brydie said to Harry, "Very well, now that we are all here," Professor Emerindyl announced, and the hall fell silent, "As you will remember I had told you all that I was called for business in Britain - as you can see - I have returned, and Harry Potter has returned with me," he gestured for Harry to stand, "He shall be spending the year with us, which means of course that he will need to be sorted," There was a sudden wave of whispering spreading over the crowd. Harry caught a couple conversations; "Oh cool, I love the sorting," "This is going to be great," "I wonder if the swords had enough time to prepare - they only had six months," Harry didn't understand what was about to happen. Professor Emerindyl looked towards the door at the front of the hall that Professor ConDoin had gone through before. "I would like silence while I ask the head teachers of each house group to enter with the four swords," Professor Emerindyl stayed on his feet as four head teachers entered Golden Hall through the door Professor ConDoin had disappeared into earlier. Each teacher was dressed in the finest of robes that Harry had ever seen; there was a woman, no taller then Professor Flitwick, whom was dressed in fine robes of purple silk finished off in golden lace, another woman of the height Harry thought normal for an adult, whom was dressed in very fine robes of green velvet with gold lace, cuffs and waist tie. Then a male teacher, very plump with brown hair and a smile from ear to ear whom was dressed in blue velvet robes with golden cuffs, collar and waist tie, and then the final teacher, whom Harry knew to be Professor ConDoin who's robes were Identical to woman's in the green only they were red with the gold cuffs, collar, waist tie. "They are the house head teachers," Brydie explained to Harry, "And those robes are the house robes, we all have a pair, in case of a smart occasion," The only difference in the way Professor ConDoin was dressed was a purple medallion hanging around his neck on a very expensive, and very heavy, looking golden necklace. "What's the medallion for?" Harry whispered to Mezentius, But Mezentius did not answer; Harry noticed that Mezentius was glaring at Professor ConDoin with a look of pure poison. "Mezentius?" Harry looked back and forth from Mezentius to Professor ConDoin, Next thing Harry's attention was turned to four huge gemstones which now floated into the room through the door from which the teachers had just entered. There were four. An Emerald, a Sapphire, an Amethyst, and a Ruby. The teachers held the swords vertical in their hands, as if ready to strike; each sword had a golden handle; each golden handle had many gemstones encrusted into it each encrusted with the same gems as the large ones floating in mid air in front of the holders of the sword. Professor Emerindyl gestured for the teachers holding the swords to carry on. And in a screeching sound that only magnified off the walls and pierced every ear, the teachers holding the swords had swung them down and had driven the swords into the gems floating in front of them. "What? In the name of the Dark Lord is going on?" screamed a squeaky voice that resembled that of a person after having inhaled helium, Harry looked around for the source of the voice, and found that everyone was focused on the sword in the ruby. "Oh, so you are awake?" Professor Emerindyl was leaning over the teachers table peering down at the swords, "Right you are," screamed a slightly more high-pitched voice, "Now I would like to know why," Harry realised this time the sound was coming from the sword in the sapphire, "Please calm down - there has been a slight change in this years plan, we have just enrolled a new student, he'll need to be sorted," Professor Emerindyl spoke down to them, "A new enrolment?" squeaked the sword in the emerald, "Well we shall have to sort the child," "Well don't expect anything great Emerindyl," squeaked the sword in the ruby to Professor Emerindyl, Professor Emerindyl nodded and then spoke out to the students, "The sorting ceremony will now begin," Professor Emerindyl sat down and the glowworms all of a sudden lost most of their brightness. Harry stared around the silent room; every face had a look of anticipation. The four gargantuan gemstones began to glow so powerfully that the room was now green, red, blue, and purple. The four head teachers took the seats either side of Professor Emerindyl. Professor ConDoin was seated on Professor Emerindyl's right hand side along with the Ameraid head teacher; the Emerindyl head teacher was seated on Professor Emerindyl's left along with the Saphricorn head teacher. Everyone's, as well as Harry's, attention was focused on swords, "So you have decided to come to Koalingo Academy?" said a booming voice, "So now it is time for the sorting swords to welcome you," Music started in the background, fast and bouncy music that made a lot of the students laugh, Harry understood this when the swords started singing in their squeaky little voices, even he himself snuck in a laugh.  
  
Welcome to Koalingo, such a perfect school, You can be serious, or you can act the fool Learn your spells - better yourself, Learn defense for your health, Koalingo is a perfect School. Don't bring pets into class, Or they'll shove them up your ..nose Koalingo is, Koalingo is, Koalingo is a perfect school!!!!!!  
  
"Now don't tell me you have come all the way to Koalingo and you don't know the different houses?" said the booming voice again, "Well let the sorting swords introduce you,"  
  
I introduce the Emerindyl house to you, These students are brave, and kind hearted too. ("That's me," Hyperion laughed,) Very late when needed the most, But this house is the perfect host. Enter their team and be slightly surprised Everyone is equal in this group's eyes  
  
  
  
Perhaps Ruberagon would suit you more, These students are sneaky and always sure. Here you'll find the path to power, To keep your friends close, and your enemies in cower. You'll learn what you need to become the best, And become far more powerful then the rest.  
  
Perhaps you belong in Saphricorn, Where your bonds are close as if they're sown. Where hard work and toil are easy tasks, And you carry pets into every class. ("I though you got in trouble for taking pets into class?" Harry asked Brydie, "Not Saphricorn!" she smiled) Your always happy, jolly, and enjoy a laugh, No other house is as good by half.  
  
Ameraid house would be a fine decision, Where greatness is made by pure envision. Where shyness to your enemies makes you look like a coward, When in fact you are the one with the greater power. Knowledge equals power this is your creed, Curiosity is the only vice you'll heed  
  
There was a roaring applause from the students as the stones stopped glowing and the glowworms brightened the room again. "Mr Potter - If you please, Harry," Professor Emerindyl gestured Harry to the stones. Harry stood from his seat and walked to the very front of the teacher's desk. He looked around noticing every eye was on him. "You are to try to draw each sword from its stone, from this we shall decide which house group you most belong," Professor Emerindyl smiled, Harry walked to the sword in the Ruby, he knew it was the Ruberagon sword, if he withdrew it from the stone, he would become a Ruberagon student. He placed his hand on the sword handle and pulled. "What do you think your doing young man?" the squeaky voice of the sword rang in his ears, Harry let the sword go in surprise, "It is Traditional that students begin at the emerald sword and travel across to the ruby sword, Harry" Professor Emerindyl smiled, "Yeah so you keep your dirty great hands off me!" the Ruby sword squeaked, Harry walked past the other two swords to the emerald sword, he placed his hand on the golden handle, and sure enough he withdrew the emerald sword. The golden blade had encrusted on it in emeralds the word 'Emerindyl'  
  
The Emerindyl table roared with cheers and clapping - a smile spread across Harry's face. And the female Professor in the Green robes, seated next to Professor Emerindyl, winked at him. "Congratulations Harry," Professor Emerindyl smiled, "Congratulations indeed," Harry placed the sword on the Teachers Table and began off to the Emerindyl table when another voice yelled squeakily at him, "Hang on a minute," Harry spun around to see faces on all the other three swords they were glaring at him what Harry saw, was anger. "Harry it is tradition to try all four swords - just in case there is in possibility that you may also be suited for another house," Professor Emerindyl smiled at him in his genial manner, Harry quickly apologised and returned to the line of swords. The Sapphire sword was next, gold like the emerald sword but this sword was encrusted with sapphires the size of golf balls, and larger. He placed his hand on the handle and attempted to withdraw the sword, this time he could not budge. "So you are not destined for Saphricorn Mr Potter," chuckled the plump Professor seated next to the Emerindyl head teacher. Harry moved to the third, this was the golden sword with large amethyst stones encrusted into it. He thought for a bit before he placed his hand on the handle. It wouldn't be bad to go into Ameraid, Mezentius and he had gotten along quite well. Although when he attempted to withdraw the sword, just like the sapphire sword, the amethyst sword did not budge. The Ameraid head teacher tipped her head to Harry and gave him a small smile. "Well, well, Mr Potter," Professor ConDoin spoke up - the entire hall went dead quiet, "Only one sword to go - feeling confident?" "Proceed, Harry," Professor Emerindyl edged Harry along. Harry placed his hand on the handle of the ruby encrusted sword. This time the sword didn't say a thing. But Harry had a thousand thoughts going through his head. He didn't want to go into Ruberagon, especially since the house group was named after the father of that countries most evil wizard - a wizard who's powers rivalled even Voldemort's. But horror struck him as the sword slid easily from the stone and the word "Ruberagon" encrusted into the golden blade in Rubies shone for all to see. The whole hall fell silent, not a sound was heard. Harry looked up at the Teachers table, "Well that's something that doesn't happen everyday," Professor Emerindyl chuckled and gestured for Harry to bring the sword forward to the Teachers Table, "Well it would seem we have a dilemma," Harry stared up at Professor Emerindyl. "Rest easy, Harry, This is a common thing at Koalingo Academy - many students have withdrawn two or even three swords from their stones," Professor Emerindyl smiled, "Then ." Harry faltered, "What is the dilemma?" "Well, its not everyday a student withdraws both the Emerindyl and the Ruberagon swords from their stones," Professor Emerindyl looked to the crowd, whom were all waiting with the biggest grins on their faces, even the Ameraid students were grinning. "It would seem that a battle is in order, a sword duel between the Head teachers of Ruberagon (The Ruberagon Students cheered) and the Emerindyl (The Emerindyl house just as loud as the Ruberagon house) Houses," Harry looked back at Brydie, Mezentius, and Hyperion in curiosity; they all appeared to have looks of pure excitement on their faces. "Silence please," Professor Emerindyl spoke so quietly that Harry thought the students would not have heard him, but as if it was a spell - the whole gathering ceased all noises. Professor Emerindyl clapped his hands and the four gemstones disappeared, along with the Ameraid and Saphricorn swords, at this point the two people either side of Professor Emerindyl; the lady in the emerald green cloak and Professor ConDoin in the Ruby red cloak, both stood walked around their side of the table and stood on the stage in front of the Teachers table. "Professors," Professor Emerindyl was standing with his hands clasped together, "Begin," he puled his hands apart from each other and waved them out in a horizontal line in front of him. And just like that the two head teacher's cloaks turned into solid heavy armoured cloaks reminiscent of Harry's Quidditch Robes. Neither had their head covered, Harry saw the Emerindyl teachers face, she was very young with her dark brown hair tightly platted to her head held down tighter by a golden emerald head dress. Professor ConDoin was wearing the same kind of cloak, yet a flaming red cloak, still with the amethyst jewel on the golden necklace around his neck. But as fast as they jumped into battle positions, the woman in the Emerindyl head teacher swung her sword forward and pointed it at Professor ConDoin - Professor ConDoin stabbed his sword into the floor kneeling down leaning his head on the tip of its handle. "What?" the crowd appeared to be outraged at something, "Silence, quiet now," Professor Emerindyl stood and the crowd ceased all noise at once, "It would appear, Harry, that Professor ConDoin has accepted Professor McGonagall's request for you to join the Emerindyl house," "What ." Harry looked over at the Emerindyl head teacher, and he could see it in her, no this woman was not Professor McGonagall of Hogwarts, but she was a relative, perhaps a daughter, Harry could see it in her face. "There you have it young, Harry" Professor Emerindyl had a small but distinct smile on his face, "You have been sorted into Emerindyl house,"  
  
"That was a load of crockery!" Brydie complained all the way towards their first class, "Its not fair - ConDoin's only stopping himself from being severely embarrassed again," "Again?" Harry asked "Well they have come up against each other before!" she smiled, "four years ago," "You mean to say that no one has withdrawn the Emerindyl sword and the Ruberagon sword together in four years?" Harry asked "Nope - the last person was actually ." Brydie stopped as Hyperion butted in, "That's enough gabble, we're going to be late for class," Hyperion sped up his walking, "Since when have you worried about being on time to class?" Brydie smirked, "It's probably got something to do with who is waiting at our classroom door," Mezentius kept his eyes to the ground as they reached the class door and Professor ConDoin was waiting there, "Your all late - I will not tolerate it in my class, five points from each of your houses, which I guess now makes ten points from Emerindyl - welcome to Koalingo Mr Potter," he had a very severe look on his face as the four of them filed in and took a seat at the very back of the room, "No! I will not have any over filled tables! Mr Douglas please move next to Alexander Dribbles desk!" Professor ConDoin ordered, "But Professor ." Hyperion began to argue back, "Now!" Professor ConDoin snapped, Hyperion gathered his things up and moved down next to a very plump kid who appeared to be seated alone, Harry saw from the state of the kids mouth, that Dribble, was a perfect last name for him. "Now, as you may have noticed I am here teaching you instead of your previous teacher Professor Canon," He stared around the room, "This is due to the arrival of Mr Potter whom is supposed to be doing his fifth year! Now if any of you know what is important about your fifth year you'd be able to tell me what certificate you gain after the completion of it?" A student in red robes raised his hand, "Ah yes, Mr Nino?" Professor ConDoin smiled "Nino?" Harry laughed, "Malvado Nino," Brydie stated, "Rotten to the core - you want to steer clear of him, Harry" "O.W.L.S sir," Malvado replied, "That is correct ten points to Ruberagon," Professor ConDoin announced ("Ten points?" Brydie worded to Mezentius in disbelief) "Yes ten points Miss Morris, and seeing you think ten points is not fair lets see twenty points from Saphricorn and Ameraid for you insubordination" Professor ConDoin glared at Mezentius, as if begging him to argue the matter. But Mezentius and the other Ameraid's sat silent, so Professor ConDoin continued with the lesson, "It would seem that Professor Canon never did teach you the ways of obedience - that is all about to change, the key to becoming powerfully strong against the Dark Arts is to overpower it without magic," Harry could see that the Ruberagon students weren't paying attention at all throughout the entire period. And by the time class had ended, Emerindyl, Saphricorn, and Ameraid had lost a maximum of seventy points each, while Ruberagon had gained fifty. "What a .." Brydie was talking about Professor ConDoin, "I can't believe he can do that!" "Well at least you only have to put up with him for one year, Harry," Hyperion was acting cheery again, "I hope," Harry spoke as he played with his food, "Feeling a little home sick?" Brydie looked at Harry, "No," Harry jumped up, "Not at all"  
  
Harry's next class was Transfiguration with the Emerindyl head teacher, whom Harry thought was a relation to Professor McGonagall at Hogwarts. "Good morning class - I assume Professor ConDoin has informed you of our decision to move you all ahead into the fifth year?" she asked, There were murmurs of yes's and nods of head here and there, "Which means we will be trying something new and rather bold," she smiled, The class suddenly jumped to attention, "We are to begin on your animagus training," she waved her hand at a cupboard to the right of her desk and a red velvet pouch glided across the room to her, "This!" she lifted a golden necklace out of the sack with an emerald stone on it, "Is an animagi charm necklace - you will all need one each, there are different stones depending on what house group you are in," she held up three different stones, Harry noticed there was no ruby stones there and it hit him that there were no Ruberagon students there, "They have alternative training now," Mezentius told Harry, by this time Harry was sure Mezentius could read minds, "Professor McGonagall told me before class - they train to turn into Dragons so they need a bigger classroom," Harry nodded in reply, "Here you go Mr Potter," Professor McGonagall handed him an emerald animagi necklace. "Thank you," Harry put it on, "Ok class - now, first thing you need to do is decide what animal you would like to become," Professor McGonagall spoke, "Focus on that animal, and you should very easily be able to become it while you are wearing these charm necklaces," Harry knew immediately what he wanted to become, "A Stag, Harry?" Mezentius asked him, "Whys that?" "Er . My ." Harry faltered, "Oh . enough said," Mezentius smiled, Brydie and Hyperion stared at Harry and Mezentius strangely, "Well I am going to become a Unicorn," Brydie smiled, "I daresay you'll become a merman, Mezentius?" Brydie smiled, "It's the only way you'll get on the Ameraid Quidditch team," "Don't you have to be a good flier to play Quidditch?" Harry asked, "Yes if your playing against Ruberagon or Saphricorn," she smiled, "But the best games are when Ameraid play Emerindyl," "Why?" Harry asked "You'll see," Brydie smiled, "The next Quidditch game is Ameraid verses Saphricorn - depending on who win, the winner will be playing Emerindyl in the semi-finals, then who ever win that will play Ruberagon in the Grand final in November," "Are any of you on the House teams?" Harry asked "Brydie is Chaser for Saphricorn - she's fantastic on a broom!" Hyperion announced, "But none as good as Mezentius on a broom that's for sure," "Come along you four - I want the whole class to have been in their animagus before the period is over," Professor McGonagall was walking through the noisy room giving orders, "Ok," Brydie smiled, "Me first!" she placed her hand on the sapphire hanging on the necklace and chanted, "Caballoconuncuerno!" and in an instant, she transformed into a Unicorn so white that the moon would envy her, her single horn on her forehead was also very white but with a blue- gold swirl in it, her hooves were also shining this blue-gold colour her mane and tail too were a deep ocean blue. "Fantastic Miss Morris - that is a very hard spell to say correctly 15 points for Saphricorn," Professor McGonagall smiled as she continued to Mezentius, "What are you to marvel us with Mr Fumbleknot?" she was smiling, Harry could tell that she was genuinely curious and waiting with anticipation to see what Mezentius could do, "I am going to become a merman," he announced, the rest of the class stopped to look, even the other Ameraid's waited silently watching. "It is a very difficult spell to perform, if you say it incorrectly ." Professor McGonagall looked slightly worried, "I won't, I am sure I have it!" he looked up at her waiting for approval. She nodded, Harry watched Mezentius very carefully, "Mediohombre delosmedios pescados!!" the whole class shielded their eyes as a bright light filled the room, and when the light disappeared Harry opened his eyes feeling triumphant, Mezentius had pulled it off. The class cheered loudly, even the Ameraid's cheered. "Excellent Mr Fumbleknot 20 points to Ameraid," Professor McGonagall smiled, "I daresay after a few practices you should be able to do that without the incantation," She walked on and the class continued, "Well I guess it's my turn," Hyperion sighed, "You'll be turning into a Grindylow?" Harry asked, Hyperion nodded, "Not that it will matter, my Quidditch position doesn't require being able to become a Grindylow," By the time class had ended everyone in the class had managed to transform except for Harry. "Come along, the bell will sound soon - hurry now I need those charm necklaces back for my next class, " she walked around the class gathering them up. Hyperion didn't want to give his up, "Please Professor, just to practice with," he begged "No Mr Douglas - if I give you one the whole class will want one," she replied "But I will keep it secret - you can slide it to me under the desk," "No Mr Douglas," "But ." "That was excellent!" Harry looked at Brydie and Mezentius, "I wish I could do that," "You will eventually, Harry" Brydie replied, "I guess this means you make the water Quidditch team? Mezentius?" Mezentius shrugged, "I hope so," The bell for the end of class rang and the students began to file out, "No Mr Douglas, go to your next class now," Professor McGonagall was just finishing, "Mr Potter can I see you please?" Harry walked over to the teacher's desk, "Oh I get it," Hyperion winked at her, "I'll pick it up from you later, Harry," "Mr Douglas now, before I permanently transfigure you into a Grindylow," she spoke sternly, Harry again saw the Hogwarts Professor McGonagall in her face "Did you enjoy that, Harry?" she asked, Harry nodded. "I daresay you aren't taught this at Hogwarts?" she looked at him with curious eyes, "Well they never taught me it when I was there - my aunt taught me," "You . you were at Hogwarts?" Harry asked stammering, She nodded, "I was, my father would have me go nowhere else, not that he knew of any others mind you," she smiled "Why?" Harry asked curiously, forgetting his manners. "My mother is a muggle," Professor McGonnagall announced, "My father too - Its was Aunt Minerva who took me in, my father wasn't too happy about me being a witch, but seeing his sister was too, he didn't mind too much" "You mean to say . that . er . how does that make your aunt a witch then?" Harry asked, "Aunt Minerva was also muggle born," she smiled Harry was shocked, "I never knew that," "There is a lot that you don't know, Harry," she smiled, "Oh now you had better hurry along to Lunch or you shall miss it all together," Harry turned, and the moment he stepped outside the room, "What did she want Harry?" Brydie asked "Did she give you one of the charmed necklaces?" Hyperion asked under his breath, "No," Harry laughed, and then he noticed, "Where's Mezentius?" "In the library," Brydie replied, "He spends almost every lunchtime there," "Anyway, that doesn't matter right now, I know there are a bunch of Emerindyl's that want to meet you, Harry," Hyperion grabbed Harry's arm and started into the Golden Hall  
  
By the time lunch had ended Harry had shaken hands with so many other students in green robes that he didn't think he'd be able to use his hand for a week. He had thought he had escaped it all when he heard yet another, "Hello, you must be Harry Potter," but this time it was different. "Your . English?" Harry asked, "Right you are," he smiled and held out his hand to shake Harry's, "My names Michael Peters, but call me Mike" He was a very tall boy of at least seventeen years of age and he looked remarkably like Harry's old Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood. Harry shook his hand and asked, "But why ." "Why not Hogwarts?" Mike smiled, "I used to go to Hogwarts - I left after my second year. Like you I was sent here for safety purposes," "Voldemort?" Harry asked, "Yes, my mother is a true believer in Divination, Professor Trelawney told my mother I'd die if I stayed in England - old crackpot - my mother believed her, and I ended up here," he pulled a look that said 'oh, well' "Its good here anyway" Harry nodded even though he'd much rather be back at Hogwarts. "Well," Mike shot one last smile at him before saying, "I best be off," he then looked at Hyperion, "Quidditch training tonight about seven," Hyperion nodded, "See you then," "He plays Quidditch?" Harry asked as they walked on down the corridor, "Does he," Hyperion laughed sounding as if Harry had asked a stupid question, "He is the Emerindyl Quidditch captain,"  
  
The last class of the day was Divination, and to Harry's surprise - when he showed up for class there was not a single person there. "Good Afternoon Mr Potter," a woman in violet robes entered the classroom through a door in the back, "And welcome to fifth year Divination," "Where ." Harry faltered, "Where is everyone?" "Well, there is a slight problem with Divination at Koalingo," the woman answered as she ushered Harry into a big cushy armchair in front of her own desk, "You see, Australian wizardry people are not great believers in Divination - therefore, you are my only student in the fifth year," "How many students do you teach in other grades?" Harry asked, searching the woman's face, "Well . oh look at me, I haven't even introduced myself," Harry could tell the woman didn't want to answer him, "I am Professor Solosi - I will be your Divination teacher for this year . and any after . if your still here. This year you will move into advanced Divination," The rest of the class turned out much better then Harry would have thought possible for Divination. And by the time the period had finished (75 minutes later) Harry was pleased to see that this Divination Professor hadn't predicted his death even once.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN HYPERION'S HATRED  
  
The next few weeks had been much the same; each class was becoming more and more enjoyable, Harry thought it was due to winter ending and the warmer months of Spring appearing in full bloom - even Professor ConDoin seemed to be a lot nicer to him. Even though this didn't change Professor ConDoin's favourite sport of taking points from Emerindyl just for fun. Harry seemed to be enjoying being at Koalingo so much that it was a complete surprise to him to find out that he had already been there for two months. Even other people seemed to be sharing in the high spirits.  
  
"Muggle studies was fantastic," Brydie spoke in an almost yell, "Did you know Muggles have this thing they point at a . er . a television and it makes the pictures change?" "It's called a remote control Brydie," Mezentius told her, "Its almost like a wand," Brydie smiled from ear to ear, "Its amazing how close muggle get to doing magic themselves without really doing it," "Brydie is full blood," Mezentius explained, "She's never seen a television before," "Do you have Quidditch practice this evening?" Harry looked over to Hyperion, Harry had watched Hyperion and the others in the Emerindyl team go off for practice many times, but he had still not ever gone to watch, "Hyperion?" Hyperion looked over at him, he was sitting at the Emerindyl table in the Golden Hall, shining his broomstick. Which Harry was happy to see, was a Firebolt. "Do you mind if I come to Quidditch practice this evening," Harry asked, Hyperion sat silent for a moment and then answered, "I don't think Mike would ." "Mike would what?" Mike appeared behind Harry, "Come on Hyperion practice time," "Harry wanted to go along to practice," Mezentius announced "That's a great idea," Mike smiled, "I've heard you're a good flier," Harry grinned from ear to ear. "Well go and get your gear and we'll see you on the pitch" Mike started off, "Er . I'll come with you, Harry," Hyperion spoke up, "I've forgotten my gloves," "Ok, well five minutes then, I'm timing you," Mike laughed and walked off out the Hall. Harry was heading for the Golden Hall entrance door when Hyperion grabbed his arm, "There's a faster way, you know," Hyperion steered Harry towards a large tapestry that had a brilliantly decorated Grindylow on it, "This way is much faster," The Grindylow in the tapestry winked at Harry and in a sudden burst of speed, Harry felt himself being pulled into the tapestry, the next thing he knew he was lying on the bank of the lake, where all the Emerindyl dorm huts were placed around. "Slightly wetter way, but much faster," Hyperion helped him up, "Only the Quidditch team know about that portal, we use it when in a hurry," Harry wondered why Hyperion was so clean and dry, while Harry could swear he just felt a frog climb down the leg of his pants. "Limpioseco," Hyperion chanted and in an instant Harry was clean and dry, "What kind of broom do you have, Harry?" "A . a Firebolt!" Harry answered, "Limpioseco?" "Advanced book of spells chapter three," Hyperion explained, "You really are behind at Hogwarts aren't you?" Harry walked on towards his hut, a touch of heat on the back of his neck from Hyperion's 'Hogwarts' remark "Do you miss it?" Hyperion inquired, "Hogwarts, I mean," "A little," Harry lied, there was nothing more that he wanted now, then to be back at Hogwarts even with all the fun he was having. Hermione and Ron kept in good contact with him - which just made him feel more homesick. "I think its sad," Hyperion said slyly, "Well Professor Emerindyl must be in agreement with me - why else would he be making friends for you?" "What?" Harry stopped dead in his tracks, "What did you say?" "Well you consider me a friend don't you Harry?" Hyperion asked, "And I do consider you as one, so maybe you should know - Professor Emerindyl came to Brydie, Mezentius and myself before you came here - he asked that we befriend you," "What?" Harry couldn't believe his ears, "Why else would Mike allow you to come to practice? He doesn't like you either - Professor Emerindyl has charged everyone with making you feel welcome," Hyperion sneered, "But your smart, Harry. You probably knew this all along!" He starred at Harry with a piercing look, Harry starred back, "I think its great that you can except handouts and still keep a smile on your face!" Hyperion had achieved what he was trying to do, "Well I better be getting off to practice - you can come if you want to, just mind the things people say behind your back. I've heard a lot of it - they are being really harsh," And with that Hyperion strutted off, leaving Harry bewildered standing in the doorway of his hut.  
  
That evening Harry looked out his window to see Hyperion and the rest of the Emerindyl Quidditch team heading back through the village-like Emerindyl common . er . area. Harry hadn't gone along to the Quidditch practice. They were all laughing and cheering, a couple of them patted Hyperion on the back before saying a hardy, "Great Practice" "You did well" and then walking off to their own cabins. "Its not fair is it Hedwig?" Harry had Hedwig perched on his arm; she nibbled his fingers as he attempted to tie a letter to her leg. He had written a letter begging Professor Snape to allow him to return to Hogwarts, after all, by his calculations there was enough time for Snape to answer, and for him to return to England, just in time to meet the Hogwarts express in two days. "Take this straight to Professor Snape and bring his reply back immediately," Harry told her, he hated having to suck up to Professor Snape, but if what Hyperion had said, was true, then he wanted to leave as soon as possible. "Harry?" A voice came from the fireplace, "Hermione?" Harry spun around to see not one but two heads in the fireplace, "Ron! Hermione!" "Hey Harry!" Ron's red hair was glowing in the flames and he had a huge smile on his face, "Harry, how are you?" Hermione enquired, "Is it good in Australia?" Ron asked "No," Harry answered, "I .er ." he thought of whether he should tell them that he was about to send a letter yo Snape begging him to allow him to return. "No?" Hermione asked, "Why?" "Never mind - everything is fine" Harry thought it best no to, "School starts soon?" "Yep," Ron didn't sound too pleased, "Two days and counting," Hermione looked the complete opposite of Ron, "Its really good that you are handling everything ok - I heard Snape over talking with Fudge, he says you'll be begging to come back before the start of Hogwarts first term - he doesn't think you can handle being away from here," "But you proved him wrong Harry," Ron smiled, "Teach that rotten git a lesson," "I knew you would," Hermione smiled, "You're a Gryffindor - bravery is our code!" Harry nodded in agreement, "Who are you sending a letter to?" Hermione saw Hedwig, whom was now pecking at the letter, "Would you like to pass it through? Then you'll save Hedwig the flight," Harry knew that these kind of fire/phone calls were much more, as you could pass items through to the person on the other end, Harry had seen Mrs Weasley do it once before with a piece of toast. "Er . no one," Harry removed the mangled letter from Hedwig's leg and scrunched it up, "I'm not going to send it now," "Well it was great to see you again," Hermione smiled, "Mum wants to say hello - we have to go now, long distance call and all," Ron looked slightly ashamed, "Ok, bye Ron, Hermione," Harry smiled weakly, "See you, Harry" Hermione bid farewell, "Yeah, bye, Harry," Ron said as he and Hermione disappeared, Mrs Weasley's face appeared straight away, and even though he could hear Ron in the background telling her not to make a fuss over Harry, as he knew Harry didn't like it. By the end of the telephone call Mrs Weasley had supplied Harry with three boxes of home made cookies, some school supplies, a plate of fried sausages, a small leather bound book, and a small package from Fred and George.  
  
Hedwig flew down and picked up a sausage in her claws, and Harry in remembering he hadn't eaten dinner himself started eating one while examining the box he had gotten from Fred and George. But it wasn't until ten minutes of examination had passed that he realised that there was no way to open it. "What the ." he gave up, pushed the box to one side and picked up the book. After opening the cover he saw that it had 'Hermione Granger' scrolled on the inside of the cover, and a piece of parchment folded up with 'Harry' written on it, this piece of parchment turned out to be a letter,  
  
Dear Harry, I know this is kind of an inconvenience, but I need you to do a favour for me. This is my autograph book, ever since I found out I was a witch I have been collecting autographs of famous witches and wizards.  
  
Anyway, I was wondering if you could collect some famous Australian wizards autographs for me - if you see any of course.  
  
And you should know that there are some famous wizards in Koalingo at this very moment . if you checked out the history like I told you to. Thanks Harry, I miss you!  
  
Hermione Harry placed the book in the inside pocket of his robes. * The next day was Saturday, and so Harry had a chance to sneak out of Emerindyl Lake and back into the castle before any of the other Emerindyl's had arisen. When he got to the Golden Hall it was as deserted as ever with the only sign of movement being the odd house elf running to clean a spot of dust which may appear here or there.  
  
He walked to the very front of the Emerindyl table and sat down - immediately four different breakfast dishes appeared in front of him, but he was in no mood for eating - he couldn't leave Koalingo now. He couldn't stand Hermione being disappointed in him. But what could he do. He wasn't very happy there at the moment.  
  
There was a sudden slamming noise as the double entry doors of the Golden Hall opened and seven people in purple Quidditch robes entered the with huge smiles on their faces, while a large group of Ameraid's followed in cheering. "We won!!" An Ameraid student cheered, "I can't believe it," The Saphricorn students entered none looking too happy. Brydie saw Harry and walked down to him, a look of disappointment on her face. "We lost," she pulled a face that showed she wasn't too pleased, "I can't believe it," "Lost what?" Harry looked at her, he had planned to give them the silent treatment after what Hyperion had told him, but he had no idea what was going on. "The Quidditch match," she said to him as if it were obvious, "Why didn't you come? Hyperion told us he asked you but you wanted to stay in bed," "Quidditch match?" Harry looked at her; no one had told him there was a Quidditch match on today. "That's ok, at least you didn't see how badly we lost," she pouted, "So why didn't you come?" Harry didn't have a chance to answer as the Emerindyl house entered cheering themselves, Mezentius walked over to Hyperion, Harry, and Brydie "Looks like we play you next," Hyperion smiled "Water Quidditch - here we come," Mezentius cheered Harry had so much fun celebrating with the Ameraid's and the Emerindyl's that he had forgotten to be mad with anyone. Hyperion's words to him, the night before, had washed completely from his thoughts but something that sat in his thoughts was the fact that Hyperion hadn't told him about the Quidditch match. "It was a fantastic game," Mike was cheering, "We'll have to start training for the water Quidditch match - we are in agreement of having a water Quidditch match?" Harry looked at the Ameraid Quidditch captain - this was a girl she had long black hair and also looked to be in her seventh year, "You bet - this could be either of our last matches ever," she smiled. Harry then remembered that the Koalingo year ended in December, Mike and the Ameraid Quidditch captain (Jennifer Aldridge) would be graduating from Koalingo. And they were both aware that whoever lost this match would never get to play another Quidditch game at Koalingo as Saphricorn was now out of the Tournament and whom ever lost the next game, would also be out. The celebrating went on for a considerable length of time and everyone found it a shock when they were all told they had to vacate the hall so the House elves could set up for dinner.  
  
"Swimming tomorrow Mezentius?" Brydie asked Mezentius at dinner, in light of the celebrations; Professor Emerindyl had aloud everyone to choose a seat at any table for dinner this evening. Harry had forgotten about what Hyperion said, as he had remembered what Brydie said about believing Hyperion. But what he couldn't help wondering was why Hyperion had said what he did. "HE SAID WHAT?" Mezentius stood up in outrage. The hall went silent and everyone starred at him. Harry starred at Mezentius; eyes wide open in alarm. "Awe," Mezentius quickly took his seat again and everyone in the hall started laughing, but soon the noise of a thousand chattering kids began again. "When did he say that to you?" Mezentius was livid "Say what?" Brydie looked confused "He told Harry that we are being forced to be friends with him," Mezentius told her, she appeared to have the same reaction as Mezentius, "That lying scum," she was all of a sudden furious "That's not all," Harry, continued, "He never told me about the Quidditch match today - that's why I wasn't there," "I wondered why you'd prefer to stay in bed," Mezentius looked at him, "But why would he say that," "Who say what?" Hyperion took a seat next to Harry, "No one," Harry spoke quickly, * The next day was Sunday and this time, everyone in the Emerindyl common room was still in bed when Harry arose. After dinner the night before Brydie and Mezentius had invited him to come swimming with them. Harry thought this was a rather strange request, considering the castle was at the peak of a mountain, and the only swimming areas he had seen within the castle, was Emerindyl Lake, and Harry knew neither Brydie nor Mezentius were aloud to come into the Emerindyl dormitory area. "Oh, Harry - good, we were wondering what was keeping you," Brydie greeted him, Harry saw Mezentius was standing at a huge drawbridge speaking to a teacher. "Professor Emerindyl gives everyone a day pass to go down to Koaltumut for the day," she announced, "There are some excellent swimming holes - not too big, but we still have quite a bit of fun," "Come on guys," Mezentius called them, a bunch of` Ameraid's came along also, Harry recognised six of them as the other members of the Ameraid Quidditch team, "Your having practice? Water Quidditch practice?" Harry asked seeing that one of the members of the Ameraid team had a broom over their shoulder, "Um . er ." the person with the broom shot a look at the Quidditch team captain, "Its okay, Harry's no spy," Jennifer smiled, "Yes Harry - your welcome to come along," Mezentius was just standing smiling at him - he nodded to Harry, "Thanks," Harry smiled back, "Are you lot together?" asked the teacher at the gate, Mezentius nodded, "Very well," The Professor answered, she waved her hand and a dragon with a large cart, much the same as the one Harry and Professor Emerindyl had arrived in, appeared in front of them. "The dragon will take you down and return to pick you up from the Koalingo Station at exactly five in the afternoon, do not be late," "Yes Professor," every Ameraid answered as everyone filed into the cart. Immediately the cart took flight down the mountain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT THE GUILD OF AVADA  
  
"Ok, well we have to go and find out if there's a water hole - why don't you show Harry around?" Mezentius and the rest of the Ameraid Quidditch team walked off in the direction of a shop called Ally's Aqua Sports, while Brydie walked forward dragging Harry along with her - the small town was filled with Koalingo Academy students. Brydie started the tour, "That is the Three Broomsticks, you can go there for a drink or for a meal, the owners name is Roselyn, she is a very nice woman - they sell the best ." "Butter Beer?" Harry asked, as he waved to Mike, the Emerindyl seeker, he was walking out of the Three Broomsticks. "Yes. How did you know?" Brydie looked puzzled, "Oh, you must have one near your school, they are a world wide chain, you know," "And that's the school supply shop - I try to stay away from there as much as possible," she walked on some more, "And this! This is the only shop really worth looking at," They walked into a shop that had a large brightly coloured sign that read Colleen's Comical Collectives. "This is the best joke shop you'll ever find - none other is worth a look in," she said as they entered to the sound of a doorbell that laughed madly at Harry and Brydie as they walked towards the front desk. "Oh, Miss Morris I was wondering when you'd be back for more," said the store clerk, whom looked to have appeared from no where, "What did you think of the Bang-Blasting Boomers?" "They were fantastic! I set them off in Professor ConDoin's office," Brydie giggled, "Can I get another bag?" "Of course," the shop clerk turned and walked into the back of the shop where he appeared to be rummaging through boxes, "Oh, I have something else for you," Brydie looked up from a jewellery box that turned into an echidna and rolled into a ball every time she tried to touch it, she had been teasing it. "This," he handed her a long box that had a brand on the side with three W's on it, Brydie opened it; "You sell wands now?" she didn't understand, "No - take it out and give it a wave," the shop clerk told her, he smiled as he watched her pick the wand out of its box. The very moment she waved it, with a small pop, it turned into a rubber spider and began crawling up her arm. She screamed and knocked it off, as it hit the ground it turned back into a wand. "Created by a new company called Weasley's Wizard Weezers," the store clerk laughed as Brydie recovered from an almost heart attack. As soon as she caught her breath she too began to laugh, "That was excellent," she cheered, Harry looked at her in confusion; he had thought she would hate them after almost suffering from cardiac arrest. But she loved them. And now Harry knew Fred and George had used the money he had given them last year, for the precise thing they had said they would. "How did you get them?" Harry asked the man "They came very highly recommended from a Wizardry Joke shop called Zonko's, in Britain." The shop keeper told him, "I have more stock from that company on the way - whoever's making these products must have a love for jokes," Harry nodded, as he knew Fred and George Weasley had made the fake wands, and he knew more then anything, that they loved jokes and playing tricks. "I'll take a dozen," Brydie told the shopkeeper,  
  
"They can't be very safe, can they?" Mezentius seemed not to share the opinion of Brydie about the wands; Brydie had showed all the Ameraid's them as she arrived at Ally's Aqua sports where they were waiting "I mean, what if someone you try to play the joke on has a weak heart or something," Brydie rolled her eyes, "You could kill them," Mezentius answered his own question, "Enough of this, can't we just start practice," Brydie wined, "Oh, yes," Harry looked at the Ameraid Quidditch team, "You have to show me how you play water Quidditch," "Ok," Mezentius walked over toward the water, "It's simple enough to understand," he turned and looked around, "Ally said there wouldn't be any muggles today," he said to himself more then to anyone else, "Subida!" Harry jumped back with considerable shock as all of the water in the water hole lifted from the ground in a perfect moulding as if it were jelly. "It won't quite look like this in the real match, Harry" Mezentius told him, "But this is the best we can do for now," Harry stared up at the mass of floating water thinking how it wouldn't be bad at all if this was what it did look like, "Come on team," Jennifer walked first into the floating jelly-like water, as she touched it, she turned into a mermaid and started swimming around the floating mass as if she were flying on a broomstick. The rest of the Ameraid team followed, including Mezentius, the one student Harry had seen before, that did have a broom, did not enter the water, but took to flight at once, he hovered above the water, looking down. "Take a seat, Harry?" Brydie said as she said some enchantment and two small shrubs moved into the shape of big puffy lounge chairs. Harry sat at once all the times staring around at the six mermaids inside the water. It turned out that the other Ameraid's that also came, were the practice team, the Ameraid Quidditch team would use them for back up and for training. "They are excellent!" Harry looked at the back up team, they were as fast as lightning and Harry soon found out, just as damaging. Within the first hour of practice, Harry saw that the back up Ameraid team were so brilliantly qualified at what they were doing that it was sometimes hard to tell which of the two teams were the actual frontline Quidditch Team. "That's the fifth time he has caught the snitch in the last hour," Harry marvelled at the two seekers above the water. The snitch, which Harry saw not only had wings but also a tail, was just as fast as the normal snitch Harry was used to catching, except this snitch not only flew deadly fast above the water, but occasionally it would dive below the water and shoot just as fast below. Only below the water it left a trail, which was no good for the seekers anyway, considering they could only ever go beneath the water for mere seconds, as they weren't aloud to change into their animagi form and would have to return to the surface for air. "Hyperion does that?" Harry asked, still gazing up at the seekers shooting around above the water faster the Harry had ever seen someone on a broomstick. "Does he?" Brydie laughed, "I'd never admit it to his face - but Hyperion is most definitely the best darn seeker at Koalingo," "Really?" Harry looked at her with curiosity, "Yep," she replied, "His record for catching the snitch is less then three minutes," Harry sat jaw opened, overwhelmed at the very idea. There was a loud scream and Harry looked up to see one of the seekers fall off their broom and into the water, Harry watched as the girls body seemed to shoot across the water surface until it flew right off the side and down towards the ground where it landed on the arid, rocky ground with a thump. "Are you ok?" Brydie kneeled down beside the fallen seeker. She was a girl of about Harry's age, most definitely in the same year as he, with long black hair and a facial expression that showed pain. "She'll be fine, just a broken collarbone," Brydie investigated, Harry stood aghast at what Brydie had just said and how she had said it. As it had sounded something as simple as if she had said 'it was just a scratch' "Yeah she'll be ok," Mezentius was now standing behind Harry, "Would you like to have a go, Harry?" Harry whose full attention was on the girl seeker whom was at the moment lying on the ground in what looked to be considerable pain thought Mezentius and Brydie were mad. "Don't you think she needs medical attention?" "You're probably right - I'll take her up to the castle," Brydie spoke as she conjured up a magical stretcher and levitated the girl-seeker onto it, her limp, dry, dusty arms hanging over the sides, "I'll see you at dinner," "Yes, we'll be coming soon, it is almost four," Mezentius announced, "Ok, Harry, water Quidditch is almost kinda exactly the same as normal Quidditch," Mezentius explained, "Well it is for the seeker anyway, only difference is you'll never know when a bludger is coming your way, and you'll only get to chase the snitch under water for as long as you can hold breath," Harry nodded; he had been watching the two previous seekers, earlier, very closely. And he was sure he knew what to do. He hovered around above the water as he saw yet another mermaid, one he hadn't noticed before, swim to the bottom of the water and release the bludgers and the snitch yet again. Harry watched the snitch dart around below the surface; it was easy to keep tabs on it as he could see a trail of bubbles it left behind as it shot through the water. And then it happened, the water suddenly turned dark blue and Harry could no longer see below the surface. He looked, alarmingly, at the other seeker who smiled weakly as if this were a normal thing to happen, he confirmed this by shouting to Harry, "So we can't see the bludgers coming!" Harry nodded with a half-afraid smile on his face. The rest of practice went smoothly and Harry had decided that water Quidditch was far more enjoyable then normal Quidditch - although he'd never admit it. "Enjoy that?" Mezentius asked as he dried his hair, Harry nodded with a bruised cheek and puffy black eye. He had been hit by bludgers almost ten times during the practice session. He wasn't too happy to see that the other seeker hadn't a scratch on her. He felt like a real fool. "Its ok, Harry," Mezentius chuckled to himself, "You should have seen her after her first practice session of water Quidditch."  
  
They returned to Koaltumut with enough time to go the Three Broomsticks for afternoon tea. "Harry may require an extra large butter-beer after that practice Rosie," Jennifer smiled at the shopkeeper as they walked in, "My god, what happened to your face?" Roselyn, or Rosie as Jennifer had just called her, was a short plump woman with frizzled black hair, "First Water Quidditch practice," Mezentius told her as he and Harry took seats at the bar while the others went to tables at the very end of the café, "He appears to have enjoyed it though," Harry smiled in agreement of this. "Well - I think you must be made of stone to keep going after being so badly beaten by how many bludgers did you say?" she appeared to be slightly nosey, but that was ok Harry thought, as she was a very nice woman. "Nine . I think, it may have been ten," Harry squinted as the talking hurt the bruise that spread from his cheek up to his left eye. "Ten bludgers and you've not been rushed back to the castle - I saw a young lady walk by here before with another girl on a stretcher," Rosie told them, Harry nodded. Mezentius told her about the seeker and the broken collarbone. "You must be very tough Harry - to withhold a beating of ten bludgers when others cannot withstand a fall from a broom," she dished him up another large mug of butter beer. By the end of dinner Harry was feeling very strange indeed, everything seemed to blurring in front of him and he was finding very hard to walk in a straight line. "Its time to go and catch the dragon back to school," Mezentius grabbed Harry's shoulder, Harry nodded; he appeared to have a smile on his face although he himself didn't feel like smiling at all. Jennifer laughed when she saw how Mezentius was near dragging him along outside, "What's wrong with him?" she stared at Harry still almost smiling, "I don't know," Mezentius looked alarmed, "Can you help me please?" Jennifer grabbed under Harry's other arm and led him back towards the Koalingo station, where they boarded the dragon carriage. "What have you done to him?" said a voice Harry couldn't hear over the booming noise of his head drumming. "Nothing," Mezentius had managed to keep his temper about what Hyperion had told Harry, Hyperion examined Harry closely, "He looks . he can't be?" "It doesn't make sense," Mezentius shrugged, "Not that you care anyway," "What's that supposed to mean?" Hyperion was beginning to get his back up, "Come along you two we are here," Jennifer stood between them, Together, still bickering, Hyperion and Mezentius supported Harry off the carriage and through the drawbridge where they thought it very weird that there was no teacher there to greet them. "This isn't right," Jennifer looked around the sun had begun to set and there was not yet a single torch alight anywhere around the courtyard. "Milton should have all of these torches burning madly by now," Mezentius looked up at Jennifer for support, or perhaps guidance. Jennifer took charge immediately, "Prefects - you are to stay here with this lot - nobody leave here until either I return or a teacher shows up," she turned to two other Ameraid's, "You two come with me," And with that she sped off into the darkness of the castle, "What's going on?" Hyperion starred at Mezentius, Mezentius, ignoring Hyperion sat Harry down on the ground, "Are you ok, Harry?" "Fi'm ine!" Harry said groggily, he then blacked out. * Harry woke up what seemed like five minutes later; only he knew it was much more as there was blazing sunlight cutting through the closed curtains. This hospital wing wasn't much different to the one at Hogwarts, the same kind of paintings hung on the walls and there was the same distinct smell of bleached white sheets and blankets. He sat up in his bed and felt the familiar drumming pain in his head, which he felt every time he awoke in a hospital wing. He looked to see Mezentius and Brydie seated on chairs beside his bed - they were both asleep. "Oh, Harry your awake," Professor Emerindyl whispered as he entered the room trying his best not to awaken Mezentius and Brydie, "They have not moved from those seats for the last two days," he informed Harry "What . happened to me, sir?" Harry starred up at Professor Emerindyl "Do you not remember?" Professor Emerindyl looked at him curiously, "No," Harry shook his head, and he was telling the truth, he could remember nothing of what happened on that night that he now knew was two nights ago "Well perhaps it is better that way - although I am sure you'll find out soon enough," he looked at Brydie and Mezentius, whom were beginning to stir. "I will leave you now - I am sure you have a lot to discuss," and with that he disappeared out the door. Mezentius and Brydie opened their eyes at the exact same time, Mezentius immediately sat up, but Brydie, still half asleep, was looking around the room blankly. "Your awake," Mezentius spoke quietly, as there appeared to be other students, filling each other bed in the hospital room. "I noticed," Harry smiled, "You have been waiting for me to wake up for two days?" "Well, we were worried," Brydie spoke at last, "And it got us out of class," she chuckled, Mezentius and Harry joined her, Harry stopped laughing and turned to face them with a serious look, "What happened that night?" "Well you fainted because of the Butterbeer, apparently someone tampered with the stock, and it affected you faster then anyone else," Mezentius informed him, "Anyone else?" Harry asked, "Hyperion's in that bed, and the seeker Juliet, that fell of her broom during practice the other day, she is in another room," Mezentius told him with a grief stricken look on his face, "It seemed a little weird to me that she was off her game, I knew we shouldn't have gone for that drink before we played - but Mike was trying to find out where we were training, he even bought us all a round of Butterbeer - he'll do anything to win a Quidditch match, as if we were stupid enough to give away any of our secrets," Harry laughed it hurt his ribs, he pulled up his shirt to see his chest all bruised, "How?" Harry looked up in alarm, "Well, we really aren't supposed to tell you, but the night we got back something weird was going on here - Hyperion was supposed to look after you but of course he fainted from the Butterbeer as well," He glanced at Brydie who sank slightly in her chair, "We went to find Jennifer, she hadn't returned from going to find a teacher - we found a heap of first, second, and third years all huddled in the golden hall," "We were going to lead them out," Brydie spoke up, "But when we were passing the Defence Against Dark Arts classroom a flash of green light shot out the door and hit on of the first years," "Avada Kedavra?" Harry looked in horror, "At first that's what Mezentius though," Brydie stated, "But the student is alive an well and hasn't missed a single class," Mezentius informed him, "Anyway . the green light scared everyone and so naturally they ran for the exits and you and Hyperion were trampled, along with all this lot," Brydie pointed her finger in the air, meaning everyone else in the room. "What were they all doing on the ground?" Harry asked, as he saw the room was filled with seventh year boys, the only non-seventh year boys were Hyperion and himself, "Butterbeer we assume, they all went to Koaltumut for the day," Mezentius was giving the facts, "Mostly Ameraid's and Emerindyl's with the exception of one Ruberagon and three Saphricorn's," "That seems a little interesting that it's only one Ruberagon," Harry put in, * Harry was pleased to be released from the hospital and he got right back into his classes the next day, first class, being Defence Against Dark Arts. "Ok class, put away your books and pay attention to me," spoke a voice Harry thought out of place in the Defence Against Dark Arts Class, then he realised why, "Professor Canon?" Brydie starred at Mezentius, "Who's that?" Harry asked, "She's our old teacher, why would we have her again?" Brydie looked back over to the teacher while she was pushing a fat copy of Dark Arts The Mind, The Power Written by Gillian Combatison back into her bag. "I saw Professor ConDoin this morning," Mezentius worded to them after which they heard, "Mr Fumbleknot and Miss Morris, we are waiting for you," Professor Canon didn't look too happy, "Now that the class is silent," she looked very severely at Harry's table, "I would like to ask if anyone in this class has heard of The Guild of Avada?" Every student in the room raised their hand except Harry, "Well for the benefit of Mr Potter who should be informed of such information I'll have ." she was eyeing the crowd, "Mr Nino tell us all what The Guild of Avada is," "The Guild of Avada," Malvado spoke in a voice Harry thought sounded almost identical to Draco Malfoy, "Is the Guild of one of the most famous Dark Arts Practitioners of the world - Ms Avada Kedavra - Most famous for her Deadly curse. Which she used many times to kill her rivals, and supplied many other dark wizards with the perfect way to delete their enemies," At this point he locked eyes with Harry, "It is believed she was the teacher of both Merdin and Arthlin, nobody knows there last names, but they were the inventors of the other two unforgivable curses - the Cruciatus curse and the Imperious Curse," Harry said these curses quietly to himself under his breath at the same time as Malvado told them to the class. Harry didn't notice it then, but Mezentius was looking at him curiously. ".But the Guild - which is what I have been told to inform you of, Mr Potter, is the underground society that these two other wizards, Merdin and Arthlin, began in memory of their dearly departed teacher," he went on, "The members of the guild of Avada believe they have a right to be in this very Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They have even tried to become students; here at Koalingo with some teachers and students secretly forming the House Avada whose stone was the black opal. Of course when they were discovered all teachers and students belonging to that group were banished from Koalingo. It is believed by some that the Avada house still exists and is in seclusion meeting irregularly plotting to take over Koalingo - which I think is a stupid thing for them to hope for," "Very true Mr Nino - 5 points to Ruberagon," Professor Canon smiled "I haven't finished Professor," He spoke out, "There's something else, everyone may fine interesting ." "Indulge us Mr Nino," Professor Canon sat on the corner of her desk, "Well, its rumoured that the Guild of Avada has returned to this area of Australia - I read it this morning in The Cauldron," he smiled, "Which is why I think that it is much more a coincidence that they return, just before what happened here two nights ago,"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER NINE A GRAVE ANNOUNCEMENT  
  
***************** IMPORTANT The following Chapter contains material that may cause grief to anyone who has lost someone through youth suicide. Please do not proceed if you have experienced such a thing and find the subject painful for memories and may cause you to become distraught. *****************  
  
"You think it was the Guild of Avada, don't you?" Harry looked at Mezentius as the left from their Defence Against Dark Arts Class, "I can tell, you have that look in your eyes that Hermione gets every time she is pondering something," "Hermione?" Brydie looked at Harry, Harry had told them nothing of his friends at Hogwarts as it made him homesick, Mezentius nodded, "I do," "But what would they all of a sudden decided to return for?" Harry starred at Mezentius whom appeared to be deep in thought, "I dunno,"  
  
"I have been researching this for weeks," Mezentius slammed a huge gook down on the library table, "A History of Dark Arts Written by Professor Arutha ConDoin," "Our Professor ConDoin?" Brydie looked up from a comic she was reading that she had cleverly hidden inside a hollowed out spell book. "The very same - he has written a great many of the books here in the Library," Mezentius pointed to a section that had nothing but books written by Professor ConDoin. Brydie stood up and walked slowly over to the section of Professor ConDoin's books. "Unfortunately there isn't really anything in this book that Professor Canon didn't tell you last lesson," Mezentius flicked through the pages, "Hey," Brydie called them from where she was among the shelves. "Mezentius can you ask Miss Morris what she is doing in that section, as far as I know Professor ConDoin knows nothing about Potions," Professor Concoction stared over at Brydie, the librarian Mrs Crump, was starring towards there with anger, she hated any form of noise, "Yes Professor," Mezentius and Harry stood and travelled over to Brydie. "Brydie, Professor Concoction wants you back over ." he looked over to her just as she pushed a book in front of his face, "Did you know ConDoin runs the Australian Wizardry Defence Force?" Brydie asked, "What?" Mezentius took the book and started reading, "But he's just a teacher?" Harry looked confused, "No, she's right, Harry," Mezentius read aloud, "Currently a Professor at Koalingo Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Furst Arutha ConDoin ." "First?" Brydie looked at him "No, Furst - I don't know what it means," Mezentius screwed his face up, it wasn't very often that Mezentius didn't know the answer, but he continued to read on, ".is the head of the Australian Wizardry Defence Force where he is in charge of over five-hundred-thousand wizard soldiers. And with his only superior being Lord Elwyn Emerindyl, Professor ConDoin is a very powerful wizard indeed," "Lord Emerindyl?" Harry asked this time, Mezentius and Brydie nodded as if this piece of news were common knowledge, "But this can't be right," Mezentius shook his head, "Professor ConDoin was once a member of the Guild of Avada ." he read loudly to Harry and Brydie, ". a member so strongly in fact, that he once made an attempt on the life of Penelope Crudge - wife of current Australian Minister of Magic Forellius Crudge," "Why would the headmaster employ an x-dark wizard?" Mezentius starred, "I'm sure he has his reasons," Harry shrugged; he knew perfectly well that Dumbledore had done the same thing with Professor Snape.  
  
"I can't believe she is making us squeeze the poison out of theses Lobalug's," Brydie complained as she squeezed a little too hard and the poison squirted out, burning a hole in Professor Concoctions desk, "Careful," Mezentius snapped, "You know that is poison?" he starred at her as if she was an idiot, The door creaked open and the three of them looked up to see Professor Concoction entering the classroom, "That should be enough, thank you," she didn't appear to be mad in the slightest, just slightly disappointed, "Perhaps next time when your in potions class, you'll actually do your potions work - I credit you for working under your own initiative, but please do it in your own time," she smiled weakly, "Now hurry off to dinner, - Headmaster has informed me that Hyperion Douglas is up and about again - you might see him at dinner," They placed the Lobalug's they were squeezing, back into a tray of seawater. And hurried for the exits, "Lets get out of here before she sees that hole you put in her desk," Mezentius lead the way as the fled, "Your return has you as tired as ever Arutha," Mezentius, Harry, and Brydie stopped dead and pushed themselves up against the wall as they heard Professor Emerindyl speaking to Professor ConDoin inside a classroom they were standing next to, "Perhaps you'd wish to take an extra week off before returning," "No, I couldn't - after what happened here . I believe this would be a terrible time for me to take holiday for merely being tired," Professor ConDoin replied, "Nonsense, I have returned myself and all is well," Professor Emerindyl retorted, "I didn't know Professor Emerindyl was away," Harry spoke out Mezentius shushed him, "Yes, but Professor, if it is indeed the Guild of Avada, this may be our chance to rid our world of them once and for all," Professor ConDoin spoke strongly about what he was saying. "You will never completely defeat the Guild of Avada, Arutha," Professor Emerindyl was explaining  
  
"That settles it, he can't be in on it," Brydie said as she slumped down to dinner, by this time they had completely disregarded the rules and just sat together at any table, except the Ruberagon table of course. "He? In on it?" Harry was confused, "Mezentius and I thought Professor ConDoin was in on it," she explained, "He may still be," Mezentius, announced, "He could be acting," "Well, I learnt over the last few years, you should never accuse a teacher, just because you don't like them," Harry pulled a half serious face "But its got to have been an inside job, I just know it - some one had to know that both Professor Emerindyl and Professor ConDoin weren't going to be here," Mezentius blurted out as he thought. "But who?" Brydie looked up at the teacher's table. Professor Emerindyl and Professor ConDoin had arrived and Harry agreed with Professor Emerindyl - Professor ConDoin did look very tired and rundown. "I agree with you though, Harry," Mezentius spoke through half chewed sausage, "But I think we should still investigate him, if we are right then we could be facing disaster - If Professor ConDoin is the Guild of Avada's inside man, then we are in serious trouble, he could be using the Australian Wizardry Defence Force facilities to be training dark wizards," A laugh sounded behind Mezentius as Hyperion sat beside him, "Getting a little carried away there," Mezentius was still mad with Hyperion after the lies he told Harry, "Did I ask for your input?" Mezentius spoke coldly, "I dunno, don't care really," Hyperion started digging into the food, "But you have got to be kidding - Professor ConDoin, a dark wizard? Come on Mezentius, the only reason you don't like him is because you're a wimp," Smack! Before anyone knew what was going on Hyperion was lying on the ground with Mezentius standing over him, wand pointing at Hyperion's face. "Mezentius Fumbleknot!" shrieked the last voice they wanted to hear right now. Professor ConDoin, now the only teacher not deep in conversation, had stood from his chair and was now moving quickly towards them. "Your in for it now Fumbleknot, "Hyperion spat glaring at Mezentius, "Mr Fumbleknot, what on earth do you think your doing?" Professor ConDoin was now standing over Mezentius. Mezentius lowered his wand. Every pair of eyes in the Golden hall was now starring over at them. "Come with me," Professor ConDoin swept from the room with Mezentius right behind him, "You'll have to watch yourself, Hyperion, unless you want to go straight back to the hospital wing for another week," Mike laughed as everyone turned back to their meals * "He didn't take a single point from Ameraid?" Brydie spoke in disbelief the next morning as they were on their way to Care of Magical Creatures. "Nope," Mezentius shook his head, "Even though it would be rightly warranted - he didn't," "Perhaps he was just too tired," Harry, sighed, "But he's never too tired to dish out a punishment," Mezentius spoke, "He loves punishing students," "Especially Ameraid's," Brydie put in "On time for once Emerindyl's," came a cheery female voice, it was Professor Madbury, a short stocky woman whom looked like she could handle just about anything Hagrid could handle. She was standing in front of her desk with a bag over one shoulder, "Do not unpack your things - we are going to go out onto the mountain today to see if we can find a Demiguise - can anyone tell me what a Demiguise looks like?" No one put their hands up. "No I didn't think so," she smiled, "Can anybody tell me why hardly anyone knows what they look like?" A Saphricorn student raised her hand, "Because they are invisible," "Correct, five points to Saphricorn," Professor Madbury smiled, "A Demiguise actually looks like an ape, very . um . dopey in appearance, but is highly sort after in every country it is found in, except Australia - can anyone tell me why the Demiguise is not hunted in Australia?" "I know this answer," Brydie raised her hand, "Because we use the invisibility charm instead of skinning animals to become invisible," "Correct - five more points for Saphricorn," The trip down the side of the mountain had been one of students looking shiftily behind themselves many times, Harry even thought at one point, he had seen a student in Emerindyl robes sneaking around behind some trees, but reminded himself that they were perfectly safe and he shouldn't over react. After all, he had seen Professor Madbury tackle a fair few dangerous creatures since he started at Koalingo, and he knew that the Guild of Avada would not be stupid enough to attack with Elwyn back in the castle. "Here," Professor Madbury whispered, "Quickly, over here," The class moved uneasily towards her, "In the tree behind me, third branch up you'll see a section where the branch is connected to the trunk," "But its not," spoke an Emerindyl student, "It's not connecting at all - that branch is floating," "No it isn't," Mezentius whispered, "There's a Demiguise hanging off it," "You can see it?" Harry asked him, Harry had been the only person that heard, "Can't you? It's a big ugly ape thing," Mezentius was starring straight at the gap in the branch while Professor Madbury went into details about the creature.  
  
After class they returned to the Golden hall to find a thousand seats laid out in rows, no tables - set up for a whole school assembly. Professor Canon and a few other Professors were instructing students where to sit. "What's happening?" Mezentius asked an Ameraid student as they sat down in the front row. The Ameraid student shrugged, "Professor Emerindyl wants to tell us all something," "I heard one of the teachers went mad and started cursing their class," Harry heard a Saphricorn say to another Saphricorn, "Well I heard it was a student who went mad and cursed their teacher," the other Saphricorn replied "Someone's been killed," Brydie announced as she sat down on Harry's left, "What?" Harry and Mezentius spoke at the same time, Brydie nodded, "A seventh year pulled her own wand on herself," "Who?" Again Harry and Mezentius spoke at the same time. Brydie just shrugged "Silence everyone," Professor Emerindyl stood at the front of the hall, the teachers table had also been removed and he was standing alone on the stage, there were many other adults there whom no one seemed to know. "Moments ago - I was called from my office by the screams of a seventh year class," Professor Emerindyl announced, Everyone in the hall shuffled slightly, Harry turned his head around to see a group of seventh years sitting on the ground at the back of the hall, each drenched with tears, some of the strange adults appeared to be consoling them. "After arriving at the classroom I was met a most distressing site," Professor Emerindyl lowered his head, "A female student in the seventh year, has used the Avada Kedavra curse on herself," There was a wave gasps throughout the room, "Calm down, quiet please," Professor Emerindyl had more to say, "Being an inexperienced witch, she has not died, but has harmed herself a great deal - that student has been apparated to Diamond City Hospital, although it s not known yet, her current status," Tears were already rolling from the eyes of a great many students. "We have called upon many magical councillors if anyone would like to speak to them - it is natural for you all to grieve - this is a most terribly sad thing to have happen here or anywhere for that matter," he pointed to the exits, "The councillors will all be waiting for you in the courtyard out side - do not hesitate to go to one of them if you feel the need. Now, I would like you all to make your way to the front courtyard, do not stray, I will call you all back in when we have anymore to tell you," All of the students stood weakly, some looked as if they would fall over "I would like all Ameraid students to remain please," Professor Emerindyl; spoke as Professor ConDoin stepped up towards him. The Ameraid head teacher also stepped up on the stage. "Brydie please stay," Mezentius grabbed her arm, "You too Harry," "Um . of course,' Brydie sat down, Harry nodded and took his seat again. The rest of the Ameraid's all moved up to the front seats. And as soon as the hall was quiet again the Ameraid head teacher started speaking. "The student, whom was just apparated to Diamond City Hospital was an Ameraid student," the very short head teacher announced Harry quickly looked around, a hundred names shooting through his head but not one of them seemed likely to be a student who would do something such as making an attempt on their own life. "This students name is Jennifer Aldridge," the head teacher spoke - the words drumming through Harry's ears as his heart leapt in disbelief, "As I know, you all must have known her - this will be very hard for you to all handle, but I must remind you that we are all here for you - there are over a hundred councillors and teachers that are here for you to talk to - we ask that if anyone needs to talk about this, then do come, bottling anger is not highly suggested," at this point she looked directly at Mezentius.  
  
"I can't believe she ." Mezentius spoke and then faltered. Everyone was sitting around in the football-oval-sized courtyard, some sitting talking some in tears and some whom were playing some kind of sport with a beanbag they were kicking to each other. "You should go and speak to a councillor," Brydie put her hand on Mezentius's shoulder, "No," he moved from her, "I am just fine - thank you," he snapped "I don't know what your wining about, Mezentius, you heard Professor Emerindyl, she made it to the hospital - witches and wizards can be cured after being an inch from death," Hyperion smiled menacingly  
  
Professor Emerindyl appeared at the top of the oversized stone steps that lead up to the entrance courtyard, "Everybody to the Golden Hall, thank you," he returned inside, everyone gathered their things and filed into the hall, When Harry and Brydie took their seats, they looked around for Mezentius but he was nowhere to be seen. Professor Emerindyl took the stage and immediately the noise ceased. "This morning, a seventh year Ameraid student, used her own wand in an attempt on her own life," Professor Emerindyl took a deep breath, "That student has since died in Diamond City Hospital,"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TEN THE INVITATION  
  
The next few weeks at Koalingo were nothing like Harry had experienced since he had began there, the spring holidays would begin that afternoon, and nobody seemed to be smiling with anticipation. Even Hyperion had let up with being a jerk to Mezentius. Jennifer's death was a shock to all, even the Ruberagon's seemed to be highly affected by it. They seemed to look as if they were running from something. They never turned a corner without sending someone ahead of them. "Will you be staying here at Koalingo for the spring break?" Brydie asked Mezentius, Mezentius nodded, "My parents wanted me home, but I think I'll stay and keep, Harry, company," Brydie nodded, "Well my parents are renewing their marriage vows since its spring and all - so I have no choice, but I'll be back after the first week because they are going on another honeymoon and I will not stay with any of my relatives," Harry nodded and pulled a weak smile, "Well I know where I'd like to be for the holidays but it isn't going to happen, two free weeks of relaxation here at Koalingo then, hey?" Mezentius smiled weakly, he had been affected greatly by Jennifer's death, he never told anyone, but Harry could tell; Mezentius had had a crush on Jennifer. "Well," Brydie stood, "Our last lesson of Charms for this term,"  
  
Their charms teacher was none other the Professor Emerindyl himself, and this was by far Harry's favourite subject. Professor Emerindyl was doing cheering charms with them in attempt to brighten the school up - no one was happy considering this was third year work. And in their current moods no one appeared to be doing it correctly - or it just wouldn't work on them. "Come on . if you believe this to be third year work then you are all doing dismally," he smiled from ear to ear, no one shared his enthusiasm, "Come along, no one leaves until I see a smile on everyone's face," He ended up releasing them early without a single smile on anyone's face. "Harry can I see you please?" he spoke just before Harry had a chance to retreat. Harry walked over to him and he pushed an envelope in front of Harry. It was a bone-coloured envelope with emerald green scripting that read  
  
Headmaster Elwyn Emerindyl Koalingo Academy Mt Kosciuszko Australia Southern Hemisphere  
  
Harry turned the letter over and his heart leapt as he saw the seal on it. It was the Hogwarts seal. "You may read the letter," Professor Emerindyl nodded, Harry took out the parchment folded up inside it and read:  
  
Dear Headmaster Koalingo Academy, Sincerely Albus Dumbledore  
  
Elwyn, I received word a week ago of what has happened at Koalingo and I give you my deepest sympathy. I hope all is well now As you may remember Hogwarts suffered a loss last year of a seventh year student by the name of Cedric Diggory. The school will be holding a memorial day for Cedric in one week's time. I understand that your school Spring holidays are during this time. And so believe this is the only time possible that we could have you away from Koalingo with the current activities progressing in Australia. I would like to formally invite you, Harry Potter and any other students who would like to come (i.e. any students not going home for spring break) to attend our memorial service and spring feast. This is a three-day schedule, and will require two nights of stay. R.S.V.P as soon as possible so I may inform Severus. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore  
  
"We're ." Harry faltered, "Yes Harry," Professor Emerindyl smiled, "In the second week of the spring holidays we will be attending the memorial service and spring feast at Hogwarts," * It'll be autumn there won't it?" Brydie asked Harry as they joined up after Harry's last class of Divination for the term, "I think so," Harry nodded, "I hate the cold," Brydie faked a shiver, "Its so cold - that's when I am coming back - maybe I'll just meet you in London, you'll have to talk Professor Emerindyl into showing everyone Diagon Alley - you'll have to trade currency anyway," "Cedric Diggory?" Mezentius looked up from the invite to Harry's face, "Um . I'd rather not ." Harry had not spoken of Cedric's death since it happened, Mezentius nodded, "I understand," For the sake of brightening everyone up before sending them home, Professor Emerindyl had cancelled that afternoon's classes and held a school fair in the Castle courtyard Harry had never realised how big the courtyard had actually been until he noticed how many things actually fit into it.  
  
"Awe . I think I'm going to be sick," Brydie grabbed her stomach as she stepped of the Ferris wheel. Which was a wizards Ferris wheel, which meant it did not only go around and around, but it also flipped side ways and shot into the air every few minutes before landing back on its stand. "You shouldn't have eaten those sherbet worms," Mezentius looked at her pityingly "You want some, Harry?" she held them up to Harry, squirming madly around her hands were a handful of brightly coloured sherbet covered worms. "They're not real? Are they?" Harry watched as one managed to wriggle free and squirm into a whole in the cemented ground, "No," she shook her head, they're really yummy," she smiled even though she looked ready to throw up, "Hello there," said a familiar voice behind them, they turned to see Roselyn working at a portable milk bar, "Feeling better I see," she smiled, "I am sorry about the Butterbeer - I dunno what happened to it," she screwed her face up, "That's ok," Harry smiled, he didn't for a second think it was her fault, "Hows about a drink on the house? Butterbeer all 'round?" she smiled "No!" Harry, Brydie and Mezentius all spoke at once "Didn't think so," her smile faded, and then came back as fast as it faded, "I have just the thing - lovely cold and it settles stomachs," "I'm in for some of that," Brydie said as she burped very loudly. Mezentius and Harry nodded also. "Okey dokey - just wait a minute, its in a drum behind the tent here," she smiled as she stepped around behind the half-tent that her store was in. "Hey," Mick was smiling from ear to ear as he sat down beside them, "Everyone ready for a holiday?" "You seem to be," Brydie chuckled, "Oh, I am - believe me," he smiled, "Don't forget Mezentius - Aqua- Quidditch first week back," he appeared to be in far higher spirits then Mezentius, Mezentius nodded, "Listen, have you seen Hyperion?" he asked, "We're supposed to be using his family Aqua-Quidditch pitch for practice over the holidays," The three of them shook their heads, "Ok, well if ya see him?" he started, they all nodded, He disappeared with a quick, "See ya later, Roselyn," as she appeared back with their drinks, she was shaking her head, "Terrible employee that boy - always late for work," she poured their drinks, "Tis the way of the Emerindyl," Brydie said and they all laughed as they tapped their glasses and drank down their drink. * "Oh dear," Brydie sighed as she settled her heavy bag on the front stone steps later at seven o'clock that evening, "Back to Britain for a week, a whole week before you guys come down," "You'll be fine - you won't even miss us," Mezentius laughed, "Probably not," she laughed back, she then looked at Harry, "Dudley will be back for his autumn break - do you want me to tell him anything?" Harry nearly chocked on the mere oxygen he was breathing, "Didn't think so," she smiled, "See you in a week," she said as she grabbed her bag and hurried down the oversized steps to the Dragon draw carriages, where a goblin jumped off grabbed her bag and opened the door for her. Mezentius sighed, "I wonder who else is staying for Spring break," They both jumped up and headed back to the Golden Hall, when they got there, they saw a handful three Ameraid's, about five Saphricorn's and two Ruberagons. "Less then usual," Mezentius said as they made their way towards the Ameraid table, "I don't think Professor Emerindyl would mind you sitting with us - after all, you are the only Emerindyl student here - Hyperion is always the first Emerindyl to leave," Harry sat down smiling. Just as Professor Emerindyl entered the room, "Come now what is with all this unsociableness," he clapped his hands, and the next thing Harry knew, he and every other student in the room were seated at a large circular table, and the house tables had disappeared. "We are not in our house groups over the holidays - school has ended for two weeks," He walked over to the table and sat among them. "A great opportunity has come up for everyone here in the second week of the holidays," he looked around, "We have been invited to attend Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry for a Spring feast and memorial service for the loss of one of their students during a Tri-Wizard Tournament last May," Everyone looked straight over at Harry at that point. Harry saw that one of the two Ruberagon students to stay behind was Malvado Nino. "And I believe after the support we received from Hogwarts a month ago when a student left us - it is my belief that we should return their favour, and show our gratitude," He stopped looking around and starred straight at Harry, "We will be leaving for Hogwarts in a weeks time - and for you shoppers, we will be making a short stop in London to visit Diagon Alley so you may exchange currency and doing a spot of shopping," at this point he winked at Harry, "I believe we'll be meeting Miss Morris there," At this point he stood, "Now - I believe at this point I shall be bidding you all good night - you know the holiday rules - you have full run of the castle but are to keep away from the Teachers Corridor unless you need to see someone," He looked directly at the Ruberagons, "There is no excuse for being inside a classroom," Harry looked over at Malvado Nino, who was now grinning, "I am not sure - after the festival - if you are at all hungry, but I believe the house elves have prepared it for you anyway," he clapped his hands and the table filled with plates of food, "Dig in," he smiled as some of the students began to eat, Harry watched Professor Emerindyl whisper something into Professor ConDoin's ear and they both stood and exited the room. "I guess you'll be staying in the Ameraid Dorms?" Terry Tumut, an Ameraid student Harry had only ever spoken to in class, asked Harry as the food began to disappear from plates as students stopped feeding from them, "Well your only other choice is the Ruberagon Dormitories - the Saphricorn's are also staying in our dorms - there dorms are being fumigated for fleas," Harry and Mezentius chuckled at this. It was a well-known fact that the Saphricorn dorms were thriving with pets, and with the warmer months approaching, student's cats and dogs were beginning to produce fleas - Harry remembered many of the Saphricorn students were itching as they boarded their carriages to go home.  
  
Soon all of the plates were clean as a whistle and every person, except for the Ruberagons, appeared to be ready for bed. "Where are the Saphricorn common rooms?" Harry asked as they headed out of the Golden hall moments later, "Well the entrance to the Ameraid common room is quite secret - that's why the Ruberagon students aren't aloud to stay in our dormitories on the holidays - Amberly Ameraid forbid it," Mezentius spoke as all of the Saphricorn students and himself, followed the Ameraid students toward the fountain in the entrance courtyard. The fountain, Harry thought, was finely crafted with stone mermaids and dolphins, fish and coral all magically glowing lavender tinted. Mezentius stopped at the face of a particularly large, boring looking fish. "Password?" the fish spoke, spitting bubbles out of its mouth, which fast floated up into the air and out of site. Harry blocked his ears as an almighty screeching sound filled his ears; Harry came to the conclusion that whatever Mezentius was saying - he was saying it in mermish. The next thing Harry knew he was covered in a lilac goo that was streaming from the fish's mouth and covering every student standing there - and as soon as each student was covered Harry's body tickled with a light coolness as he looked around to see that he was now swimming. It was like he had swallowed a mouthful of gillyweed, he had gills on the sides of his neck and he was swimming through the water with his webbed feet and hands. Mezentius was swimming in front of him smiling and waving his arms. Mezentius had not taken on the same form as Harry - he had taken on his animagi form; a merman. Harry looked around to see all the other Ameraid's shoot past him, all in the form of merpeople, they were soon followed by others that looked like Harry, 'These must be the Saphricorn's' Harry thought Mezentius nodded to him and the pointed towards something behind him. To Harry it looked slightly blurry. It was at this point he had realised he had lost his glasses. He looked around madly, but Mezentius grabbed hold of Harry's wrist and they took off at high speeds. Only seconds later Harry and Mezentius had reached the doorway to one of the most magnificent castles he had ever seen. Mezentius pulled Harry down towards a bubble-like door and they both touched it at the same time. Harry felt a cool sensation flow through his body as he and Mezentius slipped through the bubble. "That was weird," Harry, gasped for air, as his gills vanished and he found himself lying on a mauve marbled floor. "Welcome to Ameraid palace," Mezentius smiled as he held pulled Harry up from the ground. "My glasses," Harry rubbed his eyes, now saw from the water. Mezentius placed his hand through the door bubble and pulled it back into the palace holding what looked like Harry's glasses but completely made of glass. "Water goggles," Mezentius handed them to him, "A simple spell to make water hold in shape, they should be about your prescription, we can look for your glasses in the morning - this is just a fountain, they can't go too far," "Where . we're in the fountain?" Harry looked out through the many windows of the room he was standing in. "See for yourself," Mezentius placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, Harry turned and almost fell over from shock as a goldfish, the size of a killer whale, was staring in on him. "That's humungous," Harry starred in awe, "No," Mezentius laughed, "We're just small," he smiled Mezentius turned and started off towards a stone staircase behind him, "There are 134 stories in the palace, plus a main dining room and recreation centre," he smiled, "Amberly Ameraid was always one for the finer things in life," Harry gaped at the spiral-stone staircase, which appeared to travel upwards forever. "Which floor do you live on?" Harry was standing with his mouth wide open in amazement. Mezentius laughed, "There are faster and easier ways to get to the 133rd floor," Harry starred at him. It turned out that the easier way to get that far up the palace was to exit back into the water and swim upwards, unfortunately the water only went as high as the 73rd floor, but that, in Harry's mind, was better then nothing. "This is my room," Mezentius spoke as they reached the second highest floor, "Jennifer's was the next one up - her parents came to empty it this morning," There was an awkward silence in which Harry had no idea what he should say. In the end it was Mezentius, who spoke first, "My bedroom is in there - you can have the guestroom which is across the hall - you should like it," Mezentius smiled sneakily, He led Harry across the hall to two large willow doors. The two doors were both incredibly sculptured and had lion doorknocks, which growled at Harry when he went to touch the door. "Its ok," Mezentius told them, "Harry will be staying in this guestroom for the spring break," "Well thass alrigh' then," the two lions spoke with rather strong Scottish accents. The doors then swung open and Harry peered in. The room mirrored Mezentius' room but looked quite different seeing the room was green - Emerindyl's colour "I have no idea what the Emerindyl common room looks like so I'm sorry if you don't really feel right at home?" Mezentius jumped to apologies before Harry had a chance to react, "No, no, no," Harry said immediately, "Its perfect,"  
  
The next morning was the strangest Harry had ever had a Koalingo Academy - there was no noise at all, and entering the Golden Hall to see the round table in the middle of the hall was even stranger. He sat down half expecting to blink and find himself back at Hogwarts seated at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione. Unfortunately when he did blink, this didn't happen. "Morning Harry," it was Terry Tumut whom had spoke to Harry the previous night; he walked into the hall followed by the two Ruberagon students. Terry sat down next to Harry, while Malvado and the other Ruberagon sat on the direct opposite side of the table. "How'd you enjoy your Ameraid room?" Terry asked as he poured milk into his bowl of Weet Bix Harry nodded as he starred across the table to Malvado - who had just unrolled a piece of parchment on the table. "Mezentius made you a pair of glasses I see?" Terry started spooning down his cereal, Harry pulled off the glasses he had used to replace his missing pair the previous night; he had totally forgotten to check the fountain that morning. "Right handy trick that," Terry spoke through a mouthful of Weet-Bix, "Its amazing what an Ameraid can do with that water - a couple weeks ago I saw Jennifer sculpt this amazing dolphin statue and ." Terry went quiet as Mezentius entered the golden hall and made his way slowly across to Harry. "Sleep well?" Mezentius asked as he sat down and poured himself a glass of orange juice. "Yes, thanks," Harry smiled, "What do you do here on the holidays?" Harry looked around. He remembered the holidays he and Ron spent at Hogwarts and thought that there had always been something to investigate - so what would he find to do now? "Well I am going out on the castle gardens to do some homework," Mezentius flung his bag over one shoulder, "Your welcome to join me," "Yeah Mezentius," Terry was chuckling to himself, "Its his first day of holidays at Koalingo Manor and he wants to go into the gardens to do homework," he spoke sarcastically. "Well then I guess I'll be going into the gardens alone," Mezentius smiled, "Better hope the Guild of Avada aren't waiting for me," he exited the hall laughing. "Weird, that one," Terry was still looking towards the door, "I wouldn't laugh about something like that - but its alright for him isn't it? His bloodline will protect him," Harry looked over at Terry befuddled, "Bloodline? But he is muggle born?" "Yes," Terry nodded, "But his wizardry heritage is better then any pure- blood here at Koalingo," Harry just stared, "Well he is the heir of Ameraid," Terry spooned the last of he's Weet-Bix into his mouth and started spreading Vegemite over some toast. "The heir of . of Ameraid? Amberly Ameraid?" Harry asked, mystified. "The very one," Terry smiled, "You see - Amberly Ameraid's only child was a squib, totally and utterly powerless - nothing to his mother," "But where does Mezentius come into this?" Harry starred at Terry, whose face was smudged with vegemite. "Well Amberly Ameraid is a great, great, great, great . something grandmother of Mezentius' - he is the first wizard in his family since the great Amberly herself," Terry was now mopping his face clean of black-brown smudges of vegemite, he appeared to have finished his breakfast, "Come have a look - there's almost as many books in the library about him as there is about you,"  
  
"See?" Terry pointed to a whole corridor of books, which were locked away behind Iron Gate, "Headmaster has them locked up though - 'until Mezentius has graduated'" he mocked Professor Emerindyl "Yes, I believe those were my exact words," a hand landed on Terry's shoulder. He spun around to see Professor Emerindyl towering over him like a castle to a tin cottage. "Headmaster," Terry almost squeaked. Harry sensed intimidation in Terry's voice. "You know, the Library appears to be in the teachers corridor," Professor Emerindyl spoke with a slight smile and Harry could see the twinkle in his eye that he had only ever seen on Professor Dumbledore. "Yes Professor, we are sorry - it won't happen again I ." Terry broke off as Professor Emerindyl laughed. "It would seem I will need to amend the rules slightly - you will need the library for any homework research," he winked at Harry, "You are here for homework research, aren't you?" Harry saw Terry move his hand slightly and a book appeared in it. "Yes sir," he pulled the book out in front of him and held it up, "Homework research," "Ah, very good," Professor Emerindyl smiled, "I have it sir," Professor ConDoin appeared from behind a bookshelf further down. He looked at Harry and Terry apprehensively as he walked towards them and stood by Professor Emerindyl. There was a long moment of silence. "Well we best be off," Professor Emerindyl broke the silence, "And don't worry, Terry, when you get older it will just come naturally," They trod off and Terry looked at Harry, confused to what Professor Emerindyl had said before he left. That was, until they looked at the book Terry was holding which was headed '101 Ways to Wowing a Witch' "A guide to get a girl to notice you," Terry read, "Oh my god," he smacked himself in the head with the book and Harry saw Terry's face grow red with embarrassment.  
  
"Did you see that book Professor ConDoin was carrying?" Harry asked Terry at lunch. They had used a levitating charm to float some books on Mezentius from behind the iron gates. Which were now carefully hidden under the table in a bag in front of Harry's legs. "No," Terry flushed, "I was too busy making a fool of myself" "It was a book about the Guild of Avada," Harry announced, "I'm sure of it," "Yeah so?" Terry shuffled uneasily as Harry mentioned it; "He is the head of the AWDF, maybe their targeting the Guild of Avada once and for all," Mezentius entered the room at that moment and sat down, after immediately looking over at Terry, whose face was as red as the cherry's Harry was feasting on. Mezentius started laughing loudly. "Yeah, don't worry Terry," Mezentius laughed loud enough to have everyone look at him, "It will come naturally," Terry looked very embarrassed as Mezentius continued laughing. Harry remembered the books he had sitting underneath the table, and suddenly started thinking about them even thought he was trying even harder to think about something else before Mezentius might start reading his thoughts. "What's on your schedule for later on this afternoon?" Mezentius had finally stopped laughing although his face was very red and Harry saw the glint of tears in his eyes. Mezentius wiped his eyes, the whole time still keeping his chuckling to a bare minimum. "Er ." Harry knew what he wanted to do but he couldn't think about that right now, so he quickly started thinking about returning to Hogwarts the following week - even if it was only for three days - Harry couldn't wait, "I wanted to go into Koaltumut and pick up some gifts for Hermione and Ron," "Great idea - they should love that," Mezentius smiled, "We'll catch the first dragon into town after lunch then, shall we?" Harry nodded as he nervously shifted his bag of books, with his feet, under the table so they knocked Terry's feet. Terry used his feet to pull them towards himself and he winked at Harry while Mezentius grabbed a handful of grapes and stood up. "Lets go now - there's a dragon leaving in five minutes and the next doesn't leave for half an hour," Mezentius spoke through a mouthful of grapes. Harry nodded and stood and they both exited the hall, Harry glimpsed back at Terry whom had lifted the bag of books over his back and disappeared through the side entrance to the hall. "What kind of people are Ron and Hermione?" Mezentius asked as they made their way stealthily across the entrance courtyard towards the drawbridge, "Just thinking about what shops we should visit," "Ron likes the Chudley Cannons," Harry announced "Fire weapons?" Mezentius looked confused "No," Harry chuckled, "They are a Quidditch team," "Oh," Mezentius looked complacent "And Hermione is . well - she's a lot like you come to think of it," Harry smiled weakly "Books?" Mezentius smiled, "I know just the place," They boarded the dragon hearing the usual warning from the guard at the gate to be back at the Koalingo Platform by five that evening or they'd be locked out. Harry had become more used to travelling to Koaltumut this way as he had done it almost every weekend after his first visit. The dragon came to a stop and roared to let them know it had landed. Mezentius and Harry were he only Koalingo students in the carriage and so seemed to stand out quite a lot more then usual among the crowds of goblins, house elves, and hags which stared them out the door. "Ok, well we want Bathilda's Bookshop, she has the best Australian books stocked that you can't get anywhere else in the world," Mezentius smiled, "But I don't know about the . er . Cruddy Cannons? Is that what you called them?" "Chudley Cannons," Harry informed him while smiling "Yeah, well I have never heard of them before but we can check out Quality Quidditch Supplies, they are a world wide chain so they might have something in stock," Mezentius started off the platform, Harry in hot pursuit.  
  
Bathilda's Book store was a lot bigger on the inside then from what it looked on the outside - It's cavernous roof seemed to be higher then that of any rooves at Koalingo and it's corridors seemed to go on forever. The walls were covered with books; there was no room at all for a picture to hang, or even a window. Harry knew that Hermione would go nuts in here with her pocket money if she ever set foot inside it. "Aha Mr Fumbleknot," a short plump woman with rosy cheeks came strolling towards them, "What can I get you today?" "Its not me today Bathilda, its my friend, Harry Potter," Mezentius smiled, Harry saw Bathilda's eyes dart to the scar on his forehead - one of the first Australians he had seen do this. "Welcome Mr Potter," she smiled, "I have read every book you have ever been mentioned in - that Lord Voldemort is a nasty character, isn't he," Harry felt himself flinch slightly, his attitude towards Voldemort had changed slightly since they had last met, but it was not fear that made him flinch, it was more anger. "So what are you looking for?" she smiled, probably sensing the need for a change in subject. "Well, the book I want is actually a gift for a friend of mine," Harry told her, "An English girl," Mezentius told Bathilda, "So perhaps a book not available anywhere else but here," "Oh we have lots of those," Bathilda started off towards a section marked 'Exclusive section' which was actually half the bookshop, "A bit of a book worm this friend of yours?" she asked as she started sorting through some books. "Yes," Harry nodded, "That's Hermione, she loves knowledge," "Ah right, yes, I have the perfect book for her," she left the shelf she was at and crossed to a shelf marked 'Australian History of Magic' "Here," she passed the heavy book to Harry, "This ought to keep her busy for a day or so, if she's the kind of reader you say, otherwise she'll never finish it," Bathilda laughed, Harry joined in as Mezentius said, "Good book that - got it out at the library a couple of weeks ago for some light reading," So when they exited the shop Harry was in the highest of spirits he had been since before Jennifer's death, "Next stop, Quality Quidditch supplies," Mezentius had walked off towards a shop with a broom in the window. The attendant in Quality Quidditch Supplies was not near as much help as Bathilda was with picking a book for Hermione. It took, Harry, half an hour to explain who and what the Chudley Cannons were and then another two hours for the attendant to find something with the Chudley Cannons on them. In the end the attendant had only found a pair of Chudley Cannon socks and a book, which Harry knew Ron already had. So instead he bought Ron some Wollongong Wallaby Quidditch Robes. The Wollongong Wallabies, Harry had discovered, were the Australian National Quidditch team, which played in the International Competition. "Do you think he'll like it?" Harry asked Mezentius later on while they were sitting down in the three broomsticks slurping down warm butter beer - Harry had just started to trust drinking from the three broomsticks again, "I mean, they aren't really his favourite team, are they," "Well if he doesn't like them he can charm it into the Cruddy Cannons colour and sever the pictures off," Mezentius smiled "I suppose," Harry smiled weakly, "We had better be heading back - that idiot in the store back there has used up all our time,"  
  
The next few days at Koalingo were fantastic in Harry's mind. He had discovered many secret passageways the Hyperion had failed to mention and had even been persuaded to go into the Koalingo Gardens for a game of muggle cricket, although he was sure the Ruberagons charmed the cricket bat to hit the ball extra hard when it was their turn to bat. All was flowing fine and before anyone had realised it, the holidays were half over and it would be the very next day, which they would be venturing off to Hogwarts.  
  
The atmosphere was filled with excitement and nervousness as Professor Emerindyl handed them all a list of things they would need to pack which included a pair of Koalingo dress robes which they were required to wear at the memorial and feast, and a fresh set of normal school robes which were to be warn at any other times. "Now remember we won't be the only visiting school," Professor ConDoin was announcing before dinner on the last evening, "So it is important that you are always in your uniform to show which school you come from - heaven forbid anyone do something to disgrace Koalingo - any students found doing such a thing will be immediately expelled, do I make myself clear?" The small amount of students seated around the round table all smiled and nodded, except for Mezentius whom had just nodded with no trace of a smile. "Koalingo has a fine reputation that precedes us," he seemed to stand straight at Mezentius, "I will not have anyone damage that reputation," "Thank you Professor ConDoin," Professor Emerindyl stood and Professor ConDoin sat down in his usual seat on Professor Emerindyl's right hand side, "I don't think I need to repeat what Professor ConDoin has just said but I will reinforce it - I expect you all to be on your best behaviour - the schools reputation is ultimately your reputation, and nobody wants to have a bad name," He smiled as his eyes twinkled, "Now dig in, bed time is earlier tonight - I don't believe I have to tell you why?" A couple of students chuckled, Mezentius being one of them. Food appeared on the table and everyone began eating cheerfully - it was Terry whom was first to start up a conversation, "What Hogwarts like, Harry?" Harry was slightly taken aback by the abruptness of Terry's question, he had never spoken about Hogwarts to anyone since he started at Koalingo and although he thought the question was entirely fair, he stubbed the conversation by answering, "It's a school - what can I say?" "Well surely there are things you like about Hogwarts?" Professor Emerindyl joined the conversation "Well, of course there are," Harry nodded, "But . well it really isn't much different then it is here," "Oh?" even Professor ConDoin joined in, "I have heard that there are a great many differences between Hogwarts and Koalingo?" "Well, yes there are . but Hogwarts is a castle and so is Koalingo - although the ceilings are not quite as high and the rooms are much smaller then most here," Harry answered them, "And we have a lake with a giant squid," some of the younger students seemed impressed by this, "And a forest around most of the school - but its forbidden to enter it, unless your on detention," "What are the Quidditch games like at Hogwarts?" Malvado looked across the table, "I hear they aren't very good," "No, they are good, not as amazing as water Quidditch but they are as good as any normal Quidditch games," "You shall get to see for yourself anyway, Mr Nino" Professor ConDoin addressed Malvado, "I have been informed that there will be a school Quidditch match on the third morning of our stay," "Unfortunately we will have left by then," Professor Emerindyl smiled and there were a couple of moans from the small congregation, "But perhaps I can find it in myself to stay just for a few extra hours," Everyone cheered. "Now," Professor Emerindyl stood half an hour later after the remainder of the autumn pudding had been devoured, "Now it is time for bed," There were a few moans and groans but they fell silent as Professor Emerindyl smiled and kept talking, "You will find your golden school travelling robes hanging over the ends of your beds - we have an early start - see you at four am," and with that he swept from the room as everyone else stood and made their ways from the hall. And Harry couldn't believe it. Tomorrow he would be going to Hogwarts. 


	3. Harry Potter & The Guild of Avada Cont

CHAPTER ELEVEN HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, HOGGY WARTY HOGWARTS  
  
"Come on Harry time to get up!" Terry was leaning over his bed. Terry was fully dressed in his gold school travelling cloak and was peering down at Harry strangely, "I thought you'd be the first out of bed?" Harry glanced at the grandfather clock, which was standing across the room, and noticed that he had only gotten to sleep twenty minutes earlier. He groaned and turned over in bed covering his head with the blankets. "Harry," Terry laughed at him, "Come on," he tapped Harry's blankets with his wand and Harry threw his blankets off in a scream as they felt icy cold, "What was that for?" Harry's teeth chattered as he hugged his arms, "Get dressed," Terry laughed and threw Harry's travelling cloak at him, After Harry had properly woken up, he dressed himself and looked at himself in the mirror, "My oh my you do look handsome," the mirror spoke to him, "Its what my friends at Hogwarts think I look like, that I am worried about," Harry pulled a weak smile and started for the door, where Terry was carrying Harry's suitcase out through to the hallway. "All of the suitcases are to go in a pile at the head of the steps - the house elves will take them to our . er .transport, momentarily," Terry smiled and went off to someone else's room. Harry stood looking around at the people rushing around getting ready. Mezentius was running around chasing Terry, whom had taken he's travelling cloak when he took his suitcase. Harry didn't know why it was but while everyone else was running around excitedly he stood perfectly still, not feeling even slightly excited. He dismissed it as just being tired. "Come on Harry," Mezentius had finally pulled his travelling cloak over him and although looking slightly scruffy he appeared to be ready to go, "We'll have to apparate up so we don't get our travelling cloaks wet," "Apparate?" Harry looked at him confused, but before he had a chance to get an answer from Mezentius, Mezentius had grabbed his arm and he felt a tingling sensation as he blinked and, when he opened his eyes, he was standing out in the entrance courtyard. Standing with one of he's eyes clenched shut, he thought he must look very stupid. His attention on how Mezentius had managed to apparate was wiped clean from his mind as he saw what their 'transport' was. There was a Romanian Longhorn, the very same that carried Harry and Professor Emerindyl to Koalingo in the first place. It didn't have an Emerald around its neck but an amazingly detailed golden necklace that wrapped around its neck and had a white crystal encrusted into a gold disc which made the crystal look like a big button. The crystal itself was glowing so bright that Harry felt it was damaging to his eyes to stare directly at the crystal, but he kept his eyes on it nevertheless. "All ready Harry?" Professor Emerindyl smiled at him. Professor Emerindyl was standing in the most magnificent robes Harry had ever seen. They were Emerald green with gold threading, cuffs, collar and belt. His hat matched the cloak perfectly and he seemed to be bathed in a magnificent golden glow. This of course, Harry realised, was his cloak reflecting the glow of the crystal. "Er . yes, I can't wait," Harry smiled, "So why the hesitation?" Professor Emerindyl winked at him, "You know how these work, go ahead - the rest of us will be along shortly," Harry smiled weakly and walked over to the dragon, "Good morning Melinda," he greeted the Romanian Longhorn as he placed his hand on the crystal and was sucked into it. He fell over when he landed, as this time it was not a comfy couch he landed on but the courtyard of a palace. "What?" he thought something had gone wrong, this was of course until Terry appeared by his side. "Hey, Harry," he smiled and walked on through to another room, "These are the dorms - your names one, so you'll just have to go and find yours," he smiled as he headed up the hallway. Harry turned as all of the other students appeared. Mezentius and the rest of them managed to keep standing as they appeared on the entrance courtyard. Harry felt slightly embarrassed that he had fallen over. "This place is better then the last time we travelled in it," Mezentius walked up to Harry and gave him his suitcase, "Come on, your rooms next to mine," They both wandered off up the dormitory corridor, when they passed Terry's room, they peered in and saw him jumping on his bed. "Total moron - I tell you," Mezentius was shaking his head, "Total and utter moron," He and Harry laughed as they closed in upon a door marked 'Harry Potter' Harry pushed the door open and carried his suitcase in and dropped it on his bed, "Excuse me, sir," a squeaky voice behind him announced the presence of a house elf, "This is your animal, sir?" she was holding up Hedwig in her cage, "Yes thanks," Harry walked over and took the cage from her, he took the cage and placed it on his dresser. Hedwig looked slightly alarmed. Harry thought this must be from entering the crystal. "Hey, ready to go back to Hogwarts?" Mezentius walked in and sat on the end of Harry's bed while Harry put his things away. "Professor Emerindyl says we have to go back to bed now," Terry entered the room looking rather disgusted, "I can't go to bed now - I'm too excited," Harry felt that he would like nothing more then to go back to sleep - but he didn't fancy his chances of being able to do so. "Well if he thinks its best?" Mezentius started but all of the other Ameraid's and the few Saphricorn's appeared at the door, "Is this our designated party area?" one of he Saphricorn's asked, Harry thought about saying 'no' for a moment but he gave in and they all crowded into the room. "I heard that Astilon Academy is going to be there," one of the Ameraid's spoke mystically later on that morning, they were flying over some ocean and had grown bored of watching the landscape pass by from the dome at the front. "No way?" Mezentius sat up, "Who told you that?" "Professor McGonnagall - she told us that we should rub it in their faces that our school got higher N.E.W.T.S marks then they did last year," a Saphricorn laughed, "Although we have to do it as quietly as possible," "Just in case we 'disgrace the school'" Terry mocked Professor ConDoin, Everyone laughed, "Astilon is 'apparently' the best school of witchcraft and wizardry you can be accepted to," Mezentius told Harry, "Everyone competes with them," "They're all snobs, Harry, you shouldn't be too worried about them," Terry laughed some more, "So . who is Cedric Diggory?" Mezentius looked at Harry, "He was a . someone I used to know," Harry didn't want to go into details - Mezentius seemed to understand this and so he changed the subject, "So, what are feasts like at Hogwarts? I have heard from Mike that Hogwarts outdoes every other school when it comes to showing off,"  
  
They went on through the early morning that soon turned into lunchtime when they finally arrived at their first destination. "Now, silence please," Professor Emerindyl addressed the students, whom were all shivering, as the cold autumn air of England seemed to affect them greatly. "You all have only one hour - we must arrive at Hogwarts in seventy-five minutes and we mustn't be late," he smiled, "Run along," Everyone departed through a door that lead out into Diagon Alley. Harry had never noticed this door before, although thought it made sense as anyone walking in on a dragon like Melinda may have a near heart attack. "What's interesting in Diagon Alley, Harry" Mezentius asked him, "Harry! Mezentius!" they looked up the street towards Florien Fortescues Ice Cream Parlour, and saw Brydie running down towards them, "Harry?" another voice cried and Harry turned to see Mrs Weasley running down towards them, "Harry!" she wrapped her arm around him, almost bowling him over, Brydie and Mezentius stood rooted to the spot. Harry thought they were about to pull Mrs Weasley off him, until Mrs Weasley let him go herself. "You came back for the memorial?" she looked at him, Harry nodded. "Arthur and I can't make it, but Ron has been sending me owls everyday in the last two weeks - he is really excited to be seeing you again," she smiled, her cheeks were glowing, "Well I can't wait to see them again either," Harry tried to sound enthusiastic, he thought perhaps he was trying not to get too over excited in case something was to happen and they didn't end up going there. But he was in London; surely it was safe for him to begin looking forward to it. "What's wrong, dear?" she looked at him concernedly, "I guess I just can't believe I am here," Harry smiled "That's the spirit," Mrs Weasley smiled, "Mrs Weasley," a goblin standing in front of Gringotts called to her, "Well I have to be off," Mrs Weasley's smile faded, "Anything wrong, Mrs Weasley?" Harry saw she was looking slightly worried, "Just a financial matter, that's all," she smiled weakly, "Anything the matter?" Harry was beginning to worry, "No, just . well, Arthur not working for the ministry anymore, so things are kind of . forget it, its nothing," she smiled and wrapped her arms around him again, "I'll tell Ron I saw you, but you'll probably see him before I do," she chuckled, "Well, I best be off," She waved at Harry as she entered into Gringotts with the goblin that Harry knew was the head goblin of the bank, followed close behind, looking very grave indeed. "I wonder ." Harry said to himself "Well lets go shopping," Brydie smiled, "You'll have to go and get some money out of course," "Yes," Harry smiled, "I'll meet you at Flourish and Blotts - go and take a look Mezentius, you'll love it," and he darted ahead of them and into Gringotts. He peered around for Mrs Weasley but could see her nowhere. He walked up to the first empty table and waited for a goblin, one walked over and stood on the other side of the desk, "How can I help you?" it asked him in its low screechy voice, "I wish to make a withdrawal," Harry said to the goblin, the goblin walked off to fetch a cart goblin while Harry looked around and peered Mrs Weasley. She was crying with her head on the head goblins table. He was quickly trying to calm her down but appeared to be failing dismally. Harry thought for a second whether he should walk over to her when a goblin walked up to him and said, "Harry Potter?" "Yes" he answered "Come with me," the goblin headed through the large door at the back of the bank which lead to the carts that travelled towards the vaults. "So what are you doing today?" the goblin asked Harry as they scooted down into the depths of Gringotts at breakneck-speed. "Withdrawal," Harry told him, "Oh you want to be careful there," the goblin told him, "Why?" Harry asked, "Tragic story - young man - tragic story," the cart stopped abruptly outside Harry's vault. He entered and filled his moneybag with as much gold as it could carry, not bothering to collect any Knuts or Sickles. "That's a lot to withdraw, do you ever make deposits?" the goblin asked, "No, I am still a student, why?" Harry answered feeling the goblin was about to tell him something, "Well this lovely woman I brought down here earlier - was called in today to forfeit her vault," the goblin told her, "Lovely woman she was, flaming red hair - started crying when she had to hand her keys back," "Mrs Weasley?" Harry looked at him, "Oh you know her?" the goblin spoke, "Terribly sad story - penniless they are, the ministry just fired her husband - the banks foreclosing on their mortgage," "They're loosing their house?" Harry asked him, "Apparently," the goblin said, as it pulled to a stop back at the entrance door to the vaults, "Very sad," Harry walked through the door and saw the head goblin standing at his desk, Harry walked over and asked he where Mrs Weasley was, to which he replied, "That is really none of your concern Mr. Potter,"  
  
Harry met up with the other two in Flourish and Blotts like he had arranged and he was right, Mezentius exited the shop moments later with a tower of books in his arms, "Bathilda doesn't have any of these," he walked past Harry, Brydie came out, also with her arms full of books, "Don't look at me, they're his," she spoke defensively,  
  
When everyone arrived back at the dragon later, 'just in time' as Professor Emerindyl said, even though they were all late, everyone ended up having spent the bulk of their pocket money on things in Diagon alley, and all of them seemed to think that the remembrall Terry bought, was a useless and stupid invention, but laughed as it always glowed red, meaning Terry had forgotten something, which turned out to be his wand, which he found in the magical menagerie when they returned to Diagon alley after travelling half the way to Hogwarts and then turning around. "Now I hope no one else has plotted to make us late?" Professor ConDoin stared at them as they took flight the second time and were now flying along the railway track that the Hogwarts express travelled twice a year. Harry was now finally feeling all the excitement that had been absent until now. His heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest as his anticipation rose more and more. As Hogsmeade came into view Harry jumped from his seat with a huge smile on his face as the dragon rose into the air and flew over Hogsmeade and over the lake towards the front drive to Hogwarts. All the Hogwarts students stood in their black robes, looking like ants from this height, Harry looked down at them. A huge smile on his face, feeling like he was about to jump out of his skin as the dragon did a loop-de-loop in the sky and came into land in front of the students. "Everybody assemble," Professor McGonnagall had appeared in front of them, Harry hadn't seen her throughout the entire flight until now. "Brush your hair," she spat at a few of the younger kids, Harry reached his hand up to his own hair, which was a scruffy as usual. Mezentius however was dressed perfectly with perfectly brushed hair. He tapped his wand on Harry's head and Harry's hair twisted until it sat neatly on his head. "It's a simple charm," Mezentius smiled "Ready?" Professor Emerindyl and Professor ConDoin were standing in front of them along side Professor McGonnagall. Professor Emerindyl was using his staff wand, which was as tall as he was and was gold with emeralds encrusted into it, which finished in an emerald ball at the very top. He tapped it twice on the ground and they all appeared standing in front of Melinda the Romanian Longhorn, whom roared at the very pitch of volume. Harry looked into the Hogwarts crowd and saw Parvati Patil faint and fall over. Seamus Finnigan caught her. "Welcome Elwyn, Arutha, Magda - students of Koalingo - welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore welcomed them, and for a fleeting moment Harry thought Professor Dumbledore had returned until he said, "Headmaster Snape is inside with the other visitors," Dumbledore added as he walked down the centre of the Hogwarts students, Professor Emerindyl by his side, Harry and the other Koalingo students followed through, Harry glimpsed Ron waving to him, Hermione wasn't with him. Dumbledore led them into the Great Hall, the other Koalingo students were all gawking at the ceiling, amazed at what they were seeing. The hall appeared to have been extended, as did all of the house tables. The teachers walked up to the teachers desk, Professor Emerindyl winked at Harry and said, "I trust you can find them a good place to sit, Harry?" Harry nodded with a smile as he led them straight over to the Gryffindor table. "Red banners," Malvado looked at the Gryffindor banners above the table, "You may have chosen a good place for us to sit, Potter" The Hogwarts students entered and took their seats, Ron came to the very front of the Gryffindor table and sat right next to Harry, "Hey, Harry," he smiled, Harry sat silent and didn't say a word. The Koalingo students seemed to stick out more so then the other students of Hogwarts or any other school as their uniforms were threaded with gold and glowed from the lights of the candles floating above the tables. "Harry?" Ron looked at him, "You can talk you know," Ron laughed "Where's Hermione?" Harry spoke quickly before Professor ConDoin stared straight at them. "Well . you'll see her later," he smiled, "She changed a lot while you were away," he smiled. Professor Snape, whom was seated in Dumbledore's usual seat waved his hands for attention, the great hall fell silent and Professor Snape welcomed everyone, "Welcome, all, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am the headmaster Professor Severus Snape," The words seemed to burn right through Harry's head and he felt his grip tighten on the napkin he had unknowably picked up. "Hogwarts has seen many hard times as I am sure all schools have - in the final term of the last school year, Hogwarts was unfortunate enough to suffer a loss in its student body," Professor Snape lifted his glass, all of the different school headmasters at the teachers table followed in unison, as did all of the students in the crowd, "To Cedric Diggory, the real Hogwarts champion," No one in the great hall noticed, but Harry's face was red with anger - Snape could not be civil to him, even in a prayer to Cedric Diggory. Snape placed his goblet back down beside his plate, "I welcome the many schools that joined us here tonight, and do so hope, that even with the solemn subject of our meeting, that you all enjoy your stay here at Hogwarts," "So without any further ado," Dumbledore smiled, "I think its safe to begin the feast," But before anything happed the doors to the great hall burst open. Everyone's attention turned to a lady dressed in a Sapphire-Blue cloak with golden buttons down the front that made her cloak look more like a muggle- woman's business suit. She marched swiftly down the centre of the two middle tables; five students marched behind her in uniforms almost identical to hers. "I'm not late am I?" the woman spoke in a voice that made her sound sweet, but important, "Not at all," All of the headmasters at the front table stood, all of the headmistresses at the front table stayed seated as well as Professor Emerindyl, Dumbledore, Snape and Professor ConDoin, whom slowly rose from their seats until the headmistress took her seat. "Sit! Sit!" She clapped her hands and her students sat immediately just up from the Koalingo students on the Gryffindor table, Harry looked at Mezentius and thought hard about whether or not these were the students from Astilon Academy. Mezentius nodded to him. Ron started scratching his head not understand what had passed between them. "Ok, now for the feast - unless there are anymore schools waiting outside the door?" Dumbledore smiled, Harry felt the warmness of the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes and he suddenly felt at home again, Food appeared on the plates as usual and Harry urged his fellow Koalingo students to begin eating. Harry however was keeping an eye on the Astilon students whom hadn't shown the slightest hint of beginning to eat, they were all looking up at their headmistress (Harry had assumed that's what that woman was anyway) he saw the woman nod to them and they seemed to be statues finally coming to life, "What a tacky school," one student spoke to another. Harry felt the back of his neck heat up slightly; he was about to say something until he remembered Hogwarts wasn't the school he was from. Mezentius however did not keep silent. "I beg your pardon?" he glared at the student whom had spoken, "That was totally uncalled for," The student from Astilon just stared at him, Mezentius stared back and Harry watching there faces twitching as if in an argument with no words. He finally figured that they were having a mind reading grudge match. Ron, whom didn't know what was going on nudged Harry in the arm and whispered, "Is he alright in the head, Harry?" Harry burst out laughing and Mezentius and the Astilon student stopped their argument and looked at him, "Maybe it does look stupid to the likes of you without such a strong ability," the Astilon student spat. At this point Mezentius burst out laughing as well, "I see what you mean, Ron, it would look very stupid," Mezentius chuckled The students from Astilon seemed appalled by this behaviour and took to speaking only to each other, and since they made no noise and Mezentius kept pulling annoyed faces, Harry thought the Astilon students must have been speaking telepathically. "So Ron, this is Mezentius, Mezentius, this is my friend Ron," Harry finally introduced them, "Pleased to meet you," Ron lifted his arm over the table and knocked the jug of pumpkin juice over causing it to spill all down the front of Mezentius's golden travelling cloak "Oh, I'm so sorry," Ron stood, "No, no, no!" Mezentius stood, "It's fine," He pulled out his wand tapped the jug twice and it stood upright and all of the spilt pumpkin juice seemed to evaporate from Mezentius' cloak and the table and filled the jug again, "Wow!" Ron stared, "I wish I knew how to do that," "It's a simple spell," Mezentius and Harry said at the same time, Harry laughed, Ron again looked confused but laughed all the same, "So, Ron, where's Hermione?" Harry asked "You'll see her after the feast," Ron smiled, "Professor Delacour has arranged something for all you guests," "Professor Delacour?" Harry looked at him, Ron nodded, "Defence Against Dark Arts?" Ron nodded again, "She is also the Cheerleader co-ordinator, and teaches drama and dance during lunch times," Ron screwed his face up, "As if you'd give up your lunch times for that," Harry laughed, it was just like being a Hogwarts student again, he and Ron caught up on everything that had happened at Hogwarts that year, and Ron was over the moon when Harry gave him his gift. Brydie was deeply conversing with Fred and George about some of their creations and Harry privately congratulated them on becoming a success internationally, "Mum still doesn't know," Fred told Harry, "And Ron better keep his mouth shut, or he'll find a rubber snake in his bed," "They really bite you," Ron nodded looking slightly worried "Can I get some?" Brydie smiled at Fred and George "You won't believe who is the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team now," Ron smiled, Harry looked over at George, whom all of a sudden looked pompous, reminiscent of Percy. Fred was poking his tongue out at George behind his back, "George?" Harry asked George nodded, "Old McGonnagall gave me a Firebolt to celebrate my captaincy, she's not a bad old bird," "But you won't believe who the new seeker is?" Ron pouted, not looking at all impressed, Harry looked over at George, whom was shaking his head at Ron, "You had your chance - Ginny was the better seeker," George, for the first time ever, actually looked serious, "Ginny?" Harry spoke incredulously, "Your sister Ginny?" Ron nodded solemnly, "Yep," Fred smiled, "Right good flier too - she'll give you a run for seeker when you get back next year, Harry" The feast continued for another hour, and at the end when Professor Snape stood and told them that the guests were to stand and follow their headmasters/headmistresses out to the front of the castle; Harry almost forgot to stand up. "Harry," Mezentius whispered to him, and Harry stood, The headmistress from Astilon was the first to leave, followed by Beauxbatons whom, Harry was surprised to see, were not accompanied by the gargantuan Madame Maxime, but a younger smaller looking woman whom, Harry didn't know. Next was Professor Emerindyl. Harry and the others followed him out to the front of the castle. When they arrived outside Harry saw stands of over a thousand seats all looking out upon the lake, as they were with the second task of the Tri- Wizard Tournament last year. It finally hit Harry about how many visitors were actually at Hogwarts at that time. Professor Emerindyl lead them to the front row of the stands where they sat among the Beauxbatons and Astilon students, a group of students from another school, Harry didn't know of, took their seats on the other side of them. The Hogwarts students were the last out and sat high up at the back of the stands. And were very hard to see in their black cloaks as the night sky concealed them very well.  
  
Harry kept an eye out for Hermione, but she was still nowhere to be found. Another face was missing that Harry had only just noticed - Cho Chang. Harry wondered if she had suffered so much trauma, loosing Cedric last year, that she hadn't returned to Hogwarts this year - but surely, even if that were true, she'd show up for Cedric's memorial. Harry turned to the front, where everyone's focus appeared to be upon Professor Dumbledore, whom was walking across the surface of the water, "How is he doing that?" Mezentius whispered in Harry's ear, "He's a great wizard," Harry said back in awe. "Ladies and Gentlemen, guests, students - could I have you attention please," all of the noise ceased and everyone looked towards Dumbledore, "Thank you - this year I have been given the honour to be your Hogwarts host, last year I was the headmaster of Hogwarts school and was the headmaster in the time of this tragedy we have gathered together to remember," There were a couple of people in the crowd whom coughed and broke the long silence now making Harry's ears ring, "Tomorrow," Dumbledore continued, "We will be erecting a memorial Quidditch training centre in the memory of Cedric Diggory - his parents will be here to open the centre and there will be a memorial feast, to which you are all invited" "Another feast," Brydie groaned, "I think I'll be returning to Koalingo looking like Dudley," "On the third day we will be having a spring festival," he smiled, "Which will hold many competitions for which everyone may compete - this will include a flower contest and a mother nature contest, as well as, I have been informed from Professor Delacour, a fashion parade," "No one told me," Brydie looked scandalised, "Maybe I can whip up something by then," Mezentius and Harry were almost laughing "But for now, I hand you over to Professor Delacour herself, whom will be welcoming you all with a special treat," Dumbledore walked back across the water to the bank. A woman with long glowing golden-silver hair walked out onto the water, Harry saw that the water glowed wherever her feet touched it, he thought this must be some charm that supported them. "Bienvenue à 'Ogwarts" Fleur welcomed everyone in French, "Mon nom est professeur Delacour, et j'ai été donné l'honneur pour s'charger du divertissement pour montrer notre appréciation pour votre attendance. Veuillez tenir vos applaudissements jusqu' à l'extrémité, merci" "Welcom' to 'Ogwarts," Fleur was now translating, "I am Professor Delacour, and I 'ave bin given ze honour to orange entertainment to show our appreciation for your attendance - please 'old your applause until ze end, thank you," "Well she managed one word with 'th' in it," Harry smiled Fleur walked of the water and a music started to fill Harry's ear, seeming to come from every direction. The water was now all glowing, as if the Weasley's car had found some buddies and were sitting at the bottom of the lake with their headlights on. And then ten or so figures came gliding out onto the waters surface, for a moment Harry thought they were ghosts, as they were dressed in white. But he soon discovered who they were, "Hermione? Cho?" Harry gawked, "And Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell - and some other girls from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw - no Slytherin's," Ron had snuck down from the top of the stands to the seat behind Harry. Harry saw a couple of students from other schools pull faces at Ron behind his back. "They look like they are ice skating," Brydie whispered in awe, "That's not the funniest part, wait til you see who else is doing this," Ron had a smile from ear to ear as a boy glided onto the water, "Neville," Harry spoke incredulously, "His gran made him do it," Ron laughed, "Mum tried to make me do it, but no way," Harry looked out at Neville whom looked to be having the time of his life; it looked as if they were doing some kind of ice skating ballet, but without the ice. Harry secretly admired Neville, but he'd never tell anyone. The water gliding ballet soon ended and several figures shot over the lake on broomsticks, Harry was proud to see that three of them were Fred, George, and Ginny. "Synchronised flying," Ron looked disgusted, "Perfect waste of some good brooms," Harry however hadn't heard Ron say this as his attention was focused on the fifteen, or so, fliers whom were now leaving a trail of multicoloured smoke behind their brooms as they flew. "Ginny's a good flier," Harry said to Ron, still keeping his full attention on the show (Fred and George had just written three W's in the sky - Harry could see Professor McGonnagall tromping around on the lake bank shouting at them - no one could here this over the music of course). "The next bit will make you laugh - I saw them rehearsing it," Ron sat back in his seat importantly with a huge grin on his face.  
  
You're here! And so! - Here! We! Go! Welcome! Everyone! - Let's have some fun!  
  
Ten girls did back flips onto the centre of the lake. And to Harry's first horror they were holding cheerleading pompoms, to his further dismay - Hermione and Cho were two of the ten. "I'd like to have fun with the one at the front," one of the students from another school commented on Hermione, "You take that back!" Ron turned madly facing the boy "Why?" the boy smiled Before anyone else could react Ron threw a fist at the boy and connected with his face. "Ron!" Harry jumped up, as well as all the other students and teachers stationed around them, "Hey you, get off my friend!" another student from the same school as the boy Ron was fighting with pulled Ron up by the scruff of his neck and punched him, "Hey!" Harry shouted and pulled out his wand, Absolute pandemonium started up as every student in the front five rows had pulled out their wands and were cursing and jinxing each other left right and centre. Harry was hit in the face with a flipendo jinx and was knocked over and trampled by some other kids who fell down out of the stands. Harry rolled under the front row seats to stop himself from being trampled. He watched up as hundreds of feet seemed to be running in every direction on the stands and in front of them. A couple of times he saw a flash of red hair and then he heard something that stopped everyone, "SILENCE!!" Dumbledore had boomed and everything seemed to cease. There was a long moment of silence in which Harry didn't see a single foot move even an inch, and then Dumbledore continued yelling, "That is quite enough!" Harry had never heard Dumbledore sound so mad before. "Mr Weasley let go of that boys hair," Dumbledore spoke again in a normal volumed, but highly disappointed voice. Harry heard a groan and a male voice saying, "Ouch," and he knew Ron had done so. There was a brief silence and then the sound of many feet shuffling away back to the castle and out onto the lawns, but Harry saw no one move on the stand he was lying under. He laid there for what seemed like half an hour before he heard any other noise.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE PALACES MADE OF DIAMOND AND HEADMASTERS MADE OF FIRE "Would the heads of visiting schools like to take their students to their quarters? Hogwarts students are to go to the Great Hall - Professor Snape would like a word with you," there was much more shuffling as people exited the stand above Harry. Harry waited silently, lying still until no more feet flashed past him. He rolled out onto the lawn and saw three faces staring down at him - Ron, Professor Emerindyl and Dumbledore. Dumbledore reached a hand down to Harry and helped him up. Harry stood and looked around, the last few stragglers of the Hogwarts students were filing into the castle. Harry looked out upon the castle grounds where many wizard- tents were set up - each with the coat of arms of its owner's school. "This way please," he looked very solemn. He started off towards the castle with Professor Emerindyl and Ron behind him - Dumbledore was leading the way. They walked up the stone steps into the castle; to the right of the marble staircase they could hear Professor Snape shouting at the Hogwarts students whom had gotten into the fight on the stands. But Dumbledore didn't take them into the great hall he was now heading up the marble staircase. Harry, Ron and Professor Emerindyl followed. They soon reached a statue Harry was very familiar with. It was the stone gargoyle that hid the secret entrance to Dumbledore's . er . the headmaster's office. "You wait in there for Professor Snape to return Mr Weasley," Dumbledore pointed into the doorway that had appeared after Dumbledore had said, "Pickled chicken brains," to the gargoyle Ron walked into the room repeating the same thing over and over in his head, "I'm going to be expelled - I'm definitely going to be expelled," "Come along," Dumbledore spoke to Harry as they continued up the corridor to a painting Harry knew only too well, but it didn't used to be here in this part of the castle when he was at Hogwarts. "Who goes there?" cracked Sir Codagon as Dumbledore rounded on the painting, "Fizzing Whizzbees," Dumbledore said to Sir Codagon "Got anyone who can back you up on that?" Sir Codagon spoke as Dumbledore opened him up and started down a very small corridor. The corridor led into a particularly large room with a fireplace in the centre of the western wall, which had two single and one double lounge chairs crowded around it. In the other corners were a desk and filing cabinet with a plant that must have been magicked to stay healthy, as there were no windows into this room, and in the other were a bed and a small wooden bedside table with a jug of water on it. Next to that was a perch that had an amazingly bright scarlet and gold phoenix perched upon it. Harry knew this phoenix to be Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes. "Take a seat Harry, Elwyn," Dumbledore gestured towards the lounge-chairs. Harry nervously edged towards the single lounge-chair closest the fire. Elwyn sat opposite him on the other single and Dumbledore sat on the double. "Harry I have not brought you here to discuss what just happened out by the lake, just now," Dumbledore smiled, and the twinkle in his eye, that Harry had grown so fond of, was back and twinkling as if it never stopped, "As your headmaster, Professor Emerindyl, here, will have to be the one to discuss it with you," Harry looked over at Professor Emerindyl, whom looked slightly concerned. "I have brought you here to discuss Voldemort," Harry found this to be of no shock to him. He was, in fact, confused as to the lack of security at the castle with Lord Voldemort loose and having twice as many children at Hogwarts then ever before. "Ah yes, Harry, but you see - Lord Voldemort has always kept his distance from Hogwarts," Professor Emerindyl spoke up, "We are all quite safe here," Dumbledore nodded, "But lets not let our guard down," Dumbledore looked stern, "What we wanted to make sure you knew, Harry, is that you are perfectly safe here at Hogwarts - even with the Voldemort ." he paused, "On the loose, so to speak," Harry nodded, "If you feel at all troubled or anything while you're here - or you have the strange feeling that something isn't quite right, then attach yourself to a teacher," Dumbledore was serious, "I know that doesn't sound appealing to you, but it's a precautionary act," Harry nodded, he didn't like the thought of having to run to teachers, but if Dumbledore and Professor Emerindyl said that's what he should do, then that's what he would do. "Now," Dumbledore and Professor Emerindyl stood, "I believe it is time for bed - tomorrow will be a long day - best get some sleep," "Best offer I have had all day," Professor Emerindyl said heartily, and started for the door, Harry spoke in a low voice to Dumbledore, "Sirius?" "Unfortunately he has had to attend to business elsewhere - but he assures me he will return before you leave," Dumbledore smiled weakly, "Thanks," Harry said dismally as he headed for the doorway and followed Professor Emerindyl Harry and Professor Emerindyl walked silently down the corridor, past Professor Snape's office, where they heard no screaming of Ron being tortured. Harry thought maybe Snape expelled him, and Ron just fainted. Harry and Professor Emerindyl reached the bottom of the marble staircase and Harry saw why Ron wasn't screaming in torture yet - Professor Snape was still shouting and waving his arms about at students in the Great Hall. They pressed on; through the oak doors and down the stone staircase at the front of the castle. When they reached the outer grounds of the castle, they walked by the empty stands and past many tents of other schools. The headmasters of many of these schools could be heard shouting at their students. Harry asked, "Are you . are you angry with me?" Elwyn replied, "Of course not," He laughed heartily, although Harry wished he wouldn't, "I never punish someone for sticking up for their friends - and no other student from Koalingo got involved in the fight - be proud of yourselves - the students from Astilon must be getting an earful from their headmistress right now - getting involved when they weren't even part of the .er.discussion," Harry went slightly red in embarrassment. "Here we are," Professor Emerindyl stopped by the lake, "Here we're . where?" Harry looked out, he hadn't noticed it before but Koalingo didn't have a school tent erected. Professor Emerindyl seemed to be fumbling around in his pockets for something. "Aha," he cried triumphantly. Harry tried not to laugh. Professor Emerindyl pulled a large crystal out of his pocket - it was the one they had used to get here from Australia. It was no longer on Melinda but it was definitely the same one. "And here is why we did not bring a tent with us," Professor Emerindyl held the gemstone up to the moon and watched it glow ever so brilliantly. Then, to Harry's complete and utter shock, he threw the stone into the lake. "What?" Harry looked at him. There was a very brief silence, in which Professor Emerindyl kept his eyes on the lake and then the earth started to rumble. The water in the lake started to thrash madly as if in a severe storm. The Durmstrang ship started to move madly in the shaking water, a couple of the students from Durmstrang and their teacher - came up from the lower decks to see what was going on. Many of the students and their headmasters had poked their heads out of their tents to see what was happening. Harry saw the water in the centre of the lake begin to rise in a bubbling mound, like boiling water that was left too long on the stove. Harry looked up at Professor Emerindyl and then to the people behind them, wondering whether he should yell 'RUN' and run off back to the castle. But Professor Emerindyl stood silently, so Harry stayed by his side. Some lights were beginning to appear in the windows of the castle. Harry looked up to see many of these lights were coming from Gryffindor tower. Professor Snape was standing in the doorway of the castle, among many of the students he was yelling at. The water started rising until it was reminiscent of a tsunami. But still Professor Emerindyl stood there by the lake. Harry was sure he even saw the giant squid and some merpeople raise their heads from the water, probably, to see what all the noise was about. And finally it appeared, the rooftop of what looked like a smaller version of Gryffindor tower had emerged from the piled up water, the water mound (now over one hundred feet high) began to subside. Many smaller towers with their balcony's began to appear, glowing brilliantly, Harry saw the palace, as it looked like, was made from diamond, although must have been insulated as you could see right through the palace to the other side, but you could not see if there was anything inside it. The water completely subsided and became calm once more. Harry's ears were ringing from the now, deafening silence. "Well then - good evening everyone," Professor Emerindyl spoke with a smile on his face as he started across the diamond drawbridge. Harry was very flighty on this bridge as the see through diamond, against the water, looked to be non-existent. But he too walked on in and through the front doors.  
  
The next morning everyone woke early. The memorial ceremony would begin straight after breakfast and so they were told to wear their formal cloaks, which were their house coloured cloaks with the gold cuffs e.t.c Everyone looked especially dressed up for the proceedings today; it was only the Hogwarts students whom were wearing their usual black. Harry thought perhaps the Koalingo student had overdressed, as, compared to everyone else; they looked like royalty. But none of the other Koalingo students seemed to have thought this at all. Harry glanced Ron at the Gryffindor table, but before he had a chance to get close Professor Snape had intervened. "That student is under strict instructions to stay as far away from visitors as possible," Snape shot a nasty look at Harry, "Perhaps you'd like to take a seat at this table," Snape led them over to the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were snickering at Ron, whom was sitting alone. "This is one of our top students - Draco Malfoy," Snape introduced them. Malfoy stood and tilted his head to them, and grinned poisonously at Harry. "Pleased to meet you," Malfoy held out his hand to Mezentius. To Harry's pleasure, Mezentius did not take Malfoy's hand, only stared at him, Professor Snape said nothing but walked off to the Gryffindor table, where he spoke to Ron. Ron looked murderously into his plate while Snape was saying something Harry couldn't hear. Ron soon stood and exited the Great Hall. "Lets sit down shall we," Malvado and the other Ruberagon student sat down immediately. Harry, Mezentius and the others joined them. Harry didn't take his eyes off Malfoy, whom had just reached his hand across the table and shake Malvado's hand. "I told you not to waste your time with that Weasley, Potter" Malfoy sneered, "Best advice I ever gave you, you should have heeded my warning," "Oh, but Draco, I did heed your advice - you told me not to go mixing with the wrong sort," Harry grinned sneakily, "I haven't mixed with you since that day," Harry was pleased to see the other Koalingo students were smirking; even Malvado and the other Ruberagon student sniggered - although Malfoy didn't see this. "Can I have your attention please?" Dumbledore was standing at the teacher's desk. Everyone went silent and looked over at him. "Thankyou," he smiled and then resumed his solemn look, "In a moment a number representative students of Hogwarts will take one student from a visiting school down to show them where the ceremony will be taking place this morning by the Hogwarts School Quidditch pitch. As I understand it - one representative from each visiting school has been asked to speak on behalf of their school," "Oh no!" Terry said shockingly as he turned to look at Harry and Mezentius in horror, "I left my speech in the palace," Harry and Mezentius sniggered, "You better go and get it," Mezentius whispered to him. Terry jumped up and scooted from the room silently. Mezentius covered his mouth to stifle his laughter. "I would like those representatives to exit from the great hall now and do this, please," Harry looked around to see whom would be taking a representative from Koalingo down. Cho Chang was looking towards the Slytherin table. She stood in a single movement and walked towards them. Harry for a fleeting moment thought she was about to ask him to follow her until she stopped beside him and looked at Malfoy. "Professor Snape wants you to take the Koalingo Academy rep down," she smiled at Harry and turned back to the boy whom Ron had hit last night, he was from an American school. "Right," Malfoy stood, "Which one of you, do I have to escort around?" Harry looked at Mezentius but Malvado stood up, "I'll do it," "Great," Malfoy sneered, "Follow me," Malvado walked out of the hall along side Malfoy. Harry knew this had to be a bad combination. The end of breakfast came very quickly. And Harry, whom hadn't seen Hermione enter the Great Hall yet, was beginning to feel anxious. "She's probably with Ron in the common room - if she's the kind of person you say she is, then she's probably just being a good friend," Mezentius suggested "Your most likely right," Harry smiled weakly. He looked over towards the other tables. Parvati Patil was fluttering her eyebrows as she spoke to a boy from Beauxbatons, Harry figured this must be the boy she met at the Yule Ball last year as she seemed to be inching closer and closer to him every minute. Neville was seated, Harry was surprised to see, in the midst of half a dozen girls from other schools whom looked to be flashing pieces of paper at him, which he signed and returned to them. One of them even gave him a peck on the cheek - Neville went very red - Ginny was looking murderous. But still no Hermione, "I'm going to go for a walk," Harry said as he stalked off out of the Great Hall, Mezentius looked up, after him, but stayed in his seat and turned back towards the other Koalingo students. Harry walked towards the marble staircase and remembered the many times he would carelessly climb them on his way to class or to his dormitory. He inched slowly up past all the old paintings hanging on the walls. The slight smell of old about the castle, but the noticeable feeling that told him he was at Hogwarts. He snuck up past a group of Hufflepuffs, which eyed him suspiciously, until he realised one of them was Justin Finch- Fletchy, so Harry smiled and waved, and Justin replied in the same way. He walked on until he found a Gryffindor student, a first year, whom he had never met. "What's the password to the Gryffindor common room?" Harry asked the boy, whom was now staring at Harry as if Harry had just told him to perform the Imperious curse on someone. "Only Gryffindors are supposed to know our password, and your not even a Hogwarts student," the boy scooted off down the stairs looking slightly afraid of Harry. Harry grunted exasperatedly. He set off again until he reached the portrait of the fat lady in the pink dress. "Oh young Potter - what a surprise to see you again," she smiled "Hello," Harry smiled, thinking that maybe she would let him enter anyway, "Could you just . let me in . maybe?" Harry stammered "I'm sorry, Harry, no can do I'm afraid - I am under strict instructions not to let anyone in without the correct password," "But you know me," Harry spoke urgently, "I'm sorry, Harry, how do I know you aren't an impostor using polyjuice potion?" she said to him, "Er . because . I . can prove it," he smiled and showed her his scar, "Polyjuice potion can do that," she smiled "What about ." Harry looked around, "Colin!" he shouted triumphantly, "Colin?" the fat lady spoke curiously as Colin Creevey appeared in the doorway behind her, "Harry," Colin's smile reached his ears, "What are you doing up here? Visitors aren't supposed to wander around the castle," "Colin, I have to see Ron and Hermione," Harry looked pleadingly at Colin, "Please can you let me in," "I will if you let me take a picture of you?" Colin smiled, "And sign it," "Oh come off it," Harry was slightly annoyed, "Yes, that's Harry Potter," Colin laughed, " 'Course you can," He moved aside and Harry entered. The fresh smell of the Gryffindor common room filled his nostrils. The fire was crackling in front of which, were the big comfy lounge chairs and the windows were slightly misted with the coolness of autumn. He started heading up the staircase towards the common room when a student appeared on the steps, "Who are you?" "Er . I'm Harry Potter," Harry said, hoping his name was enough to distract the student from starting up about Harry not being allowed in the Gryffindor common room - after all this student didn't know him, this was another first year. "Oh," The student looked slightly taken aback, Harry was incredibly shocked by this. "Oh well, bye," the student scooted off down stairs. Harry, not believing his luck, started again up the stairs until he reached the door to his old dormitory. When he entered, the curtains were drawn around Ron's bed, Harry crossed to his old bed and sat on the side of it, looking over into Ron's. "Ron?" he called As soon as Harry had spoken, a head popped through the curtains looking out at him, it was Ron, "Harry," Ron sounded startled, "What are you doing up here?" Harry could see that Ron's eyes were red; he knew Ron had been crying. Ron pulled his curtains opened and got off his bed and walked over to wash his face in the drinking fountain. "Well no need to thank me for coming to see you," Harry said sarcastically with a smile, Ron finished washing his face and he turned back to Harry, "You have to leave - If the headmaster sees you up here - I'm done for," "Since when have you called Snape - Headmaster?" Harry looked befuddled. Ron shuddered, "Quiet!" Ron held his finger to his lips, "He might here you," Harry stared at Ron curiously, "Who? Snape?" Ron shuddered again, "Ron, what's going on here?" "You'll have to excuse Mr Weasley's reaction," Snape appeared to have walked out of the wall, Ron leant back on his bed and almost fell over - Harry stood his ground, "You see, Mr Potter, many things have changed since you were last at Hogwarts," Snape spoke, his eyes were alight with fire, but it was the smile he wore that seemed to be burning. "What are you doing in the Gryffindor common room? Your not aloud in here - when Dumbledore finds out." Harry stopped mid-sentence realising why Snape was smiling. First of all, he, himself, is not supposed to be in the Gryffindor common room, he isn't aloud. And secondly, Dumbledore is no longer in charge. "I'll escort you back to your headmaster," Snape spoke malevolently, "As for you, Weasley, twenty-five points from Gryffindor for sneaking a student, from another school, into your dormitory - you know it isn't aloud," Ron sat silently; Harry couldn't believe he wasn't protesting, "But that's not fair!" Harry couldn't hold himself back, "I snuck up here myself, Ron didn't know until just now," "But of course it isn't fair," Harry could tell Snape was toying with him, "I'd take more then twenty-five points, but Gryffindor doesn't have anymore points to take," Harry glanced back at Ron as Snape started out the room. Harry had no choice but to follow - he had already gotten Ron into too much trouble. As they walked out of the common room and down towards the entrance hall they saw Professor ConDoin standing via the entrance to the Great Hall. "Professor ConDoin," Snape spoke cheerfully as if he were meeting an old friend, Harry knew this was only because Snape was about to get him in trouble. "Snape," Professor ConDoin inched from his leaning post and started towards the marble staircase, "I found one of your students skulking around in an out of bounds area," Snape sneered, "I wasn't skulking," Harry protested angrily, and then looked up at Professor ConDoin, "Five points from Emerindyl, Harry, you know you should have first asked permission before leaving the hall," Professor ConDoin spoke almost as if he didn't like punishing Harry. Harry was slightly confused by this, but nodded all the same, "Please go into the hall and wait with the rest of the Koalingo students - Professor Snape and I need to take a walk," Professor ConDoin looked over at Snape, whom looked slightly surprised, himself, Harry, not wishing to push his luck, walked off into the hall without hesitation. As he walked on, he glanced back through to the entrance hall, to see Snape and Professor ConDoin exit through the oak doors. "Where have you been?" Mezentius asked him, Brydies seemed to want to know as well. Harry explained all about how he had gone up to the Gryffindor common room to see Ron, and how Ron had reacted to saying Snape's name aloud. And how Snape had access to the Gryffindor common room when McGonnagall used to be the only teacher aloud to do that, "And Gryffindor have no house points - he's running a dictatorship here," Harry looked infuriated (Brydie did too), "Gryffindor will not be winning the house cup this year," "As .er. important as that seems to you, Harry, I think what is more disturbing is the way your friend, Ron, reacted to you saying the headmasters name aloud," Mezentius was stirring a plate of mashed potato in a bowl in front of him. "Are you going to eat that, or just stir it?" Crabbe spoke across the table to him. Mezentius pushed the plate forward but Brydie seized it at once and started eating it slowly - often flashing her potato filled spoon at them, as if teasing. "It is kind of . well - I know most Europeans are worried about saying 'Voldemort'" (Crabbe and Goyle looked over at Mezentius - looking away from Brydie, whom was now poking her tongue out at them, covered in mashed potato) "So it kind of sounds like ." he didn't need to finish- Harry fully understood. "Snape was a . death eater," Harry spoke in an undertone so that only Mezentius and Brydie heard. "What's a death eater?" Brydie looked confused "Someone who follows their evil wizard, Voldemort," a couple of the Slytherin's shuddered and starred at them, Crabbe and Goyle did not. "What's a Voldemort?" Brydie asked. (This time students from the Ravenclaw table, next to them, also shuddered and stared) "He's like Lord Ruberagon," Mezentius lowered his voice as some of the other Ameraid's shuddered. "We don't have the same security here as in Koalingo manor, they are a little jumpy," Mezentius explained to Harry "So . why would they make a dark wizard the headmaster of this school?" Brydie whispered so low that Crabbe and Goyle inched closer to hear them, and Crabbed actually put his hand in a bowl of mushroom sauce. "Because Dumbledore trusts him," Harry sat back Silence spread across the four tables as Dumbledore stood at the teacher's table. "The time has come," he announced, Harry saw all of the school representatives return through the entrance doors into the great hall. Malvado and Malfoy were last through, after everyone was seated, Dumbledore continued. "If each school representative would like to show their school fellows the way down to the where we shall be holding the memorial service,"  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN NEW CHOICES, NEW THREATS, NEWLY UNTITED  
  
Malvado stood smugly, "Come on everyone," Harry and the others stood, Malvado led the way as they reached the door and exited first, followed by Astilon. "Do you think we can trust him?" Mezentius whispered to Harry - continuing their conversation from inside, "Snape, I mean," "Dumbledore does," Harry told him, "But . well Dumbledore hasn't always had the greatest judge of character," Harry was remembering Lockhart, Quirrell, and the Moody impostor. "But I always suspect Snape of something when really all he is, is a ." Harry broke off as they walked up to Professor ConDoin and Snape whom were standing speaking to each other in front of a large tent. When they arrived Professor ConDoin winked at Malvado, "Mr Potter," Snape sneered, "Good to see you with the students of your school," Harry felt a tingle in his scar - he dismissed it as anger towards Snape. He didn't reply to Snape, merely stared at him poisonously. But soon his attention left Snape and was focused on his scar, which was beginning to burn even more. He could no longer dismiss the pain as his scar began to hurt more and more as he reached the door of the tent; he lifted his hand and cupped it over his scar. "What's wrong?" Mezentius was looking at Harry, "Nothing," Harry tried to shake off the attention, "Harry?" Professor Emerindyl was now by his side "There's something wrong with his forehead, sir" Mezentius said to Professor Emerindyl, "Are you alright Harry," Professor Emerindyl looked at Harry imploringly. Harry felt the pain disappear immediately so he moved his hand. "Yes," Harry smiled, but Professor Emerindyl stopped and looked over at the tent, "Well let's carry on shall we," Professor Emerindyl said to them as they started off towards the tent slowly, "Is there something wrong professor?" Professor ConDoin moved towards Professor Emerindyl, "Not at all," Professor Emerindyl disappeared into the tent, Harry and the rest of the Koalingo students continued walking on towards the tent - the people behind them wondering why they had stopped, "What was wrong with your forehead?" Mezentius asked him "Nothing," Harry insisted as they reached the tent door, "Where seated on the front row," Malvado told them. "Malvado," Professor ConDoin called him, "I'd like to speak to you briefly," Malvado stalked off, looking slightly abashed at no longer being at the front of the line, Harry and Mezentius were now at the front - they started towards the entrance and slung the door aside, "Oh my ." is all that Harry heard before a searing pain brought him to the ground with a thud, down on the stage was a body, and floating in the air above it, were two objects - one of which Harry new to be Lord Voldemort's, Dark Mark. "What's going on?" Snape marched into the tent to Harry's screams of pain, Mezentius was not moving at all as Professor Emerindyl entered after Snape. Mezentius was standing looking mortified, Harry's vision was going blurry, he could no longer see the body on the stage, but the dark mark was burning the very retina of his eyes, "Get him out of here!" Professor Emerindyl shouted, "Now!" Harry felt himself being lifted up by someone, but as soon as he left the tent his vision came back. "Stop!" he shouted, "Put me down," He looked up to see it was Professor ConDoin, whom was carrying him, "Put me down," Harry started kicking, Professor ConDoin settled Harry down on the grass and pulled a sword from his belt - for a moment Harry thought Professor ConDoin was going to stab him, but no, it was something else, "Stupefy" * "Hurry now children!" Harry could hear these endless yells of these three words from all the visiting headmasters and headmistresses, Harry sat up; he was lying in one of the beds in the Hogwarts hospital wing, "Be serious - your children are in no real danger," Snape's voice floated into the room from the corridor outside the hospital wing, "Yeah, like that kid from Australia - I don't think so Professor Snape," he heard shouted back at him many times, "Severus," Dumbledore was standing watching this, "Severus be calm - if they believe they should leave then let them," Harry looked around the room and saw the curtains drawn around the bed opposite him, "Will you people be quiet?" Harry heard Madame Pomfrey snapping at them, "There are students in there who need rest - take your argument elsewhere!" "Sorry Poppy," Harry heard Dumbledore exclaim before he suggested they move to another location, "It was the skull of Avada, Harry," Harry almost jumped out of his skin as he looked to the bed beside his, Mezentius was sitting up in it, "They killed Terry," "What?" Harry stared at Mezentius, then he looked over to the bed with the curtains drawn around it, "Terry?" Mezentius nodded, Harry stepped carefully out of his bed; he seemed strangely well balanced for someone whom was just stunned by the stupefying charm. He walked very slowly towards the bed; the cold hospital floor was prickling his feet. He drew the curtains open carefully and saw that the bedcovers were right over Terry's face. He inched closer to the bed, feeling his eyelids grow heavy with tears they weren't releasing. "Terry," Harry spoke under his breath, He laid his hand on the bedside and lowered his head to rest his forehead on his hand, There was a moment of silence until Harry heard something move, he lifted his head and saw the blankets were moving up and down where Terry's head was, "He's breathing?" Harry stood, "Oh my god, he's breathing," Harry placed his hand to the blankets and moved them quickly, "HI HARRY!" The blood stained face with its green snake tongue shouted as it rose off the bed immediately, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! !!!!" Harry screamed as the face smiled at him.  
  
"Harry?" another voice sounded and Harry's body jolted as he sat up in his hospital; bed, he looked around. Hermione, Ron, and Mezentius were standing over him. "Terry!" Harry gasped, "I had the worse nightmare," he glanced across the room, there were no beds with curtains draped around them, "I'm afraid it wasn't a nightmare, Harry" Mezentius looked at Harry with the same expression he bore when Professor Emerindyl had announced Jennifer's death, "It was the Dark Mark, Harry" Ron told him, "And the skull of Avada," Mezentius announced, "Professor Emerindyl told us we're leaving as soon as you've woken up," "He's not scared of Voldemort?" Harry asked, "No," Mezentius spoke, "Not at all . its just ." Hermione butted in, "They believe that Voldemort has united himself with ." "The Guild of Avada" Mezentius finished the sentence, "So Harry's not safe either at Hogwarts or that school in Australia?" Ron looked utterly perplexed, Hermione was shaking her head but Mezentius spoke up, "Yes he is - Harry - Koalingo, you'll be safe there - Professor Emerindyl would never let you be harmed," "You can't be sure of that!" Hermione snapped, "Dumbledore was supposed to be keeping Harry safe but he's always been in danger in the last four years at Hogwarts," Ron put in, "Your not helping Ron," Hermione spat, "What does it matter anyway? Professor Snape has suspended me until further notice," Harry told them, "There's no use arguing where I should be!" Hermione, Ron and Mezentius looked as if they were keeping something from him, "Harry, we have something to tell you," Hermione started "Harry, Dumbledore has been reinstated as Headmaster - you're aloud to return to Hogwarts," Mezentius told him, "I'll leave you, let you think about it," "Think about what?" Ron looked around as Mezentius slipped out of the hospital wing, "There's nothing to think about - you'll be coming back to Hogwarts," "Its going to be great Harry," Hermione smiled, "Defence Against Dark Arts is excellent with Professor Delacour," Harry was looking straight at them but for some reason he wasn't taking in a single word they were saying. He didn't understand it, he was so angry when he had to leave Hogwarts, and now he could stay, so why wouldn't he? Why didn't he want to? Hermione seemed to understand this, as she was looking down at him. Ron had started up about Quidditch and what a good captain Fred is, but Hermione and him connected for a moment, and Hermione nodded, although Harry could see a tear n her eyes. "Come on Ron," she said to him, "We had better go down to dinner - we'll bring you up something good," she said to Harry before she shot out the door, Ron shrugged, "See ya," and he followed after her,  
  
Ron was looking like Hagrid had slapped him in the face as Harry placed his hand on the diamond on Professor Emerindyl's dragon hours later ready to go back to Koalingo. Professor Dumbledore winked at Harry as Harry disappeared into the diamond. "You sure this is what you want to do?" Mezentius asked Harry as he heaved his trunk up to the end of his bed, Harry shook his head, "But I know it's the safest thing - the best thing for everyone - there was nothing horrible happening at Hogwarts until I returned, and I think Professor Emerindyl will keep you all safe from the curse of Harry Potter," "Your not cursed," Brydie poked her tongue out, "Terry . was . weird," she screwed her face up, "That's a horrible thing to say," Mezentius looked at her devastatingly, "Well he was, the stupid fool went to look for his speech for the memorial, but the moron had given it to me just before breakfast, he didn't want to lose it," she laughed and walked out saying, "He would still be . if he hadn't forgotten,"  
  
The trip back to Koalingo seemed a lot faster then the trip to Hogwarts. Before anyone actually realised, they were arriving in the front courtyard to the school, just as the other students were returning from their holidays.  
  
No one asked any questions about what had happened at Hogwarts - there seemed to be an unspoken agreement that they would not speak of it. Terry's parents were seen three weeks into term coming into the school with a tall stocky man in jet-black robes. "Fumbleknot!" Professor ConDoin called him to follow as Professor ConDoin started towards them. Mezentius whom was sitting, with Brydie and Harry, helping them do their History of Magic homework, jumped up immediately and followed. "I wonder what they are here for?" Brydie looked over to them, Harry was wondering the same thing. It had been three and a half weeks since Terry's death, why would they, now, come to Koalingo? They watched as Terry's mother glanced Harry just before Professor ConDoin whisked her off into the castle. Mezentius walked back over to them, "I've been asked to gather all of his things for his parents," Mezentius told them  
  
Harry ducked as a book narrowly missed his head. Brydies had thrown it, "Terry's taste in reading is gross," Brydie, shouted as she banished another book across the room, it flew neatly into Terry's school trunk, "Have you no respect for the dead?" Mezentius snapped at her as he carried a pile of Terry's clothing over to the school trunk, "He was a big fan of yours it looks like," Brydie was brandishing her wand at a pile of books that all floated into the air, "There mine!" Harry snapped and knocked them all out of the air with a well- positioned Flipendo knock back jinx. Mezentius summoned one of the books to him and opened the cover, after which he turned and looked at Harry, "This book is a library book - but its supposed to be locked away," Mezentius threw the book back to Harry, "Oh well," Harry stood shocked and confused; his initial thought was that Mezentius wouldn't like him at all if he discovered Harry to be reading books about him. He and Terry had sneaked these books from the library and Harry hadn't a chance to read them before they left for Hogwarts. "I'm really sorry Mezentius, I didn't mean to . well I did, but it was just out of curiosity," Harry blundered, Mezentius laughed, "Its quite fine, Harry, I know quite a lot about you, I read all about you the moment I heard Professor Emerindyl had gone to collect you from Hogwarts last winter" Harry stuffed the books into his backpack, and continued with the packing.  
  
After they had finished all of the packing and taken the dragged the chest out to the entrance courtyard, Mezentius, Brydie, and Harry waited for Terry's parents. She showed up shortly after, Terry's mother looked slightly flustered, as if she had just been arguing, although a huge smile crossed her face when she reached Mezentius, Brydie, and himself. "Thank you for this kids," she smiled as the tall stocky man in the jet- black cloak lifted the chest over his back. Harry was amazed at the strength of the man. "I'm really sorry about Terry," Harry, Brydie and Mezentius blurted out at the same time, Terry's mother turned to them, the slight noticeable tear in her eye; she smiled and hugged them all at once. "Never fear children - this shan't happen again, I have seen to it personally," at this she turned and the three adults walked across the entrance courtyard, got into a dragon drawn carriage and off they went, "What does she mean by that?" Mezentius looked at them strangely,  
  
The final class of the day for Harry was Defence Against Dark Arts. Again, to their pleasure, they had Professor Cannon, "Professor ConDoin was here at lunch," Mezentius whispered to them, "He met with Terry's parents when they arrived," Harry and Brydie nodded, Harry remembered this happen, and he thought it did seem quite weird that Professor ConDoin wasn't here now, "Now, class," Professor Cannon was standing at the head of the class, looking as if she had no intention on taking her seat anytime soon, "I would like you all to put your books away and stand," The class did so, and once everyone was standing, Professor Cannon clapped her hands and the class seemed to apparate from the classroom to a huge round room with stone floor wall and ceiling. The room was circular and there appeared to be no doors and no windows, but the air was very fresh, and there was a breeze, possibly magicked there for comfort. "Professor Emerindyl has informed the Defence staff that we shall be beginning the ultimate defence, not against creatures of magical danger, we do not usually teach this until the seventh year, and in some countries the stupid Ministries of Magic won't allow schools to teach it at all" She glanced at Harry, "Of course this is only my speculation and I am not allowed to pass my bias onto you," Everyone stood silent - the Ruberagons were smiling, "The defence I am speaking of is defence against the ultimate danger," she paused, looking directly at Harry, "Defence against another human," Harry felt a shiver down his spine, "A wand can perform many fantastic things, but also many horrible things - and those whom choose to use their wands for the dark arts can be very dangerous indeed," Harry knew this only too well; he had only narrowly escaped an attack from Dark wizards last June. He had never spoken about this though, "Now, a few spells that come in very handy when facing a Dark opponent, one of which I shall be leaving for Professor ConDoin to teach you, you will learn this period and will practice only here in your Defence Class," she looked around severely at them, "Any student found preforming these spells around the school will be expelled faster then they can lower their wand from their target," she was now staring at Malvado and the group of Ruberagons, "Do I make myself clear?" Everyone nodded and a few answered 'Yes' "Good" she smiled, "Let us begin then," "The first spell I would like to teach you is not a Defence spell but one to attack your attacker - there is no doubt that the evil opponent will try dirty tricks to get at you - so we will be learning some dirty tricks to use back against them," she smiled and then asked, "Anyone want to be my opponent?" Everyone backed off - they knew how powerful Professor Canon was, they were not about to let her put them in the Hospital wing, "I'll do it," Mezentius stepped forward, "Are you mad?" Brydie spoke after him, as Mezentius crossed the cobblestone floor and stood in front of her, "Good show - ten points to Ameraid for bravery," Professor Cannon smiled, "Ok, when I say the word, you recite the spell Ráfaga," The whole class moved back uneasily about five paces, "Ok Fumbleknot - imagine I'm an evil wizard - I've come to beat you up just because I am bored and need some excitement in my life," she smiled, "I'm going to attack you - I'm sure your quick enough to get out of my way - once you have a clear shot, use the Ráfaga curse and we shall see if it works, but beware - I too shall be using the Ráfaga curse - lets see who's faster," The class moved further back, "Lets begin," Professor Canon smiled, Mezentius raised his wand first but Professor Canon was just too fast, "Ráfaga!!!" a thin blue beam shot out of the end of her wand and hit Mezentius in the chest. There was a blinding flash of light and then Mezentius' body exploded into blue glowing dust, which spread like pixie dust in every direction, Everyone in the room stood, staring at her, mortified. Professor Canon straightened up smiling, "Now," she continued, "If you are facing a dark wizard this is either the perfect time to position yourself ready for a stronger attack, otherwise its your best chance to escape," Everyone was still staring at her mortified, "Just don't spend too much time deciding which of these you will be doing - as the spell fast wears off," The class stood still the same looks on their faces, while the blue glowing dust in the room gathered together again and Mezentius reappeared looking confused and weak, "Now this spell will leave its victim slightly disorientated, but this varies from person to person - it depends whom you attack - thank you Fumbleknot please join your friends again," Brydie poked Mezentius in the stomach with her wand a couple times, "Its ok, he's alive!" she spoke shortly and everyone then turned and stared at Professor Canon, "Well of course he's alive," she said to them, looking slightly confused, "You didn't think I would be aloud to teach you a spell to kill, did you?" "Now, pair off and practice that spell - Mr Nino you are not to use any other spells," Professor Canon looked at Malvado seriously, Practicing this spell was a lot more fun the Harry had first thought - he got to make Brydie and Mezentius explode several times, as well as Hyperion, when he wasn't looking. Before long the entire class had mastered the spell and was waiting ready for the next. "Ok," Professor Canon whom was very pleased with the class' progress had whispered to a couple students that the next spell would be a very good one. "Many people have heard of the disarming spell 'Expelliarmus'?" Professor Canon looked around, there were a few mumbles and Harry heard one student say 'My parents taught me that even before I started school' "Well the next curse is taking that spell a step further, taking disarming to a dangerous level - there was much arguments over whether you should be taught this one," she spoke, the class was smiling with anticipation, "Another volunteer I think?" Everyone raised their hands, "This one is very painful," she added and every hand dropped immediately, "Hmmmmmm." "I'll do it," Mezentius walked forward again, "Thank you - 20 points to Ameraid," Professor Canon spoke, "This curse is pronounced Tajada - and was actually first used by wizard butchers for cutting up meat without muggle knives, until of course, like all good spells, dark wizards thought they could use it to remove another wizards limbs, thus having the spell outlawed," A couple of students screwed their faces up; most Ruberagons were smiling maliciously, "Now - so you don't think this spell kills, it actually doesn't at first - there is a certain time limit before the body part has to be taken to a hospital to rejoin - or if it s the persons head . then yes the victim will die," she looked fleetingly solemn, "To rejoin the body part you merely have to tap it twice with a wand - just so you know in case you are faster then me this time Fumbleknot," Mezentius and Professor Canon took duelling stance immediately. They circled for a moment and this time it was Professor Canon, whom raised her wand first, "Tajada!!" she cried, Mezentius tried to roll out of the way but the spell connected with his ear and scraped the top of it off, Mezentius fell to the ground in pain. Professor Canon acted immediately and rejoined the ear. Mezentius stood up and shook his head and rubbed his ear, "Now, you may only remember this spell - the ministry allowed us teaching it, as long as you were not able to perform it on other students - the spell is illegal except when used only in defence, and this you have to prove," she glared around at all of them, "Anyone reported using this spell will be expelled and will have to serve a period in juvenile detention centre," Every student shuffled worryingly, "Come now professor, that seems a little harsh?" Malvado spoke up, "No Mr Nino," Professor Canon looks very serious, "I don't think it is harsh at all - that's the law, and we should all abide by it - do I make myself clear?" This time everyone answered, "Yes miss,"  
  
"She was pretty harsh," Brydie, told them over dinner that although she didn't like to admit it, she agreed with Malvado, "No she wasn't," Mezentius disagreed, "She was quite within her right - very smart, if you ask me," "Of course," a drawling mocking voice sounded behind them as Hyperion and a couple of Ruberagons showed up behind Mezentius, "Mr Fumbleknot would agree with any teacher," Hyperion started mocking a teacher, "Today class we will be learning how to jump into piranha infested water holes, would you care to demonstrate Fumbleknot?" then he mocked Mezentius, "Of course Professor!" he then started making choking sounds and fell to the ground dramatically before standing up laughing and walking off with the Ruberagon's, "I'm really beginning to dislike him," Brydie spoke up, Harry silently agreed, "I don't like him hanging around with those Ruberagons" Mezentius looked concerned, Brydie looked flabbergasted, "How can you say that?" she spat out her apple juice, "After all he's done to you and Harry since Harry got here - and he hasn't even been here for a full half year yet!" "But you don't understand Hyperion, we've known each other for ages, I know why he acts like he does," Mezentius was still looking concerned, "Well all I know is that he is a jerk," Brydie continued with her apple juice, "Ladies and gentlemen," Professor Emerindyl stood at the teachers table and all went silent, Harry noticed a few kids had actually stopped moving completely, with food still in their mouths, it fascinated him how someone could command such attention. "If I am right - and Professor ConDoin and Professor Canon inform me that I am, then I must believe that you have all experienced a change in what you have been learning during your Defence Against Dark Arts lessons?" everyone seemed to nod in unison and then Professor Emerindyl went on, "Now it was first the staffs decision that you would have the opportunity to take part in a duelling club three evenings a week for two hours a session - but it was decided that this would interrupt too much with your study schedules that it was changed that you will have this as a separate and new subject," people started stirring in alarm, "Another subject?" Mezentius gasped, "But we'll be having our half yearly's in six weeks!" "Not us," a seventh year student was looking horrified, "We have our finals, how do you think we feel?" "Now before anybody gets too worried, you will not be graded on this subject" Professor Emerindyl told them, "Professor ConDoin will be taking these classes so I'll let him tell you about it," Professor Emerindyl sat down while Professor ConDoin arose from his seat. Harry thought he looked very pale and run-down, Harry could tell that Professor ConDoin hadn't slept for a long time, as the bags underneath his eyes were larger then ever. His hands trembled slightly as he used them to support him as he stood as best he could. "Your new subject will be called Defence and Duelling - you will learn everything an Auror is taught by the ministry of magic as well as a couple of extra . hints of experience," he told them, "This class will not be easy but I promise you that you will be forever grateful for what you learn," Professor Condoin clapped his hands and an envelope that glowed scarlet with gold writing appeared, floating in mid air in front of every student. "These are your new timetables - see you in class," he sat once more looking as if he could stand no more,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN NO MORE PRETEND  
  
"Is he alright?" Brydie spoke at once, after examining her new timetable, "six extra periods a fortnight," she sounded scandalized "You noticed it too?" Harry looked at her, "I was thinking he looked ill," "He does," Brydie was the one sounding concerned this time, "Oh look, they took a period off our other subjects," she smiled "Well I'm not surprised," Mezentius spoke as if this were common knowledge, "He's been busy the last few nights - plus he's been teaching here," "Busy?" Harry didn't understand, and the look Brydie now had on her face proved that he wasn't the only one confused, "Honestly you two," Mezentius pulled a rolled up newspaper out of his bag, "See for yourself - this is this mornings Cauldron. The Cauldron, Harry had come to learn, was the Australian wizardry newspaper, much like the Daily Prophet. Brydie unfolded the front page and read the cover article;  
  
ALWAYS AVADA  
  
Yet again the Guild of Avada has managed to escape being discovered by the AWDF's (Australian Wizardry Defence Forces) finest, writes Rita Skeeter special correspondence. Furst Arutha Condoin, Heir to the Muggle throne of Germany, General of the AWDF, Order of Merlin, 2nd class, and Professor of Defence Against Dark Arts at Koalingo Academy of Australia has yet again succeeded and failing to apprehend the dark wizards of the Guild of Avada. Although General ConDoin refuses to report on the subject The Cauldron can exclusively reveal that these mysterious attacks on Muggles and Wizarding families over the last week have been attacks from the Guild of Avada itself. The fifth of five attacks in the last five days, this time it was a ministry official attacked by the Guild - this no doubt will cause much upset as never before has the Guild been daring enough to attack ministry officials - I know this Cauldron reporter will be sleeping with an Auror at my bedroom door this evening.  
  
"Rita Skeeter?" Harry smiled, "How much do you think she knows about all of this?" "Enough - by the looks of it," Mezentius told them, "Probably as much as Professor ConDoin," "That would be valuable information?" Harry smiled more mischievously, "Well if we're ever going to solve this it would be priceless information," Mezentius said while staring at Harry, as if he were searching for something.  
  
That evening after leaving Mezentius at the fountain in the front corridor and Brydie at the entrance to the central tower, Harry headed back to the secret entrance to Emerindyl lake with his mind on sending a letter to Rita Skeeter suggesting that his tongue might slip a few words of her illegally being an animagi if she didn't give him some information. But as fate would have it something stalled him from reaching the suit of armour in front of the secret passage. "How did she find out?" Professor ConDoin was raging as he was standing guard at the secret entrance - he was talking to Headmaster Emerindyl, "That family has no relations not working for the ministry, and they were all sworn to secrecy," he was pacing madly, "Arutha she is a reporter - trained in ways of spying that the Defence Force can't even imagine," Professor Emerindyl looked to be attempting to calm him down, "You should be getting as much sleep as you can - you don't know whether or when you'll be called out again," "No, the minister for magic of Britain told me I had to keep a constant guard on Harry," Professor ConDoin yawned, "I have gone for weeks on end without sleep before - I can do it again," "Arutha you are running yourself into the ground - go to bed and I'll stand guard," Professor Emerindyl made this sound almost final, "General!" Harry watched a third wizard run up towards them, he ran straight past Harry, as if he couldn't see him. The wizard was wearing the strangest cloak Harry had ever seen, navy blue in colour with a very stiff high collar the young wizard would have looked like a vicar had it not been for the golden bat wings on his shoulders and the shining silver name tag pinned on his chest. "General - there's been another attack - the department of training for the royal guard has been destroyed," the young man told him Professor ConDoin let out a sigh that sounded almost painful as he and the young man disapperated, Harry stood momentarily, wondering how long he should stall before he walked forwards so that Professor Emerindyl would not know he had overheard their conversation, however he needn't have waited. "Yes, Harry - believe it or not Cornelius Fudge is concerned about your well-being," Professor Emerindyl was not looking at Harry, but he turned on the heels of his boots and looked directly at Harry. Harry didn't know how to react, so he walked forward slowly, "Is it really the Guild of Avada?" Harry asked out of impulse "Its possible," Professor Emerindyl answered slowly, "Your not worried about being attacked by the Guild are you, Harry?" "No," Harry answered a little too quicker then he had wanted to, "Good, you're feeling confident," Professor Emerindyl scanned Harry, "Why do they want to attack us?" Harry blurted out, Professor Emerindyl looked to be considering Harry momentarily before he went on, "It is often unclear as to why evil does what it does, but Harry, the Guild of Avada have a simple reason for committing the evil crimes they do," he hesitated, "They like to cause anarchy - if there is something they can do to make people miserable then they'll do it - they need no reason, they think it is fun - of course their ultimate plan is to take Koalingo - but believe me many of the things they do haven't got anything to do with their ultimate plan - they do it all for fun," "Good heavens child what are you doing out of bed?" Professor McGonagall was pacing up the corridor behind Harry, she stopped when she saw Professor Emerindyl, "All is well, Professor, Harry and I were just having a little chat," Professor Emerindyl winked at Harry, "You must be excited about tomorrow, Harry?" Professor McGonagall smiled, "Ameraid verse Emerindyl - water Quidditch, such a finer sport I have never seen," "Water Quidditch?" Harry stopped amazed, nothing had been said about the game to him at all, perhaps because he wasn't on the house Quidditch team - but no one had even mentioned it to him, not even Mezentius, "Yes, tomorrow - it took all year for us to finally get to see Ameraid verse Emerindyl but I think I can say we are certainly in for a treat," Professor Emerindyl smiled, "Well I guess you best be off to bed Harry - I daresay everyone will be up bright and early tomorrow for the match," Harry shook the suit or armours hand and whispered the password before he slipped into the secret passage and the Suit of armour hid the way once more. Harry strode across towards his hut - he had grown quite fond of having his own little home, and was pleased to be back from the Ameraid fountain palace. He saw, as he passed, the Emerindyl Quidditch team were laughing and joking in a meeting in Hyperion's cabin. But Harry's attention was quickly taken from him by the most amazing bright glow circling the sky. Hedwig was gliding through the sky in circles and with her came a flock of other owls. And the most amazing thing he had ever seen. A huge Norwegian Ridgeback. It was flying through the air, glowing by the light of the many owls, which seemed to have lamps attached to them. "Oh my god," Harry stumbled back as he saw two very large figures clutching onto the dragons back, " 'Allo Harry," a giant hairy figure shouted as the dragon shot past Harry,  
  
"Hagrid?" Harry spun around as the dragon came into land, but must have miscalculated as it crashed, with a loud bang, into Harry's hut. Students rushed out of their huts to see what had happened, Harry didn't see it but Professor Emerindyl and Professor McGonagall were now standing in the entrance doorway, Professor McGonagall was standing behind Professor Emerindyl. Harry's attention was still on the dragon, which was not moving in the massive wreck of Harry's cabin. The silence of the watching crowd was broken as there was a cough and splutter coming from the wreck as the dragon rolled over onto its front and a massive figure emerged from the rubble coughing. "Well I muss say 'Agrid, your landeengs are getteeng better," another figure rolled over laughing, "Olympe, yer too kind," the first figure helped the other one to stand, the two figures were laughing as they stood, unaware of the crowd now staring at them apprehensively, "Hagrid?" Harry walked closer, "Step back, Harry, they are giants," Professor ConDoin apparated in front of Harry, his wand was drawn as he stood between Hagrid and Harry, "Harry," Hagrid started towards them, he shot a look at Professor ConDoin, "You'll want to be putting that away before you harm yourself, Professor" "Its alright Arutha, stand down," Professor Emerindyl was sweeping across the grounds towards them, Professor McGonagall hot in pursuit. Hagrid starred Professor ConDoin with an apprehensive look, "At last Harry, good ter see ya 'gain," he patted Harry on the back knocking him forward a few inches, "Olympe and I have bin tryin' ter catch up with ya since we heard ya were comin' 'ere," "We 'ave been on assignment by Dumblydore," Madame Maxime wiped some black soot off her face, "Norbert gets very smoky when ya don' let him breath fire fer s'long," Hagrid told them as he wiped some soot away from his own eyes, "Dumbledore sent us 'ere to negotiate ." he lowered his voice, "With the giants - top secret though," he tapped his finger on his nose, "What a fascinating creature," in all the excitement Harry hadn't noticed Professor Emerindyl had passed him and was now seated on Norbert's back bouncing around as if testing a comfy lounge chair. "Professor!" Professor McGonagall shot forward and started telling him to get off while Hagrid laughed heartily, Madame Maxime joined in. Professor ConDoin however stood back still with his eyes on Hagrid, "Norwegian Ridgeback?" Professor Emerindyl looked at Hagrid before leaning onto Norbert's neck and reaching his arms as far around as he could, "Right ye are," Hagrid smiled, "Four years old he be," "Indeed," Professor Emerindyl slid down Norbert's back and onto the ground, "Fascinating specimen," "Bes' transport in them - no finer way ter travel," Hagrid walked over and was rubbing Norbert under the chin, "Now off with ye, and don' get inter any fights - I'm not bailing you out again," Norbert groaned and opened his enormous green bat-like wings and took flight. "Little rascal," Hagrid turned on Harry, "So, how've ya bin?"  
  
"Nice a him to let us stay with ye, Harry," Hagrid spoke later in Harry's redesigned cabin - Professor Emerindyl restored it and added extra rooms for Madame Maxime and Hagrid, as well as lifting the roof a couple metres. Hagrid was roasting something, that looked strangely like an Australian mangrove monitor lizard, over the hot coals in the fireplace while Madame Maxime bustled around Harry's unused kitchen setting three places for people to eat at. "'Az bin a while since we 'ave eaten in a proper 'ouse" she was swishing her wand this way and that setting frilly curtains over the window above the sink and was stocking Harry's spice rack above his gas stove, "Veree comfortable," "We've missed ye a lot, Harry" Hagrid spoke as he turned the lizard on its skewer, "I was shocked when I heard ye'd bin expelled - Dumbledore wrote me as soon as you left Britain - I couldn't believe it, what did ye do?" Harry shifted uneasily, he didn't want Hagrid to be disappointed with him, but he didn't want to be rude and not answer him, "I turned Professor Snape into a cactus," Hagrid choked with laughter, "But why?" "Well he took over as headmaster when Dumbledore was fired," Harry began, "Fired? Harry, Dumbledore was never fired - he stepped down - the ministry was furious when he did," Hagrid pulled the skewer out of the fire and tested the food, perhaps making sure it was burnt enough, "But why?" Harry stood when Hagrid did and followed over to the dining table, "Now that's secret - not fer me ter tell yer," Hagrid took his seat as Madame Maxime poured three mugs of Butterbeer, hers and Hagrid's being the size of small buckets, "'Ow do you like zis school 'Arry?" Madame Maxime asked while they began eating, Harry, whom had eaten already was not in the mood for eating, and was glad a conversation had started, "I 'ave 'eard of zis, Emerindyl man - 'ee is a fine 'eadmaster," "Very interesting life too, that man - yed know all about it though wouldn't yeh?" Hagrid looked down at Harry - Harry hesitated but then shook his head, "Blimey Harry - he's like, the most important wizard in this country - even Dumbledore admires him," "I guess so," Harry nodded, although a little excentric, Harry thought Professor Emerindyl was indeed a very well know Australian wizard, and he was definitely a nice man, but Harry had no idea what it was that made Professor Emerindyl so famous,  
  
It was Hagrid's snores that woke Harry the next morning - Madame Maxime was already making breakfast when Harry entered the newly enlarged kitchen at sunrise. The drops of dew on the windowsill gave off an amazing smell when Harry opened the windows to let in fresh air, "Good morneeng 'Arry," Madame Maxime greeted him with a large plate of sausages and eggs for breakfast, she smiled down at him like a house elf as he took his first sausage and smiled with delight about it tasting so nice - this seemed to please her and she went back to the stove and continued cooking. "Good mornin' Harry," Hagrid soon joined them with a huge smile on his face, and his hair looking a lot neater then Harry had ever seen it before, "What's on the schedule fer today, Harry?" "Oh no!" Harry jumped up, "Water Quidditch, I nearly forgot!" he darted out the door and out of the portal into the castle - in through the secret portal that went straight to the golden hall and out past the entrance courtyard, down the steps, across the garden until he reached the Quidditch pitch. There were a few stragglers entering just as he got there. "Late?" said a drawling voice, Malvado Nino was standing blocking the entrance, "I would have thought you'd be here early if anything else - if Emerindyl win, they'll be up against Ruberagon in the finals," "I know," Harry said frustrated, "Now let me pass," Malvado stood there, so Harry pushed past him, "Harry - your late!" Brydie caught up with him and dragged him onto the Saphricorn stands, "This is the best bit to watch - you nearly missed it!" "Missed what?" Harry looked out onto the Quidditch pitch and realised there was no water anywhere - how could they possibly play water Quidditch on a dry pitch? Professor Emerindyl stood on stands lined with golden Koalingo Flags and golden canopy. The audience fell silent; Professor Emerindyl drew out his wand, Harry watched in awe as Professor Emerindyl's wand extended into a two-metre-long golden staff with an emerald gem carved as a perfect sphere into the top of it. He smiled swiftly at the crowd and then announced, "The Emerindyl team! With their captain, Michael Peters" he spoke as six human-sized grindylows, accompanied by Hyperion on his broom, emerged out onto the pitch, "And the Ameraid team with their new captain, Mezentius Fumbleknot," "Why didn't he tell us?" Brydie looked amazed at this news, Six merpeople floated onto the pitch, looking like they were swimming through the air, the young female seeker, Harry, had met during the Ameraid Quidditch practice was floating out on a broomstick, "You know the rules," Professor Puddlemeare, the Koalingo flying teacher, was now standing between the two teams, "When the water reaches the top of the stands the balls will be released and you may begin immediately - beaters are to hit the bludgers only," She then blew her whistle and Professor Emerindyl threw his wand-staff down onto the pitch with enough force for it to burrow into the ground until only the emerald on the top was out of the ground. The next thing Harry watched as water began spraying from the emerald orb, at such a speed that it was seconds before the water reached the top of the stands. "And their off!!" cried the commentator as the water turned so incredibly clear that it was easy to see every ball and all of the players. Three mermaids shot against three grindylows after the quaffle which glowed red so it was easy to see, "Ooooooooh! Fantastic shot by an Emerindyl Beater as he knocks that bludger clear in the path of the Ameraid chasers," the commentator, Victoria Sale, of Emerindyl cheered into the megaphone. Harry glanced up at Hyperion and the Ameraid chaser whom were both hovering above the water looking around for the snitch, neither one at all interested in what the other seeker was doing. "Sneaky shot by Ameraid chaser, Mezentius Fumbleknot as he swims straight past two bludges and still manages to get past Emerindyl Keeper Michael Peters and plant the first goal of the game!" Victoria announced, the Ameraid stands roared with cheers; the Ruberagons didn't seem very impressed, "AND WHATS THIS?" Victoria shouted, "Is it the snitch?" Everyone was now staring at Hyperion and the Ameraid seeker as they both dived into the water, both looking to be trying very hard to hold there breath as they shot as fast as they could towards the ground, where Harry saw the snitch hovering around the part of Emerindyl's wand which was still lying at the bottom of the water, but as they got closer the Ameraid seeker bailed out and started back towards the surface. Hyperion however was still shooting towards the snitch until something very strange happened. Hyperion had suddenly stopped in mid motion, he had fallen off his broom, which hurtled towards the ground and shattered against the grass. Hyperion however was now thrashing madly in the water unable to breath. "Are they going to help him?" Brydie shouted while inching closer to the edge of the water, "None of the players, it seemed, had noticed Hyperion was in the water "HEY!" Brydie started screaming, "HYPERION! HEY!!" She was waving her hands madly at the people on the pitch. Harry looked up at the teachers, whom had lost their attention to Roselyn whom was serving them all up drinks, apparently deep in conversation with Professor Emerindyl and Professor ConDoin. Bubbles had began issuing from Hyperion's mouth as he began to sink, "Who's that?" Malvado appeared standing behind Harry, "Its Hyperion!" Brydie was still trying to get the attention of someone on the Quidditch pitch, "What's going on," Malvado was sounding worried, "PROFESSOR!!!" he shouted up to the teachers but his voice was drowned out by Victoria, whom was commentating on the speedy scoring Mezentius was now making, "Forget this!" Malvado pulled a strange necklace out of his pocket and put it around his neck, "Draco!" he shouted and in an instant he transformed into a huge red dragon. He roared loudly as he shot into the water, using his wings to swim he grabbed up Hyperion and shot out the other side of the water. Almost immediately the water pitch disappeared and the six grindylows and the six merpeople fell out of the sky onto the pitch. Malvado, still as a dragon, landed on the pitch with Hyperion in his claws, he roared up at the teachers and then transformed back into human form. The teachers swept down from the stands as Malvado leant over Hyperion and started shooting weak reducto curses at Hyperion's chest and followed by mouth to mouth. Everyone on the stands was sitting on the edge of their seats; Harry was amazed that Malvado had done what he had. But was more concerned about Hyperion whom still looked to be unconscious. "Mr Nino, please stand back," Professor Emerindyl extracted his staff from the ground, "Is Malvado crying?" Harry spoke as quietly as he could, "Well he would be wouldn't he?" Brydie was still staring out to Hyperion, "Why?" Harry looked at her, although she was still staring out onto the pitch, "Well he'd probably kill me if he knew I told you, he likes to pretend it's not true," Brydie now looked at Harry, "What?" Harry stared back, "Tell me," "Well, Hyperion and Malvado are half brothers, aren't they," Brydie turned back to the pitch,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN SEEKING SEEKERS  
  
"But you can't end the game, not now," Mike was pleading with Professor Puddlemeare. Professor Emerindyl had performed a very strange looking spell on Hyperion and Hyperion had stood and was supported out of the stadium by Professor Canon and Professor McGonnagall, "Mr Nino, I don't take orders from you, last I heard, I was a Professor and you were just a student," Professor Puddlemeare looked very severe, "And don't every forget that," with that Professor Puddlemeare walked off, her long brown hair missing Mikes face ever so slightly, "Is everything ok with Hyperion?" Harry and Brydie had walked onto the pitch to see what was happening, "I dunno," Mike mumbled "Peters," Mezentius joined them, "I have spoken to my team and we are willing to postpone the game - until your seeker is fit again," "No," Mike spat, "We have a replacement," Mike rounded on Harry, "You were a seeker at Hogwarts, correct?" Harry nodded and mumbled a yes. "Its set then," Mike grinned widely, "If you can talk the teachers into continuing the game - Harry will replace Douggy" "Are you sure Hyperion won't mind that?" Harry spoke up, "Douggy will be fine, he's off in the hospital wing, he won't even know," Mike winked, "Ok," Harry spoke faster then he would have hoped "Done," Mezentius spoke as Professor Puddlemeare returned with Professor ConDoin and Headmaster Emerindyl, "This game has been cancelled," Professor Puddlemeare announced, "What?" Mezentius and mike spoke at the same time, Harry and Brydie followed in unison, "I believe it is for the best," Professor Emerindyl looked down at the two captains, "We will hold the game next weekend perhaps," "No!" Mike spoke up, "How dare you speak back to the Headmaster in that tone," Professor ConDoin stepped forward, "But Professor," Mezentius sounded, "Now more is to be said on the subject, the headmaster has cancelled the game and that is final," Professor ConDoin starred Mezentius down, "Professor please," Mike looked at Headmaster Emerindyl, "That was simply unfortunate - the game must proceed - I have seen worse accidents where a student has had to go to hospital and you have allowed the game to continue," "Unless ." Mezentius appeared to be thinking the same thing Harry was, "An attack?" Was it possible that this was yet another Avada attack, why else would Professor Emerindyl be cancelling the game? "Mr Fumbleknot - I pride myself as a man that never makes a decision without a reason - I have made my decision," he looked stern, "So return to the castle, the games over," Professor ConDoin cut in, Professor Emerindyl raised his hand, "May I finish," this seemed to be the first time Harry had ever seen Professor Emerindyl and Professor ConDoin on opposite sides of an argument, "The game will proceed," "But Professor!" Professor ConDoin looked scandalised Headmaster Emerindyl raised his hand again, "Let us return back to the stands, Arutha, Professor Puddlemeare, the game may proceed," Professor Emerindyl and Professor ConDoin walked back towards the teachers stands, apparently deep in conversation, "Ok, then," Professor Puddlemeare rounded on Harry, "You'll need a broom - I don't believe you'll be able to borrow Mr Douglas's," Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket, "Accio Firebolt!" And almost immediately his Firebolt was zooming into the stadium where it stopped, hovering, right next to him, "Ok, lets proceed," Professor Puddlemeare announced. As the two teams lined up around Professor Puddlemeare ready to continue the match, the crowd roared with cheers from all sides, "You know what to do, Harry, just do it," Mike smiled, "Ok, seekers, mount your brooms," Professor Puddlemeare announced as she too, mounted her broom. Again Headmaster Emerindyl was standing at the teacher's stands, holding his 2 metre long staff; again, he threw it towards the ground where it drove hard into the ground. Just as before the Stadium filled with a mass of water, magicked to keep shape, Harry rose with the water as he saw the Emerindyl team transform into grindylows and the Ameraid team became six merpeople. "And Emerindyl retain possession of the quaffle as we enter the second half of the game," The announcers voice, magically magnified, filled the stadium over the tumultuous cheers from the audience. Harry had begun to look around for the snitch immediately while the Ameraid seeker appeared to be surveying him curiously. "Oh watch out Potter!" shouted the announcer as Harry looked down and saw a bludger shoot out of the water towards him, he darted around it easily and shot towards the other end of the stadium where he thought he saw something glitter, realising, once he got there, that it was only the sunlight reflecting off the surface of the water. "And its Ameraid Chaser and captain Fumbleknot who passes to Ameraid chaser Fredric Orcas, whom quickly passes back to Fumbleknot, is this boy scared of the quaffle or something?" Harry looked down to see a Grindylow shooting up towards him, it reached the surface and bounded upon Harry's broom, "What are you waiting for Harry? We are ahead by thirty points, if you could catch the snitch somewhere around now we win!" It was Mike's voice that came out of the Grindylow, who quickly dived back into the water and back into the depths, "And it's Fumbleknot - Orcas - Fumbleknot - Orcas - Fumbleknot! You two do know you have a third chaser, do you not?" It seemed that every time Mezentius would throw the quaffle to another teammate, he would get it back automatically. Harry's attention was taken by the Ameraid seeker who had gone into a dive, penetrating the water and shooting down, ever faster, Harry hopped into action, taking a huge breath before penetrating the surface, diving down into the water. "OUCH!" The announcer proclaimed as Harry wet flying off his broom, something had hit him incredibly hard in the chest, he was trying very hard not to attempt breathing, he looked down to where his Firebolt had soared off, hurting towards the ground, it would surely shatter like Hyperion's had, "ACCIO FIREBOLT!!" Harry heard himself say and he couldn't believe it, he was breathing and speaking underwater. His Firebolt changed course immediately and shot back up to him, he grabbed it with one hand and tipped it forward where he sped back down. The Ameraid seeker was no where in sight, although the snitch was still glowing madly, Harry shot towards it, still not understanding why he was breathing, underwater even. As he flew he realised how little it actually felt like being underwater, there seemed to be no sensation of water running through his hair and his body was not half as cold as it had been upon entering the water. "KEEP GOING HARRY YOU'VE NEARLY GOT IT!!" The announcer had shouted, Harry reached out his hand, just an inch away from the snitch when SMACK! He was hit fair in the face by a bludger from the Ameraid Beater, "OUCH! Bad move Harry, you should be paying attention," The announcer was saying, Harry had suddenly became aware of being underwater and sped off as fast as he could back towards the surface and above the water. When he broke through the surface he expected to hear noise, but everything was silent. Harry looked down only to see the water disappear once again. He was still on his broom but there was no stadium below him. In fact there appeared to be nothing below him, just more sky. "Argh!" Harry screamed when he realised he was hanging upside-down on his broom, he straightened himself up but the ground was very far away, there was a castle very far down, incredibly far down, and a village not too far from it. The lake around the castle had something very large swimming through it, gliding like a giant squid, it was a giant squid, and well it looked like it. But no, it was changing, Harry flew down for a closer look, the castle and the lake were beginning to grow in size, as Harry got closer he realised where he was, "Hogwarts," His attention was quickly drawn to the giant squid, which was changing, he looked closer still and the outline of the squid had completely changed, it was no longer a squid, but a . "ARGH!" Harry screamed as a huge red dragon broke the surface of the Hogwarts Lake and soared up toward him. But it stopped; something must have caught its eyes, as it was now looking towards the castle. Harry glanced towards the castle. The dragon was focused on Gryffindor tower, but what was that on the roof? Harry flew lower still focusing on a moving object pouncing around on the roof of Gryffindor tower - it was a lion, a red and gold lion, roaring at the dragon, the dragon opened its mouth and flames filled the air, flames that shot straight for Gryffindor tower, screams filled the air as the lion exploded in millions of flashes of magic, Harry was screaming too, watching the tower as the flames cleared, the tower was destroyed, the roof had been completely obliterated and the tower had been hollowed out by the flames, and all the Gryffindors, all of them . were dead. The dragon now turned on Harry, opened its mouth, Harry was sure he was about to be fried when something else came out of it mouth, words, "Stop day dreaming Harry!" Mike shouted at him, Harry blinked and shook his head, he was back in the Quidditch game, and something gold and flickering was zooming around above his head, the Ameraid seeker was shooting at breakneck speed towards Harry, Harry snatched his hand at it as fast as he could, and the game was over, he had caught the snitch, and Emerindyl had won.  
  
Tumultuous applause from the crowd drowned out the announcer who also seemed to be shouting the outcome of the game, Harry could just make out, "Emerindyl win, Emerindyl have won, and are now onto the finals!" Harry could make out two huge figures standing in the Emerindyl stands cheering louder then everyone, Hagrid and Madame Maxime were cheering so loudly that the people around them had their hands cupped over their ears. Mike and the rest of the Emerindyl team were screaming with triumph as they rushed over to Harry as they transformed after the water subsided and ran up to Harry once he landed, the snitch tightly clasped in his hand. "Victory party - Emerindyl Lake - now!" Mike shouted as Harry was carried out of the stadium by a group of Emerindyl's, but as they reached the castle door, they were met by a group of Ruberagon sixth years, and the House Quidditch Team, all went deadly silent, Malvado being their captain he approached them first, "Enjoy your victory," he smiled maliciously at Mike and the rest of the Emerindyl's, "It'll be your last this year," the silence was ringing in Harry's ears, and with that the Ruberagon's returned into the castle. Everyone stood stunned until Mike said, "Whatever!" the noise began again and the parade of Emerindyl's proceeded into Emerindyl Lake. The partying went on all afternoon and long into the night, Hagrid was busy celebrating with Harry while Madame Maxime was busying herself passing drinks around, picking up rubbish from the ground as she went, from the ground as she went and before anyone knew it, Professor Emerindyl had turned up announcing it was ten o'clock the next morning, everyone slept for the remainder of Sunday. * "Yes!" Brydie cheered at the breakfast table on Monday morning, "We'll be the first in the entire school to have duelling class first up!" "Great, a double period with ConDoin," Hyperion read his timetable, he had been awfully quiet towards Harry since the Quidditch match, even at the party afterwards he sat on his chair drinking Butterbeer, staring at Harry, he didn't seem to be interested in any kind of argument, but Harry couldn't help but feel awkward around him. "I think duelling class will be fascinating," Mezentius spoke over his toast and orange juice, Hyperion looked as if he was about to make a rebuttal but must have thought better of it for he stayed silent, Harry opened his mouth to say something but suddenly felt a cold shiver down his spine, and almost immediately the entire golden hall full of people fell silent as everyone looked towards the roof where a single bird flew into the hall, as dark as ebony, this bird was no Kookaburra, in fact it was clear to see that it was a Raven, abnormally large the raven flew downwards towards the teachers table, where Professor ConDoin stood and held out his arm, the Raven landed and Professor ConDoin and Headmaster Emerindyl exited the room, "Well come on," Brydie stood, "We better leave now if we want to make it to the western tower before the bell," Brydie crammed a last slice of toast into her mouth while she waited for Harry and the other two, "The western tower?" Mezentius stared at her, "Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Brydie stared back,  
  
"Rubeus Ruberagons secret library," Mezentius had lead them to the library, the bell was only seconds from ringing and Brydie didn't seem to happy about it, "Come on, we have to go," she insisted, "Harry can you borrow this out on your library card, I have too many books out already," Mezentius closed the book he was reading and passed it to Harry, Harry knew he couldn't hire any books out; he still had a sack full of books on Mezentius that he hadn't read yet, "Er." "I'll use mine," Brydie took the book from Harry and took it to the librarian, whom she hassled until the book was checked out and the left. The bell sounded just as they reached the class door. Harry had half expected Professor ConDoin to be standing in the doorway ready to take points from the four of them, but they reached the classroom door without a dark stare or a doorway shadow. Brydie entered first, there appeared to be no teacher, but the class was full of the usual class all sitting at table waiting silently, "Free period!" Hyperion grinned, "No!" Brydie groaned frustratingly, "This can't be happening," "Maybe he is late?" Hyperion slumped down into his seat, Harry and Mezentius followed suit "Its not like Professor ConDoin to be late," Mezentius glanced at his watch, "Maybe he has a surprise in store?" Harry piped up, seeing Brydie had started amusing herself shooting paper balls out of her wand at the people seated in front of her, Ten minutes of silence past before the next sound was heard, "Hyperion," Malvado Nino was sanding in front of them, "We're leaving - no point waiting he's not showing up, you coming?" Hyperion looked at Mezentius, but it was Brydie who made the next noise, "No, he's just late, I'm staying until he shows up," "Nah, you go ahead Malvado, I'll catch you up later," Hyperion stayed seated, Malvado gave a grunt and then he and the rest of the Ruberagons vacated the room murmuring their annoyance about Professor ConDoin, Fifteen more minutes had passed by the time that the last people left the classroom, leaving Harry, Mezentius, Hyperion and Brydie sitting in silence, "Brydie lets just." Mezentius started but was cut off by Brydie, "No, we're staying until the end of class, there is still fifty minutes until the next break, he might show up at anytime - read your book if your bored," Harry and Mezentius turned on their stools to the desk behind them and opened the book. The book was titled 'Ruberagons part in the first Australian Magical Academy' "Apparently, according to this," Mezentius was telling them as he read, "Lord Ruberagon, the first, kept secretly to the Western tower, while Lord Emerindyl lived in the Eastern, Lady Saphricorn would keep the North tower while Lady Ameraid had the South tower." He read on, "And while Emerindyl, Saphricorn and Ameraid would share their resources, Lord Ruberagon kept to his own - and shared nothing he learned or wrote," Hyperion turned the page while the room stayed deadly silent, even Brydie was now mesmerised in his words, "According to this, Lord Ruberagons secret library is around here somewhere, right here in this tower - he sounds a lot like lady Ameraid, she thrived on knowledge, and kept a secret library - although both Lord Emerindyl and Lady Saphricorn knew of its location," Mezentius broke off, "What about ConDoin?" Harry spoke, "I never realised it before but I have seen him, every morning come from the Western tower and return to it every night . well, when he's around," "You think he knows something?" Hyperion spoke, "Well the sign of the Avada Guild is the red dragon skull, we all know Ruberagon loved red dragons, he made that his house group association didn't he," Mezentius went on, "And the Ruberagon common room is in the Western tower, I saw Malvado head further down the corridor just now - he was going back to his dormitory, "What makes you so sure of that ." Hyperion broke off, probably realising what a stupid question that was, "And we thought that Malvado and that Malfoy chap were responsible for the attack at Hogwarts." Mezentius started but Hyperion butted in this time, "He did not!" Hyperion looked furious, "Malvado had nothing to do with it." "What makes you so sure of this?" Mezentius stared at Hyperion, "Nothing. its just . well he didn't do it ok, so take him off the suspect list," Hyperion retorted, "Well, lets just let it fit shall we, because it makes an awful lot of sense - at Hogwarts Malfoy and Malvado 'joined' up," Harry was now playing detective, "But so did Professor ConDoin and that Snape fellow," Brydie butted in, "No, it wasn't Snape," Harry announced, while Mezentius said the same thing for Professor ConDoin, "Look," Mezentius continued, "Nothing is iron clad - all we know is that a supporter of the British Lord Voldemort and most definitely a member of the Guild of Avada joined up at Hogwarts - so that levels us down from quite a few people," "Well who went?" Brydie sounded, There was a sound at the door and they all spun around, Professor Emerindyl was standing in the doorway, "I am so sorry students, I was on my way here to inform you all that class has been cancelled when I got sidetracked by a most amazing site," No one seemed to want to ask what site this was so Headmaster Emerindyl went on, "So I am dreadfully sorry, but Professor ConDoin was called away and in fact I have a class waiting for me, so I must also run along, please forgive me, good day to you," and without a backwards glance, the Headmaster had disappeared, "Oh great, just wonderful," Brydie spoke in a huff as she swung her bag onto her back, "What's so bad about missing the first lesson of duelling - I'm sure we'll have plenty more before the term ends, and there is always next year," Hyperion stood with his bag also, "Next year?" Harry was still running on the British year, "Yeah well the school year finishes at Koalingo in December," Mezentius told Harry as they stood and followed Brydie and Hyperion to the door, "Summer!" Hyperion did a weird kind of cheering dance, "I totally forgot," Harry remembered. It was only the beginning of November and they were dead smack in the middle of spring, although you couldn't really tell, "What are you doing for the holidays - I would be right in guessing you wont be returning to Britain?" Mezentius asked, "I doubt it, I can't really stay at school either, I take it all the teachers go home for Christmas?" Harry spoke "Yep," Brydie answered, "Other wise I'd stay here, it will be thick with snow in England when I get there," "You know guys ." Hyperion finally caught their attention, "Usually Ruberagon Tower is strictly off-limits, but we're here for a class, and Professor ConDoin's the only one who comes into Ruberagon tower and he's away." "No we can't," Mezentius hissed, "If we were to be caught ConDoin would have our heads for dinner," "But think of the bigger picture Fumbleknot, think of all that 'interesting' stuff you could find," Hyperion's eyes seemed to glaze over, "And you've heard the tales, we might find the Avada library," "What?" Harry looked at Mezentius, "Old superstition, " Brydie spoke in a not-so-impressed tone, "Something about the Guild of Avada loosing half their library to Lord Ruberagon I, when he found them," "Well as you know Ruberagons thrive on power, it enchants them, and something Rubeus Ruberagon the first found was that knowledge equalled power - so he went on this search for the Guild of Avada, pretending to be evil . (Brydie cut in, "Humph. pretended") . yeah well he found the Guild and ran off with half of their library," Mezentius smirked, "Which led to many rumours about him having a love affair with Amberly Ameraid," Brydie smirked, "Totally unfounded of course," Mezentius piped up "Of course," Hyperion laughed, "Well the library was never found and the books were never recovered, Professor ConDoin thinks he can find them, what a laugh!" "Is this why the Guild wants the manor?" Harry asked, "Its possible, never say never," Mezentius spoke, "Look, can we go, we still have fifty minutes until recess and we are wasting valuable sneaking around time," Hyperion started up the corridor the Ruberagons had gone up after the exited the classroom earlier,  
  
"You don't really expect to find anything do you?" Mezentius spoke five minutes into their great adventure where they had done nothing but walk down what seemed to be an endless corridor, "Is anybody else worried about the fact that this corridor slopes down?" "Cry baby," Hyperion laughed, "Am not!" Mezentius rebutted, "Shhhh." Brydies shushed them, "Can you hear that?" Harry listened intently as all fell silent, but there was not a sound to be heard, "I guess it must just have been a ." Brydie fell silent again; she turned and looked down the corridor in front of them. This time Harry could hear something; it was a light rustling growing louder and louder still. "Sounds like . the orchestra at Nearly-headless-Nick's Death day Party," Harry inched closer to Brydie, ever staring down the corridor. "I don't like the sound of this. " Brydie kept staring, "Sounds like ." The sound got louder and louder and then something the size of a dog, but fatter hairier and possibly larger ran around the corner, followed by a mass of its kind, "RATS!!" Brydie shouted as the stampede of gargantuan vermin bellowed towards them, "Run you fools!" The four of them turned on their heals and ran as fast as their legs could carry them up the corridor, but this time the corridor appeared to be much longer then before, and the wild boar-sized-rats were gaining on them. "Reducto! Reducto!" Harry and Brydie were cursing the rats over their shoulders as they ran but the spells seem to miss the rats, and Harry and Brydie weren't about to turn to watch where they were aiming. The suddenly Mezentius stopped, spun around on his heals, and shouted, "REPPOUSSENT!!!" A magical shield shot up in front of the rats and as they reached it, one by one they faded into nothingness, until the last rat met them, it opened its mouth to reveal amazingly large and sharp fangs and then . silence. The top of the rats mouth had hit the roof and the bottom had hit the floor, its face extended to cover to the sides of the wall and then it turned to stone and the inside of its mouth went jet black, the four of them were now standing in front of a hole in the wall, and inside this hole, was a staircase leading down that looked as if it never ended. 


	4. Harry Potter & The Guild of Avada Cont

CHAPTER SIXTEEN WHAT?  
  
"Stairs?" Mezentius looked down the staircase, "You were expecting an escalator?" Hyperion made fun, "Don't be stupid," Mezentius inched closer but never touched the steps or the stone rat mouth surrounding the entrance, "Where do you think it goes?" Brydie stepped towards it, "Don't!" Mezentius grabbed her, "Stay out of there, you don't know what's in there," "Neither do you," Brydie stared him up and down, "Exactly!" Mezentius spoke a little louder then Harry thought he should have been, "Who's down there?" a voice rang out, "It's a Ruberagon," Harry hissed, "We're done for," Brydie looked at Mezentius "Quick!" Mezentius grabbed them all and backed up against the wall, "What are we doing, they're coming!" Brydie shuffled trying to get Mezentius to let her go, "Shut up," he hissed at her, The voices they heard up the corridor were growing louder, and soon enough Malvado Nino and a group of other Ruberagons had arrived on the scene. Harry shut his eyes, knowing that any minute Malvado was going to grab them and then drag them up to a teacher to be punished. But that didn't happen. Harry looked over at Mezentius, whom just held his finger to his mouth. "There's nothing down here Roberts," Malvado hissed at one of the smaller Ruberagons, "Lets get out of here before we're caught," The Ruberagons escorted by Malvado headed back up the corridor, Harry listened silently as their voices faded away until they were once again in pitch silence. "Ok . how did that just happen?" Brydie said as they all stepped forward again, "The doors gone," Harry noticed the rat-faced portal had disappeared and the corridor just extended downward again. "Did anyone else hear Malvado say that the Ruberagons had better get out of here before they are caught?" Hyperion spoke up, "If they aren't aloud down here, and it is Ruberagon tower, then doesn't that mean that we have even less permission to be here?" "Hyperion's right, we had better get moving," Mezentius started, "But that door?" Harry asked, "Class will end soon and it looks like we'll need to set aside a full day to find out what's down there," Mezentius looked back down the long corridor "This weekend?" Harry asked, "No," Mezentius sighed, "Professor ConDoin gets a rostered weekend away from the AWDF each month - and I daresay with all that's going on, he'll want to stay here and enjoy it, we best not aggravate him," "Is anyone going to tell me what just happened? How did those wretched Ruberagons not see us?" Brydie looked up the corridor, "A simple charm," Mezentius winked and started up the corridor, "Now lets make haste, we have to get to the Golden Hall before recess or someone might question where we were," Brydie, Hyperion and Harry nodded, but Harry thought this was strange, they were always late to recess, even during their free periods,  
  
Divination was after recess, which means it was just Harry and good old Professor Solosi, whom had a warm cup of tea waiting for him when he arrived. "Professor," Harry just burst out twenty minutes into the lesson while he was working on a catalogue of good fortune omens, "Harry?" she looked up from a novel she was reading, "I know in Divination you believe that trances, and dreams tell the future?" Harry spoke, "Yes its possible," Professor Solosi lowered her glasses onto the end of her nose and placed her novel open-face-down on her desk, "Well, during the match on Saturday ." Harry began, watching Professor Solosi's eyes as they watched him intently, "Well during the match, just before I caught the snitch in fact, I think I had a vision," Harry couldn't believe how stupid he sounded at the moment but Professor Solosi seemed to be listening as if he were about to announce the numbers in the future lottery, "Well it is entirely possible Harry - can you remember what you saw? In detail, everything counts," she kept staring at him in a way he wished she wouldn't, but he began to tell her what he saw. Everything from the dragon in the lake to the explosion of Gryffindor tower, he told it all, and by the end of it, Professor Solosi's face looked livid with horror. "Have you spoken of this to anyone, Harry?" Professor Solosi asked him, "No," Harry shook his head, "Good," she smiled and lifted her wand, "Pardon?" Harry looked at her face, twisted with confusion, "Obliviate!" the spell rang in Harry's ears and he blacked out,  
  
"Excellent work, Harry" Professor Solosi's voice rang in Harry's ears, he looked up at her, he had no idea why he was in Divination, "You have catalogued all the good omens in their right species, and chronological order of their first appearance, ten points for Emerindyl," Professor Solosi was beaming at Harry's chart, "Er . Professor?" Harry looked at her in confusion, "What ." "You might need to lay off this tea," Professor Solosi picked up the basket full of tea leaves, "Perhaps I picked them too early and they are medalling with your thoughts, yes?" Harry nodded; not understanding what she meant but it seemed to please her that he was in agreement with her, "Well, there is still five minutes to the bell but I think you deserve an early-mark," she beamed at him, "Once again, great job with that cataloguing," "Thanks," Harry stood, a little dazed and headed out of the room, first walking up the wrong corridor he turned and doubled back, past the Divination room and down to the Golden Hall to lunch. * "Ok team, final match of the year, we have made it this far and now we are going up against Ruberagon, I want to win, I need to win," Mike was giving the Emerindyl Quidditch team orders at their practice session on Wednesday morning, "Harry, you will play back up seeker - so don't mess up Hyperion or I'll bench you - James, Allison, Amada - you'll play chaser - I want to play keeper, these Ruberagons play dirty and I will protect the goal posts," "Anderson, Collins - you play beaters as always," Mike continued, "Now I want this to be the most spectacular game you've ever played, if we lose . I'll cry, I really will, so don't have me embarrass myself before I graduate," "There'll be nothing to be embarrassed about Mike, we'll win," Hyperion grinned, "And when I catch the Snitch in perfect time, I hope you consider my application to replace you as captain next year," Anderson and Collins grunted a cheer, Harry laughed at how much these two looked like Crabbe and Goyle, but were still able to fly so fast. "Harry!" Mezentius and Brydie had walked down to the pitch to walk him back for breakfast, "Ah . Fumbleknot, will you be backing us at the upcoming game or will you Ameraid's stand by your Ruberagons?" Mike laughed, "I'll be backing no one, I'm just here to watch," Mezentius grinned, "Come on Harry; lets get some breakfast before Charms," Harry looked back at Mike who winked at him, "See you" "What'd he mean Ameraid's standing by your Ruberagons?" Harry asked as they reached the entrance courtyard and headed across to the massive entrance doors, "Its all that Amberly loving Rubeus crap," Mezentius said as they walked into breakfast, "What classes do we have today?" Brydie asked, "We have an easy day today," Mezentius held up his timetable, "Charms first, then Duels," "Is that all?" Harry looked at his timetable; "No we have Care of Magical Creatures after lunch," "No, Professor Madbury has gone to the National Convention on protecting the Australian Demiguise, foreigners want to come into Australia and hunt it," Brydie told him, "Don't you remember, she has only been telling us everyday for the last three weeks," "Yes, I remember now," Harry screwed is face up, "How could I forget something like that," The room slowly filled until every student was seated eating, it had been almost half a year that Harry had been there, and now everyone had seemed to take his, Hyperion's, Brydies and Mezentius' lead and were all disregarding who was meant to sit at what table, and all sat anywhere they pleased, and the Headmaster didn't seem to mind at all, "So charms first?" Brydie looked at Mezentius, there was a sudden clatter of plates and goblets, "What was that?" Brydie asked as they all looked up at the chandeliers hanging from the roof, all of them were still shaking slightly, "Can you feel that?" Mezentius spoke quietly to Harry, Brydie and Hyperion as the hall fell silent. There seemed to be a low rumbling and Harry could feel his body tingling slightly. Professor Emerindyl stood and seemed to be looking around at the walls, as the rumbling grew louder. The rumbling grew louder and louder still, and the chandeliers were heard to cling as the diamonds clashed with each other, "Earthquake . Everyone under your tables!" The Headmaster yelled, Harry and the others dived underneath their table immediately as the rumbling grew to thunderous proportions and the room shook more madly then ever. Harry watched as a thousand students scrambled underneath the long house tables and the teachers ran down onto the floor near the table, "Wands up!" the Headmaster shouted over the noise as all the teachers took their positions, Professor Emerindyl was now holding his to-metre-long staff again. The Emerald orb atop it was glowing a malicious green, "REPOUSSENT!!" The teachers roared together and what looked like a greenhouse dome began at Professor Emerindyl's wand and spread to cover all the tables. Harry's ears were filled with screaming as the rumbling noise fell and stopped. The screaming died down as they all discovered that this dome the teachers had created had blocked the noise of the earthquake out. Harry looked and saw the teachers all looked to be in considerable pain. The Headmaster was standing sturdy, but one by one the other teachers started falling to the ground, until at last it was only Professor ConDoin and the Headmaster standing, "Come on, lets help them," Mezentius, Harry, Hyperion and Brydie clambered out from under the table, but before they could do anything they looked up to see that the earthquake had at last stopped, and things had stopped falling on the force field. The Headmaster held the force field up for a few moments before finally releasing it, it disappeared and everyone could now see the full impact of the earthquake. All of the tapestries on the walls had fallen, paintings had ripped apart when they fell and the chandeliers were now seen shattered all over the floor outside of where the force field had been. "No body move," The Headmaster sounded, he held up his wand lightning shot out of it and the next thing everyone knew, they were all sprawled out on the lawns out in the garden. "Professor ConDoin please go and see if you can find the rest of the staff?" Professor Emerindyl was looking at the castle, towers had crumbled, rooves had caved in, and the distinct smell of smoke in the air meant that there was a fire somewhere. "Yes sir," Professor ConDoin disappeared, "Stay here, no body is to move," Professor Emerindyl said to everyone before disappearing himself, Harry looked around, no one seemed to have the nerve to move; they were all frozen in terror, even Malvado looked to be holding onto another Ruberagon in fear. A moment later Professor Emerindyl arrived back, his cloak slightly burnt, he had returned with the house elves, "Everyone accounted for?" he asked and the house elves all nodded, Professor ConDoin arrived back shortly accompanied by a small group of adults, the school nurse included, she bustled off immediately around all of the unconscious teachers, "That's everyone then - Professor ConDoin I am sure your needed elsewhere, everything is under control now," The Headmaster spoke to Professor ConDoin, whom nodded and vanished,  
  
It wasn't long before parents were pouring into the school and squabbling over their children 'are you alright?' 'I was so scared' 'are you ok?' Harry had never seen such a site in his life. Professor Emerindyl had forced them all to wrap themselves in very big and rather hot blankets. "Its for shock," The nurse had announced, "Your all best to keep warm," Professor Emerindyl had transfigured the Quidditch pitch into a small, but big enough, Hospital building. House elves were tended to their burns and the unconscious teachers had to be looked after by some of the most peculiar creature Harry had ever seen, they seemed to be large and rather round creature with hardly any legs but arms that stretched and multiplied as they were needed. "What would I do without them," The school nurse, Madame Pierson was wandering around, assisting the creatures whom were doing quite a good job. "I'll have to be going now, Professor," The Headmaster was talking to Professor McGonagall, "I have to go and make a visit to ." "I understand," Professor McGonagall smiled, "We need to find out why this happened," "I agree," The Headmaster said as he walked off back towards the castle, Harry, Mezentius, Hyperion and Brydie had overheard the headmaster speaking to the school nurse, "How do you suppose he'll find out how this happened?" Brydie looked at Mezentius, "There's only one way to find out isn't there," Hyperion stood while the others were still seated on the ground, "Well come on, before he gets too far ahead of us," "We can't just go following him into the castle - there are guards stopping kids from going in," Mezentius pointed out a group of Goblins standing at the doorway, "There's no way you'll get past them," "Goblins like money don't they?" Harry looked over at the goblins, "Well looking after it for other people anyway," "Yeah so?" Hyperion gave Harry a quizzical look, "Follow me," Harry walked over towards the Goblins, "Hello," Harry greeted them with a smile, they gave him a very suspicious look, "I'm sorry," spoke the smallest of the goblins, "But you're not to go in there - by order of the headmaster," "No, no, no," Harry spoke fast, "Well - its just that, I am really worried about my money is all, with all that's going on at the moment, the Guild of Avada could break in here and steal my gold," Harry pulled out a very large pouch full of the galleons he got from Gringotts when he was last there, "That's" the goblins all gulped, "British Galleons then?" Harry nodded, "At least one hundred galleons in this pouch alone - I am really worried about it you see, and I need someone strong to protect them for me," "Of course!" the small goblin held out his hands, Harry started to hand the bag over and he winked at Mezentius, whom finally caught on to what Harry was doing, "Diffindo!" Mezentius whispered. Harry's pouch split as it reached the goblins hand and Harry's hundred galleons fell out all over the ground and some started rolling away, "Catch them!" the little goblin shrieked and some of the goblins started running off chasing the lost money while the rest scattered all over the ground to pick up the rest of the money, Harry gestured towards the castle and they all ran in before any of the goblins had noticed them, As they ran, Hyperion, laughing madly, said, "That was the best trick I have ever seen!" "And the most expensive," Harry said as he continued running, "Do you think I'll get that money back?" "Who knows," Hyperion laughed, "Ok, stop" Mezentius stopped in his tracks, "Where do you think he went? He can't be too far ahead," There was the sound of something breaking ahead of them, "Its worth a try I guess," Mezentius said as the hopped-skipped-jumped over a mass of paintings and broken vases which littered the ground, "Don't you think he'd clean up on his way through?" Brydie said as she put her foot through a painting of Fredric the Flatulent, whom retorted with what he did best, "Disgusting painting," Brydie said as she continued along with them, They rounded on the next corner and stopped dead as they saw a figure walking ahead of them down the corridor, "Found him, but where do you suppose he's going?" Harry asked Mezentius, "Well he's heading towards Emerindyl Lake by the looks of it," Hyperion answered, "Have you ever gone down this corridor further then Emerindyl Lake"? Mezentius asked, "Well sure I . I must have," Hyperion rubbed his forehead, "I think I have," "Well then you haven't," Mezentius gave a silent groan, "Well I . that's so strange, I guess I just never realised it before, but Professor Emerindyl is always going down there," Hyperion screwed his face up, "His quarters?" Harry looked at Mezentius, "No I doubt it, his office is on the second floor of the teachers corridor, right at the very end behind the portrait of the four founders," Mezentius told them. "His bedroom?" Hyperion asked, "Or a rejuvenation room?" "A what?" Mezentius looked at him, "Well there has to be some reason he has lived for two-thousand years," Hyperion shrugged, "He's two-thousand years old?" Harry nearly fell over, "Yeah," Mezentius, Hyperion, and Brydie said at the same time, "Have you not read any Australian history?" Harry frowned embarrassingly, "A philosophers stone?" Harry asked, "You call it a philosophers stone too?" Hyperion smiled, "Darn yanks, just because they don't know what a philosopher is," "No, he doesn't use a philosophers stone," Mezentius told him, "Professor Emerindyl has a rather interesting history of his own, you see, he as immortal as the earth, well . he'll live as long as it does anyway," "Oh?" Harry seemed thoroughly confused, "You really should read his autobiography, its fascinating," Mezentius smiled, "Come on guys, lets go he's already around the next corner," Brydie said as she grabbed Mezentius and dragged him off down the corridor, once they reached the end they peered around the next, and jumped back as fast as they could, covering their hands over their mouths so as not to alert Professor Emerindyl of their presents. "He's right there," Brydie mouthed to them, They slowly peered around the corner and watched Professor Emerindyl, his hands were out in front of him, and were touching a mirror, "What is he doing?" Brydie mouthed to the other, after the headmaster hadn't moved for an hour, "I'll go check," Mezentius stepped around the corner, "Professor?" There was no answer so Mezentius continued forward, "Sorry to bother you professor but we were wondering . he's dead!" "WHAT?" Brydie, Hyperion and Harry burst around the corner, "That's not possible!" "Oh my god, he is!" Brydie looked at the professor's pupils, which looked as if they had exploded,  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN BENEATH THE SURFACE  
  
"What are you four doing in here?" the four of the spun around and who should be standing right behind them but Professor ConDoin, whom, with his sword drawn looked ready for murder, "Um" "Er." "We were just ." "I didn't do it" all four of the blurted out at once, "Outside all three of you, now" Professor ConDoin spat, "But . Professor Emerindyl, he's ." Brydie started, "Not your concern, is what he is" Professor ConDoin was looking livid, "Now get out before I consider expelling the lot of you," "Is something the matter, Arutha?" Professor McGonagall had arrived on the scene, "Professor McGonagall, please take these four back out of the castle," Professor Emerindyl was now looking at them all, "I believe your instructions were to stay outdoors?" "Sorry Professor," the four of them apologised in shame. Harry felt the back of his neck burning, Professor Emerindyl's voice was full of disappointment, and Harry felt guilty, "Not to worry, Harry," Professor Emerindyl smiled, "Human nature makes us all a little curious - but I must ask you all, this time, please stay outside," "Yes Professor," the four of them said once again as Professor McGonagall lead them away. Harry looked up at her, and for a fleeting moment, he saw something that looked like suspicion on her face, "I'm quite disappointed in you three," she said as they walked, "Four, Professor, there are four of us," Hyperion spoke up, "Yes there are, but I expect this behaviour from Mr Potter - I have more faith in you three," she stared Hyperion, Brydie and Mezentius to the point where they all looked to the ground, "But of course, Mr Potter, I won't tolerate this behaviour in the future, your getting into the Emerindyl house was an honour on your part, now honour the house group back by earning back the great amount of points you have lost them," "Harry has never lost more then ten points from Emerindyl," Mezentius spoke up, "Oh yes he has, fifty points will be taken, each," she proclaimed as they reached the entrance courtyard and walked back onto the lawn, "EACH? But that's one hundred points from Emerindyl!" Hyperion looked scandalised, "How could you, and you call yourself the Emerindyl head teacher," Hyperion stormed off, "Let this be a lesson to you, you were all in very real danger just now - teachers don't give you orders because they like being bossy, they do it for very good reasons, remember that," and with that she walked off with a sweep of her green Emerindyl robes,  
  
The re-building of the castle hadn't taken a very long time at all, although a week after the earthquake house elves were still seen scuttling about the castle hanging up painting that had arrived back from being mended. "Argh!" Brydie screamed at breakfast on a very sunny Saturday morning in November, "What's wrong?" Hyperion, Harry, and Mezentius stared at her, "There are only fifty-three more shopping days until Christmas!" she almost fell off her seat, "One would think you'd be more worried about the school exams coming up - you do know our first exam is on the December fifth?" Mezentius had repeated this many times since the earthquake, taking the focus away from what they had witnessed Professor Emerindyl doing, "What's to be worried about?" Brydie looked at Mezentius as if to say he was being silly, "They are only our half-yearly's, and besides, I'll sit next to you so I can copy," Mezentius stared at Brydie as if to say 'fat-chance' Harry wasn't worried about the half-yearly's either, his focus was more on the final Quidditch match of the season, he knew although it was only the half-year for himself and the other fifth years, for the rest of the school and for the Quidditch, the year was nearly over. "Can we go into Koaltumut today and do some Christmas shopping? Please?" Brydie begged, "Of course!" Mezentius said in a bright and chirpy mood, this change immediately, "But I won't be accompanying you - I have a lot of study to be getting on with," "Harry?" Brydie looked at him hopefully, "Er ." Harry knew what Brydie was like when shopping and he wasn't to keen to repeat his earlier experiences, "We have Quidditch practice today don't we Hyperion?" "Yep," Hyperion replied, "But the match is only two weekends from now, and as you can see I am in tip-top shape, you won't be playing, so you have no need to come to practice," "Great - its settled," Brydie grinned as she stood from the breakfast table, Harry kicked Mezentius as he stood, "All those brains and you couldn't think up a reason to help me out?" "Well you wouldn't honestly want to spend the day in the library studying would you?" Mezentius grinned, "Thanks a lot guys," Harry turned to catch up to Brydie, whom was now standing at the entrance to the Golden Hall waving her arms at him to tell him to hurry up.  
  
"Is Christmas a big deal in Britain?" Brydie asked as they stepped from the carriage and walked away from the Koaltumut-Koalingo platform, "I don't reckon it would be - being in the middle of your school year and all, do you still get six weeks off? We do," Harry nodded and shook his head as appropriate, "Oh, I just found a problem, I cant be shopping with you while you purchase your Christmas gifts, Mezentius may read my min and he'll know what you got him," "I already thought about that," Brydie smiled, "I already asked him in advance, what he wanted," Brydie gave Harry a huge grin at this point, "And as for you its ok, I will send you off sometime during the day to do something while I sneak off and get you something," Harry gave a silent exasperated groan at this point, but smiled when Brydie looked at him, "Ok, Hyperion. he'll want something Quidditch so lets go to Quality Quidditch Supplies," Brydie ran off towards the shop as if she were on her way to a police station to report she had seen a wanted man, When they entered Brydie strolled off to the very back of the shop - as she always did when shopping, Harry remembered the very first time he had entered a wizardry shop with Harry, she told him that the shop keepers always keep the best things at the very back of the store. As he walked around he wondered how much gold he had in his pouch (he had gotten his money back from the goblins) and how much of it he dared to spend. "Harry, back again? You're restocking your broomstick care kit?" a familiar voice sounded and the matching face appeared, "Mike?" Harry looked amazed, "You work here now?" "Yep," Mike grinned, "Getting a head-start on my career before I graduate," "You're . going to work here for a living?" Harry tried not to sound like he thought this was a non-ambitious venture, Mike laughed, "Not quite, you see, Potter, my parents sent me to live here with my uncle, and he owns this store, he was never married so naturally, he is training me to inherit the store once he . well when he wants me to take over," "Mike? But I thought . that little sneak!" Brydie said, and Harry remembered that Hyperion had used Quidditch practice as his excuse for not coming with them. Brydie put down the Quidditch servicing kit she had chosen for Hyperion and picked up an ordinary muggle key ring of a broomstick, mumbling, "He doesn't even deserve this," as she slammed it onto the counter, "What are you doing here anyway?" After Mike finished telling Brydie everything he had just told Harry, Brydie asked, "So you'll be able to give us discounts hey," she nudged him in the side and winked a couple times, Mike laughed, "Er. no," He laughed again, "But I can give you sneak previews of new products." he winked at them and headed for a store room, Harry heard Mike mumble 'Wingardium Leviosa' and next thing Mike was walking back out to them with a broomstick in a glass case floating in front of him, "The new Lightspeed Four Thousand," Mike spoke as Harry marvelled at the broomstick, "Excellent cornering, amazing speed, there is nothing that this broom does not out-class with other models, Firebolt's are nothing but floating twigs compared to these babies," "You've flown this?" Harry asked, "Well, don't tell anyone but ." Mike lowered his voice, "I have purchased one for the end of year Quidditch match against Ruberagon," "Scandalous," Brydie was grinning at Mike, "Would you like a go, Harry? I have mine in the storeroom," Mike smiled, "Sure," Harry grinned from ear to ear, "But what if I scratch it?" Mike laughed, "You wont, it has an amazing anti-accident charm on it - all of them do," The three of them walked out onto the village square and a few students watched as Mike walked into the centre and placed his broom on the ground, "I' sure you know how to get the broom to hover for you?" Harry nodded and went and stood by the broom, he placed his hand over it, but before he could say anything the broom shot up into his hand, "Oh, I forgot, one thing about the Lightspeed Four-Thousand, it work all on mind control, none of the old tipping nonsense, if you can imagine what you want it to do, then it will happen," Harry stepped cautiously onto the broom and looked at Mike, "Well, go ahead," Mike nodded, motivating Harry, "Ok, er ." Harry was about to tell it to lift but before he could it shot into the sky at amazing speeds, "Wow," Harry said to himself as he looked down onto the village, of which he now had a birds-eye-view of. And then as if he were born to do it he lowered his chest to the broom and it shot forward at amazing speeds, over the mountains he soared, tears streaming from his eyes at the impact of the wind against his face, he soared on, he lowered close down to the ground to see how it steered but he easily dodged branches from spooky looking trees and actually flew straight through the middle of a heard of wild brumbies, without a single one reacting to his incredibly brief presence. He soared onward and upward until finally he came in for a close flight over a large water whole. He stopped, hovering over it he used his legs to hold onto his broom while he turned upside down to splash some water on his face. The coolness of the water rejuvenated his eyes from the pain of the flight - Harry made a mental note that he should buy some goggles or something if he ever bought a Lightspeed for himself. "What the ." Harry stared down into the water, and something with two small black eyes, that were only visible because of its green face, were staring straight back at him. It seemed to be mocking Harry as he turned his face left, and then right. And then without warning two hands with long thin claws reached above the surface and started pulling Harry off his broom, "No!" Harry screamed, trying to make the broom lift him higher but it wasn't working, "Let go!" Harry screamed as the, now visible, Grindylow was pulling harder at him trying to drag him under. Harry reached to the Grindylows fingers and remembered what Professor Lupin had told him about Grindylows having extremely brittle fingers, and so Harry punched at one of the hands, and its claws snapped like puff pastry, "Ouch!" The Grindylow cried as it transformed into. "Hyperion?" Harry swung himself back up on the broom, Hyperion swam over to the side of the water hole nursing his hand, that appeared to have lost all of his fingernails, "I'm so sorry, Hyperion, but what were you doing here?" Harry floated over to Hyperion, and dismounted from the broom, "You should have known it was me, there are no real Grindylows in these water-wholes - there never is," Hyperion nursed his wounds, A sudden splash of water announced the arrival of a merman, whom transformed while in mid-jump, into Mezentius, "Serves you right," Mezentius pulled his wand out of his robes and performed a healing charm, which reattached all of Hyperion's fingernails. "If you had been helping me find Gillyweed as you promised then it wouldn't have happened," Mezentius snapped, "I thought you were studying?" Harry asked, looking slightly confused, Mezentius was always true to his word, as far as Harry knew him, "We are, Professor Gardiner wants us to be able to point out the components of Gillyweed, we've been searching for it for a little while now," Mezentius told him, "And what have we found?" Hyperion pouted, "Nothing," "You just have to be more patient and keep you mind on the task at hand." Mezentius snapped, "Mad broom, Harry" Hyperion stared at the broom Harry had fast forgotten about, "Oh yes," Harry remembered whom it belonged to, "I have to get it back to Mike," "Lightspeed four-thousand, but Mike told me they wouldn't be in until the holidays - fathers buying me one for Christmas, not that I am supposed to know about it of course," Hyperion said smugly, "Well I have to get this back, see you later, ok?" Harry mounted the broom, "What did Brydie get me for Christmas? I have been dropping hints that I want her to get me a broomstick servicing kit, whether she was bright enough to understand me is another matter - their heads are in the clouds those Saphricorn's, always," "Well, I'm sure you'll be surprised at Christmas time," Harry smiled, At this point Mezentius laughed, Harry knew why. "Ok, Harry, see you later then - we had better get looking for this gillyweed," Mezentius dived again, Hyperion followed. Harry looked back into the sky and took flight again, when he reached a very high altitude he looked around, he could see Koalingo Manor in the distance, it was incredibly far away, "Step on it," Harry said to himself, lowering his chest to the broom handle he soared off again, and it wasn't long at all before he was landing back in the courtyard at Koaltumut, "How'd you find her?" Mike said as he took the broom from Harry, and immediately began searching the broom for scratches, this was obvious to Harry, "It was excellent, handles perfectly - a bit fast, but there's no reason it can't be used for long distance travel," Harry smiled, "Travel? Harry, this baby's going to win Emerindyl the Quidditch shield," Mike carried it back into the shop, "Ok, that's Hyperion and you out of the way, now for Mezentius," Brydie smiled, "You didn't think I would wait until you got back from your test flight to get your gift, did you?" she poked her tongue out at him,  
  
They strolled on through the village until they reached a store Harry had been into before, "Mezentius and books," Brydie muttered as she walked to the counter, "You're a member of the Guild of Avada," The woman behind the counter gasped and dropped her teacup, which smashed, on the floor, "I beg your pardon?" The woman cried in a half angered - half shocked tone - "How dare you!" "No, no, no!" Brydie calmed the woman, "It's a book title I have been asked to purchase for a friend for Christmas - do you happen to have it?" The woman calmed down and thought for a moment, "And so it is," she half- smiled, "Who would want such a beastly book? We mainly sell them only to ministry officials and Auror's," "Need you ask?" Brydie spoke in a half exasperated tone, "Oh," the woman's face returned to normal, "Could you also take these to Mr Fumbleknot?" she handed Harry a stack of books, "All just came in - Mezentius has been waiting for them for at least a month," Harry glanced at some of the book titles, 'Amberly Ameraid - the scholar - the vision Written by Magmata Moray' 'Another Ameraid, Written by Sandra Salway' and 'Koalingo's founders and their secrets, Written by Elwyn Emerindyl' "Hey, the Headmaster wrote this book," Harry pointed out, "He wrote a great many books, Mr Potter," The woman smiled and handed Brydie the book Mezentius wanted for Christmas, The rest of the day was spent buying gift after gift, Harry soon ran out of room to carry things and resorted to using the levitation charm to float the items along with them as they went. Until at last. "And that ones for my second cousin's-stepbrother's-girlfriend's-little sister - wow, all done," Brydie smiled as she wandered back to the Three Broomsticks, "I'll buy you dinner," "No, that's ok, Brydie, I really think they wouldn't have room for all this," Harry looked at the long line of packages that went halfway down the street, people were all staring at Harry, Harry didn't find it very amusing. "Ok, but I really want to do something for you for helping me today," Brydie looked around at the shops, "Hey I know - you go ahead to the platform and wait for the dragon, I got the best idea for a thank you present," Brydie ran off towards the post office. "Wingardium Leviosa" Harry levitated all of the gifts and walked on towards the platform.  
  
The next four weeks, in Harry's mind, were as slow as they could possibly be. The whole time Harry secretly hoped that something might happen to Hyperion and Harry might end up playing for Emerindyl on the Final Quidditch match of the year, which was now, only two days away, "This match is will be the most important for the season, you guys - I don't want any foul ups, "Mike was talking to them all after their practice session on Thursday night. Harry thought it had been an especially good practice session, as he had beaten Hyperion to the snitch more times then Hyperion had to him. But of course this made no difference as Mike had spent most of his time paying attention to the chasers, whom had all yelled at him for shouting at them over their technique. "Well, at least I'll know that if I cant play on Saturday, someone good will be there to take my place," Hyperion told Harry, whether or not he had meant to, Harry found a distinct smug attitude in Hyperion's voice. "Hyperion, could you stay back for a moment please, good job, Harry, you can go," Mike had said at the end of practice, Harry hung up his Quidditch robes in the change rooms and started back towards the entrance courtyard with his broom over his shoulder, "No Mike!" Harry spun around on the spot as he heard Hyperion's voice, "I will not, I don't care what they want, I am going to play on Saturday," "Look Hyperion - I am just repeating a request - you must let Harry play on Saturday," Mike said as Harry jumped behind one of the castle pillars in case he was seen, "If Harry is going to be on the Quidditch team next year, we have to prove his worth or they wont allow it, everything has to look believable," Mike said as they continued past Harry and on, into the castle.  
  
That night at dinner, Hyperion had chosen to sit with the Quidditch team, away from Harry, Mezentius, and Brydie, "I cant believe you brought those books to dinner with you," Brydie said half exasperated as she ate, "Well I have no time any other time, the exams begin after this weekend and the last thing I want to do is fail," Mezentius continued reading, "They are the books we collected for you when Brydie did her Christmas haul?" Harry looked at the book titles and his question was answered, "Koalingo's founders and their secrets - happens to be a very good book, it might explain what the headmaster was doing in that trance in front of that mirror before - or have you, two, totally forgotten about it?" Mezentius continued reading while eating, a sausage he had on a fork, between paragraphs, "Anything we had ought to know in there?" Harry asked, trying to get Mezentius talking, "Not really, this is all stuff I already knew, but I don't understand, there is something missing from the part of the book on Rubeus Ruberagon, almost like something was purposely left out, something that only the totally skilled would know was missing," Mezentius seemed to be looking further into the book then the pages, "And of course you are the totally skilled that has discovered this?" Brydie giggled, "Why don't you ask Professor Emerindyl?" Harry suggested - seeing the face Mezentius was pulling at Brydie's comment, "Seeing how he wrote the book and all," "No, he'd ask too many questions, and then he'd know what we're up to - ouch" Mezentius bit the fork - there was now no sausage left on it, "What exactly are we up to?" Brydie said as she continued wolfing down her meal, "I mean - we were trying to figure out who killed Terry, and then we were trying to figure out what happened to Hyperion during that Quidditch match ." "We were?" Harry had missed this, Brydie nodded, "And now we are trying to figure out what Emerindyl was doing with that mirror - now what has Lord Ruberagon and missing pieces got to do with that - or are we now trying to figure out something else?" "Its all tied in - I just know it," Mezentius had forked another sausage and continued eating, "How? How does it all tie in?" Harry asked, wondering if it was a wise thing to do, "Well - Terry was murdered at Hogwarts - we know this was the Guild of Avada - what happened to Hyperion at that match was nothing ordinary - and no student would pull a trick like that to win a Quidditch match." Mezentius stopped as Brydie mumbled, "Which proves that no Ameraid's have done anything wrong," she seemed unconvinced, "No - I am not trying to cover up for anyone - merely trying to rule out what is far fetched," Mezentius defended himself, "Clearly we have a Tebo in our midst," Brydie looked concerned, "A Tebo?" Harry looked at Brydie, "A Tebo is a invisible creature - very dangerous, and its hide is highly prized by bounty hunters," Brydie grinned, "So its an animal running around the castle - following us to Hogwarts and doing all these attacks?" Harry looked at both of them in confusion; he thought they were talking about the Guild of Avada, Brydie and Mezentius both started laughing, "No, Harry," Mezentius laughed, "That's what we call it when we have a spy from the Guild of Avada in the school," "After all they are evasive, which is kind of invisible, they are dangerous, and their hides are highly valued by the Auror's and AWDF Wizards of Australia," Brydie grinned evilly, "A spy from the Guild of Avada? In the school?" Harry stared in disbelief, but with all these Ameraid's walking around here listening to other peoples thought how could they keep it secret?" "Well, it is possible that the Tebo or Tebo's could be Ameraid's," Brydie suggested,  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN FLYING FINALE  
  
"No, that's not possible," Mezentius sat back in his seat, "Well, yes, of course it is possible, but I would know, wouldn't I?" "Tebo's are sneaky, Mezentius," Brydie spoke calmly, seeing Mezentius's not so welcoming reaction, "What if they've been trained against the mind reading powers of the true Ameraid, after all, everyone knows you come to Koalingo, Mezentius, and so far you are the only one who can use this special ability," "No, I have the blood of the great Amberly herself, no one can fool my ability," Mezentius stood,  
  
The next day was Friday and the last day of learning before the half yearly exams. All of Harry's teachers seemed to be working them harder then usual, although this must have been normal for Koalingo, as he seemed to b the only one in the class that seemed to notice that the classes were silent and their ink wells were emptying faster then usual. "I wrote ten feet of parchment worth of writing just then," Brydie said as they exited charms, the headmaster hadn't done a practical lesson with them today, which was usually the case, instead he seemed to try and get all the theory work done that they may have unknowingly abandoned for the rest of the semester. "I only wrote fifteen," Mezentius looked as if he was about to die, Harry stayed silent and tried to scrunch his mere half foot of writing into his bag unnoticed. "What next?" Brydie asked Mezentius, "Arithmancy," Mezentius replied, Professor Nuit is going to run us ragged all lesson," "Divination." Harry muttered to himself, "I'll see you after then, I guess," Harry said as he headed off in the direction of the Divination classroom. There was no teacher when Harry arrived at Divination, just a bottle of potion and a note:  
  
Dear Harry, Today we will be doing dream Divination, this bottle of sleeping potion will help you sleep. I shall wake you at the end of the period, Professor Solosi  
  
Harry put the note down and then lifted the bottle; it had a little label on it that had a face that was snoring away happily. Harry tapped the glass bottle and the face opened its eyes looking at Harry. "Sleeping potion, one serving only - drink in a single gulp, be sure not to dribble. oh, and keep out of reach of children." The little face piped up and then returned to sleep, Harry lifted the bottle off the counter and pulled the cork off. The little face opened its eyes again and giggled as Harry slurped down the entire contents of the bottle. Harry fell asleep immediately, the last two words he heard, having come from the label, squeaking, "That tickled" As Harry drifted off to sleep he felt a sensation he had never felt before, kind of like he was forcing himself to have a dream. Harry landed on the ground, to his surprise he was back at Hogwarts, he walked along as many faces past him, none looking at him at all, which was normal for Koalingo, but not at all normal for Hogwarts. Harry was beginning to seriously worry until he saw Colin and Dennis Creevey. Harry put his hand over his face which didn't usually work anyway, but when the Creevey brothers walked straight past Harry without even looking up, Harry was beginning to think something was wrong, he turned on his heel, "Colin," he called, Colin Creevey turned and looked at Harry, "What?" he asked, with no usual rise of admiration in his voice, "No camera?" Harry asked, seeing that the camera, Harry thought, might actually be part of Colin's body was no where in sight, "No," Colin laughed emptily, "What's around here that would be of any interest to me?" "But ." Harry begun but Colin and Dennis were now both looking at Harry with smiles of malice on their faces, "You thought we'd want photo's of you?" Colin spoke first in a drawling voice Harry had only ever heard on Slytherin's, Dennis laughed at his brother's comment, "As if, after all the time it took us to burn the old photo's I don't think so," the laughter of the two boys rang in Harry's ears, "Oh poor Harry Potter," said a voice Harry thought was Draco Malfoy, But after turning what Harry saw horrified him, "Ron?" "My name is Ronald Weasley, and you'd do well to say it properly," Ron said as Malfoy joined him and wrapped one of his arms over Ron's shoulders, Hermione joined them and Malfoy put his other arm over her shoulders, "How does it feel, Harry?" Hermione's voice, too, seemed like she had been taking speaking lessons from Malfoy, "To one day be as famous as Merlin, and the next day . well, lets just say." she cut off as Malfoy's voice broke in, "Your not famous anymore, Harry Potter" he laughed evilly, "No body likes you, The Dark Lord is alive and you ran off, overseas to escape his wrath," "How noble of you, Harry?" Hermione smiled, "But your . you two are my friends," Harry pleaded with Ron and Hermione, "Friends?" the two of them screwed their faces up, "There's no such thing as friends when your famous, Harry, just the smart people like us who'll use the fame of others to our advantage," "This is not you, Ron, Hermione, you are not like this," Harry screamed "Hey wait," Colin sounded, "There is one photo I would like to keep," Colin held up a picture of a woman, her face contorted in pain, she was screaming, it was Harry's mother, "Oh happy memories," Harry covered his ears as they filled with the laughter of the surrounding students, the screams of his mother were filling his ears and suddenly, he was there. "Give me the child, Lily, and I shall spare you," Voldemort was standing over Harry's mother, she was on the ground concealing a bundle of blankets in her arms, she was looking up at Voldemort with tears of pain in her eyes, "I wouldn't trade my sons life for anything," Lily said as she stood fast shielding the bundle of blankets behind her, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort screamed green light filled the room, and SMACK Harry's face fell onto the grass. Looking up Harry could see that he was back on Privet Drive, standing, Harry saw he was wearing some gardening gloves and some old clothes of Dudley's, Aunt Petunia was digging in the front garden and Dudley was playing marbles with his rat-faced friend Piers Polkiss. No car in the driveway meant that Uncle Vernon couldn't be there. Harry remembered this day, and knew what was about to happen, this dream was a memory, soon some people would come down the street smiling and waving at Harry, but that's not what happened, a woman in messy clothes came screaming down the street, she jumped the Dursley's garden fence and ran up to Harry, bowling him over, her eyes pouring with tears she shrieked, "He's back, he killed my family, you have to save me, kill him again Harry, put him in his grave for the last time," Harry fell back and fainted, thinking to himself he thought, 'fainting in a dream . is that even possible'. Many faces appeared before his eyes, sad crying faces, "Save us, Harry" "Kill the Dark Lord," "Put him back in his grave" "Do away with him once and for all" and then a strange face of a woman Harry didn't expect to see in his dream, it was Professor Solosi, "Obliviate!" she screamed and all went white. Harry woke with a gasp and looked up at Professor Solosi, she was seated behind her desk reading, she looked at Harry when he opened his eyes, "Perfect timing, Harry" she smiled, "Now I know you have exams over the next week, but Divination is not a subject that you can do an exam for, not in Australia anyway, so instead I would like you to write me a report on what you think your dream had to do with Divination," Professor Solosi smiled, "Now the bell should ring soon, so I'll let you go now, good luck in your exams," she smiled as Harry stood still dazed, half not realising what was going on, stumbled out of the classroom and down the hall to dinner.  
  
"Quidditch Final Tomorrow!" Hyperion was singing to himself as he sat down next to Harry at dinner, "It's going to be mad, we're going to win, I can feel it," Hyperion was nearly bouncing around in his seat, "Eager, are you?" Brydie smirked as she took a big bite out of her Shepard's pie, "Mike, wait up!" Hyperion near shouted as Mike went and took a seat for dinner, "He's really excited" Brydies laughed, "Don't blame him, Emerindyl easily have the best Quidditch team, this year," Mezentius said without a hint of shame in his voice, "Even better then the Ameraid team?" Brydie winked to Harry, but surprisingly enough Mezentius agreed, "We wouldn't have lost to them if they weren't," Mezentius didn't show any sign of emotion as he continued his reading. "Are you going to read all weekend? That's not right, this is Quidditch final weekend," Brydie looked scandalised, "Its also the final weekend before the exams, priorities, Brydie, priorities," Mezentius turned the page on his book, "Hey Harry, we're going for a pre-victory party on the lake, all invited. except the Ruberagons. you coming?" Hyperion shouted across the hall, "Lets go, nothing happening here," Brydie gave a disgusted look to Mezentius.  
  
"A bit hopeful, this," Brydie said watching Hyperion gargle down Butterbeer after Butterbeer, "I would have thought they would want sleep before the big game, I know the Ruberagon team went off to bed as soon as they finished eating, the rest of the Ruberagon students have agreed to stay back as long as possible so as not to wake them," "My Quidditch captain at Hogwarts made sure we were all in bed early, too" Harry proclaimed, "But I have never seen more Aussie spirit since I have been here then what I have seen in the Emerindyl Quidditch team, they're sure to win. Their skill is amazing," "But have you seen the Ruberagon Quidditch team?" Brydie said to Harry and grinned when Harry didn't answer. "Hey you two!" Hyperion stumbled over, "This is a party, not a chat zone, com on!" Hyperion shot twelve huge balls of light into the sky and let the hover just above the lake, keeping the lake bright, "CANON BALL!!" Hyperion splashed into the lake to a tumultuous applause and was followed by the rest of the Quidditch team and then most everyone else, Harry looked around taking note of the many Saphricorn's and a small number of Ameraid's, "Have the Ruberagons ever seen Emerindyl Lake?" "I don't think they have ever been invited." Brydie screwed her face up, "Not that anyone would want them here anyway, and they never invite anyone to their common room," "So far I have seen the inside of two Koalingo House common areas, Ameraid and Emerindyl, and there like really. er. well different to the ones at Hogwarts," Harry said in a fascinated tone, "What's the Saphricorn one like?" "Oh, its an open plain, green green grass for as far as the eye can see, mountains, caves, and in the very centre small island, with the Sapphire village on it," Brydie smiled, "Sapphire?" Harry wondered, "Its just a name, but we all have these big sapphire door knobs, a weird place for gem stone, I guess," Brydie screwed her face up, "But we have stables, and chickens running around everywhere, but on the plains we have wild pig cave, mountain goat ridge, platypus pool, crocodile lake, the most vast array of creatures found anywhere in Australia, right there on the Saphricorn plains," "And Unicorns?" Harry wondered "Well, I personally have never seen them, but every year on the eve of Lady Saphricorn's death, the Headmaster comes onto the plains and wanders off to the forbidden valley, we're not aloud there." Brydie screwed her face up, "It's the only time the Headmaster comes anywhere near the Saphricorn common room," "Oh." Harry stood wondering if he'd seem nosey to ask where the entrance of the Saphricorn common room was, but he didn't need to, Brydie answered before he could ask, "The entrance to the Saphricorn plain is at the very top of the central tower, if you were a Saphricorn, once you got to the top of the tower, you'd automatically know where the portal was," Brydie explained Harry looked around the Emerindyl common room and remembered how he thought it was large, but the Saphricorn common seemed like a whole new dimension of its own. "Are you two coming in or what?" Hyperion splashed them with water, "I'm going to drown you!" Brydie grinned as she ran and jumped into the water, Harry joined them,  
  
Harry woke early the next morning to the noise of many people talking, after getting out of his bed, wondering how he got there as he did in fact fall asleep out under the stars on the grass the previous night . or was it early this morning, he had no idea, he walked out into his lounge-room seeing Brydie curled up under a blanket on Harry's big comfy couch, she seemed oblivious to the noise that was going on outside, "Come on, you lot, line up," someone was shouting, "You there straighten up," Harry couldn't believe his eyes, row after row of Emerindyl working together on banners, some strapping themselves together to make a human banner, others strapping enormous amounts of magical fireworks to themselves. Their faces painted with green and gold, almost like war paint. Harry wandered out; "Watch out, there Harry," someone walked past wrapping enormous streamers around a banner the size of a double-decker bus. "Morning Harry," someone bid, Harry, good morning, but his or her face was covered in so much decoration it wasn't possible to see who it was. "Make way!" another loud voice echoed as a team of grindylows came running out of the lake, "Ok, makeup!" fifteen Saphricorn girls dressed with what looked like tool belts rushed in on the grindylows and started splashing their faces with some kind of shiny make up that made them glow a shinier green. "Ok, come on now, we only have fifteen minutes," a loud voice shouted and everyone began working faster, Harry's cabin door opened behind him and out came Brydie, rubbing her eyes, "What's going on?" she asked Harry, whom was still standing in awe watching everything, "I don't know, their getting ready for the Quidditch final, I guess," Harry told her, "Oh my goodness, I plumb forgot! Come on Harry, we're on the fireworks line!" she grabbed Harry by the sleeve of his pyjama's and pulled him over to the line of people that had hundreds of fireworks strapped to them, "Put this on!" she shouted and threw him a vest covered in fireworks, and then some pants to follow, Harry dressed without a second question, although he did think it was a strange thing to be wearing enough explosives to put a dint in the countryside. "OK! Fire works! Move out!" the loud voice echoed in Harry's ears as the rows of people covered with fire works headed out of the entrance passage Brydie nearly having to drag Harry along too. Down through the hallway they marched, like a battalion on its way to war, in the distance Harry could see another army of people covered in fireworks heading for the Quidditch Pitch he assumed, giving the fact they were dressed in red, that they were the Ruberagon fireworks line. "This is going to be so cool," Brydie said as they marched down, reaching the Quidditch pitch the entered to booming applause not only other students, but also adults, Harry assumed, were parents. "Ok, you know the pattern and order we're supposed to release them Harry?" Brydie asked him, "No," Harry said, feeling a little dazed at how fast everything was happening. In the distance the Double-Decker-Bus-sized banner was being razed high above the stands behind the Emerindyl goal posts. "That's ok, see those tags on your side?" Brydie called, Harry glance the tags quickly as the Ruberagon firework army entered at the other end of the Quidditch pitch. "PULL THEM!" Brydie yelled, and Harry along with all the other people dressed in fireworks pulled their tags, Harry's whole body tingled as a mass of magical fireworks shot from their special slots in Harry's vest and pants. As the reached the sky they made a picture of the Emerindyl shield, the Ruberagon's followed in suit theirs making a Ruberagon shield beside the Emerindyl one. "Second fire, ready!" a loud voice announced, "Harry, hit the dirt," Brydie grabbed Harry as all the first lot dived for the ground, another lot of people strapped to fireworks lined up, "FIRE!" they shot another mass of fireworks at the shields just as the Ruberagons did, this fireworks clashed and there was a tumultuous explosion as the two lots joined. Harry dug his head below his hands and waited for the explosive sounds to stop. "Wahoo!" Harry heard Brydie cheer, the whole audience was also cheering, Harry stuck his head up to see that the two shields were now crisscrossed bye two more figures, two broomsticks. All the people on the ground of the pitch cheered as well as streamers were then shot from magical cannons high in the stands. Brydies face was glowing with glee as streamers covered the ground, as well as covering Harry and all the other people standing on the pitch, "MOVE OUT!" a loud voice shouted as the firework people scattered into the stands, Harry following Brydie as they ran up into the stands reserved for those cheering for Emerindyl to win. "Nice to see you didn't want to make too much of a spectacle of yourself," Mezentius said in the way of a greeting when Harry and Brydie joined him. "Did it look good?" Brydie was very hyped up for someone, whom had only been sleeping less the fifteen minutes ago, "It looked great, as always," Mezentius did the thumbs up sign to Brydie and Harry, "Emerindyl just have to win," Brydie said as she looked onto the pitch with excitement, "They clearly have the best team this year," "That will be proved true or false by the end of that match," Mezentius stayed calm and collected. The pitch, Harry thought, reminded him a lot of the Quidditch pitch at the world cup, as it was fully gold, which Harry new by now, was the Koalingo school colour. The flying professor, whom appeared to be refereeing today, stepped out onto the pitch in black robes, not her usual gold. Harry assumed this was so she did not distract the seekers from seeing the snitch. Although wondered what the point of that was considering the entire stands were gold. "And lets meet the Emerindyl mascots!" the Quidditch announcer, Victoria Sale of Emerindyl, shouted and out came the special polished grindylows came out in formation of the words 'Emerindyl Rules' this caused much booing from the Ruberagon side of the stands. This in turn caused the grindylows to use a very nasty finger sign to the Ruberagon stands, which in turned the Ruberagon stands into silence. "That's right!" Brydie shouted to the grindylows, "You give those Ruberagons what for!" There was much laughter from the Emerindyl side of the stands, "And now! The Ruberagon Mascot!" the voice over announced, "Mascot? They only have one?" Harry asked Brydie, "For the size of it,, they are only allowed one," Brydie looked towards the Ruberagon stands with Harry, as a huge door opened, and in marched, to Harry's horror, In marched a Chinese Fireball. "That's a dragon," Harry sat back in his seat, "No chains, isn't that illegal?" "You have seen the Headmasters pet dragon, haven't you? Well this one is as docile as that one," Mezentius explained Harry sat forward in his seat as one of the Grindylows ran over to the dragon, stopped in front of it, and did the nasty finger sign it had done to the Ruberagon stands, much to more laughter from the Emerindyl stands, until of course the Chinese Fireball stomped the Grindylow into the ground. The Emerindyl stands went silent and the Ruberagon stands erupted with laughter. Professor Puddlemeare pulled a silver whistle from her pocket as the announcer sounded the arrival of the two teams, "And here we have, EMERINDYL, captained by the foreign wonder Mike Peters!" the stands roared with cheers as the Emerindyl Quidditch team zoomed out onto the field. The grindylows had snuck across the pitch and gotten their flattened comrade back. "Yeah! Emerindyl! Go!" Brydie screamed, while Harry grinned and Mezentius sat back to watch the game. "And here we have RUBERAGON, captained by that slick, quick, and some would say a bit thick, Malvado Nino!" Victoria announced, This time there was many boo's from the Emerindyl supporters and a booming cheer from the Ruberagon supporters. "All right," Professor Puddlemeare's voice could be hear from across the field and echoing in the stands, "Now, this is the final match of the season, for some of you, the final school match you'll ever play. I want a clean game, we don't want anyone disgraced on the final game they may ever play," Professor Puddlemeare was clearly looking straight at Mike, "Why would Mike disgrace himself?" Harry asked Brydie and Mezentius, "Well this is his last game, he's desperate," Brydie grinned, "Players take your positions," Professor Puddlemeare called as she released the snitch and then them bludgers, "Three. two. one." Her whistles sounded and up went the quaffle. Like piranhas in a blood stained pool the movements were so fast Harry couldn't see who had the quaffle, but the shouts from Victoria, who must have had excellent eyesight, it sounded as if Emerindyl were in possession, "Excellent move by Peters there as he successfully pulls off the Wollongong Shimmy!" Victoria cheered into the loud speaker, "Wollongong Shimmy?" Harry asked, "Is that an Australian move?" "Yeah, but its known world-wide!" Brydie opened a copy of Quidditch Through the Ages she kept with her at all times, "Perfected by the Wollongong Warriors, you Poms spell Wollongong wrong of course, or maybe there is a lace called Woollongong. who knows. it's the zigzagging he's doing, see how he got the opposing chasers to fly into the towers," Brydie laughed, Harry watched as the two Ruberagon beaters flew up together, right in the way of an on coming bludger, they both swung the clubs back. Harry wondered if they were going to beat each other over the head but all came clear when the bludger reached them, both clubs came down and hit the bludger with full strength at the same time, the bludger hurtled down no slower then as if it had been shot from a canon and hit Mike in his left shoulder before he could move. "OH NO!" Victoria shouted into the speaker, "Peters is taken victim by the Dopplebeater Defence, no good," "Those two are deadly strong on their own, that would have been absolute murder," Brydie was clenching her fists "But this didn't deter Mike as he kept a strong hold of the quaffle with his right hand, soared to the Ruberagon guarded goal post and scored in marvellous glory!" Victoria shouted much to everyone's gratitude on the Emerindyl side, "What's he made of? Clay?" Harry overheard a Ruberagon parent moping about the Emerindyl goal, "Ok, Ruberagon take possession for the first time in the game, these faces are so blurry I don't know who's who, Ruberagon chaser throws to ." Brydie was tugging on Harry's arm sleeve pointing downward to the Emerindyl grindylows whom were looking rather mischievous sneaking into the stands, "What do you think they are up to?" Harry was more interested in another play he had never seen used before, all three Ruberagon chasers were upside down zooming in front of the Emerindyl chaser Annette Lee whom had just stolen the quaffle from them, they were spinning around and around in front of her, "That's another Aussie play, they'll spin around in front of her to the point where she doesn't know whether she is the right side up, or up side down its supposed disorientate her into crashing, or at least getting sick," Brydie explained, "Now come on," Brydie dragged Harry down through the stands, "Its not like them to leave the field at all they must be up to something," Brydie said as they reached the stands that the grindylows had run into, "There" Harry and Brydie ran along while the grindylows snuck through the Ruberagon stands, "What are they doing with those fire works?" Harry asked as they watched the grindylows pushing firework rockets bottom first into holes, "They are putting them in the wrong way, the fuses are sticking out the other side of the stands," Brydie screwed her face up, "Well your welcome to crawl along and pull them out," Harry looked at Brydie whom actually looked ready to do it, "Accio," she summoned the closest rocket to her, upon reading the label she burst out laughing, and quickly hid the rocket behind her as a bunch of adults looked straight at her, "You're a little far from your seat little girl," a man in jet black robes leant over them, Brydie and Harry backed away a little, "Oh don't be so harsh, Cyril" A smiling women with banana blonde hair and rosy red cheeks leant to them, "Hi there I thought you'd be watching the game?" "Oh, we are." Brydie started, "Your not wearing green?" the woman looked slightly shocked, "My sons in Emerindyl, you know? He's out their playing right now," "Your sons on the Emerindyl Quidditch team?" Harry just blurted out, "Oh dear and he's just abut to catch the snitch too." Cyril said in an emotionless drawling voice, "Where's Malvado?" "Oh there he is!" The woman was beaming, her face glowing, Harry and Brydie looked out to see Hyperion and Malvado Nino zooming around the pitch, Harry could see the snitch shooting through the air in front of them, glowing slightly, "So that's Hyperion's . mother?" Harry looked confused, "And that would be Malvado's father, so which of these two." "They must have different mothers, for sure, this woman is to nice to be Malvado's mum," Brydie said as the grindylows ran back past them with a wand in their hands, "What the ." Brydie and Harry leant over the edge of the stands watching the grindylows run onto the pitch and over to the dragon, "What do you think they are up to?" But Harry, whom was now extremely annoyed with Brydie for making him miss what was happening in the game was watching Hyperion and Malvado whom were at the point of shoving each other so excessively that the crowd gasped every few seconds as the two seekers seemed to be grabbing for the snitch like cats after fish in a fish bowl, just out of reach.. Suddenly Hyperion dropped back, "NO!" Harry found himself shouting, but so did the Emerindyl side of the pitch, Hyperion circled out of the pitch, Malvado was gaining and then like a king fish in a blink of an eye Hyperion soared in from the side, his left arm gripping the broom and his right hand covered by his sleeve he shot down in front of Malvado did what looked like a careless swerve with his sleeve and then grabbed at his sleeve as something appeared to be trying to escape from his cloak sleeve, "The snitch is up his sleeve!" The blonde lady cried with laughter, The two Ruberagon beaters soared in from the side and belted two bludgers at him; Hyperion did a sloth grip roll and soared away upside-down on his broomstick, hanging on only with his feet still trying to catch the snitch within his sleeve. Suddenly Hyperion just ripped the arm of his cloak and held tight around the snitch. "Emerindyl seeker Hyperion Douglas has the Snitch! This years Quidditch cup goes to . EMERINDYL!" Victoria was screaming into the voice over. "YES!" Mike screamed and nearly fell off his broom, The Emerindyl side of the stands burst with cheers and screams of joy, Brydie had wrapped her arms around Harry and was dancing around with him, although he felt like a rag doll, "God game don't you think Cyril?" The blonde woman said to the man with black hair that had snapped at Brydie earlier, "What are those creatures doing?" Cyril was looking down on the grindylows, one standing with a wand another standing with one of its fingers pointed at the dragon's bottom, Harry watched as a light shot from the wand and the grindylows hand and extended finger enlarged to the size of a lance, "Oh no," said Brydie as the grindylows spiked the dragon right into the left side f the dragons backside, the dragon reared up immediately on its hind legs, its wings flared open and an ear piercing roar bellowed from its mouth as well as a massive blast of fire that lit up the front of the stands right in front of where Harry and Brydie were standing, "Harry! Hit the dirt!" Brydie said as she grabbed Harry and they dived for the ground, explosions above Harry's head told him that the fireworks the grindylows had placed had exploded, Harry was waiting for flames to land but instead 'SPLAT' a sheet of some kind of liquid covered Harry's back, Brydie had burst out laughing and Harry looked up to see that the entire Ruberagon audience had been done by pant bombs, a cascade of green-paint- bombs, and were all coated in a thick coat of sopping wet green paint, Harry fell back on his back with Brydie and burst out laughing. "Hey Harry," she cried, "Hey what?" Harry laughed back, "Nice to see everyone in house colours," Brydie and Harry continued laughing, but if anyone had bothered to look across the pitch to the teachers stand they would have seen the face of Professor ConDoin, looking positively murderous.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER NINETEEN NO MORE PENCILS NO MORE BOOKS. JUST CHRISTMAS TIME AND JOLLY LOOKS  
  
The victory party for the Emerindyl Quidditch team was like nothing Harry had ever experienced in his life, he thought to himself as the clock struck midday the following day that these Australians had more energy then any other human being in the world, none had slept for at least twenty-eight hours and as day became night on Sunday evening Harry found that he could not keep up with the partying Australians and so he drifted off to sleep on the shore of Emerindyl lake at seven in the evening.  
  
"HARRY! GET UP! YOUR FIRST EXAM STARTS IN FIVE MINUTES!" Harry woke the next morning to Brydie, leaning over him, due to her messy hair and bloodshot eyes Harry knew that she too had only just woken up and was as shocked as he was, "Come on help me, half the Emerindyl's are still asleep!"  
  
As they reached their first class the exam had already begun, Mezentius and the other Ameraid's were seated at the front of the class working hard with their heads down and their quills going like mad. The Ruberagons were also all in attendance, heads down, their quills keeping good pace with the Ameraid's, but Harry and Brydie were the first Emerindyl and Saphricorn to arrive. "Nice to see some of you remembered today was a school day," Professor McGonagall said to the two of them as they entered, the rest of the class will now please put down their quills, your writing time is up, you'll now make your way to the next room for the practical part of your examination," The Ameraid's dropped their quills immediately, bundled their pages together and handed them to the professor as they walked past her to the next room, "Ruberagon," Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. One by one the Ruberagons lowered their quills, bundled their papers and walked through to the next room. "Now, seeing you two have decided to come to class thirty minutes late, I think I can commend you for being early," she finished and gave them their papers, Harry took a big breath, "Early?" Harry looked at Brydie, "We are allowed forty minutes because well your Emerindyl and we helped you with the Quidditch final and well. we just had to party, didn't we," Brydie grinned and took her seat. "You may begin, I guess I can give you two an extra ten minutes for being early," Professor McGonagall smiled and Harry and Brydie got to work immediately, by the time ten minutes had passed the rest of the Emerindyl and Saphricorn students had arrived and the sound of quills scratching across paper was filling Harry's ears, at the end of their time Professor McGonagall returned from the other room with a half smile and the arm of a crocodile, "Quills down please, gather your papers together and bring them to me, then forward on to the next room," Harry bundled his papers smiling, he knew he hadn't written nearly as much as the Ameraid's had, but he was more then happy with what he did write. He forwarded onto the next room and stopped in his tracks, he had absolutely no idea why they had been lead to the . "What are we doing in the duelling classroom?" Harry looked at Brydie, whom shrugged, "Ok, this part of your exam actually involves what you would have learned for your second half of the forth year which you wont learn until the end of next year, so really I'm testing you on something before you actually learn it, any questions?" Professor McGonagall grinned but just about everyone else in the class stood stunned and still. "But. what exactly are we doing?" Brydie sounded out, "Duelling Transfiguration," Professor McGonagall smiled, "Miss Morris, your first," "Right," Brydie grinned and stood in front of Professor McGonagall, "So?" "Hippolofulus!" Professor McGonagall shouted and a grey light shot from her wand at Brydie, Brydie screamed and jumped sideways before the spell hit her, "Hippolofulus?" Brydie asked McGonagall but she didn't look at all ready to reply, Brydie grinned and assumed the duelling stance; her and Professor McGonagall circled the floor a few times. "Come along Morris, the rest of the class will have their test as well," Professor McGonagall grinned and tried a second go, "Hippolofulus!" but again Brydie was too fast. Brydie however would be the first to make a mistake, as she circled she didn't pay attention to her surroundings and so tripped ob the uneven flooring, "Hippolofulus!" McGonagall shouted, and Brydie became a Hippopotamus, much to the classes gasps of shock, which very followed by laughing, until of course, it was their turn.  
  
That night at dinner Brydie was especially bouncy for someone whom, Harry was sure, had failed every exam she had done that day, ".and then in Care of Magical Creatures, I had to feed lethifold but it grabbed hold of my arm and the teacher had to fight it off with a patronus," Brydie laughed, "How can you be so happy, you have probably failed every exam you've done today," Hyperion stood looking at her as if she were a total fool, "But I always get great marks," Brydie smiled and shook her head, Hyperion stood staring at her. "Well I think you should get some sleep unless you want to fail your exam tomorrow," Mezentius spoke over an Arithmancy book he was studying, "No way!" Brydie looked positively scandalised, "This will be my first night back on the Saphricorn plains for four nights, so excuse me if I want to stay up late. we're decorating the village for Christmas," Brydie grinned "Why bother?" Mezentius looked away from his book this time, "There are only four days until the end of term,"  
  
Four days indeed and no four days of the year could have gone slower then any other, Harry had several exams everyday, some exams for things he had never studied, but he was sure that there was a good reason for it. And so it came that by the end of the week on the day everyone was leaving, that it finally hit Harry that he had no idea where he'd be going for Christmas, "No body stays at the castle for Christmas, Harry" Brydie was telling him as she heaved her school trunk onto the entrance steps, "Christmas is very important in Australia - time to spend time with the relo's," "Relo's?" Harry had been in Australia for six months, but Australian slang was still quite new to him, "Yeah, you know, relatives" Brydie poked her tongue out calling Harry silly, "But I don't." Harry paused "Merry Christmas everyone!" Hyperion said as he marched onto the steps in Christmas robe and n army of House elves walking behind him with Christmas gifts, "Harry, this is for you, Brydie, and. where's Mezentius?" Hyperion looked around after handing Harry and Brydie two very large packages, "But it's not Christmas yet?" Brydie looked at her gift, "Of corse its not, but this gives time for whoever didn't buy me a present to still get me one before Christmas day," Hyperion grinned, "Now my limo has arrived," Hyperion turned to the house elves, "Make sure they are all given to the correct people, and make sur they know these things are from me." "See ya's" Hyperion hopped, skipped, jumped, down the steps and got into a waiting limousine waiting at the bottom, it had no wheels, but when it shimmered and disappeared, Harry knew it didn't need wheels, "Does everyone get picked up by their parents?" Harry asked Brydie, "Most," she smiled and looked around as if she were waiting for someone, "My parents should be here," Over the next few hours Harry would see flying carriage after tamed dragon after hippogriff fly in to pick up students, by the end of the afternoon nearly everyone was gone, and when Brydie's limousine arrived to take her to the airport in Sydney, Brydie hugged Harry so tight he was sure some of his bones had broken, "I'd like to know where Mezentius is though." Brydie screwed her face up, "Well see you later then, Harry," she walked down the steps while her driver walked up the stairs to fetch her trunk, and carried it down to the limo, "Evening Thomas," "God evening Miss Morris," the driver said as he opened the door for her, "Merry Christmas," "And to you," she grinned as she stepped into the car and the door was shut, Harry stood on the steps watching the car fly away and within moment the rest of the people were gone, the teacher that had been marking the names off walked towards Harry, "Another year over, you counted. that's everyone gone for the holidays," the professor started back towards the castle doors, "Everyone. but Mezentius?" Harry wondered, he hadn't seen Mezentius all day and thought he hadn't left yet, "Mr Fumbleknot left last night, his exams were done and . well most Ameraid's leave the evening before the last day," "Oh . ok," Harry started back towards the castle, "Are you al ready, Harry?" Professor Emerindyl walked out the front doors pulling gloves onto his hands; he was wearing an emerald green travelling cloak, his staff resting on his suitcase behind him, "Er. yes sir," Harry was slightly confused, no one had informed him of where he'd be spending the Christmas holidays, "I think you'll enjoy the East coast, summertime . it's the best place to be," Headmaster Emerindyl stared down the steps, "Merry Christmas Professor," he bid to the other professor as he followed, "And to you, sir" the professor replied, "Excuse me sir, but . what's on the east coast?" Harry spoke up, The Headmaster looked slightly startled and turned to Harry, "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry, I never did get around to telling you, did I?" the headmaster screwed his face up, Harry thought he looked kind of funny, "I meant to tell you weeks ago, the British Ministry has asked me to have you at my summer home for the summer, I hoe you don't mind?" "No, not at all," Harry smiled although a gut feeling he had, told him that six weeks with a two thousand year old man had to have some difference in it compared to spending summer in England with the Dursley's, "I imagine you must have been in a mess of wonderment about what would be happening to you, this summer, Harry?" Professor Emerindyl voiced as they boarded a flying chariot bound to the Headmasters Dragon, Melinda, "Just a little," Harry laughed uneasily, The Dragon took flight immediately and Harry felt himself sinking into the seat as they gained altitude, "Now, I have organised with Mr Fumbleknot that you spend some time with his family towards the end of the holidays, of course this is entirely your choice, just see how you feel after new years," The Headmaster smiled, "Your also welcome to invite any friends you wish, to come and stay I don't mind, unfortunately the summer holidays for me, merely mean I have a different job, so I am terribly sorry but I don't think you'll see a great deal of me but when I have time I'll be at home," "Oh, and one last thing, we're no longer at school and wont be for six weeks, I urge you to call me Elwyn," Professor Emerindyl smiled, Harry nodded, For the remainder of the trip, Professor . Elwyn was sorting through a mass of papers while Harry fumbled with the gift he had gotten from Hyperion, he still hadn't opened it yet, but thought it would be best not to until Christmas and so sat continuously fumbling with the ribbons binding the paper to the package, "An early gift?" Elwyn asked smiling, "Yep, Hyperion gave it to me just before he left," Harry exclaimed, "How very kind of him," Elwyn smiled and went back to his papers, "Yeah. there's a motive behind it of course," Harry spoke without thinking and stopped silent not being able to believe what he said, "Ah yes, of course," Elwyn chuckled, as he gathered his papers and looked at his watch, "We should be nearing our destination quite soon," Harry didn't dare lift the flap on his window as he knew there was no glass behind it and he and Elwyn would probably be sucked out by the wind, The carriage came into land and the flaps over the windows drew up, the Headmasters summer home was large and beautiful, covered in Christmas lights, Harry had never seen a more beautiful building at Christmas time. The drive had little lights all up the side of it, in the front windows were two Christmas trees and on the lawn were millions of pixies floating above the grass and what looked like Christmas elves standing on ladders hanging magic icicles that glowed like they had the northern lights reflecting off of them. The front veranda must have been fifty metres long and as the carriage pulled to the front doors the carriage doors were opened by two of the Christmas elves, "Merry Christmas, sir," they both greeted Elwyn together and then glanced Harry, "Merry Christmas Master Potter," they then ran up to the house doors and opened them, "Dad!" someone shouted from inside and a little boy in green robes ran out and jumped into Elwyn's arms, knocking him over onto the grass, the fairies lighting the ground scattered while many cries were heard from the ones being squashed, Elwyn laughed as the boy jumped up and noted Harry's presence, "Hi," the boy smiled at Harry, "I'm Godric, Godric Emer. Grindylow," "Hi," Harry did a half-smile in the way of a greeting, "Arutha called, father - he, Galidan, and Arthur will be here at seven, everyone else will be here at eight" Godric said to Elwyn and then looked at Harry, "I helped design your room, I hope you like it, come on I'll show it to you," Godric wandered off into the house. "You might want to follow him, Harry, you might get lost otherwise," Elwyn chuckled as he turned to a house elf wearing a chef suit that had just run out from inside and started speaking in French, Harry walked into the house walking up corridor after corridor making sure to keep up with Godric as he walked swiftly through the house. "This is your room," Godric opened the door and wandered through the room; it was more like a hotel suite. Harry walked through to a large round room in the centre of the 'suite' in a split-level that went downwards there was a large circular lounge. Harry walked down and sat down, "The rest of your room is pretty much . well basic so I'm sure you'll find it, we had some dress robes brought in, all your size, you may wish to dress for dinner, we're having a Christmas ball, heaps of people will be here! All the professors of Koalingo," Godric grinned, "I finally start at Koalingo next year, I can't wait!" "Master . Godric, your father would like to see you in the parlour," a stout elf spoke in a voice Godric had never heard on an elf, it wasn't squeaky at all but deep and snobbish, "Sure," Godric smiled and headed out of the room, "Excited?" the house elf waddled down to Harry, "You'll get to meet the aristocracy of the Australian magical world," Harry pulled a weak smile at the elf, "Miss your family? That's ok, it is Christmas after all," the elf waddled to Harry's closet and waddled back with a bundle of cloaks, "No!" Harry said standing up, "No, its not my family I am missing, just a little disorientated is all," "Ah yes," The house elf laid down an array of cloaks, "Which one?" Harry surveyed the cloaks and then picked up a bottle-green one, immediately he was dragged into the memory of last ears Yule ball, he remembered he had gone with Parvati Patil and that he hadn't exactly been the perfect gentlemen, although he never liked dancing and had a feeling of impending doom for the days that lead up to the ball. But for some reason tonight's ball didn't seem to faze him in the slightest. Harry opened his eyes, realising that they were closed. He put the bottle-green cloak down and moved onto the next, it was blue, he past it straight to a jet black cloak, it was a dress robe much nicer then anything he had every warn before, but it reminded him a lot of his Hogwarts cloak and so he lifted it and smiled, "Excellent choice, sir" the House elf gathered the other cloaks and returned them to the cupboard, "Our guests will be arriving soon, my lord asks that you be present for their arrival," "Lord?" Harry said to himself quietly as the elf left, Harry dressed slowly thinking that he should be in higher spirits, after all it was Christmas, after dressing he walked back to his bedroom door and opened it slightly, there were elf maids and butlers walking up and down sweeping dusting and laying a long green carpet along the hallway, when Harry walked out of his bedroom they all paused and bowed until Harry smiled at them weakly and headed back towards the direction that he had come from earlier, "Ah Harry," Elwyn smiled when Harry arrived back at the foyer. Some guests had already arrived and almost starred at Harry while he walked towards Elwyn. "I'd like you to meet Forellius Crudge, he is the minister for magic here in Australia," Elwyn introduced Harry to a medium sized plump man in green and red Christmas patterned robes, he had a tinsel tie and mistletoe buttons. "Good evening Master Potter," the man extended his hand, Harry took it and shook it, "Good evening Mr Crudge," Harry smiled, "My wife, Penelope, and my son, Alex," Mr Crudge pushed forward a young man possibly the same age as Godric, whom looked a great deal like Godric, same height, same hair colour, "The names Alex, Alex Zander," the boy winked, "Its my secret agent name," the boy turned to Elwyn, "Pardon my lord, where is Godric?" "He informed me that you must find him if you wish to speak with him," Elwyn chuckled, Alex ran off immediately with a huge grin on his face, These were the first of many people Harry met that night, and by the time that Professor ConDoin arrived at eight o'clock, Harry was happy to hear that these were the last to arrive, "Merry Christmas Elwyn," a short stout woman with dark brown hair and round rosy cheeks and a tiny nose reached as high as she could to kiss Elwyn on his cheek, although Elwyn had to duck slightly for her to reach. "Merry Christmas, Galidan" Elwyn smiled and looked towards the door where a boy, Harry thought looked to be the same age as Godric, his black hair neatly spiked on his head he was leaning on the door frame looking slightly bored, "Merry Christmas, Arthur," Elwyn called, Arthur stood straight, "Merry Christmas, sir" Harry turned on his heel as two laughing boys showed up in the foyer; Alex had found Godric and by the look of it had tipped some kind of desert on his head, "Hey Arty!" Godric called, Arthur looked up at his father who nodded; Arthur went off with Godric and Alex, Professor ConDoin turned to Harry, "Merry Christmas, Potter" he said, managing to smile, Harry thought this looked quite out of place, "Your first Christmas abroad, I guess?" Harry nodded, wondering what Professor ConDoin was getting at, "Well let's hope it's a good one," Professor ConDoin put his arm over Elwyn's shoulder, "So what's on the agenda for this evening?" Elwyn walked off with Professor ConDoin and his wife, Elwyn calling back, "Hang about for a little, Harry, more guests have yet to arrive," Harry winced slightly, turning back to the door as the doorbell rang, he moved slowly towards it, wondering who could be coming that Elwyn thought he'd leave Harry to answer the door for. Surely Elwyn hadn't sent for Hermione and Ron, Dumbledore couldn't possibly be allowed to bring the students overseas, and Mr and Mrs Weasley couldn't afford to send Ron overseas anyway. But as Harry heard the knock on the door he closed his eyes momentarily. hoping. dreaming.. He reached for the door and turned the handle, and in came, "Oh Harry, thank you dear, I promised the Headmaster I wouldn't be late, but I did say I foresaw my tardiness," a woman in flowing magenta robes walked in and dropped her huge coat on Harry, "Professor Trelawney?" Harry said as he stepped back, "Nice to know you remember me," she smiled, "Oh, I have something for you!" she pulled two envelopes out of the pocket of the coat she just tossed to Harry, "From Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, no. where's the punch?" she giggled and wandered off into the ballroom, "Was that it?" Harry thought to himself as he dropped the coat onto the ground, a house elf ran up picked up the coat and backed away slowly, Harry opened the first envelope, it was a Christmas card from Ron, and he started to walk away from the door when the doorbell sounded, "That rotten Trelawney, she was holding my Christmas card to Harry," a voice sounded from outside, "Well never mind, you heard Professor Dumbledore, she'll be just inside," another voice sounded, "Hasn't somebody answered the door yet?" a third voice sounded and Harry swung the door open, and there they were, Ron, Hermione, and the entire Weasley family, as well as Professor Dumbledore, whom was sill walking down the pathway, "RON! HERMIONE!" Harry didn't know what he was doing, he didn't know why he was doing it, he just did, and he dived at them both and pulled them in to a tight hug, "Oh, so sweet," Bill grinned, "GROUP HUG!" He and Fred screamed as they basically jumped on top of Harry Ron and Hermione followed by Mrs Weasley and Ginny. Mr Weasley was inspecting a light switch, "Strange, eklectrisity in a magical house," he murmured to himself, "Happy to see us, huh?" Ron spoke squashily The twins piled off and everyone could breath again, "What are you doing here?" Harry grinned from ear to ear, "Well we couldn't not see you at Christmas" Mrs Weasley winked at him, and walked in, "What a beautiful house," "We got you a gift, Harry" Bill and George handed Harry a package wrapped in Christmas paper decorated with to red haired grinning faces wearing Santa hats, the faces were beginning to poke their tongues out at Harry and winking, "Here, Harry" Ron and Hermione both gave Harry a gift as well, "Now don't open it before Christmas day," Hermione winked at him, "This way, if you please" a house elf dressed in a butlers uniform lead the Weasley's and Dumbledore through to the rest of the guests, "Albus," Elwyn spoke out as he crossed the room to greet them, "What a pleasant surprise, I had no idea you'd be joining us tonight," Elwyn winked at Dumbledore and they both chuckled, "Come, the feast is soon to begin," Elwyn lead them all through a length of brightly decorated doorways. The walls were decked with the most amazing Christmas decorations, which included oversized pixies fluttering around, dressed as angels, on the ceiling. Harry felt something he hadn't in quite a while - he seems fascinated by magic - he also found it peculiar that the rooms were all so bright, yet there were no light bulbs or candles, or lanterns lighting them, it was almost as if the walls were keeping everything bright.  
  
They entered the enormous dining room, seeing house elves flittering around placing jugs of Meade, Butterbeer, and bottles of sparkling wine around the enormous table.  
  
Elwyn turned to Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione and The Weasley's and issued for them to sit along the seats to his left. Godric came and sat on his right. The room slowly filled and by the time the last guest was seated, Harry only just realise how many people were actually present.  
  
"Ladies, Gentlemen," Elwyn spoke up in his true style, "How fast does a year go - seems only yesterday I was celebrating Christmas at Koalingo with Sylvia, Rubeus, and Amberly, and toasting over our decision to open Koalingo Manor as a school, how odd that this all happened over two-hundred years ago - far before all of you were even foetuses. I think," Elwyn winked at Dumbledore, this made Harry laugh lightly. The room was silent. Harry could hear nothing but the odd sound from the kitchens, "I'm getting old - what am I talking about, I am old," Elwyn chuckled, no one else laughed but there were many admiring smiles, "The years grow shorter and shorter, and I have come to a decision." Harry didn't think it was at all possible but the room went quieter still, even all noise in the kitchen seemed to cease, "It is at last, my decision, after many many long months of thought, that, next year, I shall not be returning to Koalingo Academy as Headmaster, in fact I intend on not returning at all." 


	5. Harry Potter & The Guild of Avada Cont

CHAPTER TWENTY SUMMER, AUSTRALIA  
  
Every face in the room looked mortified, some even looked as if its owner had stopped breathing, no one said a thing and no one moved for what seemed like an eternity to Harry. He himself could hardly believe it, he merely sat where he was looking up at Elwyn, waiting. Then at last, as if after a stand still in time, time finally got moving again, everyone seemed to talk at once "You cant!" "No way!" "Your kidding?" "But. but. but. but." "But what will you do?" A man not far from Elwyn faulted, it was the Minister of Magic, Forellius Crudge, "What will you do, Elwyn? What will Koalingo do? You are the last living founder." "Precisely," Elwyn spoke again, "I am the last living founder, or so one would believe, I am old, I have been teaching officially for two hundred years, its time for a break," "But for how long, Sir?" Forellius asked again "For as long as I need, minister, please, lets not have another word about it, Professor ConDoin has agreed to take over as Headmaster in my absence and has already acquired a great many new staff for the new year," Elwyn smiled at Professor ConDoin, "You fired everyone?" Harry couldn't help it; it just slipped from his mouth. But to his great surprise Professor ConDoin merely laughed, "No, Mr Potter, it seems after last years. events, a few of the teachers fear that with Elwyn not returning next year, that they cannot trust in the safety of Koalingo manor," Professor ConDoin answered coolly, "As will the parents of every child," Mr Crudge had started up again, "Elwyn you know they trust the safety of Koalingo Manor, because you are there." "Yet, minister, the safety of Koalingo was compromised yet already, or have you forgotten?" Elwyn spoke, the minister went silent at once and many eyes were on Elwyn, Dumbledore looked at him curiously over his half moon specs, "Who better to ensure the security of Koalingo, then a general of the Australian Wizardry Defence Force? Professor ConDoin is a highly talented teacher and a fantastic leader, Koalingo will survive" "But." Mr Crudge began to say something but must have thought better of it as he fell silent, "Very well, if that is your decision." "It is," Elwyn looked back at him, and then smiled, "Now, I am sure the house elves have prepared a splendid meal for us all, so why delay it any longer, let dinner be served," Elwyn clapped his hands once and many doors in the walls opened and in walked over a hundred house elves, with platters upon platters of food,  
  
The feast bore on to the point where Harry and Hermione had swapped seats with Mr and Mrs Weasley so they could speak with Dumbledore and Elwyn while Harry and Hermione joined Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, "Pretty sweet set-up you have here, Harry," Fred grinned, "So hows business in Australia?" "What's that?" Ginny looked at a platter of huge steaks, "Its Koala meat!" George joked, Fred laughed, "Not quite," laughed Godric. He, Alex, and Arthur were seated just across from Fred, George and Ginny, "But it is a meat you'll not get in any other country. unless it's imported," "What is it?" Ginny said, looking slightly worried, "Kangaroo meat," Alex dropped an especially large steak on his plate and cut into it, eating his first bite rather fast and swallowing it down, "No finer steak," "What's a Kangaroo?" Ginny looked at Fred and George, Fred grinned, looking at George, George grinned to and then spoke up, "Try some,"  
  
"Why?" Ginny looked at them, she knew something was up, "Its very nice, look," Alex took another huge bite, by this time Arthur and Godric were also feasting in Kangaroo steak, Ginny lifted a small steak onto her plate and cut a bit off looking at Fred and George, who had done the same, except they had placed a particularly large piece in their mouths and were eating it wildly, "Its really nice," they said through full mouths, Ginny cut a piece off and put it in her mouth; she smiled, "It is nice," "Glad you think so," George smiled, "Do you want to know what a kangaroo is now?" Ginny nodded slowly, "A Kangaroo." Fred grinned, "Is a huge bouncing RAT!" "EW GROSS!" Ginny spat the steak out and it flew across the table landing in someone's drink, Fred and George burst out laughing, as did Alex, Godric, and Arthur. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, needless to say Ron was filling his face as best possible, and Hermione was looking at all the House elves, "Its ok, Hermione, you can eat - Australian house elves are paid for all their work, and they have days off, and they have holidays," Harry smiled, Hermione looked at him, "No. its not that. its nothing," she spoke but seemed a lot more comfortable afterwards.  
  
The feast went on for quite some time, in which Harry had broken several wizard crackers with Ron and Hermione, loosing each time, but he was happy because Ron had gotten quite a few things from them, including a Christmas pudding, a remote control sailing boat, a muggle hand held computer game, and one of Fred and Georges fake wands, Ron was curious as to how it got into a wizard cracker, "He don't know, do he," Fred winked to Harry, Harry grinned back, The Feast went on for another few hours until the plates were left abandoned, the crackers had all been broken, and the guests were beginning to run out of things to tell each other, although Ron, Hermione and Harry had barely begun,  
  
"Anyone for carols in the garden?" Elwyn said as he smiled, stood up and headed for the door, followed by just about all of the guests, Harry, Ron and Hermione waited until last, they walked from the dining room as the house elves began to tidy up,  
  
"What happened? Were you drugged? I bet something was in the Butterbeer?" Ron asked as Harry told them the tale of Koalingo and all that had been going on, "Well you can always return to Hogwarts, you know, Harry" Hermione said to him, she looked slightly sad, "Well I cant leave Koalingo the way it is, if I was to leave, then I heard that something horrible happened, I'd never forgive myself," Harry said as they walked along the terrace. Godric, Alex, Arthur and a number of other kids had taken to running around the gardens with sparklers burning in their hands, waiting until they got low and close to there hands, they would then throw them in the air, where they'd sparkle and then explode,  
  
"Why cant you, Harry? Why?" Hermione looked at him, "What do you owe these people? The only reason you are here is because Snape expelled you, and you've been pardoned," Ron looked at him, "Look, you can help or you can turn your back on me, either way I am staying here," Harry looked at them both, 


	6. Harry Potter and The Guild of Avada Cont

Harry looked at them both, "I had this offer last time I was at Hogwarts, and I didn't take you up on it then - I want to remain here to see things through," "But Harry," Hermione pleaded with him, "We have heard all that's been happening here, Harry, you don't fool us for a second, its dangerous at Koalingo," "And when has it ever been sae at Hogwarts?" Harry rebutted, "In four years I have not been safe once, the basilisk for example, if we had turned our backs on trying to figure out what it was and resorted to fleeing from it like everyone else, more people could be dead and Hogwarts would be shut down now - if we turned our backs on Sirius he'd be dead - if we never went to the mirror of Erised Voldemort would have been alive four years ago" Hermione stared back at him defiantly, she opened her mouth to say something but the next sound was to come from Ron, "Stop, Hermione," Ron seemed to be considering Harry, "Harry's right, this Australian school took him in when Hogwarts would not, even after all the courageous things he had done for Hogwarts - these people befriended him when he had no other friends, in our stupidity we allowed him to come to Australia alone," "No, Ron" Harry placed his hand on Ron's shoulder but Ron cut him off before he could say anything, "We're here for a brief few days, until we go, you have my help," Hermione turned and folded her arms, "I cant believe you are condoning this, Ron, we have been speaking about this ever since we heard someone died at Koalingo, you promised me we wouldn't leave him here," "Yes but listen to him, Hermione, he's going to stay regardless, now we have a few days to ensure he survives until we see him next - whether or not you want to see him alive again is your choice," Ron winked to Harry Hermione swung around in one swift moment with a contorted look on her face, "Of course I want him alive and home safe, don't be silly!" "Well help me," Harry gazed at her, "Please," Hermione nodded although it was easy to see she was fighting mixed feelings,  
  
By the time the sun rose over the mountain that Professor Emerindyl's home was built in, Harry had told Hermione and Ron, just about everything that had happened that year, including the death of the Ameraid seventh year and the mysterious trance Professor Emerindyl was in after the earthquake. "Australian wizards for you." Ron said raising his eyebrows, "Well look at the bright side, Harry, you don't have to worry about Voldemort while you're here," Hermione scolded Ron, "Sounds to me like it could be many people at your school," Hermione spoke up for the first time all night, "What about the night you all passed out from that Butterbeer, could the tavern owner have poisoned it?" "Its possible. But I dunno, she was at Koalingo for the end of term carnival and I don't think anyone got sick," Harry informed her, "Still I wouldn't set her aside, If I were you Harry," Hermione continued thinking, "You definitely have some Tebo's, but how do you think you could find them out? This Guild has been around for years, as you say, what makes you think you can bring them down, Harry?" "Well now whose being Miss Optimistic." Ron looked at Hermione utterly perplexed, "All I am saying, Ron, is that with Emerindyl in Australia for two thousand years, they weren't able to take down the Guild of Avada, even with General ConDoin and the Australian Wizardry Defence Force on it," Hermione explained, "My aim is to get out any that are in Koalingo right now," Harry told her, "Too many people have died, "Its just two." Ron muttered, "Two too much, Ron" Harry stood, There was a noise at the door then a sound of someone clearing their throat and they all looked to see a house elf standing at the floor, "Sirs, Miss" it looked at them, they all stood to address the elf, "My Lord wishes you a Merry Christmas and that you make your way to the sitting room," "Thank you," Harry said and before the elf disappeared he wished him a Merry Christmas, "Lets go shall we?" The left the room wrapped in their nightgowns they walked along the royal green carpet with its red trimmings, the pattern of mistletoe as they walked on. Upon reaching the sitting room they saw everyone was already there, wide eyed and beaming, "Come on sleepy heads, we've been waiting for you," Fred said to them by way of Christmas greeting, "Sleepy heads." Ron grumbled, "We didn't sleep a wink," "Well let's cure that sleepiness," Elwyn spoke up, as he gathered up the first gift and handed it to Godric, then one to Harry, then Dumbledore, Hermione, and each of the Weasley's, Mrs Weasley flustered red as she unwrapped an expensive bottle of Never- Emptying-Perfume, and put some on while she repeated again and again that Elwyn "really shouldn't have" Hermione had been given a very large book, and her eyes grew larger then Galleons when she saw it, "You can't get these in Britain, thank you!" Elwyn's eyes were now on Harry whom had just unwrapped the most peculiar gift, it was a model dragon with a little golden whistle on a chain, "Oh, Harry," Mrs Weasley gasped as she leaner over the box it was in, Harry lifted the dragon out and placed it in front of him, it was small and green, and had a huge smile on its face, its wings were up, as if preparing for flight, "Thank you Elwyn," Harry smiled, although at the time he had no idea what the whistle was for, After all the gifts had been unwrapped and the room was full of Christmas wrapping Harry was in the highest spirits he had ever been in, not that Ron was incredibly Happy. Fred and George had given him a cream cake that blew up in his face, covering him in cream, Mrs Weasley gave them a good telling off, and Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Please come now," Elwyn stood sweeping through the wrapping paper, "Breakfast is being served in the dining room for anyone who would like some breakfast," Everyone forwarded off to the dining room but Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed back by the enormous Christmas tree, Hermione was deeply immersed in the book Professor Emerindyl had given her, while Harry and Ron were inspecting the dragon model, "Did you see your mum, when I opened it?" Harry said to Ron as they both lay on their stomachs on the ground looking at the model, "Yeah, maybe this is one of those, more-then-it-seems, kinda things huh?" Ron ran his finger down the Dragons wing, "Its feels like clay to me," "I wonder what this is for?" Harry held up the whistle, it was on a chain, gold like the whistle, it was small and looked something like a muggle dog whistle. The kind Aunt Marge used to call her dogs at feeding time. He lifted the whistle to his lips and blew as hard as he could, but no sound came out, "Maybe it is a dog whistle?" Ron screwed his face up at Harry but Harry wasn't looking back at him, "Where's my dragon?" Harry said looking around, it was no longer on the ground in front of him, he and Ron stood, Hermione was so deeply immersed in her book that she payed them no attention. "It was just here." Ron looked and then suddenly he screamed, "HARRY DUCK!!" He and Ron hit the ground as the space where their heads were filled with fire. Looking up, a little object shot quickly through the air and around behind the Christmas tree, "What was that?" Hermione spoke up, finally being drawn away from her book, which she was now clutching tightly in her hand, They all slowly rose and looked around again. An object came flying out from behind the Christmas tree and flew straight into Ron's face, this time Ron hit the ground, he had been knocked out, "Ron?" Harry said stirring him but he didn't move. The thing that hit him was no where to be seen, but Harry was sure he could hear something snickering, Hermione was turning slowly when something caught Harry's eye, a small red glow, then Hermione shrieked as a flame shot towards her, she lifted her book to shield her as Harry hit the carpet again. She squealed again and through the book to the ground stomping on it so as not to allow the wrapping paper to burn also, "My book," she said with a teardrop as she leant down looking at the charred pages of her gift, it had been completely ruined, "Hermione, look out its coming back!" Harry shouted, This time Hermione glanced up, "You'll pay for that!" she said swinging up an oversized candy cane and impacting with the object sending it flying backwards it hit the wall and fell to the ground, Hermione dropped the candy cane, which was now broken and walked slowly to the object. Harry came up behind her, hearing her gasp, "Is that a." Hermione trailed off, behind them was a groan and Ron stumbled up behind them. Harry starred at the creature; it sat up and started rubbing its eyes, "Whoa!" Harry heard Ron say behind him, and the creature on the ground suddenly became aware of their presence, it stood on all fours and the reared up on its hind legs and spread its wings roaring, "Its alive?" Hermione looked at Harry. "Yes, and if you ever make that noise again I'll do more then burn a book," the little dragon spoke. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing, "What sound?" Harry said, as the dragon flew up and rested on the coffee table rubbing its ears. Harry Ron and Hermione sat on the long lounge and leant towards it, "What noise?" Harry repeated himself, The dragon walked over to Harry and grabbed the whistle from his hand; "You only need light pressure, like so," the dragon placed the whistle in its mouth and blew slightly. Harry heard nothing, but what he saw explained a few things; the dragon turned to stone, back in the position it was in when Harry first saw it, Harry and Ron stared at the Dragon and both said at the same time, "Cool,"  
* A week later the Weasley's, and Hermione were still in Australia, Dumbledore had returned to Hogwarts as the new Term had begun, Mrs Weasley wasn't too pleased about allowing her children to miss the first week of the first term, but Dumbledore had insisted. And it wasn't until Ron, Ginny and the twins promised to work extra hard when they did return to school, that Mrs Weasley smiled and allowed it.  
  
Alex and Arthur, Harry soon discovered, were Godric two best friends, and they also hung about for the days after Christmas, "New Years parties are even more fun then Christmas," Godric was saying as he led his two friends, along with Harry Ron and Hermione down the side of the mountain, Elwyn's house was on, "New years always arrives with a bang," Godric grinned, Arthur stopped just ahead of them and slumped all the gear he had been carrying onto the ground, "Brooms?" Hermione saw Arthur had dropped three brooms, "I didn't know we were supposed to bring a broom," Hermione looked at Harry and Ron, whom were both carrying brooms of their own, "Er. sorry," Harry apologised, "Godric came and told us this morning and I guess I kinda forgot to tell you," Hermione pulled a face of disgust, and turned crossing her arms, Harry smiled and turned to Ron, "Brydie, Hyperion and Mezentius should be here soon," "What?" Harry turned looking annoyed, "What did you invite them for?" he looked positively pissed off, "What?" Harry replied, "Ahoy!" came a shout from above they looked up to see Hyperion, Mezentius and Brydie hovering above them on brooms, Brydie was holding a long package under her arm, and was beaming down at Harry,  
The three landed and Brydie walked over to Harry, Harry saw Hyperion had gotten his new Lightspeed 3000 and had a little air freshener tree dangling from the front of it. Harry grinned, "Hermione didn't bring a broom, we're going to have to go back and get her one," Harry said to them, glancing seeing Mezentius was riding a Nimbus 2000. "Oh no, you wont need to," Brydie said as she handed Harry a long package, "I was going to mail it, but seeing I was going to see you today I thought, why not," Harry held the page. Large and long as it was it weighed nothing, he glanced down and saw Brydie was also riding a Lightspeed 3000 and a smile crossed his face, he unwrapped the broom and fell over in shock, "I cant take this, these cost a fortune," Harry stared at the broom, Brydie had given him a Lightspeed 3000, "Look, call it a loan, my father told me that these are illegal in Britain, I'll have to leave mine at school when I got home for the rest of the Holidays, my parents are here with the rest of the family for now, but we'll be going back soon," Brydie smiled, "So its not really a Christmas present as such, just on loan until you return to Hogwarts, "Sure bribe him with fancy gifts," Ron muttered under his breath, everyone gave him a sidewards glance, Harry looked down at his Firebolt, a gift from his god-father, he felt bad about trading it in for a Lightspeed, but seeing that it was just on loan, he thought, 'why not' and handed his Firebolt to Hermione. Again Rom stared in protest, "Ok," Godric finally spoke up, "We're playing Energy Ball - you know the rules?" Harry, Brydie, Hyperion, Mezentius, Arthur, and Alex all nodded, Hermione and Ron shook their heads, "Good," Godric smiled, not having seen Ron and Hermione, "We'll go three to a team," Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and nodded, "We'll be green, Brydie you lot be blue, Harry do you mind being red?" "As long as its Gryffindor red," Harry winked and smiled back at Hermione and Ron, "No worries," Godric smiled as he Alex and Arthur boarded their brooms and zoomed out of site, Brydie, Hyperion, and Mezentius did the same, "What do we do?" Ron looked at Harry, "Ok," Harry smiled, "We have to shoot them with red energy balls, here put these on," Harry gave them some vests, "If your going to be hit try to get hit on your vest, other wise the hit will burn. a little. Of course the aim is not to get hit," Harry winked as he boarded his broom, "Now follow me," he shouted and the three of them took off,  
  
They flew along through the air, Harry having to pull his broom back so Hermione and Ron could keep up, "What do we do?" Hermione shouted forward, "Keep and eye out, if they see us first they'll duck up from behind and shoot you," Harry said but no sound came to him, turning he saw Hermione and Ron both on the ground over one hundred feet below. "Oh no," Harry zoomed down to the ground and shook them, "What happened?" the two of them stood rather dazed, "Are you ok, you fell from pretty high," "I didn't feel the ground at all when I landed," Hermione said standing, both she and Ron had blue energy ball marks on their vests, "Come on, they're around here somewhere," Harry said as the three mounted their brooms and zoomed up again, "Keep close to the ground," Ron shouted forward, "I see one," Ron grinned as he shot around to the right away from Harry, Harry suddenly had an idea, "Hermione, come up the end," Hermione winked, she now understood what they were about to do. Harry shot around to the left; the three from the blue team were ahead of them and were stupidly bunched together. Hermione shot up behind them and Harry finally made sound as they closed in, "Now!" Harry shouted and the three started pelting red energy balls at Brydie Hyperion and Mezentius, whom laughed and screamed as they attempted to cover themselves, the three fell of their brooms, their vests looking to have become red with dye. Harry watched, the ground liquefied as the three landed, and they looked up at Harry, Ron and Hermione laughing. "You sneaky little," Brydie said as she laughed staring up at the sky, "Ok you got us," she said checking her vest for any part that did not have red on it, "Nope, I'm dead, she looked at the other two. Harry was happy to see that Hyperion wasn't at all pleased about loosing to three novice players. Mezentius grinned up at them and winked at Harry, "Have you seen the green team?" Harry asked down to them, The three on the ground shook their heads, "Ok, thanks," Harry said as he turned and the three of them shot off again, "Where could they be?" Hermione shouted forward, "They wont be very easy to find, they're wearing green,"  
  
Ron shouted to her, Harry glanced around as he was flying, he knew that Godric and his two friends all had the same broom as Harry, and could be flying around them now at such a speed so they were not seen, Suddenly the three of them stopped, each having been hit in the stomachs by a green energy ball, this pushed them all backwards on their brooms but they all kept grip. They all stayed where they were and looked around slowly. And then Harry was hit again in the back; he spun around, but could see nothing, "Come on," Harry shouted and the three were off, "Heighten your speed," he shouted and the three of them pulled their bodies in as close to their brooms as possible as they zoomed around at the highest speed the Nimbus would allow them, "Split up!" Ron said, "You can go faster without me," Hermione looked at Ron then forwards at Harry, and they all split. Harry shot around until Hermione and Ron were no where in slight, he zoomed back to where the blue team had been shot down, they weren't there anymore, shooting down close to the ground Harry zoomed along the surface and headed into the bush, zooming slowly through the trees he looked up and saw Ron. Harry was about t shout up at him until Ron was hit in the back with a green energy ball. Harry's eyes focused straight onto the origin of the energy ball. Godric friend Alex was off his broom on the ground, shooting through a gap in the bushes he was hiding behind, snickering as Ron turned around in the air trying to see what was shooting at him.  
  
Harry grinned and floated slowly up behind Alex, "Hey there," Harry grinned and fired a huge energy ball which covered Alex's vest in red markings, "Hey, that's cheating," Alex, whined, seeing he had been killed with one shot, "So is getting off your broom," a voice came from behind them; Arthur was floating there, "Alex, your out, Harry, if you'd like a head start I suggest you leave. ten seconds ago," Arthur rose his wand but fell forward off his broom as Hermione appeared behind them, "Gotcha," she grinned at Harry as she floated there idly, Harry smiled down at Arthur, his face down into the ground, but his vest only marked with one small shot, he'd be up again soon. Ron landed behind Harry; he looked down at the red covered Alex, who was pouting, "Excuse me Alex?" Hermione asked the grumpy child, "In this game, are we allowed to take living hostages?" Alex nodded slowly, and a grin spread across Hermione's face, "I have a plan,"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting behind a bush not far from Arthur, they stayed on their brooms so Godric couldn't disqualify them and they watched silently, they had locked Arthur in a cage made entirely of energy. Arthur was stretching through the best he could trying to reach his wand; Hermione had placed his wand just out of reach on the ground, "Strange that they already have their wands," Hermione said to Harry while they waited, "These kids are what? Ten years old?" "They're all eleven," Harry informed her, "Still, their term doesn't start for what. five more weeks, and they already have their wands, and by the wearing on Arthur's they have had them for quite a while," Hermione glanced out, watching Arthur still stretching for his wand, "I think there's more to these kids then we realise," The sun was far in the west and was beginning to disappear behind some mountains at least twenty or more kilometres to the west. Ron groaned as he got off his broom, "Ron don't," Hermione sat up on hers and looked at him, "If Godric sees you, you're disqualified," "I don't care, its painful sitting on a broom all day you know," Ron said as he stood and stretched his back, "You could have done that on your broom," Harry said as he stood while still on his broom and stretched, being careful to keep the broom balanced, "Harry, its late, if Godric hasn't come for us by now then he obviously gave up," Ron told him, he walked out to Arthur, Arthur stood immediately, "Your disqualified," "What?" Ron said staring back, "The game is over, your friend is not coming for you," "The game still plays until only one team is left standing," Arthur said as he sat back down and stared at Ron, "You're disqualified," Harry and Hermione floated out from the trees and hovered next to Ron, "Told ya," Harry grinned, Ron growled and kicked the cage, and turned to Harry, but whatever he was about to say didn't happen as a green; light filled the air. Out of force of Habit, Harry hit the ground, but when he opened his eyes he saw a very green Harry and Ron pulling him up, their hair, skin, and clothing was covered in green. Harry looked up and saw Godric with his arms folded standing by Arthur, "We won," they smiled.  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE  
INFERNO  
  
That evening Ron was very sore towards Godric and his friends, however Hermione was bent on figuring out why they already had wands, and could obviously use them when they were under aged for even owning a wand, "So that was some fancy wand work today" Hermione said to Godric as she, Harry, Godric, and Mezentius sat on the back balcony overlooking a huge garden, there was a pool not far from the back steps and Arthur, Alex, Brydie, Hyperion and Ron had resorted to a water fight to decide the real winners of the days competition, "What fancy wand work? It was only energy ball." Godric smiled watching his friends, "More like a blast, you covered us in one shot," she protested, "Well I've had practice," Godric smiled and looked at her, "Energy ball is a common game in Australia, we play it all the time, you just get good at it as time goes by," "But, why do you have your wands anyway, granted you have school this year, but not for another month, how long have you had your wand for?" Hermione inquired, Godric looked to be thinking calculating in his head and then he answered, "Nine years," Godric smiled as he shouted forward, "Drown him Alex," and ran down the steps and dived into the pool to join the water fight, "Nine years?" Hermione looked at Harry, "He's had his wand longer then us," Mezentius appeared to be watching without wishing to say a word, Harry noticed this but turned to him for an answer and then stood, "You two can talk about it, Ron's getting creamed," Harry laughed looking down seeing Alex and Godric dive into Ron and push him under the water, "See ya's" he wandered off toward the pool and jumped in,  
Harry thought it was fun, his two friends from home were getting along with his Australian friends ad for once he really enjoyed himself without having to worry about something that was really of no importance at all.  
* As promised, New Years was amazing, more fireworks then the Quidditch final, and more cheerful then Christmas had ever been everyone was quite cheery on New Years eve, Harry suspected this was greatly due to the fact that just about everyone (children under eighteen years excluded) had consumed too much of Elwyn's specially made Wizard spritzers, and most all of them were telling each other how much they were absolutely smitten with them, before eleven o'clock.  
  
Harry had retreated from the adults with all the other people his age that had parents wining and dining with Elwyn Emerindyl. Harry discovered that half the students at Koalingo had parents that were in Elwyn's circle of friends, which wasn't surprising, Harry had known him to be someone who would easily get along with many people, and knew his circle of friends would be more of a spherical world of them.  
Harry was happy to be able to introduce Ron and Hermione to as many people as he could. Although Hermione had managed to become quite uncomfortable with a Ruberagon that had introduced himself as one very good looking young man, Ron had decked him before the night was over. And Harry's Emerindyl friends saw Ron as some king of hero, and had decided that 'Pom's' weren't all that bad, in fact a few actually told Ron and Hermione that they would come and visit them some day, this was probably more due to the amount of Butterbeer they had consumed, Australia's own brew. When the week had ended it seemed all to soon for Harry, he knew if he really wanted to he could go back to Hogwarts, but he didn't want to, Koalingo had enchanted him, he knew something was going on and he wanted to figure it out. Hermione and Ron knew this, but it didn't stop them from reminding him about being able to come back to Hogwarts with them, "It might not be very safe at this Australian school now, with the Headmaster retiring and all," Hermione reminded him, giving him back her autograph book, she had added more autograph's to it in her few weeks in Australia, then Harry had in all his six months stay. "Nah, ConDoin runs the AWDF so we really cant be any less safe," Harry replied to her, she wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "I'll miss you Harry," before walking on to the carriage sobbing madly, "Women." Ron screwed his face up; "I'll see you in six months, yes?" "Sure," Harry grinned although he wasn't quite sure his statement was actually going to become true, not at the moment anyway.  
Ron walked up to the carriage and jumped in, Mrs Weasley had grabbed Harry in a hug he was quite unready for, he coughed and spluttered flailing his hands as she planted, what seemed like, at least a hundred kisses on his face before wandering off sobbing like Hermione. Mr Weasley, and all the remaining Weasley's said there good bye's and the only person left to say good bye to, was Dumbledore, he beamed at Harry with his usual twinkle in his eye. Harry wasn't sure what he had done that caused Dumbledore to look so happy with him, but he grinned and bared it ass Dumbledore shook his hand and boarded the carriage, Elwyn and Godric joined Harry as they waved the carriage good bye, "He's very proud of you, Harry" Elwyn spoke as the carriage disappeared above the clouds, "Oh?" Harry turned to the professor, not completely understanding, "Who is, sir?" "Albus of course, it takes a lot of courage to go to another country, and school there, especially with all that has happened this year - but to stay on, when you could go home, even with everything that has happened, that is quite courageous of you," Harry looked up into the sky to where he had last seen the carriage, and then turned to say something to Elwyn, but Harry saw he had already made for the house, and was walking through the doorway.  
Harry was walking slowly back towards the house, kicking the small stones on the pebbled pathway as he went, he was a little worried of his choice to stay behind, but he knew he had done the right thing, either way, he had made a promise to himself to stay on and see the year through. "Hey Harry, me and the guys are going hiking tomorrow, did you want to join us?" Godric was standing by the doorway as Harry approached, Harry smiled. "Sure,"  
* "G'morning Harry," Harry eyes opened to see three boys, Godric, Alex, and Arthur all standing at the end of his bed in hiking gear, all equipped with large backpacks, an by the looks of the fourth sitting on a chair next to Harry's bed, he knew the boys must have stalled as long as they could before having woken him, "It's seven o'clock Harry, we best get started," Godric smiled and led the other two out of the room, Harry sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes, his jet-black hair messier then ever. He climbed out of his bed and pulled his clothes on, followed by the backpack. It was when he exited his room that he saw how impatient the three boys were, "Ok let's go," Alex pushed Harry along the hallways in the direction of the back door, "Can't be too late, must get a wriggle on," "Going to be hot, you better hope the water we packed is enough," Harry heard Arthur say to Godric, whom smiled and replied, "We have plenty," Godric held up his wand and winked, The day was horridly hot already, the sun was high in the blue sky and there wasn't a cloud in sight, "Hope everyone remembered a hat?" Godric pulled a cap out of his backpack and slipped it onto his head, Arthur and Alex followed suit. Harry's face went a slight shade of red, he hadn't thought about needing a hat at all. "Er. might I enquire as to where we'll be going?" Harry spoke up after about an hours clear hiking around and around what didn't appear to be a very big mountain, although with England being as flat as a snooker-table, it was mountain enough. "You'll see when we get there," Godric grinned, and Harry felt slightly annoyed, Their hiking continued for a while more, it seemed weird to Harry but he was positive that they had just been circling and circling the mountain, gradually getting Higher each time, it wasn't until another minute passed that Harry's suspicions were proved truths, "Ok, I'm sick of hiking, shall we just carry on up?" Alex asked in a weird, childish sort of voice. The whole party suddenly turned to face the mountaintop and marched in a straight line towards its bushy summit. Harry didn't dare ask why they had spent half the morning walking in circles around and around the mountain, and with the current mood the three younger Australians appeared to be in, he decided he didn't really want to know. "You'll really like this place Harry, this will be one of the rarer more amazing things to see in Australia - something you might have wished to have had a camera for," Godric informed him as they finally made the summit. The three boys stopped in their tracks, but Harry was interested in the view, it really was magnificent. He had looked halfway around the mountain when suddenly a harsh sound met Harry's ears, "Well stop moving, wont you," Alex snapped suddenly at Harry as if he were doing something he clearly knew he shouldn't be doing. Harry froze of course looking as Alex turned his head back. They stood for a moment, Harry was about to say something to them when he found he couldn't, he couldn't move, speak or hear at all - all he really could do, was stand silent and wonder what was going on, and ten it happened. In a blur the surroundings around him stretched as if he were being sucked into the mountain. Blackness over came Harry as he know realised he could no longer see, what was to happen next came to Harry as quite a shock. SMACK! Harry fell to the ground hardly and looked up to see he was no longer on the mountain, he looked up top see the three boys standing, they each turned to Harry, Arthur helped him up saying, "You get used to it," they each turned and walked into another chamber, "What a brilliant day!" Alex flopped down into something Harry soon discovered to be a three seater lounge, Arthur retreated into an area that looked strangely like a weird sort of kitchen with a wall covered in nothing but taps, he started immediately filling a large glass jug with many different liquids from several of the taps. Harry watched him curiously, but it was Godric, who spoke next, "This is what you needed a camera for," Godric smiled as he stood by a wall that looked to be one large circular window with the cover closed. Godric placed his hand on a sensor pad beside it and it and the window magically became see-through but what a sight it was. Below the mountain, across the small creek past the many paddocks of a local farm and up into the air and there it was, "The Australian Ministry Of Magic," Godric smiled impressively as he walked away from the window and collected a glass of whatever it was Arthur had been brewing up. Harry gazed upon a ghost white castle with lapis-lazuli corner stones, windowsills and rooftops, it was floating on an island in the sky, a mass of land like a cone, it came to a point lower below, the point itself stood on the chimney of one of the houses, many ministry wizards on broomsticks were flying all around the huge castle, coming and going as the pleased Harry watched as a group of no less then a dozen flew from the castle straight for Elwyn's home, another dozen wearing strange red uniforms flying towards the window Harry was at and flying on by. It then hit Harry that they were inside the castle, "Your dad has visitors, Godric - from the ministry," Harry spoke as he gazed in awe that all that was before him, "That's nothing out of the ordinary," Godric smiled walking back to the window and handing Harry a glass of whatever Arthur had concocted, "This window, is made from the same glass used in the making of magical eyes, looking through it we can see anything - even the ministry of magic itself - which has had so many spells put on it for national secrecy that its actually quite hard to tune into, "We've been coming up here since we were young, we used this window to spy on the ministry," Arthur said to Harry as he joined them at the window, "Very peculiar, you appeared around July? August?" Alex said as he climbed off the lounge where he had been laying like some exalted majesty and approached Harry and the other two, "Around that time, the ministry went berserk," "What with all these Guild of Avada attacks and all," Arthur spoke up, "And it all happened around the time, you arrived," "Lay off you two," Harry heard Godric say and turned to see him looking at the other two very sternly, "Its not Harry's fault," Harry now felt very awkward, were these two boys trying to pin Harry for all that had happened, it was true, and he knew that the Guild of Avada had been dormant for quite some time, why exactly had they chosen the moment Harry arrived in the country to carry on with their work? "Well all I said is its pretty weird." Alex said as the four looked back out the window and again another dozen men in red cloaks flew towards and past them on broomsticks, "That's two now," Harry spoke up in an attempt to break the silence, "Two what?" Godric looked at him confused, Alex and Arthur bore the same looks upon their face, sort of puzzled, concerned, yet wondering if Harry was totally bonkers. "Two dozen of those red ministry wizards," Harry spoke out and watched as a third dozen flew their way and carried on passed them. "Thirty-six fire patrol wizards." Arthur started, "Flying in our direction." Alex continued, "Fire," Godric said suddenly as he slapped his hand on the sensor and it closed quickly, "There is a muggle town and then a beach on the other side of the mountain, so the fire brigades wouldn't fly this way unless the fire was close," "I don't understand we didn't see any fires when we walked around the mountain," Harry pulled a befuddled look, "Exactly - and the ministry wouldn't be involved unless it was magical," Godric spoke as Harry found the three boys and himself standing in the room they had arrived in, "Hold on to your stomach," was Godric's last bit of advice before they zoomed out of the little chamber. Appearing back on the top of the mountain smoke was thick and Harry found himself coughing madly almost immediately, "Now we wouldn't have missed this before, we haven't been here very long," Alex choked as he pulled a branch off of the nearest tree and attempted the blow the smoke out of his face, "That's not going to work," Godric drew his wand, "Perflo!" he chanted and a gust of wind shot from his wand twirling around the area sucking up all the smoke before disappearing with a pop. This spell didn't give much relief as the smoke started infiltrating the newly refreshed air quite fast. But it seemed good enough for Godric and Arthur, whom both stood ready with their wands and cast a levitating charm on one another, both lifting off the ground, holding each others wand perfectly aimed they raised above the trees, "Oh my god." is all that came from Godric's mouth as the two landed immediately, "All of the bush along the beach is alight, and the flames lick the mountain even as we speak," "We've got to get out of here," Alex turned and started in the direction of Elwyn's house, "Is that so." spoke a deep and heart piercing voice, "Well forgive me, but that might not happen," The four of them jumped, Harry admittedly more so then the others, a wizard in a blood red cloak, his face shrouded by a hood was standing before them, Godric and Arthur looked ready to draw their wands upon him, Harry made for his wand but with a swift, "Impugnatio!" Harry was unarmed and smashing into the nearest tree, "IMPEDIMENTA!" Arthur and Godric's voices filled Harry's ears, but in the pain of the spell performed on him hadn't seen what happened, he laid his face on the ground looking into the bush, at something far off, like a single red eye. "Are you alright Harry?" Alex kneeled down beside Harry, but Harry had his eyes locked on the red eye not far off, "What's that?" he said dreamily, the after affect of the spell finally hitting him, "What?" Alex turned and looked in the direction Harry was gazing upon, "It's fire," Alex spoke as if he had expected it, "Godric, Arthur, time to go," Harry was still rather dopey as Alex lifted him up supporting him on one side while Godric joined him on the other side, leaving Arthur to levitate the frozen man. "How fast is it approaching," Godric asked Alex as he draped Harry's arm over his shoulders and used it to lift him, "Pretty damn fast, let's move!" Alex told them urgently. Harry felt his feet leave the ground as they each began running down the mountain at full speed towards Elwyn's home, supporting him quite easily for two so much smaller then him. As they ran, Harry started to come through more clearly, things were racing around him, but he soon came to realise that Godric and Alex were the reason everything were racing, they were running much faster then Harry would have expected possible. The fire was beginning to race them as they ran, it wasn't long before the flames were overtaking them and closing in, in front of them. "We're not going to make it out before the trees give way," Alex shouted at Godric, Harry squinted, he was now almost fully returned to his senses, "Like hell we're not," Godric spoke as they stopped, he looked at Arthur, Arthur looked back, Harry would have thought this was a might confusing had he not spent an entire year around telekinetic Ameraid's, both boys pointed their wands at the ground, "Lubrico!" they shouted as they pushed the wizard frozen in his red cloak to the ground and sat on him, the ground suddenly became as slippery as an ice skating rink Arthur in the front they began zooming down the mountain as if they were riding a bobsled down a very wet race track. Harry was sitting up groggily the pain of the spell he was attacked with finally disappearing completely. On they flew down the mountain, overtaking the flames and sliding onward down the green-yellow grass. When they arrived at Elwyn's home it was no less chaotic, they attempted to slow the sliding of their human-craft by casting repelling charms at the nearest landmark, they ended up going into a spin, the four of them shouting for help, no one more then Alex as they ploughed into the wall of an old dairy, causing a large imprint in the wall and quite a few of the boards splintered and shattered like glass, "Boys, there you are!" Professor Arutha ConDoin came striding up the hill towards them; Elwyn's house was a little further down, "What's that you're sitting on?" "It's a Guild of Avada person," Alex said as he jumped off of the figure excitedly and levitated it into a standing position. Arthur leant up against the broken wall silently and Godric was helping Harry to his feet. "You stupid boy, that is not a member of the Guild of Avada," Arutha approached the figure, "Finite Incantatem," The figure suddenly flopped into Arutha's arm, he caught the person before they fell and drew back the hood, revealing the fainted face of a woman, "This is a fire fighter, thanks to you four, we've one less on that mountain preventing this entire mountain from going up in smoke," Harry was now standing on his own two feet and taking this in rather shocked, he had nothing to do with the woman's misfortune, Godric must have heard Harry's thought as h said, "But she attacked Harry first, before we did anything to her," "But Harry did draw out his wand," Arthur spoke, still leaning on the wall of the damaged building, "She may have thought we were Avada," Arthur didn't move nor did he change his mood in the slightest, Godric exchanged looks with Arthur, Harry could see that if the two were speaking telepathically then Godric was most definitely telling Arthur off, not that Arthur appeared to exchange any care for it, "Well. its not important for now, I'll take her place," Arutha tapped the witch in the red cloak on the head and she disappeared, "Now, I believe Godric's father is looking for the four of you, go there immediately and don't get sidetracked," Arutha's eyes fell upon Godric and Alex in particular. Arutha then disappeared with a small pop. "Come on, before Elwyn chews us out too," Arthur lead the way down the mountain, "As if he would," Alex trotted along beside them, When they reached Elwyn's home there were house elves running everywhere along with many wizards and witches Harry didn't know, Godric stopped the nearest one, "What's going on?" he asked the person, but an answer came from somewhere else, "We're evacuating," Elwyn was walking towards them in his usual large green and gold robes, "Evacuating? But you could stop this with a click of your fingers," Alex spoke to him utterly befuddled, "No, not quite, Harry your things have been collected if you'd like to go check through it all and make sure nothing has been forgotten. Harry took this as a request for Elwyn and the three boys to have some privacy; he nodded and walked ff in the direction pointed. Of course all of his things had been brought from his room, all of his Christmas gifts as well as the large array of clothing Elwyn had placed in his room. Hedwig was going berserk in her cage when she saw Harry, "Its ok," he whispered soothingly and petted her through the cage, fishing through his things he found a pouch of owl treats and slipped a few through the cage to her, A roar came from the mountain, Harry looked up to see Arutha was floating at least 50 feet above the ground, without the support of a broom, shooting blasts of blue energy from his sword, it must have held some kind of water quality as the fire would retreat from wherever it hit, "Quickly everyone the fire approaches," Elwyn spoke and Harry looked back in his direction, the three boys were gone and a carriage arrived. Harry's things suddenly disappeared from beside him; he turned to see house elves loading it all onto the carriage that had just arrived. Elwyn was standing at the door of the carriage, beckoning Harry towards it, "Time for us to leave, I think" Elwyn said as Harry took one more glance at the mountain and stepped onto the carriage, and with the usual pounding sensation as the carriage took to the air, it wasn't long before it became apparent to Harry that they were being pulled by Melinda, Elwyn's Romanian Longhorn. Harry looked out of the window of the carriage; the earth below was devastated much of the surrounding land around the mountain was charred black and the top of the mountain was still burning ragingly blue beams of energy blasting here and there, "Where are we going?" Harry asked Elwyn curiously, "Mr Fumbleknot's parents have offered to have you stay with them for the remainder of the holidays, do you mind?" Elwyn looked slightly embarrassed, like he had made a decision for Harry that he wasn't sure he'd be pleased with, "Oh, of course not," Harry answered him feeling slightly pleased to tell the truth, "They are muggles, but as are most of the muggles I know, they are also quite friendly - I'm sure your stay with them will be a good one," Elwyn told him sitting back in his seat and closing his eyes, "It will be a long flight, best sleep it away,"  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO  
SUMMER'S END  
  
"I got my own Quidditch Pitch with training sessions every holidays with the Wollongong Warriors," Hyperion was saying very smugly to a group of soon-to-be-sorted first years as they all waited at the train station at Corowa. "Muggles are so dim," Brydie sighed as she leaned on the yellow cream coloured brick wall of the station, "You think they'd notice a bunch of kids showing up all on one day, at a crabby old train station that would hold no fascination to any people our age," "Well it is a tourist information centre now. do you think it fazes them that a bunch of non-locals are crowding around it?" Mezentius looked at her and then back at his reading, Harry's summer with the Fumbleknot's had been a great time of winding down, he felt one with it all, the muggle ways of doing everything, and electricity, what a fascinating tool it was. "What time do you think ConDoin will show up?" Brydie looked across the green lawns surrounding the front of the station, "He'll miss the dragon wont he?" "Maybe he knows something we don't," Mezentius dropped his bag on the ground next to him and slid down the brick wall until he was sitting on the ground, Brydie looked at him confusedly, "Well nothing else is happening," he shrugged, "Usually they are herding everyone up around now and making sure there aren't any muggles around," Hyperion joined them, it seemed he, for once, was concerned about being late for school, Harry looked out onto the lawns where everyone else's attention seemed to have drifted to, "What are they looking for?" Harry whispered to Brydie "Well ConDoin lives in Corowa, its strange that he's not here already," she screwed her face up slightly, "Maybe he got fired, its common knowledge that no one likes him - maybe he got burned to death in that fire at HmE's" Brydie laughed, (HmE, sounding Hache-Em-Ee, Harry had discovered was the name that people seemed to use when regarding Headmaster Emerindyl in casual conversation) "You should never say things like that," Harry spoke up, remembering when he and Ron had been caught in their second year, saying such things about Snape. "Why?" Brydie screwed her nose up, "Well no one does like him," "You just shouldn't you never." Harry started "You never know who might be listening in," Arthur appeared from behind Harry, "Hey Harry," "Hey Arthur," Harry spoke, watching Brydie's eyes widened as she looked at the ground her eyes going no where else, "Professor ConDoin asked me to tell some of the older kids that the dragon has been delayed - you have at least two hours of free time," Arthur's eyes flashed in Brydie's direction as he turned, "See you later, Harry" he walked off slowly, "Now don't you feel stupid," Mezentius smirked at Brydie. Harry and Hyperion burst out laughing and Brydie gave Mezentius a look of distaste. The students began departing from the area immediately, Mezentius closed his book and stretched, his backbone crackling a few times, "Well I'm not hanging around, lets go to Diamond Alley and grab some lunch," "Diamond Alley?" Harry looked at Mezentius, whom laughed, "You'll see," he smiled Harry, Brydie, Mezentius, and Hyperion gathered their things and started walking slowly through the town, just about all of the muggles they saw were middle-aged and older, "This place is creepy, where are all the kids?" Brydie looked from side to side as they walked on, "Maybe ConDoin caught them all and turned them into adults," Hyperion joked, Harry couldn't help but smiled, and by the looks of it neither could Mezentius, They walked on about a kilometre before they came back to the train tracks, "I thought we were leaving the train tracks?" Harry wondered looking right and left along the tracks, there was a high wire fence in front of them that ran around an area the looked to be private property. "How do we get in?" Harry asked as he pulled on the gate, it merely rattled the sounds of metal and didn't budge, "Honestly Harry, have you never heard of the materialisation spell?" Brydie took her wand and tapped the fence a number of times before the fence shimmered, she walked straight through it, Harry had to look twice but then he remembered it must work exactly like the entrance to platform nine and three quarters, "Well hurry up its not going to stay open all day," Brydie spoke irritated, Harry seemed to come back to earth as he noticed Brydie, Mezentius, and Hyperion were already on the other side of the fence, he quickly followed and watched as the fence became solid again, turning around he saw the other three had started towards a small faded terracotta shack not far from them, hit had a rusted tin roof and looked to be more then a hundred years old, although it could have just had one hell of a beating in some sort of short life span, Harry wasn't sure. Mezentius got to the small shack first and opened the door, it looked boarded up but opened as smoothly as if it had been constantly oiled to keep it in good condition. Brydie, Mezentius and Hyperion walked into the small building and Harry watched them disappear into darkness, he guessed it must have been under the same spell as Brydie's house, and that when he stepped in he would enter a brilliant building like the muggle shopping centre he had gone to with Elwyn and Godric just before Christmas. He stepped forward bracing himself he stepped in with his eyes closed and opened them as he closed the door behind him, "Harry its dark enough in here with your eyes opened," Brydie poked him in the ribs, he opened his eyes t see nothing more then the inside of a tiny little shack type building, "Where's Diamond Alley?" Harry looked at them in the dark, thinking something must have gone wrong, but with the irritated look on Hyperion's face Harry knew he was just displaying his ignorance again, "Turn around and open the door, Harry," Mezentius told him. Harry thought this was a very peculiar request but as was most of the things he was asked to do in the wizardry world, Harry turned and opened the door he had just entered through, but then. was it the same door? It certainly didn't lead to the place Harry and the others had just come from. No sunlight shone in this area but many many glow-worms, just like the roof in the Golden Hall at Koalingo. And just like the Golden Hall at Koalingo, Harry now found himself standing in a cave, pieces of gold decorating the walls, there were sounds up ahead but the area looked like no more then a mine shaft, an old carnosine lantern was burning on a hook, "Whose holding up traffic," an angry voice came from behind the four, Harry turned to see Malvado and some other Ruberagons standing behind Brydie, Mezentius and Hyperion, "Sorry," Harry sank off to the side but it didn't stop Malvado from elbowing Harry on his way past, the other Ruberagons laughed as he did so and followed him along into the mine. "Never mind him, he's just grumpy because his father wants to take him out of Koalingo this year," Hyperion laughed, "Can you believe it? He is scared that Malvado will get hurt by the Guild of Avada, what a laugh, he seems to think the Guild is going to make a try for the castle," "My parents were saying that to," Brydie spoke as she started along the shaft Malvado and the other Ruberagons had disappeared down a moment before, "They didn't want me coming to Koalingo this year, they seem to think that without Elwyn the school is not safe," "Without who?" Hyperion called forward confused, seemingly interested, "Elwyn Emerindyl, you do know he's not returning to Koalingo this year?" Mezentius answered for her, "No." Hyperion spoke in an almost-whisper They walked on for a little bit until they arrived in another tunnel so cavernous, that the dark ceiling just made it look like the night-sky and no one, unless told, would have known it was actually a cave. All of the shops had lanterns hanging out front of them. If Harry ever ventured around Diagon Alley at night, this is what he would have pictured it as looking like. "Hot dogs?" Brydie pointed at a cart being pushed along by a young man with pale skin, "No, I want to get a pie," Hyperion complained, "Have you tasted an Aussie meat pie yet, Harry?" Harry shook his head, of course he had eaten meat pies before, but it had finally hit him that he hadn't had an Australian one, "Oh, poor lad, best damned muggle food you can get," Hyperion pointed at a bakery not far down, Mezentius shrugged, "I can get a salad roll I guess," "Ok, bakery it is," Brydie smiled and lead them on. Harry noticed that the shops here were nothing like the ones in Diagon Alley, there seemed to be a vaster array of goods about the place, and spacious, the pathways were not nearly as crowded as Diagon Alley would have been the morning before the students went back to school at the beginning of the year, although there were many more people about, then Harry had ever seen in Diagon Alley. The pathways here were much wider and upon a glance it wouldn't seem as if there were as many. There was much whispering going on when they entered the bakery, Harry strained but only heard a few words, "Avada" "AWDF" "attack" although this in itself was enough to tell him what they were talking about. Hyperion was the first of them to say something, "Everyone seems so bent on something happening this year, absolute and utter bull." "Can I get you anything dears?" a plump woman with very rosy cheeks appeared behind a glass display counter, cutting Hyperion's words short. The display counter in front of them was filled with all kinds of scrumptious looking cakes and pastries, Harry was tempted to order more then a pie, but Brydie seemed to be thinking ahead as she ordered a mass of white paper bagged packages and lead them away to a table in the middle of the bakery customer area. "There will be trouble, trouble I tell you, I didn't send my Audrey to Koalingo this year, she's going to the state wizardry school, not as good a reputation, mind you, but its never been attacked," an old man was squabbling to a group of his mates, they all looked very rough around the ears and were wearing overalls, looking more like muggles then like wizards, "Stupid adults," Hyperion mumbled to himself, "With more people thinking like that it will ruin Koalingo," "But that's exactly the way the Guild want people thinking," Mezentius spoke as he joined them, he hadn't entered the bakery with them, having gone to a vegetarian restaurant across the street for his lunch, he had turned off meat during the holidays when Harry had insisted on a tour around the muggle town Mezentius' family lived in and they found out how sausages were made, "The more people they turn away from the school the less they have to worry about when they have their ultimate attack," Mezentius' eyes flashed like someone whom had been telling a scary story, "That's crap, they are all just wimps, my father doesn't care a bit, " Hyperion spoke snobbishly, "He knows we are all perfectly safe and that the Guild of Avada is nothing more then a group pf primitive idiots," Harry caught Brydie's eye, she was giving Hyperion a scathing look, "Well whatever happens I suggest we're all on our feet this year, not only the Guild of Avada, but having ConDoin as Headmaster" Mezentius raised his eyebrows as he spoke, "Things are going to be very awkward at school this year, very awkward indeed," "Things will be even more awkward for you four if you miss the dragon," a deep dark voice spoke as they all turned looking up seeing a face that made Hyperion jump to his feet, "Father," Hyperion straightened his hands to his side, The man gazed straight faced across them all, "What are you doing here in Diamond Alley, Hyperion, the dragon should have left by now," "It's been delayed," Hyperion told his father, while Brydie looked straight at Harry and mouthed 'It's him'  
It was in fact the same man that had been at the final Quidditch match at the end of last semester. He hadn't been very polite to them, then, either, "Delayed? The man runs a school one morning and already he is having problems, well I might give him a hand, collect your things I am escorting you all back to the train station," he stared around them, Brydie opened her mouth ready to say something, but by the look Mezentius was giving her, Harry was sure he was telepathically tell her to zip it, and she closed her mouth in silence, standing gathering up her white paper bags, "But father, Malvado and his friends." "Are not your concern, Hyperion, get moving" "Yes sir."  
When they arrived back at the train station they were the only ones there, they all stood silently together making no noise and hoping, for the first time ever, that Professor ConDoin would arrive soon. When a crowd began to pick up, Harry, Mezentius, and Brydie were able to slip away from Hyperion and his father, leaving Hyperion were he was - standing stiff as a British Guard. "That man is so. Grrr." Brydie mock-growled in anger, "We could be on our way back now happily with more then we managed to get in that short visit, horrid man." "You lot came back early," Malvado sneered when he and his friends arrived back, last of course, "What happened, did you not behave yourself? Somebody dob you in for getting up to no good? That's a pity, we had a blast," Malvado grinned and walked off with his Ruberagon cronies, "Ok everyone, when you're ready," called a calm, friendly female voice no one had expected, Hyperion's father removed his hat to the Mrs ConDoin, whom, as Harry understood it, would be teaching under the name of Professor Gardiner, she was standing with the door open to the station, "Forward through to the platform everybody, single file don't rush," she smiled at them kindly as they all walked through casually, Harry watched as Arthur walked past his mother without even looking at her, she glanced at him, but it was a casual glance, no different to any she'd give any of the other students. "Time to go I guess," Mezentius spoke picking up the bundle of papers he had been scribbling on all morning and stuffing them into a black leather folio folder and pushed it under his armpit. "What about our trunks?" Harry asked turning just in time to see them seep into the wall of the old train station as if the wall was made of a liquid, Harry shrugged accepting this as he Mezentius, Brydie and Hyperion walked in, "Geez, sorry about that, guys, Malvado must have put him up to it," Hyperion apologised for his fathers actions. The four of them walked along the platform, Harry saw markings along the ground, and people walked across the markings disappearing into thin air. Harry assumed that their transport was invisible, but as he stepped onto the same area Brydie Mezentius and Hyperion had, he understood why. Dragon drawn carriages, at least three- hundred in all were hovering around the sky above Corowa, all invisible, Harry now understood that the windows of the carriage he was in must have been made of the same glass Godric, Arthur, and Alex had in their mountain club house. "What time do you expect we'll arrive?" Hyperion grumbled as he slouched into one of the carriage benches, Harry sat down beside Brydie surprised to see that benches that looked so uncomfortable could be so comfortable, he sat back into the bench, relieved to be sitting down after their two-kilometre walk to and from Diamond Alley, especially after Hyperion's father had literally marched them back. "In an hour maybe. shouldn't be much more," Mezentius spoke quietly, Harry realised Mezentius had his parchment out again and was scribbling madly as he looked out the windows, "I'm not looking forward to Defence Against Dark Arts this afternoon," Mezentius said as he closed his folio and pushed it back under his arm, "He'll have our marks for the half yearly's" "We have classes on the first day?" Harry looked at him surprised, "Well they aren't really classes, Harry" Hyperion pointed out, "More like class meetings with our teachers to find out our marks, or in the case of every other grade, they'll be the time is used to talk about their last year report cards, and for the first years to meet all of the teachers," "So we get our marks from the professors in class?" Harry was worried, he didn't fancy his chances of good marks, he had been surprised at the level of work the Australians were taught at, and found a lot of the work challenging, but not impossible. "Well, yeah - we should have gotten report cards in the holidays, but we don't get them mid year so we didn't get them, but the rest of the school would have," Mezentius smiled, "We don't get mid-year report cards so our parents don't freak if we're lagging, Professor Emerindyl always said they were reminders to us personally, it was up to us to better ourselves. like a wake up call if we're doing bad," "My dad was fuming, he was expecting a report card during the holidays, I tried to tell him that they had reorganised the year and that I'd get one half way through the year but he wouldn't believe me," Brydie grimaced, "My Dad didn't notice I didn't get a report card," Mezentius said slowly, "My father did, he wanted to compare Malvado and me, and wasn't very happy when we gave him the letter for Emerindyl about no report cards," Hyperion muttered, Brydie's eyes widened, "You got a letter? I didn't," "Oh wait." Hyperion jumped up, climbed down onto the floor pulling his trunk out from under his seat where he began rummaging through it, "Here ya go," he smiled and handed Brydie a perfectly pressed envelope, "Was supposed to give it to you at the end of term. last term." Brydie took the letter and then smiled stupidly, "Trust an Emerindyl."  
  
As they approached the castle the golden flags were flying high at the tips of each of the five towers, banners also hung along the colonnade that lead from the coaches to the Entrance Courtyard. Harry walked on with enormous warmth about him, the place was literally shining from the blazing sun above, but it wasn't hot even in the slightest. As they approached the huge steps, which were more like a large grand stand, they saw the professors, all smiling, standing in a group at the base of the steps, Professor ConDoin no where to be seen, "Holy." Hyperion swore as he raised a shaking hand to the door above the steps, "Look." he struggled but managed to say, "Professor ConDoin," Harry, Brydie and Mezentius turned looking to where Hyperion was pointing, and there was professor ConDoin, in a large cloak that must have been very hot. It was much different to his usual cloak, much like a red version of Professor Emerindyl's usual robes. Hyperion burst into laughter, Harry could see what he found funny, Professor ConDoin did not suit these robes, not even in the slightest, however he had no desire to laugh, seeing Brydie and Mezentius found nothing funny either. "What a try-hard, he looks so. ouch!" Hyperion suddenly grabbed his ribs as a small first year walked by him, elbowing him hard, but without looking obvious, "Hi Harry,"  
  
"Hello Arthur" The four of them, Hyperion walking funnily, walked into the centre so they were sitting in their house groups, but still next to one another. They watched as Professor ConDoin walked down to the front. Harry heard some whispers of surprise and confusion, Professor ConDoin looked as if he were quite ready to cure this mystification. "Quiet," he said quietly, and everything died down slowly to the point where only the wind blowing the banners and through the poplars flanking the garden paths, could be heard, "Welcome to beginning of another year at Koalingo Academy," Professor ConDoin's lips curled into a smile, but no one shared this smile, Harry noted that Professor Gardiner was the furthest teacher away from Professor ConDoin, "For any of you whom don't have parents in the exclusive rings you will need to note that Lord Emerindyl will not be returning this year as Headmaster of Koalingo," There was a slight rise in conversation as people started gossiping about possible reasons as to why Elwyn wouldn't be back. "Quiet." Professor ConDoin spoke in a deep rumble, everything slowly came to silence again and Professor ConDoin continued, "This will not be the only change to Koalingo staff this year, we have a new Divination Professor, a new Flying Professor, and of course new professors to take the classes Professor Emerindyl once taught - I will leave it to you to introduce yourselves during class time, which begins." Professor ConDoin lifted a pocket watch in front of him looking at it with no emotion in his face he closed it and said, "Now - you may move off," The Professors all turned and headed slowly in different directions, the students following, them, "What first?" Brydie asked as they started up the large steps, "Shouldn't the first years be getting sorted?" Harry said as he watched the first years that had started off in the opposite direction, "No, to stop any professors from getting bias first opinions on the students they aren't sorted until after they meet all their teachers, Harry thought this might have been a good idea back when he begun, he knew Snape only hated Gryffindors because they were Gryffindors, "My name, is Professor Darkmoon, I will be your Charms Professor," a tall dark looking man was instructing them at the head of the Charms classroom, he had an American accent and a sinister appearance about him that made the hairs on Harry's neck stand on end, "I don't imagine you have done anything in the field of Charms that I will be teaching, however I will give you a fair chance and nothing more, I will not go into detail today seeing you have other teachers to meet, but I must tell you now, I do not appreciate tardy students and will not hesitate to punish those whom do not follow the rules," Harry couldn't help but feel this speech was aimed solely at the Emerindyl students, he was sure this was another Ruberagon Professor, ConDoin had obviously hired a full set of staff he liked, because they were like him. "Oh and Emerindyl's I have been asked to inform you that leniency on your latency to class has been shunned by the new Headmaster, your all to be out of bed at the same time as every other house, and not be late for anything," Professor Darkmoon was looking straight at Harry, "Also the class schedule has been changed, you will now class six periods a day, and must be out of bed and eaten breakfast by eight in the morning, when your first class will begin," "Pigs Ass!" Brydie burst out at Professor Darkmoon, Harry felt a jolt, he knew she was going to say something like this, and wasn't sure if she was hoping to be on good terms with this Professor, "You cant expect us to get used to that in a heart beat, the school has run on that timetable for all the four years we've been here," Harry was shocked, but saw Mezentius speak up as well, "It would seem your not happy with the decision, however you may wish to consider the consequences," Professor Darkmoon raised his wand and with a short blast little rolled up scrolls shot out at every student in the class, "This is a list of the new rules set in place, as long as you comply, I promise you we'll all get along just fine,"  
  
"Ok, herbology! Who can tell me what its about," Professor Gardiner was standing at the front of the green house, with a large smile and rosy red cheeks, the students were all crowded around now all giving her blank looks. Harry guessed these were blank looks bout what they had just heard, not that they didn't know the answer, which Harry thought was so obvious it was ridiculous to answer, "Five points to anyone who says plants," Harry knew she was just trying to get them to become friendly with her, but they were now staring at her with looks of belittlement, "We are. fifth years, you know?" Malvado was the first to speak up, his mouth was half smirked and his eyebrows rose, giving him the look of a sceptic. Harry knew this was Malvado's scepticism as the whether or not this new professor was any good, "Oh I see - five points is not good enough for you?" Professor Gardiner smiled and proceeded in her attempt to teach, she was of course failing dismally, Harry knew she must have just been freezing up. "Er. Professor, we're all late for our next meeting?" Harry held up his wristwatch, "Oh, yes of course, how silly of me, I should have known that walking you all down to the greenhouse would take up a lot of your time," she backed towards the door, "I was going to show you this Tasmanian Tiger trap," she spoke opening the door to the green house, inside was a large plant with a huge looking flower at the top. At first it didn't seem all that amazing, but when a butterfly flew past it, its eyes opened and it snapped the butterfly up in one gulp, burping, whipping its lips with one of its petal hands, and then resuming its position, "Wow" someone said and the group of them bustled into the green house, everyone wanting to feed it something else, Malvado even suggested feeding it Hyperion, but was hit in the head a few moments later by a bouncing bulb.  
  
The next Professor Harry had to meet was the new Divinations mistress, Professor Ngera, he discovered her name to be, she had long silver-white hair, with a flushing pale skin. Harry didn't want to make it obvious, but he thought, for an adult, that she was very beautiful. "My one and only fifth year student," she smiled as he walked to his desk right in front of hers and sat down, "I have your marks for the last semester, very impressive - It seems the Professor held you in high regard among her students of every grade," Harry took his report card from her and looked upon it, there were A's everywhere, and this would have been the best Divination report card he had ever received, "Now, enough with these desks," Professor Ngera stood and gestured for Harry to do the same, with a small sweep of her wand the desks in the room all vanished and now a heap of bean bags sat in there places. Professor Ngera sat into hers as once; Harry joined her on the one he was to use. 'This isn't half bad,' Harry thought to himself as the beautiful Professor Ngera started outlining the terms work,  
  
"Welcome to history of magic," A tall bright faced man stood at the front of the history class he had a very cheerful disposition, with a face that simply glowed, he spoke as if he was on some kind of sugar high and every word he spoke just dripped with excitement, "We are going to have one fantastic year together - studying the ways of the ancient wizardry world," the Professors eyes closed a little as he finished speaking and licked hi lips, "Can you taste that? It's the flavour of knowledge," Harry noticed the Professors whole body appear to quiver as he said 'knowledge' Brydie pulled a weird face at Harry that said simply, 'what is this guy?' Harry made no reaction but looked straight back at the Professor. He started on about the things they would be studying over the semester positively bubbling with excitement, and by the end of the class the Professor still hadn't introduced himself, Harry was tempted to ask, but Brydie kicked him in the shin whispering, "He finally shut up, don't start him again,"  
  
The rest of Harry's teachers were the same ones he had last term, although he had heard a new Junior Defence Against Dark Arts Professor had been hired, although with Harry being classed as a senior it made no difference to his schedule. He guessed Professor ConDoin must have to offload some things, running the school and the Australian Wizardry Defence Force now.  
The sorting seemed to be taking ages to happen that night; they had all been gathered into the Golden Hall for it, although nothing appeared to be happening. In fact there were only a few teachers in the seats behind the teacher's desk, which was peculiar considering it was customary to have every teacher present during the sorting. Harry didn't mind though, they had been so busy from the moment they arrived at the school it was a pleasure to be sitting doing nothing for the first time since they arrived.  
Another thing that Harry discovered in this time of merrily talking and catching up with other students is that many parents had questioned sending their children to other schools. "My parents wanted me to go to Talsquash instead of Koalingo," Alex was telling Godric and Arthur. Harry, Brydie, Mezentius, and Hyperion were sitting behind them, "Talsquash?" Brydie leant forward, "I've never heard of it, where is it?" "Its here in Australia - I was given a brochure for it and everything, my parents were bent on sending me somewhere else, of course I chose to come to Koalingo, all my friends came here," Alex told her, Brydie sat back in her seat, "I didn't know there was an Aussie school called Talsquash," Mezentius looked up from his ledger that he was again scribbling away madly on, "You didn't look into all the Australian school before you picked one to attend?" Mezentius looked at her, "I read all the brochures for ever school in Australia, this is where I chose," Mezentius looked up around the walls, eyeing the windows that were the only ventilation for the cave- Golden Hall, and then started scribbling away madly in his ledger again. "Well whatever, I like it here anyway" Brydie looked around also, she seemed to be eager for something, it took a moment but Harry soon remembered that the swording ceremony was one of great joy to the students at Koalingo. He remembered his own sorting; it had been very entertaining. The door behind the teacher's desk creaked open and in marched all of the professors, taking their seats immediately. Professor ConDoin however did not come out with the Ruberagon stone and sword as he did on Harry's sorting. Instead he walked out with some of the Professors and took his place in the centre of the teacher's table without any hint of it being an unusual thing for him to do. As if he had done it a hundred times before, The first years were all standing awkwardly in a line along the front of the stage the swords were soon to be brought out on, they all seemed a little overwhelmed at everything, Harry wondered if they were all muggle- borns. "Um. Godric, shouldn't you be up there with the rest of the first years?" Harry leant forward and asked him, Alex and Arthur looked up at the line and then at Godric, the three of them quickly jumped up and joined the line of first years at the very end, all this to the sound of Brydie's laughing. "Silence," Professor ConDoin called and the noise in the hall slowed down until at last it was quiet all bar a few whispers here and there, "First years, in a moment the four sorting swords will be brought out here to sort you." Professor ConDoin went on telling the first years how the swords worked, Brydie was tugging Harry's sleeve he inched closer to her, "What do you think the swords will do this term?" "We'll be lucky if they do anything," Hyperion whispered butting in on the conversation, "You know they don't like doing more work then they should, and they already did a show for Harry," Mezentius of course did not get involved in the conversation, although he wasn't exactly giving everyone the best attention, Harry noticed Mezentius' eyes shooting this way and that as he scribbled more down into his notepad, Harry rolled his eyes at him and turned back shushing Brydie and Hyperion as Professor ConDoin finished and the ceremony begun,  
It was Professor Gardiner that came out with the Ruberagon sword and stone; she was dressed in the female version of the clothes Professor ConDoin had warn to Harry's sorting. The four professors walked onto the stage, and just as they did at Harry's sorting they drove the swords into the stones and then took their places at the Professors table by Professor ConDoin. Harry noticed that unlike ConDoin with Elwyn, Professor Gardiner was not sitting on the right hand of Professor ConDoin, but two places down to the left,  
When the sword started talking Harry noticed the first years all shivered, they had to be muggle-borns, either that or they hadn't ever seen a talking sword before, which Harry guessed was highly possible as he had never seen one before Koalingo either.  
As the swords started singing, Harry, Brydie and the rest of the school started looking at each other, "It's the same chant," "Rip off" "I can't believe this!" "Cheap" Brydie shrugged it off and smiled, she and Harry turned back to watch it, "At least they like it," Brydie jerked her head towards the first years, Harry noticed the looks on the faces of the first years; they looked positively mesmerised, most of them with great shining smiles upon their faces, he understood what Brydie meant.  
At last the singing was over and Professor Ngera, whom was on Professor ConDoin's left stood and walked to the students, standing just in front of them, in her flowing blue and gold robes, Harry thought she looked fantastic. Clearing her throat she drew out a scroll from a small bag at her waist, "Quiet everybody," she spoke, but Harry couldn't understand what people were talking about, all he could hear was her voice, "Ok, let us begin, Aurora Celeste," A pale girl with blonde purple-tipped-hair walked around the people in front of her and upon the stage, she ended up drawing the Ameraid sword only, much to Ameraid's cheers, Professor Ngera smiled as Aurora joined her house group and proceeded on with the sorting, "Lowra Lionheart" became a Ruberagon, "Alma Arrigton," became a Saphricorn, "Rubin Hennessy," became an Ameraid, "Liana Relic," became and Emerindyl, the sorting went on, sorting "Vlad Delv," "Ace Seneca", both into Ruberagon, "Emily Simmons" "Alex Zander", both into Emerindyl and then a name that caused Harry's ears to prickle, "Elouise Snape," Harry's eyes widened as he looked up, expecting to see a smaller, darker, greasy haired girl-version of Snape, but no, she was quite the opposite. A small pretty blonde haired girl walked up to the swords, after a moment she withdrew the Emerindyl sword, "No wonder he sent her to Koalingo." Harry muttered under his breath, no one hearing him he had his own private chuckle. The sorting drew to an end with only Godric standing in line, he knew where Godric would end up, it was no surprise at all, Godric walked onto the stage and walked along, drawing the Emerindyl sword, he smiled and placed the sword on the Professor's table - then walked onto the next. The Saphricorn sword, with absolutely no trouble at all it withdrew from its stone, he laced it on the Professors table by the Emerindyl sword and then forwarded onto the Ameraid sword, it wouldn't budge. Harry shifted in his seat; everyone in the hall appeared to not think anything of him removing two swords, even though he was the first of everyone tonight to do so. Now onto the Ruberagon sword, Brydie hissed, "He won't withdraw this sword, no way," she said and sat back into her seat grinning, There were a few gasps, and Harry's throat tightened as Godric withdrew the sword of Ruberagon. A pin could have dropped and it would have been heard through the entire hall. A few murmurs arose, Brydie and Hyperion both leaned in on Harry, while Mezentius sat in his seat not looking very impressed, "That's not supposed to happen" Brydie hissed, "How can he do that?" Harry asked them both, not expecting any answer, "No, something has to be faulty with the swords," Hyperion shook his head and glance up at Godric, whom was placing the Ruberagon sword by the other two on the Professors desk, "Well Mr. Grindylow," Professor ConDoin broke the chatter as everyone resumed their silence, "It would seem we are in a bit of a predicament," Godric stood with both of his hands at his side as he looked up at Professor ConDoin, "You have drawn three swords, this has never happened before." Harry looked up, Professor ConDoin's eyes were resting on the Ameraid sword, still within its stone, "You have a choice, you may choose which house you will become a member of, or you can have the house heads decide for you - one would wonder how a three-person sword duel might work," "I would consider Emerindyl or Saphricorn," Godric said silently, "But no, I would not wish to join Ruberagon under any circumstance," Brydie laughed at this as she looked across at the Ruberagons, "That's not going to make him very popular with that quarter of the school," Harry looked at Brydie and then across the room, it seemed Brydie was right, Malvado was looking furious, "Then we are to have a sword duel," Professor ConDoin grinned, "But beware, if the Ruberagon head teacher wins," he spoke slowly, "You will become one of them," "I highly doubt that will happen," Godric said to him and Professor ConDoin's grin disappeared immediately, All of the Professors stood and with a wave of Professor ConDoin's sword- wand the table vanished leaving the stage clear. All of the Professors vacated slowly with the exception of Professor ConDoin, the plump man in the Saphricorn robes, Harry had never had as a teacher but understood his name to be Professor Hovarsk, and the young looking woman whom Harry had spoken to in her many visits to the Emerindyl common room, seeing of course she was the head teacher for Emerindyl, Professor Girnoir. And to Harry's surprise, Professor ConDoin stayed where he was standing, "He kept his position as Ruberagon head teacher even though he became Headmaster. that's an odd thing to do," Hyperion spoke, no one else seemed to think anything of it, "Wait a minute." Harry said looking up at them, "So Professor Girnoir, Professor Hovarsk and Professor ConDoin are going to have a sword duel?" "Yes," Mezentius spoke for the first time in a while, 


	7. Harry Potter and The Guild of Avada Cont

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN  
Friend or Foe  
  
Harry understood why Brydie was so unhappy about the end of summer; the very first day of autumn had brought in a breeze that gave people Goosebumps on their Goosebumps. Almost immediately the ground went dry and cold, the grass turned a strange orange green colour and even disappeared in patches where there was once thick lush green lawn. The trees all began to turn into fiery reds, oranges, yellows, coppers, and browns of all shades, and all of the birds in the area seemed to grow fewer each day until at last, when autumn had been in full swing for two weeks, the birds had completely vanished.  
Thoughts were on sweets as the comforting smell of chocolate was wafted through the manor by the breeze that managed to slip through the cracks in the ancient stonework, and bring the smells up from the kitchen. The teachers had some how managed to keep very serious faces when denying the fact that the elves were working non-stop trying to make enough Easter eggs for the entire school. "Even if they are making Easter eggs for all of us, I don't think it would be a good idea to eat any of them," Mezentius was warning Harry and Brydie crisp Autumn morning at breakfast, "For all we know, the Guild of Avada are pushing ConDoin to find the anti-Avada spell and so he could have all these eggs commissioned to be filled with sleeping draught," "To knock us out so they can search, the nasty buggers." Brydie spoke heated up, missing her mouth with her juice and spilling it down the front of her shirt, "Ouch, cold." "But why do they continue to make them, surely they'd have enough filled with enough draught to knock us out, I've used sleeping draught before, you don't need much." Harry told them as he watched Brydie pulling the strangest faces while she started mopping herself up with napkins, "But what if we're jumping to conclusions - I mean, well if they wanted students out of the way then why haven't they told us no ones allowed to stay here during the holidays?" "Well they wouldn't, would they, not with Lord Emerindyl coming for a visit," once again as usual Hyperion had walked in on a conversation at the perfect point for him to tell Harry something very useful. "What?" Harry asked wondering if this meant the letter that he and Brydie sent to Elwyn had persuaded him to come for a visit, "I reckon he's checking up on ConDoin, how funny is that, Professor ConDoin makes Headmaster and Lord Emerindyl still keeps an eye on him," Hyperion laughed, Mezentius must have decided at this point with Hyperion at the table that their conversation was over as he nodded to Harry and Brydie before vacating back to the Ameraid table. It turned out this was a good idea, as mere moments later; Professor ConDoin entered the Golden Hall via the teacher's entrance behind their dining table upon the stage at the head of the hall.  
Today Harry noticed Professor ConDoin had an addition to his latest trend of wearing purple. He was still wearing the flowing purple cloak, ad around his neck hung the amethyst amulet, but in his left ear hung an amethyst earring, it was gold and Harry couldn't see it from where he sat, but the stone had something of a mist inside it, which swirled within the stone like a brewing thunderstorm.  
Looking across to Mezentius, Harry thought he would see Mezentius glaring at Professor ConDoin; this was most definitely another piece of Amberly Ameraid's jewellery that Professor ConDoin was withholding from the Fumbleknot's. But when he did look at Mezentius, his face contorted into the same expression Mezentius was wearing; shock.  
Harry thought about this all the way to Divination, Mezentius had not used the usual sour face he used when he looked at Professor ConDoin; he looked utterly shocked, had this been a new piece of jewellery Professor ConDoin had acquired that Mezentius never knew about?  
  
As if it had been scheduled the very next thing Harry did that day brought shock and confusion running through his mind; he had arrived for Divination to find the door locked. This, he thought, was odd considering in the last nine months at this school this had been the first locked door he had come across, he had never realised it before, but now faced with a locked door it seemed almost obvious,  
He raised his wand to the door and tried an unlocking charm but it didn't work, this too was strange. Why would a door, a classroom door no less, be locked during class time with a charm more powerful then alohomora?  
He looked up and down the corridors wondering if he might spy a teacher that could give him answers, but upon turning to look at the door once more his heart dropped; there was smoke coming through the bottom of the door between the floor. Harry knocked on the door, but could hear nothing inside, "Hello?" he called through the door as he started banging on the door with his fist, "Hello!" he called again, now taking un up to the door and slamming it with his arm, not a good idea, it hurt him quite a bit,  
He backed of one last time looking up and down the corridor he found a suit of armour holding a battleaxe. He took it down knocking the suit of armour to the ground; he raised the axe high above his hand and brought it flying down, "Well if I had have known you wanted to see Professor Ngera that badly I would have rescheduled our appointment?" came a voice that turned Harry's mind cold, "Professor Emerindyl?" Harry spoke looking up at the tall slim man in green and gold robes, his hair was tied tightly to the back of his head in a pony tail and his face was clean shaven, he looked as if he were in his 20's. "Just Elwyn Harry," the face of Elwyn Emerindyl smiled down upon Harry, "I thought there was fire in there," Harry spoke pointing to the smoke that shrouded the floor, "Oh? I don't think there is anything in there making smoke, Harry?" Elwyn spoke as he walked back into the classroom, Professor Ngera was placing back to large mugs on the drainer beside the copper sink that sat beneath it, and Harry could see the kettles were all boiling and a pleasant steam was spewing from their spouts, "You're a little early for class aren't you, Harry?" Elwyn spoke looking down at Harry and his bag, which was resting over his right arm, "No, we started class about ten minutes ago, Prof. Elwyn," Harry spoke to him looking across to Professor Ngera, who wasn't looking at them, "Is that so?" Elwyn spoke looking at Harry, "Oh well things will change I guess, its inevitable,"  
  
Harry said nothing to this merely smiling and tottering on the spot waiting for Elwyn to say something else, "Well," he spoke in a final tone, "Its time I get going, you don't want to miss any valuable learning time, especially where Divination is involved, fascinating subject, absolutely fascinating subject," Elwyn smiled as he gathered his things up again,  
Harry's face went red when he saw the suit of armour scattered all over the floor in the corridor outside but with one quick 'Reparo' the suit of amour was back to normal battleaxe included, "I will speak with you later, Harry, thank you for our talk Dawn," and with one sweep he exited the classroom and closed the door behind him, Harry heard Elwyn humming all the way down the hall until he was out of earshot, "Good morning, Harry" Professor Ngera spoke as she wandered over to her desk and sat down behind it, Harry sat at his desk apprehensively, keeping his eyes on Professor Ngera as she moved back to her desk. Mezentius and Brydie argued many times about wether or not it was safe for Harry to be alone with Professor Ngera, but Harry had always come to the conclusion that Harry had always been safe alone with her before so it would be silly for things to change suddenly. "Ok Harry today we're going to be studying the concept of physiognomy, which is a belief that you can judge who someone is by their outer features, things like whether someone might be a nice person, or a thief, some witches and wizards believe they can tell a dark wizard by their physical features," as she spoke Harry watched how she conducted herself and decided that she was a great actress for by physical appearance she didn't look anything like a dark witch,  
  
"Did she also tell you that it's a very imprecise branch of Divination, and well. seeing Divination itself is a very imprecise branch of magic, then. well. physiognomy must be worse." Mezentius was telling him after History of Magic on their way back to the Golden Hall for lunch, "Look, all I am saying is that we could be wrong, something is telling me we are off-track here, and besides, Professor Lumos seems too stupid to be a dark wizard," Harry spoke back as they walked, "Don't worry Mezentius, Harry's just in love with Professor Ngera, aren't ya Harry," Brydie nudged Harry and winked, Harry gave her a defeated look, "Look, you told me yourself. Tebo's are extraordinarily smart, I have been wrong before in this type of situation, we could be wrong," Harry kept to his guns, he didn't understand it, but from the moment he saw Elwyn leave the private meeting with Professor Ngera, he had the feeling that Professor Ngera was not a dark wizard and that something was severely wrong in their calculations. "Yes Harry, Tebo's are extraordinarily smart," Mezentius spoke stopping just before the double doors to the Golden Hall, "They now know that some students are onto them, don't you think it's a little strange that suddenly she goes and teaches you a subject that's not thought to be practical?" Mezentius spoke looking at Harry "Do not be fooled by what you see for on the outside, the inside might hold dark secrets," Harry and Mezentius locked eyes at this but there attention was soon taken by the sound of applauds in the Golden Hall, "Professor ConDoin changed back the time for beginning classes in the morning," Hyperion told them with a look of glee on his face when they finally entered the hall and made there way across to the Emerindyl table,, "More sleep for me," he grinned "Huh?" Brydie's face was contorted with confusion, however Brydie's expression of befuddlement was nothing compared to Mezentius; who looked more then shocked, almost horrified. "People are saying Lord Emerindyl told Professor ConDoin off when he found out about the change in class times," Hyperion laughed, "And which people are these? You?" Mezentius spoke looking at him unimpressed, Harry looked away from Hyperion and Mezentius' little argument and glance up towards the Professors table. Elwyn was sitting by Professor ConDoin in the chair Professor ConDoin used to sit in when he was the Deputy. It felt kind of odd seeing a red-robed Professor ConDoin in the Headmaster's throne like chair and a green-robed Elwyn sitting in the Deputy's chair. There was something about the entire scene that just seemed odd, and something else was out of line, something Harry couldn't quite put his finger on, "Well he lifted the rule about Ameraid's at other tables, so if your going to want to sit at my table, you'll have to be just a little bit nicer to me," Harry heard Hyperion say as he turned back and looked at him, Hyperion had been speaking to Mezentius, Mezentius didn't reply to this, merely turning away and walking to his own table, Brydie and Harry followed both flashing small grins at Hyperion,  
  
After dinner all of the students headed slowly back to their dorms, no one was in an incredible hurry, the news of their being allowed extra sleep in the mornings; lifted most spirits. And Harry understood this meant that most people could turn in for sleep at a later time. "I'm not staying up," Mezentius told Harry and Brydie at their final meeting for the evening at the large double doors to the Golden Hall. Most people were still in the hall; talking and laughing at their tables. The Ruberagon's had all left the hall by now for bed, though Harry knew this was usual behaviour for them, even in times when sleep-ins were allowed. "Not me! We're having a party in the village mess-hall when we get back to Saphricorn Village," Brydie grinned opening her cloak to see wrapped food hidden in large pockets inside it, "Magically enhanced to fit anything I want it to," she winked at Harry's confusion and curiosity, "Saphricorn Village?" Harry wondered if this was something like the Emerindyl Lake or Ameraid Palace, or the Ruberagon Fortress, it had always been something that brought Harry into a sense of awe when he thought of how he'd seen three different dorms in three schools terms, where being at Hogwarts for four years, he'd only seen two dorms, one of which he spent less then an hour in, "I'll show you some time," Brydie smiled and winked at him before a wave of Saphricorn's came bustling out of the Golden Hall and once it had subsided, Brydie was gone, Mezentius was shaking his head with a smile, "Saphricorn's. use any reason to have a party, they will," Harry marvelled at how much fun Saphricorn's seemed to have on a daily basis, "I'm going to bed,, some of us still get up early," Mezentius looked again into the hall, this time Harry noticed many Ameraid's standing. No Emerindyl, besides Harry, had budged, "Night Harry," Mezentius spoke before he, too, was washed away with a wave of Ameraid's. Harry didn't really feel like returning to the Emerindyl table, he did like most of them, but generally stayed away from them these days, there were a few that spoiled it all for him, Hyperion being at the front of those that spoiled the house.  
Harry was on his way back to Emerindyl lake when he heard raised voices coming from a nearby room, it sounded as if some of the Professors were having an argument, though it was whom they were arguing with that made Harry lean against the door with his ear pressed to it, "You are not allowed to be here," it was Professor ConDoin yelling, "Arutha calm yourself, before you give yourself a heart attack," Elwyn replied, Harry's mind started racing when he heard this, "If even one of the students are harmed while you are here." Professor ConDoin spoke again in an angry and venomous voice, "Arutha, I feel no need to harm any of these young people - I will be gone soon enough," Elwyn's voice came back and suddenly Harry felt cold sensation on the back of his head as his face fell, "Elwyn. he cant be." Harry whispered to himself, "Have you found it yet?" Elwyn spoke again and Harry pressed his ear hard against the door, "No, he wont give us a free run of the manor, we cant possibly find it with the allocated times he's given us," It was Professor Lumos speaking this time, he talked to often for Harry not to know his voice, "We could have gotten it by now, but no." Harry listened hard, it was all piecing together, though he didn't think he would be able to handle the feeling of betrayal. Elwyn was sided with the Tebo's. "Arutha, I don't think I need to explain to you the importance of finding this spell," Elwyn was speaking again, "The consequences, of your not co- operating in this could be very dire - not only for you, and your family, but if the spell is not found, every student in this school will die," Harry's eyes were opened wide, a cold feeling overtaking his entire body as his heart seemed to climb into his throat. "I know this - you've already told me this," Professor ConDoin was speaking in a defeated voice, "Then I think it is time for you to give our friends more time to search for the anti-Avada spell," Harry could tell Elwyn was finished at this, and footsteps told him Elwyn was heading for the door Harry was standing near,  
Harry hopped into action immediately, jumping up the hallway a few feet, recovering his normal breathing and walking down the corridor casually so it seemed to Elwyn, when he did come out of the room, that Harry was only passing by. "Good evening Harry," Elwyn greeted Harry with his usual bright smile, his eyes twinkling reminiscent to that of Albus Dumbledore. Harry marvelled at how good an actor Elwyn was; he seemed almost not. evil. Harry of course couldn't have been as good a actor as when he replied to Elwyn, Elwyn stopped and looked at him, "Is something wrong, Harry?" Elwyn looked at Harry, Harry knew e would be ding what Mezentius did, and knew how some people felt about not having privacy around those who could read minds, "No," Harry replied back a little more hastily then he would have liked, "Just a little tired, good night sir," Harry continued up the corridor and onto the Emerindyl Lake Entrance,  
* "Silence," Professor Condoin's voice rang out at the final dinner for the term. That night most of the students would be heading home for the two week Easter break and for some reason he had told everyone they had to stay for the last dinner before departure, much to most people's disgust as dinner didn't begin until eight o'clock that evening and classes had finished at six o'clock, "Silence" Professor ConDoin called again and this time the unsettled assembly fell quiet. "We're not even leaving for Easter, why should we have to hear this," Hyperion hissed in a low angry voice, "You're not going home for Easter break?" Brydie spoke to him from the Ameraid table, which was to the left of the Emerindyl table. "No," Hyperion told her with a look that said 'as-if', "My father told me it was better for me to stay here, so, that's what I'll be doing,"  
  
"Maybe he just doesn't want to have to put up with him before July," Brydie joked, much to Harry's and Mezentius' amusement, "For someone who will be staying at Koalingo Manor for Easter, Miss Morris, I would expect that you would prefer not to not get off to a bad start when you'll be spending all of your holidays under my care," Professor ConDoin spoke and suddenly Harry couldn't help but notice everyone in the hall was now staring in their general direction, Brydie was looking murderously at Professor ConDoin singling her out, but said nothing, Harry was a little surprised at this seeing she was usually so outspoken though decided she must realise that Professor ConDoin was right, and she didn't need him on her bad side, not that he already wasn't. "The ministry of Magic has requested that I inform you all of the delicate situation that is at hand in the magical world beyond the manor walls - some of you will have been told by your parents already," Professor ConDoin spoke looking around, Harry too was looking around at people, seeing the befuddlement on their faces, "Though as I understand it, a great many more of your parents have chosen to deceive you, though the truth must be made knowledge to all, as it is believed by Lord Emerindyl; that you are all of age enough to make your own decisions upon where you would like to house yourselves these holidays," Many of the Ruberagon's now held looks of disgust on their faces, Harry could figure out what they must be thinking at this point, 'as if Professor ConDoin knew better then their parents' "As you would know from your last summer holidays; there was something of a threat to all of us whom dwell in the wizarding world of Australia, there were many attacks upon wizarding families and several very bold assaults upon ministry officials, which include myself and Lord Emerindyl," Professor ConDoin went on. Although Harry knew nothing about any attack against Professor ConDoin, Harry knew about the attack at Elwyn's home, but this news which he didn't really think all that disastrous; seemed to have a negative affect on all of the students. Everyone began talking as a loud murmur rang in Harry's ears, and judging by the things Harry was hearing them say, everyone was very worried.  
Harry, had told Mezentius and Brydie about what he had heard Professor ConDoin, Elwyn and the other Professors talking about, that night when Elwyn had been at the Manor, Brydie had refused to believe it and hadn't spoken to Harry for several days, though she still hung around him and Mezentius. Mezentius though, believed everything Harry said, though Harry thought this must be because Mezentius had access to Harry's memory. "Wait a minute, no one told me they attacked Lord Emerindyl," Hyperion spoke, "This is bad," Iliana Velvetblossom, a young Saphricorn was looking alarmed, "Are we safe anywhere anymore." Rubin Hennessy, a first year Ameraid was looking lost and vulnerable. Harry looked across to the Ruberagon's to see their take on the entire situation; they looked defeated and scared. Harry hungered to tell them what a fraud Elwyn was, and that the attack on his home was most likely set up to cover his evil backside. "Silence," Professor ConDoin called again and the noise lowered to a quiet mumble, and then finally stopped completely, "I did not call you here to tell you something that happened three months ago - what the Ministry has asked me to inform you all about is this - the danger in Australia has escalated; The Guild of Avada are pulling out all the stops and have even attacked muggle officials, one of which has been the muggle leader of this country,"  
Anyone who wasn't completely silent before was now not even breathing. "It is the belief of the Ministry, that you are all far safer within the walls of this school - some of you will not be permitted whether you wish to or not," Professor ConDoin looked Harry in the eyes when he said this before passing onto a few others, "But for the rest of you, only your decision can override your families, and we haven't the jurisdiction to keep you here if you wish not to," "But we strongly advise you to consider it," Professor McGonagall, who was now playing Deputy, spoke up, being one of the very few teachers that hadn't been replaced when Professor ConDoin decided to re-staff, she had been the only one suitable. "Yes, indeed we do," Professor ConDoin spoke, Harry couldn't help but notice how Professor Lumos didn't look all that annoyed about this news, surely, now with all the school being around for two weeks, having their free run of the castle, there would be no where the Tebo's could go to look for the anti-Avada spell without being caught. But no, Professor Lumos seemed, almost content. That evening, once the meeting was over, everyone returned to the dormitory's all deciding not to go home for the holidays. That evening over a thousand owls flew from the manor with notes for parents from the other students at the school, that they would not be going home for the holidays. Everyone seemed to think that they were perfectly safe within the school though, as most of them returned to their daily lives as though they knew nothing about the obvious turmoil the outside world was going through,  
* The Easter celebrations began on the third day of the holidays and the entire scene was again cheery even though everyone seemed to be walking around in tightly-knit groups these days, some of the junior students had even taken to paying the older students to escort them places, as if they'd be attacked or something. Everyone seemed to suddenly suspect everyone else, as though the entire school was now on the prowl for the Tebo's. "This isn't right," Harry spoke to Mezentius one afternoon while they were walking through the manor just to keep themselves warm, the Autumn months were getting cooler, and the outdoors were almost completely out of the question, "Why would Professor ConDoin alert everyone if he knew it would have this reaction, surely with everyone in the school now watching everyone else suspiciously - the Tebo's are in danger of being discovered," "That's the brilliance of these Tebo's," Mezentius leant closer and whispered as one of the Professor's passed them, "No one suspects the Professor's - they're supposed to be the ones protecting us," Brydie had no comment to add to this discussion, she had almost completely fallen out of the loop since Harry had added Elwyn to their list of suspects. Though Mezentius reminded her many times the amount of evidence they had supporting Harry's theory. Harry decided that for the moment the best thing to do, to actually make it feel like he was having a holiday was for him to fall out of the loop as well. Mezentius seemed to understand this by the second day of the holidays, as he didn't once mention a thing about anything that was going on behind the scenes, though it was fairly funny to watch the other student's reactions. Harry, Brydie, and Mezentius had all gotten over the shock of the possibility of Tebo's being among them, but for everyone else, it was all just beginning. Harry's heart was high with news that Dumbledore had organised for Harry to have time to talk to Ron and Hermione via the fireplace network, which was just about as good as them actually being there. Of course as is the way of all things Harry wished would come sooner, this would not happen for a few days and by the end of the first day that he found out, it had already felt like he'd been waiting much longer then several hours. This meant that Harry had some time to burn; Divided over their thoughts as to whether or not Elwyn was a Tebo; Harry and Brydie were still not talking, and she was not quite as hospitable as she used to be. Hence the reason Harry and Mezentius ended up in the library. Not really being Harry's idea of an exciting way to pass time, Harry ended up sitting next to one of the tall windows looking out upon the cold school grounds. Reminiscent to something much like a ghost town; the area's surrounding the manor were leaf-ridden, with trees loosing their leaves to the point of looking somewhat like they had been plucked overnight. "That's what my Nan told me," Harry overheard a conversation coming from a table on the other side of the bookshelf near the window, "My Pop died just after my dad was born, killed by the Guild he was - damned Tebo was his best friend," "Who?" Came another voice, "That's low," came yet another, "Well I'm not supposed to say - you see, the Tebo was never caught, but we know who it was," came the first voice, "His daughter comes here - she's in the fifth grade," "Which one?" one of the other voices asked, and Harry was wondering the same thing, sitting deathly quiet as he listened, eager to ask them himself, though he didn't dare, "What her first name is I've never been told, but her last name, it's Morris," Harry's head seemed to explode at this news though the worse thing was how this fit, Brydie's parents were close friends with Elwyn, and Brydie had defended him, in fact, she had been the one that asked him to visit them. Was there some secret in this letter she sent, like a code. Harry shook his head; it was preposterous. 'Now way' he thought to himself. "Harry?" Harry looked up to see Mezentius looking at him; there were a few moments of silence before Mezentius spoke again, "No Harry, you can't possibly believe that?"  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT  
Chocolate Dragon Eggs  
  
"Why not?" Harry spoke looking at Mezentius, "It fits, don't you think? She was there when Terry was murdered, when the manor was under attack that time we were practicing water Quidditch, Brydie came back early, she would have been here for the beginning of the attack, so how come she wasn't hurt?" "But she was with me when we were looking after the first years, Harry," Mezentius spoke, he seemed determined to prove Brydie's innocence, "Where was she before that?" Harry looked at him, "You don't know," Brydie's face appeared in the doorway of the library at this point, she was looking for someone, which turned out to be Mezentius when she walked towards them, "I'll see you later," Harry spoke to Mezentius the moment Brydie arrived, knowing Mezentius had been safe enough with Brydie all this time; she wasn't about to turn on him.  
* "Ok, now you pour the chocolate into the moulds, be careful not to spill any of it, remember it is quite warm," Professor Lumos had gotten into the cheer of Easter and was teaching them all how to make their own Easter eggs. The size of dragon eggs, these solid chocolate were going to be sold at the Easter Concert which was to be held on Easter night, the proceeds were going to be given to families that had been affected by the Avada attacks. "Why cant we just buy eggs from Koaltumut and sell them here for a higher price?" Hyperion moaned as he poured his chocolate; following Professor Lumos' instructions, "Mr Douglas, you know your not allowed to go visiting at Koaltumut while the threat of The Guild of Avada lingers - and besides, this is much more fun don't you agree?" Professor Lumos smiled before continuing. Hyperion mocked a grin before turning back to his work pouting, "Ok, and with a quick frosting charm you can set the chocolate, like so," Professor Lumos was holding his wand to two half egg moulds and a white frost was spraying from them and moments later he lifted the two halves from there moulds and then stuck them together, "Ok, then you wrap them in foil, just splash the wrapping with some colour from your wand and put your egg into the baskets provided then start on your next," Professor Lumos smiled as he tapped his egg and the foil changed to different colours and patterns before he laced it into a basket to his right, "Well there goes your theory about eggs full of sleeping draught," Mezentius grimaced as he poured more chocolate into the moulds while Harry was wrapping his third chocolate dragon-egg, "Miss Morris your supposed to be making Easter eggs with that," Came Professor McGonagall's voice. Harry looked to see Brydie's face covered in the melted chocolate a large wooden spoon in her hand, "It's chocolate. I couldn't resist," Brydie spoke innocently, Some Saphricorn's around her laughed, but Harry said under his breath to Mezentius, "Is a sweet-tooth a trait of a Tebo," "Your wrong about her," Mezentius spoke to him a little louder then Harry would have hoped as Brydie looked towards them,  
Not being able to forget about things anymore, Harry's only anchor onto sanity was the thought of speaking to Ron and Hermione the night after the Easter concert, this would make it Easter day in Britain, which would be the day after Easter for Harry. Most of the rest of Harry's day was taken up by making Easter egg's, the whole school had been into work making them and there were so many now stacking against the walls of the Golden Hall that Harry wondered just how many people were coming to the concert, by the looks of it half the wizarding world would be there. "Brydie, Mezentius," a seventh year Saphricorn had called, Harry looked up as Mezentius and Brydie put down the eggs they were working on and walked towards the girl, they stood not very far from Harry so he continued working but listened intently, "Just wondering if you two would be prepared to sell these things before the concert starts, get some friends to help you, I've got most of the forth years showing people to their rooms afterwards and all the seventh years will be performing, so if you two could rally the fifth years to sell the eggs, that would be really really cool of you," The Seventh year speak in a kind of pleading voice and Harry listened as Mezentius and Brydie agreed, "Excellent, just set up in the Entrance Courtyard, admission tickets are bought at the gate and they'll get their accommodation just outside the foyer hall,," "Do you need help with that as well?" Harry heard Brydie ask, though it turned out the sixth years would be doing these two jobs,  
  
This agreement for the Fifth years to be selling the Easter eggs turned into a full time arrangement for work over the next few days. The following day Harry, Mezentius and some other fifth year boys were put to work, moving tables out to the entrance hall where, for the moment, they would rest against the walls until the night of the concert. They also set to moving chairs into the golden hall, which by the time the hall was half full and holding only a small fraction of the amount of seats needed, Harry voiced his concern for the hall being a little too small. "Don't worry about that, Harry, we'll fit everyone in fine," Mezentius kept telling him and still thousands more chairs were brought into the Golden Hall to the point were it was impossible for even the smallest of persons to move around the narrow corridors now between the stacks and stacks of chairs. That night everyone ate under the stars on the Entrance courtyard.  
By the next day Harry's arms seemed to seize up from the previous days work, and yet there was much more to be done. An extra wing of the castle that Harry had never been in before was opened to reveal something much like a hotel Harry had once stayed in with the Dursley's, though this one seemed far grander in size and elegance. Harry forgot a few times that he was still in Koalingo Manor. His job for the day was to carry furniture about while Brydie was attacking the place with decoration, every morning she and a bunch of other fifth year girls disappeared into the Golden Hall with boxes of decorations; shutting the door behind them and returning only at meal times.  
Harry had never moved so many crates, which turned out to contain furniture that some of the other students assembled and placed where appropriate.  
By the next day everyone was fitted with uniforms, Harry felt very uncomfortable in them as they reminded him of the type's of uniforms you would see on bellboys at hotels, though Brydie seemed to have fallen in love with the apron she and some other girls had attached willingly to their uniforms and had her name stitched onto it.  
It wasn't until Easter morning that Harry found he hadn't been awoken early. He opened his eyes in disbelief, during the entire time everything had been getting organised; he had been woken by another Emerindyl reminding him there was more work to be done. But on this morning, his cabin was quiet and no one had come in.  
He sat up to see a large basket of chocolate eggs at the foot of his bed; he smiled and laid back down again staring at the ceiling feeling rather content with the amount of sleep he had had. He laid there in silence for a few more moments before deciding to climb out of bed. He grabbed on of his eggs, reading a little tag attached to it, he saw that it was from Brydie. He placed the egg back in the basket and took another with a tag that told Harry it was from Hagrid. It had a letter attached and Harry smiled as he read that Hagrid and Madame Maxime were now in Florence enjoying a little break from their work. Harry could just imagine the muggles holidaying there, gaping at Hagrid and Madame Maxime's size. He bit into the egg cautiously, wondering whether Hagrid had made it himself, thankfully though it seemed it was either made by something else, or bought somewhere, as it didn't break his teeth, though it was filled with something that looked much like caramel, though it tasted a lot better.  
Harry placed the rest of his Easter egg into his magical refrigerator, which Harry discovered didn't actually have ice in it, but shards of crystal bewitched to be ice cold. He made his way out of his cabin where he was greeted by the site of a sunny day, a nice change for autumn, it was quite pleasant and everyone seemed to be taking advantage of that, most of them sitting on the grass talking to one another with cheer in their voice, he was greeted by a few people with handfuls of Easter eggs, he took them politely and stayed with them talking for a while, though most of what was said was about the concert which would take place that evening.  
When he was finally free of the Emerindyl's he made his way quickly to the Entrance Courtyard where he found Mezentius and Brydie talking with the seventh year that had recruited them a few days ago, "Hey Harry," Mezentius smiled, he seemed in very high spirits as did Brydie, she still didn't speak to Harry, though her mood was bright as usual. "Happy Easter," Harry smiled in reply, "How are you today, Harry?" the seventh year asked him, Harry didn't know who it was though he smiled as he replied, "Good thanks," "Now, we probably have more to do today then any of the last few days, though we have to leave everyone to come and offer a hand on their own steam, remember it's their holiday too," the seventh year smiled and Harry couldn't help but wonder why this day was any different to any other this week when they had always been on holidays, Mezentius laughed and Brydie and the seventh year looked at him curiously though it was pretty obvious to Harry what Mezentius had laughed at.  
  
By lunchtime everyone had gotten over the early morning chocolate feast and everyone's sight was set back upon the concert which would begin in eight hours. Harry, Brydie, Mezentius and the other fifth years allocated to selling the chocolate dragon-eggs were busily setting out the tables and stacking the many eggs behind them on magically fed shelves, so as one was removed from a slot, another would appear until all the chocolate eggs were sold. Harry still couldn't help but wonder how many people would be coming that night, he assumed that seeing the school had just over one thousand students, that the most they were likely to have attending would be a few thousand. Though he was told that the Golden Hall would need to seat two hundred thousand or more. Was it possible every student had a very large family attending? "No," Mezentius laughed, looking at Harry as he thought this, "Harry the Easter concert is an open invitation, anyone in the country is welcome to attend - It's quite possible we would have a very large percentage of the Wizarding sect of Australia in attendance," "That's a little dangerous isn't it?" Harry spoke looking slightly alarmed,  
  
"Don't worry we have security, and everyone hands their wands in at the gate," Mezentius spoke and Harry watched him roll his eyes, "I was more worried about us being a target, though now you've told me we're a defenceless target I feel much better," Harry spoke back rolling his own eyes,  
  
As the sun went down and the stars began to appear in the early evening sky, Harry couldn't help but worry about the feeling of foreboding he had. This feeling elevated as the Professor's came around with a box taking everyone's wands from them. Harry was rather reluctant to hand his over, and in the end Professor Ngera had to pull it out of his hands, though everyone else seemed more then willing to hand their wands over.  
The Manor was brighter that evening then Harry had ever seen it, blazing torches were right along the tall stone walls and the golden gates were bewitched to shine. As wizards and witches arrived and their carriages were driven, or in many cases, flown away down the mountain where Harry was told, they were being parked.  
The chocolate eggs turned out to be much more popular then Harry thought they would be. He was run off his feet-serving people though he knew what they wanted he did run into a few picky characters that wanted eggs with particular patterns or colours, though none would be as picky as his next customer, "I'd like one of the other dragon eggs please," the man told him, Harry had no idea what the man meant and so just turned plucked a chocolate egg off the shelf and turned to hand it to him, "Seven sivles please" "Is this the egg I asked you for?" the man asked not making a move for his money pouch, "We only have one kind of egg sir," Harry told the man and then turned back to the shelf, "I could get you a different coloured one if you'd prefer?" To Harry's horror the man reached across the table and grabbed his shoulder, "No, I mean one of the other eggs," "Excuse me sir, I told you, we only have one kind," Harry spoke pulling out of the man's grip and standing back staring at him, "Something wrong Harry?" Mezentius asked having seen the look on Harry's face. Mezentius must have read Harry's thoughts as he seemed to know what had happened, 'Here I'll deal with him this woman here wants a blue and pink wrapped egg,' Mezentius told Harry telepathically and Mezentius went to the man, "Can I help you?" he asked the man, Harry was amazed, but in moments the man left with a plain looking egg, the wrapping was strictly silver, normal foil, "What'd he want?" Harry asked as he gathered up two more chocolate eggs for another customer, "I don't know what he thought he was getting, so I told him that one had fudge in the centre," Mezentius laughed and Harry joined in, Harry lost count of his customers when he got to eight hundred and thirty. something. though these were only his customers and there were half the fifth years selling chocolate eggs. He was utterly perplexed as the thought about where these people were going; he lost sight of them when they entered the foyer hall at the top of the grandstand-sized steps. And he highly doubted even a quarter of those that had already gone through would have fitted into to Golden Hall. "Didn't Hermione want you to get her some famous Australian Wizard autograph's?" Mezentius spoke to Harry while they were both fishing around for the perfect egg their customers were looking for, "Yeah, I have it in my pocket, Professor McGonagall told me earlier to expect some big names," Harry spoke as he handed the egg over, took the money, gave his change and waited for the next order, "Why do you mention it?" "Well see that woman over their that Hyperion is serving?" Mezentius spoke as he took his next order, "Yeah?" Harry spoke back getting another egg down and handing it over, taking the money and giving the correct change, "Well that's Emily Rodda - she writes stories on our world, and our history and sells them to muggles, she's rather well-known," Mezentius spoke as he collected money off someone and handed them their change, "Isn't that against the law?" Harry looked at him before handing over another egg, "No," Mezentius laughed, "Muggles call them fantasy novels," Mezentius shot Harry a smile and then turned to serve his next customer, "And that man Brydie is interrogating," Mezentius started and Harry looked across to Brydie, she had a wide grin on her face and was making rather energetic hand gestures, "Who is he?" Harry asked back as he got another egg down "Sir Donald Bradman," Mezentius told him and Harry paused half bringing an egg down from the shelf behind him, "I thought he was a muggle?" Harry asked before his customer made an irritated noise and Harry continued serving, "No muggle can play cricket that good," Mezentius winked and Harry smiled looking up at the cricket legend that ended up walking off on Brydie without an egg,  
By the end of the chocolate eggs the people coming into the school had thinned out considerably and there was no great crowd in the Entrance Courtyard, "What have we got here?" a man with black hair wearing a brown travelling cloak looked at Harry, his eyes were strangely shaped, Harry had never seen eyes like it, "Um. er. Oh Chocolate eggs," Harry answered him still looking at his eyes, he'd seen something like them before, though what exactly he didn't know, "Got any with a red wrapping?" the man asked still in a friendly manor, unlike a lot of the people Harry served this evening, "Um. sure." Harry turned and looked along the wall, he picked an egg ff the shelf and changed its wrapping colour to red, the man smiled, seemingly not worried about Harry having changed it there and then, "Thanks, seven sivles right?" he asked as he handed Harry the exact coins, "Um. yup." Harry spoke and watched as the man turned and walked up the stairs by himself, The rest of the customers were about the same as the ones Harry had had earlier on though there was one disturbance that made Harry even more uneasy then he was before, "What do you mean your out of eggs? I need one!" one man yelled at one of the Ameraid's Harry knew were friends with Mezentius, "Sorry sir, but we're all sold out," the girl told the man, backing off slightly, "No, you don't understand, I need one," the man spoke in an angry tone through clenched teeth, Soon after some Professors came over, "Is there something wrong here?" Professor Darkmoon spoke looking at the man, "No," the man straightened up, before sending one last glare at the girl and leaving, making his way quickly up the grandstand steps and into the entrance foyer. Before long the front gates were locked and some wizards in strange uniforms walked in with the large chests that held everyone's wands. . "See that they are securely locked in the treasury," Professor ConDoin spoke to them and the men saluted him, Harry knew at once these men were from the Australian Wizardry Defence Force, "Keep your wands on you at all time and be alert, now go" "Yes sir," the men answered before walking off, several chests going with them into a door to the right of the grandstand-sized stone steps. "Position your men around the perimeter, I don't want anything spoiling this night," Professor ConDoin said to another Defence Force wizard, who saluted with a quick "Yes sir General" and then the man walked off many other defence wizards at his heels, "Come on Harry, we have reserved seating down the front," Mezentius spoke to Harry and they wandered up the steps with the other fifth years. There was still a queue at the table of registration for accommodation. Harry and the other fifth years walked right by them to the door to the Golden Hall, it was dark and Harry couldn't see anything, though when he walked in he understood why. The Golden Hal was completely empty, except for a single table in the centre of the hall with a black cloth on it. On the tablecloth stood a silver mount, and mounted upon that was a ball made of diamond that glowed brightly and was about the size of a small basketball.  
At first Harry didn't understand but soon enough things became clear as people approached the diamond ball, placed their hand on it and disappeared. Harry followed suit and with a swift jerking feeling he found himself seated at bottom of a huge grandstand. Looking around he saw that he was now inside a stadium much larger then the one he had been in the previous year at the Quidditch Grand Final. The noise of the crowd with tremendous as people laughed and talked excitedly about what was about to take place. "Popcorn?" Mezentius asked before pushing a bag of brightly coloured popcorn in front of him, which was quickly accompanied by the largest cup of drink Harry had ever seen. Harry looked up to see the stars twinkling above the stadium, though four years of breakfast, lunch, and dinner in the Great Hall at Hogwarts trained him enough to know that this was just an enchantment, and that it didn't actually open to the sky. The concert began much like a circus show as the stadium suddenly went pitch black and a spotlight in the centre announced the evenings host which was a seventh year Ameraid student. "Ladies and gentlemen, Professor's, Headmaster ConDoin, fellow students, and Australian Wizardry Defence Force personnel for which we are all entrusting our security to this evening - allow me to welcome you all to the Koalingo Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry's annual Easter concert," Everone applauded, some more heartily then others. "However ladies and gentlemen," The Ameraid girl spoke as she smiled at them all teasingly, "You have been deceived, for there is a much more sinister purpose for gathering you all here this evening,"  
The audience seemed to quieten down all wondering what the girl was talking about. Harry's heart leapt, this was it? The Guild of Avada was about to attack. "This evening, Ladies and Gentlemen, you all arrived here at Koalingo Academy, with thoughts of wonderment, thoughts that all of you would be having a good time here watching the concert," the girl spoke more, "I wish she'd get on with it already." Brydie spoke and caught several snotty looks from surrounding people, "It's not like we haven't rehearsed enough," Harry knew at this point that his beliefs were confirmed; Brydie knew what was about to happen, "But you were all wrong, yes, incredibly wrong indeed," she went on, "For this evening,, I can assure you that not one of you will have a good time," she laughed at this point and Harry thought it was rather high-pitched for an evil laugh, "You'll all have a bloody brilliant time," she smiled and threw something at the ground that turned out to be a powder bomb as powder exploded in the centre of the stadium before fifty or so dancers bounded out of the centre into separate directions as loud music began playing and the crowd cheered louder then ever,  
Harry was shaking his head and laughing, how wrong he had been, and he clapped along with the others and rested a little into his seat thinking about how foolish he was, no Avada attack would happen tonight, especially not with the increased security.  
Harry looked down the row to see the Professor's were patrolling the stairs around the stadium. Professor Lumos had taken to standing with a big grin; clapping along with the music and dancing with whoever walked past him on the steps.  
The dances themselves had been very entertaining; Harry was particularly interested in one where the dancers were also using Broomsticks, flying around the pitch in formation. He knew there was a deeper meaning to the dance though he had had enough of the hidden facts lately to last him a lifetime. He watched as the music elevated and the dancing became more vigorous, he thought again about the next night when he would be talking to Hermione and Ron, and knew that Hermione would be extremely annoyed that she couldn't have been here.  
The main dance of the evening turned out to be a contemporary version of the Easter story in which the dancer playing Jesus laid on glass stand while dancers dressed in grey came around him to represent the tomb he was placed in until the story drew on and as the tomb moved away there was a sudden gasp over the crowd as everyone stood, there on the glass podium lie the dancer with a dagger in his chest, blood drenching the white robes he wore. And standing by him, a site that made Harry's heart leap into his throat, a tall figure in black robes. The grey dancers removed their costumes and were also standing now in black and red robes as a scream came from a few people in the crowd, "If you thought this concert was fun so far, the rest of the night is going to be a scream," the centre one spoke as he removed the dagger from the dancer and raised it above his head, the blood dripped down onto his hood, "Reveal yourselves," the hooded figure yelled and to Harry's horror, people started standing up all around the stadium, black cloaks just appearing on them as if their clothing had apparated onto them,  
A few of the teachers drew out their wands but were quickly subdued by the Tebo's. Professor Lumos included. "I knew we had it wrong," Harry spoke looking around in horror, "Well at least we don't have to wonder who the Tebo's are now," Brydie spoke and it didn't register with Harry that she was not wearing a black cloak, Mezentius stood by Harry not making a noise, as if his entire body had seized up, "What do we do now?" Harry hissed to him trying not to make any movements, "Don't draw attention to yourself," Mezentius hissed back, still not moving, he seemed to be looking around at all the students who were now wearing black and red cloaks. To Harry's horror most of them were Ameraid's, Mezentius had made a severe miscalculation.  
All of the Professor's had been apprehended, Professor ConDoin included, they were lead down onto the floor of the stadium where the dancers had been entertaining people only moments earlier. "Mezentius," Harry hissed again though Mezentius made no noise this time, he was watching quietly towards the centre where the Professors were gathered. Harry turned his attention as well as he saw them push Professor ConDoin to the ground, "Where is it?" The one that appeared to be in charge walked and stood in front of Professor ConDoin, "I have no idea what you're referring to," Professor ConDoin spoke and for his trouble he received a sharp belt to the face with the flat of his own blade. They had taken his sword-wand from him, "Do not anger us further General," the Tebo spoke again, his face still concealed by the dark of his robes, "The spell, where is it," Professor ConDoin merely stared back into the Tebo's face defiantly, "You are no better an interrogator then you were a Quidditch player little boy," Professor ConDoin spat and for this he was struck point blank by the Tebo leaders wand, this sent Professor ConDoin into the air and down hard onto the floor where blood dripped from his mouth, the Tebo's quickly gathered him up again though Harry's focus was no longer on Professor ConDoin but on the Tebo Leader, now unhooded, "Mike," Harry spoke as he heard some Emerindyl's near him speak the same name and Harry suddenly felt stupid, "I'll ask you again, and this time, I kill the pretty lady,:" Mike said as he grabbed Professor Gardiner by the arm and pulled her toward him, "No. I'd be stupid to think that you and your wife wouldn't have discussed this situation before, of course she'd see her life as less important than the cause for which she and her little friends fight," "Avada kedavra," there was a sharp green light and Professor Gardiner fell to the ground right there in front of everyone. Harry looked taking no breaths, Professor ConDoin merely stared defiantly at Mike, but this didn't seem to bother Mike who soon had a smirk across his face, "Arthur," This word seemed to have a devastating affect with Professor ConDoin, "Don't think we didn't know - our inside man has told us plenty of interesting facts about you," Mike spoke and soon Arthur was being led across to his kneeling father, Mike held his wand to Arthur's head, "Avada." he spoke pausing looking at Professor ConDoin with sparkling eyes, "Stop!" came a voice close to Harry; he turned to see Mezentius looking across at the Tebo's, right at Mike, "What are you, nuts?" Harry stared in horror at Mezentius, "He'll kill you," "You give him far too much credit, Harry" Mezentius looked at Harry with no emotion, "No Emerindyl has the brains to work out one of the most complex of organizations of evil, in the world - you proved that," he turned away and walked forward and straight onto the floor, the Tebo's on the ground floor didn't move, and Harry watched with bated breath, "He knows nothing of any use to us, release him," Mezentius spoke to the two Tebo's holding Professor ConDoin, they both released him immediately, "Crucio," Mezentius spoke simply and immediately Mike was rolling around on the ground in agony. Not one Tebo in the entire stadium made a move towards Mezentius, though it was obvious why, "I told you to harm no one you foolish boy - that woman could have played host," He finished with the curse and Mike still laid back, his body contorting every few moments, "Let that be warning to the rest of you - harm them as much as you see fit, but kill no one - we may need them as hostages," Harry watched in horror as Mezentius placed his wand on Professor ConDoin's neck, "Tut tut, I doubt Emerindyl will ever leave you in charge of anything ever again," Mezentius laughed and looped the Amethyst Amulet with his wand and lifted it from around Professor ConDoin's neck before putting it on, "I hope you don't mind, but I think these belong to me," he grabbed the earring in Professor ConDoin's left ear and ripped it out, tearing his earlobe open, "Oops," Mezentius was smiling in a way that made Harry's blood boil, it reminded him of Voldemort, and Mezentius seemed as heartless, "Take him away," "We have to do something," Harry spoke to Brydie, she took the exact reaction Harry thought she was, "Sure, yes, lets do something. what?" she looked at him; she clearly had no idea's. "I suggest you all sit down - your going to be here for a while," Mezentius spoke before he and every other Tebo on the ground floor disappeared with a pop,  
Looking around Harry saw that every Tebo had left, even a few people were gone that were not in black robes, "Wait a minute, that's what that man was complaining about before," "What?" Brydie looked at Harry as if he was talking about something that bore no relevance to what was happening, "I saw Mezentius hand out heaps of plain looking eggs, one of the other Ameraid's must have handed some out to the wrong people, that's why they ran out before all of the Tebo's got one," Harry looked around trying to see if anyone had a plain silver egg with them, "Harry I know you like to be polite and everything, but I don't really care if some of the Tebo's didn't get chocolate," Brydie screwed her nose up at him, "No," Harry spoke as his eye caught a silver wrapped egg at the foot of a Saphricorn not far from Brydie, "I'm talking about this," Harry spoke as he grabbed the egg and cracked it open, suddenly he was cloaked in black and had a wand in his hand,  
A few of the kids around him gasped and Harry heard a few say; "I knew it" Harry rolled his eyes at them and told Brydie to look for a silver wrapped egg, it wasn't long before they found another, in the commotion of the crowd worried about another Tebo popping up, no one really paid attention to what Brydie was doing, until she too was sanding there in a black cloak, "You reckon we should tell them what we're doing?" Harry looked at Brydie while she adjusted her cloak, "No," she said as if it was something quite preposterous, "How do we get out of here?" Harry was looking around, there didn't appear to be any exits, and neither he nor Brydie could apparate. "Now see here, just what do you think you two youngster's are doing?" a large man in a top-hat and tails walked towards them a black ash walking stick in his hand and some small round specs resting at the end of his nose, "Be careful, they're Tebo's," a younger women shrieked as she grabbed the man's arm and tried pulling him back, "We're not Tebo's," Brydie spoke as she pulled back the hood to reveal her face, "Brydie? Brydie Morris, my goodness, if only your parents knew," the old man spoke shaking his hand with his walking stick in it. Brydie rolled her eyes and looked away, "We told you, we're not Tebo's, look," Harry walked to the old man and handed him the wand he'd gotten from inside the egg. By this time more wizards and witches had come down from the stands until the entire area where the dancers had been was filled by people from the stands fighting for the wand the man was holding, "The Tebo is stupid, quick kill it before the other one attacks us," Harry turned and stared as he heard someone say this trying to get the wand out of the old mans hands, "Now see here," spoke a rather loud and familiar voice sounded and soon the noise dropped to a low grumble, it was Forellius Crudge, Australian Minister of Magic, whom Harry had met at Elwyn's over Christmas, "This boy is Harry Potter, he's no Tebo," Everyone moved out of his way as Forellius Crudge made his way through the crowd too the old man where he plucked the wand out of his hand, "Everyone return to your seats," he shouted and everyone did as they were told, there were a few moments of noise, though it soon died down and attention was drawn back to Forellius Crudge, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have all been deceived this evening - but I can personally assure you now that these two cloaked figures you see before you are not tools of the dark forces," Forellius placed one of his hands on Harry's shoulder and Harry felt strangely uncomforted by the half a million eyes now focused on him, "This is Harry Potter, of whom if any of you keep up with the current affairs of our other wizarding nations; you would need no further explanation of why this young man should not be assumed a Tebo - and this young girl is Miss Brydie Morris, her father Rupert is one of my closest and most trusted friends, currently working for the good of peace for Australia in Britain," "Fine, so now we know who they are then let them remove these cloaks so that we may send more appropriate wizards into the situation above us," cried a loud voice from the crowd, this was automatically accompanied by several other loud shouts and grunts of agreement, "They are right - Mr Potter, Miss Morris, remove those garments, we will be sending others above to attempt to rectify this problem," Crudge spoke though Harry didn't move, nor did Brydie, Harry looked from Crudge to Brydie a million thoughts flying through his head and not one of them being the thought of handing over his disguise, he was now beginning to regret handing over his wand, of which Forellius Crudge didn't seem in any hurry to return, "With all due respect, your eminence," a deep voice from the stand rang out, and in moments a figure was walking across the floor towards them, when he arrived Harry knew at once this was the man with the strange eyes, the ones he'd seen before though couldn't pick their origin, "Harry Potter and Brydie Morris know this boy. this. leader of the Guild of Avada far better then any other wizards here - it would be futile to send in any other wizard without some sense of the way this boy's mind functions," "So what" Came another loud voice, this time belonging to a man in the first row dressed in a ministry official uniform, "You would have two children go into battle alone with the Guild of Avada?" "Of course not, but I would ask two young adults with the right knowledge to" the man spoke and Harry felt an odd sort of shivering feeling, he'd never been asked to do something like this before, he usually just did it on his own steam, "In case you have all forgotten there are a good many Australian Defence Wizards topside at the moment, obviously, seeing the Tebo's care not of their presence, they have the strength to beat them all - what difference would it make if we sent our best fighters from here up there?" There was no reply to this and silence seemed to fall upon the audience, "Minister I will go topside with Harry and Brydie - you have my word that I will allow no harm to come to either of them - so long as they give their word to protect me also?" the man looked and Brydie, then to Harry, Brydie rolled her eyes, "Yes yes whatever - come on, we're not doing anyone any good down here, we have to stop them from getting the anti-Avada spell," The Minister looked towards the stands where most of the Ministry officials were sitting. He looked back at the man, staring him in the eyes, Harry could see a resolution crossing his face as he nodded and handed the wand back to Harry, suddenly a roar of anger came from that part of the stands. "Ok, now raise your wand arms with your wands above your head," the man told them, "I'll be up in a few moments," Harry and Brydie nodded and did as they were instructed, moments later they were both standing in the darkened Golden Hall, "Oi, what do you think your doing?" the Tebo spoke to them quickly and brandished his wand at them without saying a spell, Harry realised this was just a threatening hand wave, "The rest of you are supposed to keep an eye on those down there," The Tebo spoke and Harry and Brydie both looked towards the diamond ball. Harry knew at once that this meant the Tebo's still down there knew that Harry and Brydie had come out and could do the same, warning the other Tebo's, and getting them caught, "There are more down there?" Brydie spoke looking 6at Harry completely ignoring the Tebo which was now clearing it's throat in a fight for some attention, "How are we going to warn everyone?" Harry looked back at the diamond ball worriedly, no one inside the ball had a wand now, it was possible they'd all been attacked the moment Harry and Brydie exited, "What if he's a Tebo," Brydie tossed her head at the ball, "You know - the guy that's supposed to be helping us," There was a flashing red-light and in second there was the brown-cloaked figure of the man with the peculiar eyes looking at the both, "Ok, now we'll have to sneak out the Golden Hall, you two go and find the wand while I go and send a signal to Elwyn, I." the man straightened up and looked at the Tebo in the doorway whom by now was looking thoroughly bewildered, "A wand? For me? You really shouldn't have," the man spoke as he advanced upon the Tebo, his hood falling back off his head as he walked, Harry watched the Tebo gargle in fear before tossing his wand to the ground and pleading for the man not to harm him, He picked the wand up off the ground and stupefied the Tebo before turning back to Brydie and Harry. He had long black hair that was tied tightly behind his head. And one earring in his left ear that had a stone hanging from it, an Amethyst. The skin on his face was tanned, as if he spent a lot of time in the sun or just sat too close to his fireplace at night, and his eyes, curled at the edges they looked odd somehow in the way his pupils were shaped like slits that didn't quite reach the top or bottom of his eyeball. "Who are you?" Brydie looked at him before seeing the way the Tebo was crouched on the ground in a kind of beggar's plea formation. "Call me Rob, now lets get going," he spoke before inching towards the door and looking both ways out of it, "You may run into some Tebo's when you get to the Treasury, keep your wands close, but do not rely on them, remember a wand only works well for its true owner, you'll never get the same result with any other wand," Harry smiled; this seemed to be more a British truth then an Australian one. "Now go, time is precious, but make sure you do things right," Rob spoke before he snuck out and slipped along the corridor to their left, "That's not the way to the kookaburra house," Brydie looked after him, Harry had walked ahead to the top of the grand-stand-sized stone steps. Looking down upon the Entrance Courtyard he saw all the Defence Wizards, lying along the stone path that went out along the gardens, "We cant go down there," Brydie spoke pointing out the obvious, there were Avada guards everywhere along the walls now, at least twice that then they saw in the stadium, "They've called in reserves, goodness-knows how many they might have in the manor now," Harry looked at the guards on the walls, the guild of Avada had truly taken over Koalingo Manor, "You two!" came a loud and unfamiliar voice from behind them, "What do you think you are doing?" Brydie and Harry spun around wands at the ready to come face to face with at least a dozen Avada guards,  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE  
Fake Wands and Dung Bombs  
  
"Um. we're patrolling sir," Brydie spoke bring her hand up into a salute, Harry followed in suit, "Don't mock me you pathetic pointless little no-name," the Tebo that spoke advance on them and slapped Brydie's hand away from her face. Harry quickly moved his own hand, "I don't like this; leadership, I don't like it at all, it lacks discipline," The man ranted on and Harry could tell Brydie was just bursting to start laughing at the man, it was a known fact that the Guilds fault had always been its disregard for some authority, and rarely did they choose or serve one leader, "Well, sir, we have to get going, we're on patrol of course, we mustn't be late, strict schedule you know," Brydie spoke before turning, Harry followed her, hearing the Tebo grumble something about insubordination, "Stop right there," the Tebo yelled and Harry paused, suddenly going very cold, had they recognised him? Harry and Brydie turned, both seemed a little concerned about their cover being blown, "Fumbleknot said to keep in groups of six or more," the Tebo watched them both suspiciously, before pointing to some of his guards, "You four can go with them on patrol, remember, if you see anyone not in our uniform, kill them," The four nodded, Harry and Brydie stood defiantly, though the Tebo's didn't seem to notice, "Good, now go," the Tebo and his, now, smaller group of followers walked off back down the direction they came and Brydie and Harry now had no other choice but to head down the long corridor to the right, They were walking along the corridor that Harry knew led to the entrance to Emerindyl Lake, though this was not the direction they wanted to go. They were supposed to be making their way to the treasury, "How on earth did he expect us to get past all those guards?" Brydie hissed to Harry in complaint as they walked on. None of the other guards looked at them though Harry was sure they would have noticed her whispering, "Slow down," Harry mouthed to her and the two of them dropped their speed and soon the others had pushed past them in their impatience, tossing them menacing looks as they did,  
Harry and Brydie kept this slow pace until the Tebo's were a good distance ahead of them. Harry found his opportunity as they neared the suit of armour that stood in the entrance to Emerindyl lake, they didn't change their speed at this, making sure they didn't draw attention to themselves as they met it, Harry quickly shook its hand, whispered the password and ran in before it started talking, stopping just behind the doorway to the secret passage they listened as the Tebo's started speaking loudly about their disappearance, laughing when they heard one of them say the castle was spooked and probably attacked them,  
Harry and Brydie made their way into Emerindyl lake, seeing everything there looked perfect, as if there was nothing going on elsewhere in the manor, things here seemed to be the same as they were when Harry left this morning, though now the sky was black and their were stars twinkling in the sky above. Making their way to Harry's cabin they started fishing around for anything they could use against to use against the Guild, and Harry's room appeared to be full of stuff. The little dragon Elwyn had given Harry for Christmas was sitting on the mantle above the fireplace, the little golden whistle beside it. Harry lifted the dragon and placed it carefully into the small box he had gotten it in, carefully not to break it he closed the box and placed it under his arm. Brydie found the bag of books about Mezentius, and pulled a curious face at Harry before slinging the bag over her back, "What do you need them for?" Harry asked looking at her curiously, "Well none of these books are up to date anymore, all Mezentius Fumbleknot boos will need updating," she told him and then grinned, "You never waste good literature, you'll see," she winked before gathering up the rest of the books that lay open on the small table between the large lounge chairs around the fireplace,  
Harry made his way into his bedroom where he pulled a strand of the gold rope he pulled to close the curtains on his four-poster, to loop through the dragons whistle before hanging it around his neck. His eyes fell to his Hogwarts trunk. He opened it and quickly found what he was looking for. The enhanced dung bombs Fred and George had given him. He hadn't tested them yet, though there was no harm in trying them now, "Ready?" Brydie poked her head into his door as Harry stood up and nodded, one box under each of his arms, Brydie with two bags of heavy objects over her shoulders,  
They headed back towards the entrance before Brydie's eyes fell on the three W's symbol o Harry's box of dung bombs. "What are they," she nudged the box when they stopped to spy through to see if anyone was near the suit of armour. "Dung bombs," Harry told her before they pushed the passage aside and crept out into the corridor beyond, "Weasley's Wizard Wheezers Dung bombs?" she asked with a hint of glee in her voice, "Yeah, why?" Harry spoke though he didn't really think it was important at the moment, "I think I know how to get into the treasury without looking conspicuous," Brydie grinned. The made their way back to the foyer hall and crept back into the Golden Hall, the guard Rob had stupefied before was no longer there, "He must have woken up," Harry looked at Brydie, "He'll have warned them that we're here, "Great, that makes everything so much easier," Brydie pulled a face that said clearly enough that she was being sarcastic, They walked to the wall of the Golden Hall where they slipped behind the black curtains draped against the wall to stop the light of the glow-worms from lighting the rest of the hall. On the walls were the tapestries of the houses. Harry saw the one with the Grindylow on it that led to Emerindyl Lake; he never thought the others would do the same, though now it seemed quite obvious. "Just jump and hope to god that they kept up with the cleaning of the animal pens, or you'll be covered in pig manure," Brydie spoke before jumping into the tapestry. Harry stared after her with disgust written on his face, though when he heard voices of Tebo's behind him he jumped into the Tapestry.  
When he landed he was pleased to see it was lush green grass he'd landed on, though there was a small pile of horse manure only inches from his head, "Close wasn't it," Brydie winked to him before helping him up off the ground, "The Unicorns came in last night to give us their wishes for a happy Easter," she smiled, Harry looked around, and his jaw dropped, this place was amazing. Ahead of him was a large town that looked like something from an old American show about the times when the settlers lived in wooden houses and all owned prairies. The grass was the greenest Harry had ever seen and spread far across the land as far as the eye could see, this place was definitely very large.  
Looking forward he saw the Brydie was already walking into the town of wooden houses. He ran to catch up and suddenly found himself in something likened to time travel. Everything here seemed so traditional to the historical way of life. And farmyards were everywhere filled with all kinds of animals, magical and non-magical. "You can see why we have a flea plague once a year," Brydie spoke looking at him, She ran to one of the larger houses, it was two storied and painted white, though the floorboards on the veranda where creaky; sounding as if they needed replacing. He followed Brydie in, this building was something like a large family house,, much larger then number four Privet Drive, though very messy. Harry was sure Aunt Petunia would die if her house was ever in this state.  
He started up the stairs to the second level. He saw a door opened to a bathroom and several other doors that opened into other people's bedrooms. He found Brydie's as it was the messiest of all the bedrooms. Though what he found her doing, didn't exactly help the situation. She was digging into her cupboard like a dog would into sand. She was throwing clothing his way where he jumped back and let it cascade across the behead. "Got them," Brydie grinned as she pulled out several other Weasley's Wizard Wheezers boxes, "We're just dropping off more wands we confiscated," she grinned as she opened each box and dropped the wands across her bed. Gathering them up and pocketing them, she retrieved her bag of heavy items and they started back out the house and across the green plain until they came to a hill with a door in the side. Opening it they walked out and found themselves back in the castle. "Ok lets go," she smiled as they started down the tower. There were more steps in this tower then any other. Harry knew instantly that they must be in the centre tower, for it was the highest in the manor.  
Reaching the bottom they stopped and pressed themselves against the wall as they heard footsteps. "I don't know what's going on here, if you ask me Fumbleknot doesn't even have the spell," one of the voices grumbled, "Hey you lot," a distant voice sounded and soon there came footsteps that got louder until they had reached the other voices that were closer, "Fumbleknot wants us all in the front courtyard, he's going to tell us what's going to happen," They heard the footsteps walk off at a quicker-then-usual speed until the steps were gone, "Let's hurry up, we have a better chance sneaking among a crowd then by ourselves," Harry spoke and they hurried along until they were among a group of Tebo's, "Ay, what you got there?" a couple asked them when they saw Harry and Brydie carrying things, "If we're going to take over this place we may as well loot and plunder while we're at it," Brydie spoke with disdain as she walked away from them. It worked like a charm; by the time they'd walked out onto the Entrance Courtyard not a single pair of eyes watched them with suspicion. Though they did look up to the stage made of water, which now stood above the Ameraid fountain. Supported by the water from the stonefishes mouth, Mezentius, now wearing purple with purple hair stood wearing the Amethyst Amulet around his neck Though he seemed different somehow, not only physically. His eyes, Harry noticed, where whitened over and his gaze seemed just as blank. "Who would have guessed the most evil student in the school could have been an Ameraid," Brydie spoke in awe as she watched curiously, Harry's eyes were drawn to the Amethyst Amulet, usually hanging around Professor ConDoin's neck it was now around Mezentius', and was glowing, "Come on," Brydie grabbed Harry's sleeve and they moved backwards towards the treasury. They past through the door easily, seeing as all the Avada guards were paying more attention to Mezentius then to them. They followed the corridor at a raised step speed until they at last heard voices,  
They slowed down and Brydie handed Harry six of the dozen fake wands,  
  
"Follow my lead," she whispered and Harry nodded, she walked around the corner and straight away she had four Avada guards with their wands pointing at them, "Who goes there?" asked one of them though another advanced upon them until his wand was inches from Harry's face, "Fumbleknot told us to kill anyone who come 'ere - no one else is sposed to be down 'ere," "That's weird," Brydie spoke pulling a mock-confused look at Harry, who quickly caught on, "Fumbleknot told us to bring these wands straight down to lock up," Harry spoke holding out the six fake wands in his hands, "Let them through," spoke another voice and Harry and Brydie past through sneering at the two standing before them. They walked to the two standing right by the gate, the one that had spoken looked at them with suspicion before nodding and opening the treasury door, "You walk in, put the wand with the others and come back out again, your not to touch anything else," Harry and Brydie nodded before entering the Treasury, the door was pulled shut behind them and Harry, with Brydie at his heels made there way to the chests full of wands, Harry looked through one of the chests with disappointment, "They all look alike, how do I know which one is mine," Brydie found hers quickly, the handle had stickers all over it, "Found mine," Harry grumbled before picking up wand after wand to see if it reacted in his hand, "Just pick any," she hissed to him, "No I want my wand," he spoke and they turned when they heard the door handle being turned, "Someone's coming hurry up!" she hissed at him, Harry thought quickly before taking a wand and chanting, "Accio Fawkes' Feather," and one of the chests he hadn't even opened burst open and his wand shot into his hand. He smiled when he suddenly felt powerful with it on him, "Oi, what do you think your doing?" the Tebo spoke as he looked at them with four of the chests open, "Hey!" he yelled over his shoulder, "They're taking the wands!" "No any good spells?" Brydie asked him as they stood their wands at the ready, "Yes, but nothing powerful enough for four dark wizards at once," Harry spoke as he stepped backward and almost tripped as his foot knocked the box with his dragon model in it, on its side, "I've got it," he grinned and pulled the whistle hanging around his neck to his mouth, he whistled on it lightly and the box burst open, "You called?" the little dragon spoke when it landed on Harry's shoulder, "It talks," Brydie stared at it in amazement, "Get them," Harry pointed at the Tebo's in the doorway and the little dragon winked at him and zoomed from his shoulder. Ducking from badly aimed curses, Harry watched as his little dragon zoomed around and around the Tebo's smacking them in the face with it's tail and scorching their clothes with its dragon flames. Brydie made a great commentator for the small battle, which good for them finished with four Tebo's laying face down on the hard cold floor and a little dragon roaring its little squeak and banging it's chest,  
Harry laughed and Brydie tore one of the black cloaks off one of the unconscious Tebo's and started tearing it into strips before tying the first chest to one of the other chests and tied it to the next, then the next, then the next, until all five chests were linked together, "Will it hold?" Harry looked at it, thinking of how easily Brydie had just ripped the cloak into shreds, "It might, it always pays to be optimistic,:" she grimaced as she grabbed the front chest and dragged it along the ground, the cloth connected to the second chest ripped straight away, "Or not." "Wingardium Leviosa," Harry chanted and the heavy chest rose from the ground only inches and started hovering out of the treasury. "I say, good show chap," Brydie winked at him mocking a British accent, Harry smirked. She performed the same spell on the next chest and hovered it a few feet before the material tying the two chests together broke and fell from around the handle.  
Harry and Brydie waked back along the long tunnel-like corridors before they again heard the loud murmur of the gathering Tebo's. Mezentius was talking, though what exactly he was saying was fairly hard to make out over the muttering of the surrounding audience. "Not a very commanding leader is he?" Brydie spoke as they neared the exit, all had their backs to the entrance to the Treasury tunnel, so no one saw Brydie and Harry leave the chests by the hall way and return a few moments with the other three, "Which one do you think ConDoin's sword is in?" Brydie spoke as Harry watched her digging through the chests, "Why?" Harry asked before Mezentius took his attention; suddenly all fell quiet and Harry froze, "Well it's not in this one." Brydie murmured and Harry pulled on her sleeve to shut her up, she looked up and stood suddenly rooted to the spot, "Bring them out," Mezentius spoke as the ceiling above Harry and Brydie started rumbling with the sound of many footsteps, before long the entire student body had gathered there. Harry could see fear in their eyes as their gaze washed across the many Tebo's gathered in the entrance courtyard, the students were outnumbered greatly, and even with wands they wouldn't have stood a chance, "Ah, my schoolmates," Mezentius smiled and held his arms open "what a vast list of surprises you have all had this evening," he spoke and Harry and Brydie both watched with bated breath, "But I can tell you now you have not seen the last of it all, in fact I have something most exciting to share with you," Mezentius grinned and this made Harry suddenly sick, "But of course I do not forget my friends, which is why I'd like to invite our foreign exchange student up here to get the very best view," If Harry hadn't frozen before he was now he had even stopped breathing, he knew Mezentius was talking about him and if he didn't go up, Mezentius would soon discover Brydie was also missing, "I'm going up," Harry spoke to her and her eyes suddenly widened to the size of plates, "No way Harry, you don't know what he wants you for," she spoke and grabbed Harry's shoulder, "And besides, if he realises we're missing it might stall him from hurting anyone else while we're searched for," Harry looked back towards Mezentius who seemed to be scanning the gathered students with increasing anger that erupted when he couldn't find Harry, "I told you to bring all of them up," Mezentius snapped and one of the Avada guards spoke out, "We did my lord" Mezentius fell quiet. Harry watched his heart racing, he didn't know what to expect anymore from Mezentius, would he stall as Brydie predicted or would he punish someone for Harry's disobedience, "Brydie is gone too." Mezentius spoke and the Tebo's all started looking around at one another, "Fin them!" Mezentius yelled in fury, the Tebo's dispersed at once, and the students were now only guarded by a handful of Tebo's though they seemed to realise, as Harry had, that they were still too weak to do anything, "And with these, my lord?" came the same Avada guard that spoke before, "Lock them up with the Professors," Mezentius spoke with poison before he swore loudly in obvious frustration, "Comb the manor for them!" Mezentius then jumped down from the water pedestal and onto the stone ground of the entrance courtyard, a purple cloak flying in the air behind him as he walked angrily back up the stairs into the manor, "Wow, I didn't know we meant that much to him," Brydie grinned and they both stepped out onto the entrance hall, they were still dressed in their Tebo costumes and the students were still standing motionlessly not far from them, the Tebo's there were huddled together deep in conversation, none of them having done as they were asked yet, "Which one are the school wands?" Harry spoke going through the chests, an idea coming to him. Brydie opened the one at the end, "These two," she spoke opening another next to it, "Here, take these," Harry spoke pulling a handful of wands out and handing them to her, "Fill your pockets," he started to fill his deep pockets with as many wands as he could, it had been quite shocking just how many fit in the pockets, though what Harry really marvelled at, was how heavy his cloak was now and yet the pockets had not ripped, "These must be built for looting," he suggested as he stuffed the very last wand he could possibly fit, into it. He doubted they had as many as they needed, though what they did have would make enough of a dint in the Tebo forces. "Psst," Brydie tried to get the attention of some of the students, but it was clear they were too distraught to notice much of anything else that was going on, Harry rolled his eyes at her, "We're Tebo's remember," he spoke and he just walked up to the students, though awkwardly; he knew he must be walking as if he had an abnormally large amount of wet-sand in his underpants or something. Without drawing any attention from the huddled Tebo's Harry reached the largest group of gathered Emerindyl's and hissed, "Hyperion," and the group of Emerindyl's grouped there all turned to look at Harry and Brydie in fear, "Back off Tebo," Hyperion spoke stepping up and looking at them in a loathing voice, "If I had my wand right now." "Shhh." Harry tried to quieten him, "You Tebo's have been ordering us around ever since you took us from the stadium," Hyperion yelled, "Well if you shut up." Brydie started though Hyperion was speaking over her, "We wont!" he yelled "Oi what's going on there?" one of the other Tebo's spoke, having heard the little bit of a commotion. Harry groaned wishing he could give Hyperion a good hard wack when the other Tebo came closer, he turned keeping his face down so it was shrouded by the darkness of his cloak, "Just a kid with a big mouth," Harry spoke in his best mockery of a Tebo, "I'll deal with him," The Tebo spoke pulling out his own wand, "You'll know pain when I finish with you, foolish boy," the Tebo advanced on Hyperion and Harry's heart began beating faster as he started panicking. He did want to hurt Hyperion himself, but he didn't want him dead, "No I can handle it," Harry spoke walking past the Tebo and punching Hyperion hard in the stomach so he fell to the ground holding his middle, "Lets see him to lock up to think about how much he values his life," Harry spat and the Tebo looked up at him with annoyance in his expression, Harry could tell this man was just itching to attack something. Though he didn't, he merely nodded and called to the other Tebo's. Harry was just cursing himself for not being able to get Hyperion's as to who he was until he felt something hard hit him and he went sliding backwards into more huddled students, Hyperion had jumped on him. Harry's pockets burst open and about a hundred wands burst from it in every direction. Hyperion froze in confusion for a minute before Harry looked up at him, the hood falling from his face, "Harry?" "Grab a wand your twit," Harry yelled as he sent his wand up just in time to stop the Tebo behind Brydie from cursing Hyperion in the back.  
Every student around Harry grabbed a wand and turned on the Tebo's who were beginning to hex those around them without wands in their hands. Brydie tottered when she almost connected with a flying expelliarmus charm before she fell as well and he cloak burst, another hundred wands spilling out across the courtyard. More mad grabbing, more dodging of enemy fire, and jumping behind stone obstructions to avoid getting hit before a cheer went up and the dozen or so Tebo's meant to be attacking them were all on the ground unconscious,  
Hyperion was grinning from ear to ear and a cheer went up in which Brydie and Harry were helped up and their tattered Tebo disguises fell to the ground around them, "The rest of the wands are in there," Brydie spoke and everyone started swapping and switching wands until every student had their wand back. There was more cheering though Harry saw the problem with all the noise and quickly shut them up, "Quiet! Don't forget that was only twelve guards, there are plenty more Tebo's," Harry spoke his eyes darting in every direction, still high on the adrenalin of what had just happened, "Harry's right - Mezentius is mad, I don't doubt he'd kill every one of us," Brydie shouted so that all could hear her, Harry was looking about, then at the twelve Tebo's unconscious on the floor, "Brydie! Hyperion!" he called them as he started stripping a Tebo f his cloak and pulling it on, "We have to get to where the teachers are being locked up, and the only way to move all of us inconspicuously is to make it looks like nothing has changed for them," "Harry's right, pocket your wands," Hyperion shouted and he too pulled on a cloak, Brydie followed suit as well as some of the seventh years until there looked to be twelve Tebo's with the school of students, "Accio chests," Harry chanted and the chests of wands zoomed out to them, Harry, Brydie, Hyperion, and the others in Tebo disguises grouped together, "What's the plan?" Hyperion asked looking at Harry, "We need to get everyone out of the stadium and back into this world, we stand a better chance with everyone on our side, we'll need enough people going there so you can take all of the wands with you," Harry was looking at the wands then to all the students awaiting eagerly some instructions, "Invisibility charms on the chests," Harry spoke as he looked at them, "And get them to their owners - Brydie, you go with them" "Lets reclaim Koalingo," Brydie grinned before taking her wand and drawing lines of green and gold pain on her cheek, "War mask," she grinned and winked at them, "We'll have to take heaps with us up to lock up so no one catches on what we've done," Harry spoke as he watched some students returning from the Treasury after having dumped off the unconscious Tebo's, "Do they all know the unlocking charm?" "Learned it first year," Brydie winked at him, she seemed to be enjoying this whole thing a lot more then Harry would have felt comfortable with for himself, "Ok lets go," Harry nodded and the others nodded back, his heart was thumping, this plan had to work, he could only imagine the consequences if they were caught, The two groups split; Brydie and two of the seventh years in disguise led some others carrying the now invisible wand chests up the grandstand-sized steps into the foyer and onto the Golden Hall. The rest of the students huddled in close as Harry, Hyperion, and some the remaining of the acting- Tebo's circled around them, telling them to make sure their wands are hidden, "Ok people, your best sad faces," Hyperion told them as they turned toward the stairs, "And lets get moving," Hyperion shouted and on they went, Harry leading the way they arrived at the foyer to the Golden Hall to see two Tebo's passing through, obviously still searching, Harry drew his hood around his face to shroud their identity,  
The two Tebo's looked at them and the rate of Harry's heart increased, but the Tebo's said nothing, moving on along the corridor to the left of the Golden Hall Entrance. "Good thing we're going that way," Hyperion muttered and they led the students on through the corridor to the right. They walked along the passage for a while. Coming across some Tebo's every now and then, "This place is crawling with them" Hyperion whispered. Harry shushed him. And they all moved on again, with every step Harry's breathing seemed to be getting harder and harder with every step that he took. They seemed to be walking downwards. Every few metres they came to steps, which went down in groups of sixteen and seemed to take them to a colder level then the one before it. When they made it to the coldest level Harry could think he'd be able to sand, most people were hugging themselves tightly and each mouth had steam coming from it. The ground was slimy and filled with about two inches of water, which made Harry's toes go numb. They finally made it to the end of the great corridor though this was not a good sign, "I have no idea where we're going," Harry spoke as he looked at the round room the corridor finished in, along the walls were several doors leading off in every direction, "Which door? Is it?"" "Wait a minute. I think this is the dungeons, these are cells," Hyperion spoke moving closer to one of the doors, it had a brass handle and a large key hole, he opened one carefully and it opened with a loud screech, "You can tell these haven't been used in a while - with all the moisture down here I'm not surprised the hinges are rusted," Harry moved close to another and the door opened with a screech, "This isn't right." he spoke looking into the cell, it was deserted, "If these are the cells we should have met a guard or something by now," "Probably too bloody cold for them," Hyperion spoke with a gush of steam from his mouth, Harry started opening all of the dungeon doors quickly, each of them were empty, "Are these the only cells in the school?" Hyperion and a few of the other students surrounding; nodded, "This is wrong," Harry looked behind him at the students standing watching him confusedly, "This is a trap." Harry whispered, "Indeed it is, Harry Potter," came a deep voice and the walls seemed to instantly dissolve as Harry felt as if someone stabbed a red-hot poker into his chest. All of the students stared up as they found themselves in a cavernous hall, and them? They were standing in something that must have seemed to all of the Tebo's wands drawn and pointing down upon them, like huge canals, "This is a giants castle right?" Harry spoke looking up at the Tebo's "Yes." Hyperion let out, "How far under the school do you think we are?" Harry rushed, "I dunno, a fair bit, why?" Hyperion spoke his eyes darting at every face above him; Harry could tell Hyperion thought this conversation with Harry was quite trivial and unimportant at the moment, "We're in the irrigation canals." Harry spoke as he along with every other student there raised their hands to the sky; they were caught.  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY  
Amberly's Secrets  
  
"Lumos Solem!" Harry shouted and a blinding light filled the sky, "Run!" Hyperion shouted and everyone ran off through the door, the cells were no longer there, they were just on going tunnels, the whole thing having been an illusion, Harry couldn't believe he had been so silly as to think that Mezentius would have not known, The blinding flash had been enough to keep the Tebo's at bay while the students split up, though now that they could see again; so had they. Harry was running at his fastest pace, though he could hear a scream, a shout, a plea for help coming from all around him and he couldn't help but wonder what he had gotten the rest of the kids into.  
Three Tebo's were on his tail, running behind him sending curses and hexes his way, he dodged, he slid around corners, tripping over; being his first big mistake, His wand flying out of his hand and forwards across the floor about two metres when he did trip over; being his second big mistake. "Harry Potter," spoke one of the three Tebo's advancing on him, "What glory I shall get from killing you," Harry rolled onto his back, he had hurt his knees in the fall and doubted he'd be able to scramble to his feet though he did begin to pull himself backward along the ground, they didn't seem to notice his wand not far from his position.  
He reached his hand out for his wand but felt the hard rubber sole of a shoe stand sharply on his finger. He turned his head and looked up, the site that fell in front of his eyes turning his body cold, "Stupefy," were the last words he heard and the last thing he saw, Mezentius' cold eyes.  
* The countryside was burning red the lake that had always been calm was only reflecting the danger beyond its cool borders. Harry was standing on the bank; the light of the fiery grass all around him burned his face and the smoke made his eyes sting. Behind him the trees had fallen; the flaming branches had intertwined. Walking closer Harry could see that there was a ring of tress, all intertwined. Locked inside the ring of fire was the beautiful white and blue unicorn. It was pawing the ground backing up towards one side and running as fast as it could to one of the fences, but seeming to realise the fence was too high at the very last moment, and stopping.  
At this point it became obvious to Harry that he too was poisoned within the walls of fire. And though he couldn't see it, he was sure the Grindylow must be imprisoned beyond the unicorn. The fire, Harry thought, meant obviously enough that the dragon had done this, being the only of the four that was impervious to fire, or was he?  
There was a flash of light as the sky was suddenly shot with a blast of fire; that drew Harry's attention. Looking up Harry saw the Dragon fighting with the mermaid. Though he was kind of confused, the mermaid was flying, a trait he never thought possible for a merperson before. What Harry saw he; didn't like; it sent shivers down his spine and seemed incredibly wrong. The dragon and the mermaid were dancing across the night sky. "They've joined forces," Harry stared as the two began to spin and spin faster and faster. They collided and Harry had to look away as a piercing light formed around the two, after a moment he looked back up as the dragon and mermaid backed off. Where they had been a light floated, shaped something like as egg it was, poised, motionless. Harry stared at it with immense curiosity as it began to crack open. Whatever it was was hatching.  
The dragon was posed in the air not moving. The mermaid seemed anxious. And Harry? Harry stood watching in fear, wondering what horror was about to be released. As the glowing shell began to break away, Harry watched with such intensity that he did not realise he was floating inches above the ground. There was a creaking sound and then the pieces of the egg fell away. Harry's heart leapt into his throat and the mermaid looked furious, as another dragon appeared, though its tail split at the end and unfurled into a fish tail. This creature, it was half merperson and half dragon.  
The mermaid raised her forked staff to the dragon where it glowed purple and shot the dragon to the ground while the half creature had turned its attention away. Harry watched the mermaid draw out the amethyst Amulet he'd seen on Professor ConDoin. She held it high above her head and the dragon was engulfed in purple flames. Harry watched in horror as the dragon burnt to death, screeching madly before its body fell limp and faded, the red magical remnants of it whisking up into the air as if the wind had picked them up and drew them to the amulet.  
Now the mermaid turned to the half-creature, "Look out!" Harry shouted, which seemed like a good idea until the mermaid turned on him, seeming to finally have realised he was there. It smiled a smile that made Harry's skin crawl. Its mouth was full of sharp teeth and its eyes, glowing white like two moons. "Wake up," it hissed at him and opened its mouth, water sprayed on him soaking his face,  
  
He looked up. He was tied to a stonewall, his arms and legs in ice-cold metal shackles, "Wake up, Harry," Mezentius was standing there in front of him smiling, "Its time," he grinned wickedly, Harry pushed his legs to the ground to stand properly; his wrists were bleeding from hanging in the shackles and he could hardly feel his hands. He straightened up as best he could though he could tell he was still hunching. "I must say when I heard what you'd done, my first instincts would have been to recruit you, Mr Potter," Came a soft but powerful voices of a woman. The sound was soothing to the ears and slid into Harry's head like the pleasant melody of a Phoenix, "Though Mezentius tells me of your other triumph's over. evil. a constant offender against the dark forces he tells me; and my second instinct was to kill you swiftly, so many dark wizards make the mistake of a slow death, I say if I want them dead, they'd be dead before even I knew I wanted so,"  
Harry's eyes came into focus and before him stood a woman in purple robes, her hair was white streaked with lavender and her skin was pale almost like ivory but with a ghostly quality about it. Her eyes shook Harry; they were completely whitened over which made it hard to tell which way her gaze was pointed. Though Harry could feel it, she was looking right at him; it made a horrible feeling tickle his spine, like a hundred people had just walked over his grave, "Fear. you wreak of it Harry," the woman spoke as she placed her hand on Harry's chin lifting his face so that it was level with hers, "When my nephew told me of who you were and what has made you as famous as you appear to be; my first thought was to recruit you, Harry, you possess a great many of the qualities I find particularly attractive in one of my followers,"  
Harry looked up at her not really knowing what to say, he had no idea who she was though he had a strange feeling he'd met her before. Though she looked different the last time, he couldn't exactly remember what she used to look like, but nevertheless had the feeling that he knew her. A smile crept across the woman's purple lips, as she appeared to be watching him, "You know me, Harry, as I know you, though whether its my host you know, or my soul; is for you to decide," The woman let go of his chi and walked back, his head fell first as his gaze now found his feet, bare of shoes and socks, his toes were sticky with blood and felt like they had been dragged across many hard and scratchy stone surfaces. He looked back up at her with a great deal of effort, the true pain his body was in seemed to become more apparent with every waking moment, "What do you mean your host?" Harry spoke looking at her, there was sweat dripping from the tips of his tangled black fringe, and though the question seemed trivial it was of course the only thing that left his lips,  
The woman seemed to be considering Harry's request for an answer with suspicion, as if telling him might be some breach of national security. He held his gaze right into her face, trying to look more determined then in pain. She smirked, "You like this woman - what genius without premeditation on my behalf to have chosen her," the woman spoke still smirking, this look combined with everything that was happening, accompanied by those white eyes sent a shiver up Harry's back; though he refused to allow this to show, "Though I wonder what your secret is, Mr Potter" she spoke, "My dilemma is this; I see no real strength in you, Harry, no real power threatening me or any other dark force; so how then were you able to defeat. or lets say escape Voldemort so many times? What are you hiding? A secret even your mind cannot tell me," Harry couldn't help but feel suddenly like a helpless animal in its last moments of life, and this woman was the vulture poised in thought as to where she should take her first bite. As Harry stared back at the woman defiantly it wasn't a woman's face that came to mind, it was that of Professor ConDoin, though he had no idea why. This woman looked nothing like Professor ConDoin, and in any case Harry didn't particularly like the man and decided it wouldn't have bothered him if Professor ConDoin were the host; however the woman had said her host was female. She laughed. Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he watched her watching him, or so it seemed to be that way. "You don't like Arutha?" she spoke the edges of her mouth curling into an amused smile that seemed somewhat familiar and friendly, "Well your affiliating him with me is not completely unfounded; until recently he was my host," "The purple robes?" Harry spoke and watched as the woman nodded, "That was you all that time?" "Indeed it was Harry - a male host, not quite what Elwyn would have expected of quiet and refined Lady Ameraid, I don't doubt. And Sylvia." the woman took in a breath of sigh which sounded almost content yet annoyed, "What joy I would find in rubbing the femininity she assumed of me right back in her face - imagine her surprise the day she found me among those slaughtering unicorns in Africa," "Sylvia Saphricorn?" Harry asked though he didn't really mean to, his head was throbbing and he was becoming less and less attentive to his words, The purple woman nodded, Harry noticed at this point that more of her white hair had changed to lavender in colour, and the previous lavender strands were a deeper shade, though not quite a striking purple like her clothing, "Now Rubeus was different, the last gaze I received from him before his demise was one that didn't look at all surprised, he knew me better then the other two," the purple woman went on and Harry's head went cold with a shiver of realisation, "Your Amberly Ameraid, aren't you?" he watched her with bated breath, and when she nodded his head nearly exploded with questions, though not one did he voice, "Quite a lot to comprehend isn't it?" she smiled and Harry could think nothing but the impossibility of what was unfolding before him, "But you couldn't live away from Elwyn? Professor Lumos taught us that Amberly and Sylvia only survived in Elwyn's presence, he shared his immortality with you while you were at his side, that's why Rubeus was so much younger then you all," Harry muttered, "Ah, so Mr Potter you have done your homework, good, good - you see your friend Hermione knows a lot more then you give her credit for," Amberly nodded still with a smirk, "How do you know Hermione?" Harry watched her still with narrowed eyes, "I have been around all year Mr Potter - having more of a passengers view of everything, nevertheless I was here," Amberly spoke and Harry saw that her pupils were slowly forming, though at the moment they were just pinpricks in a sea of swirling white, "You see Potter, while Emerindyl is around I haven't the strength to overwhelm my host, which is why I needed to get him out of the manor," "The amulet," Harry spoke looking at it, it was still glowing even brighter and brighter as Amberly's hair turned from white to lavender, "Yes indeed, the amulet - had it not been for this; my second most prized of all my jewels, I would not be standing in front of you today," Amberly spoke, her eyes glittering with the flickering light of the flame torches around the chamber, "Though it was a task in itself to take hold of Arutha, Elwyn had obviously trained him far to well, it proved much easier to take the body of one Divination Professor," "Professor Ngera," Harry gasped though weakly, Amberly smiled, "Saphricorn scum, Harry, that's all she is," 'My lady," the dungeon door opened with a snap and in strolled an Avada guard, Harry noticed this to be one of Mezentius' Ameraid friends, "The new moon, it shines," Amberly's gaze fell back upon the guard though she did not turned her head away from Harry, "Bring him," she spoke looking, again, at Harry, "Bring them all, lets not have any of them leave this school without witnessing the power of their new Queen," She turned on her heels and started out the room, Mezentius shot Harry a concerned look, which seemed almost frightened, "When this has all ended Harry, I will sorely enjoy killing you" Mezentius spoke though with concern plain on his face, Harry didn't find this very convincing, "Come on," grunted two guards as they placed Harry's arms and legs in knew shackles before removing the others. These were attached to chains, which joined Harry to a row of a dozen students, Hyperion was right behind him,  
Harry didn't get a good look at Hyperion, but in the windows they past he looked into the reflection to see Hyperion was in just as bad a state as Harry, in fact he was sporting a bloody nose and a black eye, though this was all Harry could see, he was sure there'd be something else, They were led out upon the Entrance courtyard, as Harry followed the Avada guards down the grand-stand-sized-staircase he looked out upon the courtyard, there were Avada guards on every wall. Harry raised his eyes to the walls of the manor; in every window he saw a face, more Tebo's. He walked forward towards where the students had been gathered, Tebo's grabbed him and Mezentius' eyes spread to him at once, a smile crossed his face and he gestured for Harry to join him. Harry was released from his shackles and the Tebo's escorted him to the Mezentius' side. Amberly was nowhere to be seen for the time being. He saw some of the looks of defeat on many of the other students faces, he knew this must seem to them as if he and Brydie had failed them all, the looks in their eyes seemed as if their very souls were leaving them. He thought he knew before just how important his and Brydie's job was to succeed, but now he understood that he had completely underestimated everything and the weight of it all stopped him in his tracks. He stopped and stared up at Mezentius, who was now being lifted by the water of the Ameraid fountain onto his watery stage like before. The Avada guards hadn't noticed he'd stopped and were still walking forward. Harry froze; what would happen when Amberly arrived, what exactly was it time for? The anti-Avada spell? What did she need it for? Who was she reviving? The impending doom was crushing, and Harry knew that nothing that had happened in the last four years could have come close to what was at stake in this moment.  
Looking at Mezentius he saw the evil that was so plainly there and until not long ago had been cleverly concealed, Mezentius had always told him the Tebo was smart, as Harry thought about it he realised he should have known it all along, what had been carefully hidden from him was now so obvious, "What is the matter Harry? Don't you trust me?" Mezentius spoke smirking, as he looked straight at Harry. Harry felt his legs moving though he didn't know whether it was he telling his feet to move or someone using the imperius curse on him, either way he felt his body moving closer towards the Ameraid fountain, he climbed upon the stone wall of it and then stepped onto the water which lifted him until he was level with Mezentius. All the pain in his body had apparently disappeared, though his wrists and ankles were still bloody. "I do believe Emerindyl was wrong when he told you coming to Koalingo was not a punishment - how does it make you feel to know that this will be the last night of your entire life?" Mezentius spoke quietly to Harry then raised his voice to the rest of the students, "My dear school mates," Mezentius spoke turning to the rest of the students gathered, "Though it turned out to be detrimental for each and everyone of you staying here at Koalingo during your holidays - it was of course only a slight part of the many things done to make sure you were all ignorant to what's going on across this vast continent of ours," Mezentius spoke and the smirk on his face made Harry understand something else was terribly wrong, "Like this for instance," Mezentius spoke raising his wand to the sky, "Avis," he chanted and birds burst from his wand before flying into the sky where the soft pink to blue morning sky above shimmered before the birds seemed to disappear, "Fake birds? Yes. but then so is the sky,"  
Mezentius raised both hands which glowed purple, a glowing line of purple began in the sky and slowly widened as Mezentius seemed to be ripping the sky open, beyond which was a blinding red glow that seemed to paint the sky dangerously. The rip expanded until the sky was no longer blue, Harry understood it as land beyond the castle wall turned black, charred wafts of smoke drifting into the sky looking like the mountains beyond the manor had been swept by fire, "The remains of a magical war I'm afraid," Mezentius spoke again looking across it. Harry stared at it absolutely horrified, wondering just how long this had been going on, they'd only been denied leave from the manor in the last month, "We've been doing things like this all year, Harry" Mezentius spoke after turning and looking straight into Harry's eyes, they were not the same eyes Harry had become accustomed to, these were heartless, cruel, and power- hungry eyes, "When I heard you were coming to Koalingo Academy I knew I would have to befriend you, but only to keep an eye on you - and help plant idea's into your head of course, though I admit it was a task I would only trust myself with, the great Harry Potter." Mezentius finished shaking his head, "If Voldemort managed to have himself destroyed by you I can only imagine how weak he must have been. and just think, those that fell to Voldemort must have been completely and utterly pathetic," Mezentius smirked, "That's right isn't it Harry? Your parents fell to him didn't they?"  
Harry's body locked up in this instance, his mind and emotions waring each other both fighting to react, his emotions wanting to rip Mezentius apart, and his mind telling him he had no chance, and any action on his behalf would only mean his downfall. Mezentius watched him for a few more moments, Harry merely stared right back at him defiantly, "Well, less talk about your parents and more about the more important things in life," Mezentius spoke turning and facing everyone assembled, the jet of water Harry was standing on moved away from Mezentius and lowered two or three feet before it stopped, putting Harry on display like something at a zoo. "Bow or cower, which ever suits," Mezentius spoke as he gestured towards the grand-stand sized steps, the Tebo's standing there stood aside as the tall slim, purple haired pail skinned Amberly Ameraid in her long flowing purple silk gown lined with gold, her two-foot long hair fluttering in the soft autumn breeze. It was now completely purple, a powerful striking purple, she had succeeded in completely consuming Professor Ngera. The Amethyst Amulet hanging around her neck was no longer glowing, hanging there like just another piece of jewellery. Her eyes were no longer whitened over but full of colour, normal eyes, they were, only they were purple like the rest of her, and her lips, looking colder then her eyes were dark-purple, Harry stared. Mortified as he fought against believing it, Mezentius and Harry exchanged glances where Mezentius shook his head; still smirking he spoke quietly so that only Harry could hear, "Amberly Ameraid," Harry stared up at the figure, more beautiful then ever though somehow tainted. Amberly Ameraid walked forward the crowd parting, though Harry never once saw a person move their feet, they just seemed to float aside without hesitation. The water of the fountain spat out another jet as it poured down towards Amberly like steps. Though every step seemed lighter then the water, she looked to be floating just above the steps. The amulet was glowing slightly seemingly increasing its glare as Harry watched it until the point where it pierced his eyes and he had to look away. Mezentius bowed like dog to its master, and immediately the Tebo's assembled followed suit, all bowing to Amberly as if she were a queen, a true queen of darkness. Amberly seemed to think this was suitable as a smile ran across the face Harry had once thought so serene. "My students," Amberly spoke, her voice was deeper then Professor Ngera, Harry could understand almost immediately how she was able to command the Guild of Avada, "How do you enjoy your time at my school?" she spoke watching them, None of the students spoke, nor did they move, all were looking horrified and confused, including the Ameraid's there that were not Tebo's. "Speechless of course - always a good sign, I never did like a lot of noise," Amberly spoke looking down upon the students, though it was difficult to tell exactly where she was looking with nothing in her eyes but white, "Mezentius, hand my office please," Harry's eyes narrowed at this request, ore peculiar then anything else Harry had heard in the wizarding world, he wondered exactly how someone would hand another their office. Mezentius' hand dug into his pocket immediately, and moments later he was holding up the Amethyst earring he had ripped from Professor ConDoin's earlobe. Amberly took it from him,  
Almost instantly Harry understood. The office was in the earring; all along the teachers had been searching the manor when all the hints were there in front of them, suddenly it made sense for the office to be inside the earring. And why Mezentius had always been so angry with Professor ConDoin for having the jewels "The Guild of Avada, for years you have worshipped Avada Kedavra under the belief that she was the most powerful dark witch to ever live. and die - tonight I shall prove this belief to be quite out of date," she spoke looking across the Tebo's, "When she created a curse so powerful that it killed instantly, the world of dark magic bowed to her feet - she had created the one spell so powerful that no magic could cure its affects,"  
Everyone seemed to be watching her with a build up of anxiousness. Waiting for something to happen, something amazing. "What I have achieved, is that cure," Amberly held the earring up, "The anti-Avada spell, designed to bring back any whom, have been killed by the curse - Avada Kedavra herself met her downfall from the very curse she created - though she died still with the belief that her life's work would forever secure her the position as Queen of darkness, though this evening, I shall let her know just how unfounded her beliefs are,"  
Amberly gestured to the Golden Gates of the manor, which were open and now glowing a violent purple. In walked a parade of Avada guards, not in black cloaks like the others, but in blood red robes, they looked more like sinister monks as they entered facing the ground, their hoods blackened their faces hiding them from all site,  
Amberly's hands glowed purple and in the centre of the grand-stand- sized-staircase a stone plinth raised, it was as wide and as long as the base of single bed. Though it didn't look nearly as comfortable.  
The red Avada monks walked forward and Harry's eyes widened in terror as laying there, on a finely decorated cart lay a woman. Her eyes were closed and her arms by her side, as though she had been perfectly positioned before she petrified. The monks led the cart to the steps, where they walked off and formed a circle around the plinth on the steps while four others lifted the body off of the cart. It was laying on a fine cloth forming a bed by two long polished lengths of redwood at either side. They lifted her and to complete silence, moved her onto the plinth where they laid her and then bowed down to it.  
At this point everyone's attention returned to Amberly Ameraid as she laughed. "Bow to her all you like, in a few moments it shall be to me,"  
Amberly held the earring up in front of her, and almost instantly the smile on her face faded. Mezentius smile faded too, as if he looked at Amberly suddenly with an expression of alarm.  
Amberly held this stance for a matter of moments before closing her hand over the earring and bringing it down in front of her. The silence was now deathly, something was obviously wrong. Though Amberly had started to laugh, "I should have known nephew," she spoke as she rubbed her fingers together, a thin stream of purple dust seemed to fall from these fingers until she turned and looked at Mezentius, the whites of her eyes now with a red tinge, though this was possibly just the reflection from the red sky above them, "You fool!" Amberly yelled suddenly throwing something small and gold at Mezentius, which appeared to Harry to have been what was left of the earring, "The wrong one." was all the noise that escaped from Mezentius' mouth, though this was soon backed up with, "There's two?" "Of course there was two," she screamed at him and he backed off to the point where he was standing on the edge of the water, There was a moment where Amberly seemed ready to curse Mezentius to the ends of the earth and beyond. Though Mezentius seemed determined to prove this wrong could be made right, "We can look for the other My Lady," Mezentius spoke. Harry could hear pleading in Mezentius' voice quite clearly, it reminded him of the way Wormtail would plead with Voldemort, "No," Amberly looked away from him, "I know where it is, I knew you couldn't possibly have the right one," "Who has it?" Mezentius stared at her, "The person who defeated me," Amberly spoke though it sounded like the words were more venomous then a Basilisk, "Who?" Mezentius spoke; Harry could see that this was news to Mezentius, "She's talking about me," one of the Tebo's removed his hood, his eyes told Harry immediately it was Rob, and in his outstretched hand was an earring, identical to the one Mezentius had just presented to Amberly. He reached to his ear and put the earring on, "Good evening mother," Rob spoke as all around him backed off, "Rubeus," Amberly spoke staring back, Harry couldn't understand why, but in Amberly's eyes he could see hatred, loathing beyond anything he'd seen before in a humans beings eyes, "Mother?" Mezentius whispered looking stunned, "Rubeus Ruberagon the second is your son?"  
Everyone was now staring from Amberly to Rob and then back again, "Not that she'd like to admit it, would you mother?" Rubeus smiled, the corners of his dragon eyes were touched by this smile, and Harry couldn't understand it though, he seemed such a friendly person, though his parents were Rubeus Ruberagon and Amberly Ameraid. It was obvious now, who Amberly really was, and it was always rumoured that Ruberagon the first was a horribly dark wizard. And Rob himself had a reputation for being a terrifyingly evil Australian wizard; perhaps he too had been fooling Harry to this point. "You are no son of mine, Rubeus" Amberly spoke her eyes full of hatred, "No, just as you've never been a mother to me," Rubeus spoke back and started to over, he rose into the sky until he was level with her, "Elwyn will be here shortly - I hope you don't mind, but I sent for him," Amberly's eyes widened, "That isn't fear I smell, is it mother?" Rubeus smirked and Harry couldn't help but smile, "You wreak of it," "When we last met Rubeus, I do recall our battle to be quite close," Amberly smiled, "You want to see the power I amassed before I died?" Amberly smiled and lifted the Amulet, "Sylvia, Rubeus," she spoke and the Amulet glared and two figures stood by her side now, a woman in a blue and silver gown, the other a man in red and gold robes.  
Harry saw Rubeus falter for a moment as he stared at the three figures, "My slaves are already too good a match for you," Amberly spoke as she looked straight at Rubeus, "Your father, and of course Lady Saphricorn," "It seems you are outnumbered Rubeus," Mezentius grinned, "Well, not quite, young Mr Fumbleknot," every pair of eyes shot t the top of the grand-stand-sized-staircase, where there stood Brydie, the Minister of Magic, and a green and gold cloaked Elwyn Emerindyl, "You see I was never one for missing a Koalingo Academy Celebration," Around Elwyn, Brydie, and the Minister walked many of the other Wizards Harry had met at Elwyn's Christmas party, all officials of the Australian Ministry of Magic as well as one battered looking Arutha ConDoin holding his sword drawn in his right hand, "It seems you are the one outnumbered," Elwyn spoke as raised his staff and it shimmered and shrank, changing shape, he too was holding a sword, a hilt of gold with glittering emeralds, this was the Emerindyl sorting sword,  
Sword in hand he cut the air in front of him and every student was now armed with a wand. Harry too was no armed with his own wand; he smiled and watched Elwyn for the next move, "Well are you just going to stand there," he spoke and there was a mass of flashing as all of the shackles fell to the ground with a jingle and the fighting began. Elwyn took flight until both he and Arutha were floating by Rubeus Ruberagon II. Sylvia and Rubeus Ruberagon I stood by Amberly, their eyes were glazed over, and Harry could tell that neither of them knew what they were doing,  
There was a flash of light that missed Harry by inches, he dived off of his stage of water and landed with a roll onto the hard stone ground around the fountain. Looking up he saw it had been Mezentius that had attacked him, "Interfering, you did this Harry, I can tell you did," Mezentius spoke as he flew to the ground and landed in front of Harry whom was still lying on the ground from his fall, "No, I doubt I helped much," Harry spoke back to him, "Tebo's aren't as smart as you always made them out to be, if you had any brains Mezentius, you'd have gotten the correct earring to begin with," Mezentius face erupted into loathing when Harry finished and he drew out his wand and aimed it at Harry's face, "Avada." "Ráfaga!!!" Mezentius exploded in rush of blue dust and Brydie grabbed Harry by the arm, "Lets not hang about," she shouted and dragged him to his feet as they took off through the crowd of fighting,  
Brydie grabbed for the whistle around Harry's neck and blew on it hard, the little dragon came zooming out of no where, knocking several Tebo's over on its way screaming at the top of its lungs about its sore ears and rampaging attacking everyone near them, "Hit the dirt," Brydie shouted as she grabbed Harry and pulled him down as the little dragon proceeded with its attack, Harry had his head covered, though when the ground by his ear shattered and sprayed him with pieces of stone, it became apparent that Mezentius was back on his trail, "Expelliarmus" Harry shouted aiming his wand quickly, he missed Mezentius by inches, though he managed to hit another Tebo in the back, the first years the Tebo was attacking shot Harry several thumbs up before they dispended, "Reducto!" Mezentius voice sounded moments before the spell collided with Harry knocking him backwards. Harry slid across the stone courtyard, skidding on his already bloody and bruised arms and legs. Harry laid there where he landed, finding it hard to breath, though when another curse flew his way he scrambled aside feeling the heat from the flying energy hit the ground beside him. Mezentius approached Harry with his wand drawn, thought this time Harry was waiting for him, he sent his arm up fast, "Draconis Oppugnare!" Harry pointed his wand true this time and as a flash of green light in the form of a dragons head blasted from Harry's wand, Mezentius fell backwards in terror as the dragon grabbed him in its mouth flew him up into the air and then dropped him. "Wow, Harry where did that one come from?" Brydie spoke reaching him after watching the spell hit Mezentius, "I have no idea," Harry watched in awe himself. Looking up into the air Harry could see Amberly Ameraid, Rubeus Ruberagon I and Sylvia Saphricorn were floating ten metres off the ground opposite Elwyn Emerindyl, Arutha ConDoin and Rubeus Ruberagon II, "You wouldn't fight your wife would you Emerindyl? You do realise if you hurt her, she can still die," Harry heard Amberly crow, "I was counting on it," Harry heard Elwyn speak as he watched both Professor ConDoin and Elwyn raise their wands and chant "Avada Kedavra!"  
The sky was an explosion of green light so fierce that Harry hid his eyes beneath the arms of his robes to free them of pain. When the light subsided he looked forth to see two figures fall from the sky. He saw Professor Darkmoon catch Sylvia in his arms and run off into the castle blasting four Tebo's out of his way with a spell that flashed and acid blue light, it took both Professor Gardiner and Professor and Professor Stark to carry big and beefy Rubeus Ruberagon the first upstairs and into the castle. Looking skywards again he saw Elwyn still facing Amberly, "I can still draw their power Elwyn; you've done nothing to hinder my strength," Amberly spoke raising her wand, "Reducto." Harry heard Amberly chant and watched a light form at the end of her wand though he didn't get a chance to see if it hit as Harry was hit hard in the back by a curse from Mezentius,  
Tumbling forward onto the ground, Harry rolled onto his back squirming, his entire body felt as if it was crawling with spiders, creeping all over his skin, under his skin and in his hair. Harry twitched and wriggled; the feeling consuming him though short lived when his face met a particularly heavy book. Retarding the effects of Mezentius spell at once. Looking up Harry saw Brydie standing in the window of an over hanging tower throwing heavy books down upon the Tebo's. Though the books that found their way to Tebo's heads were much larger then the one Harry had been hit by.  
The next moment Harry saw Professor Lumos cooing and flying overhead on the back of a Nimbus 2001 casting spells in every direction that splattered their victim with a green goo sticking them to the ground, cooing some more and then flying off. This worked perfectly for Harry as Mezentius' attention was taken as he started trying to blast Professor Lumos off his broom.  
By this time Harry was standing again and had his wand aimed, though what again his attention was taken when Professor ConDoin plummeted out of the sky and landed with a bone crunching crash behind him, "Professor?" Harry spoke as he turned and looked into Professor ConDoin's pain-stricken eyes, "The Amulet Harry, he choked through mouthfuls of blood as he clutched to the bottom of Harry's robes, "She draws their power through the amulet - it. must. be. destroyed." Falling limp on the ground Harry looked up at Amberly, the Amulet was again glowing an eye piercing purple, "Help!" came a scream Harry knew to be far to familiar to ignore. Turning back he saw Brydie clutching to the window cell of the tower she was in. Mezentius was standing several metres from Harry in the shadow of the tower; out of his wand were streams of magic-like-rope which went forward and wrapped around the tower, ripping it forward off the structure, Harry tried cursing Mezentius, though all of his spells bounced off, it became clear to Harry that Mezentius was within the force field of a Reppoussent charm, "Help," Brydie screamed as furniture flew past her falling out of the tower. It hit Harry as odd that Mezentius would pull the tower down upon himself; until he noticed who else he was pulling the tower down upon. All of the battling students would die, and Mezentius, shielding by all magical force would survive. "Wow, he'll kill everyone," Hyperion spoke, as he stepped up behind Harry, "How do we get everyone out of harms way?" Harry spoke panicky as he watched Mezentius pulling the tower more off balance, "I have an idea," Hyperion spoke Harry watched Hyperion's eyes darting around at the students beyond the courtyard, "I'll take care of it - you take care of him," Hyperion spoke pointing to Mezentius and then running off.  
Harry looked around the courtyard, how would he and Hyperion clear the courtyard, save Brydie, and make Mezentius pay all at the same time. But then he did something he would not have done any other time this year, he trusted Hyperion, "You better do your Lord Douglas," Harry spoke under his breath as he walked to Mezentius. Being behind Mezentius, he was not seen, and when he was Mezentius laughed at Harry's foolish attempts at breaking through the field, "No magical force can penetrate the Reppoussent shield," Mezentius spoke then smirked, "Say good bye to you fat cousins girlfriend, Harry"  
Harry quickly looked around, the entire school must have had so much magic floating around it since its establishment, that it would surely have far too much magic in it to use against Harry, but then the lump in his trouser pocket seemed larger then ever before.  
Harry put his hand into his pocket and produced Hormone's autograph book. He smiled, inside the cover was the recommended retail price for the book, he was happy to see that the currency the price was written in was pounds. "A non-magic book," Harry smiled, as he pulled the book back in his arm, at this range, the book might just be enough. WHAM! The book flew right through the field and hit Mezentius in the temple. Causing him to fall to the ground, the field around him disintegrating, "You'll not get away with anything you did this year," Harry spoke loathingly at Mezentius crumpled figure he took another look at the falling tower then at Mezentius, "Lapis Commutatio!" Mezentius raised his hand though it turned grey and stopped moving, The tower fell at this moment, Brydie inside it, "Ráfaga!!" Harry shouted, though his voice was not the only one he heard, he saw Brydie explode into a billion specs of blue pixie dust just before he too lost all sense of being. For a moment Harry thought the tower had fallen on him, and he had died, though when the landscape materialised in front of him and Harry appeared with a blue glow about him, he understood what Hyperion had done. He looked about, the falling fountain had trashed the courtyard, and the Ameraid fountain was no more. And everywhere blue glows developed into students dropping on to the rubble that had once been the castle tower. Brydie being the last, she materialised in the sky and fell on top of Harry. "Nice of you to catch me there, chap" she punched him playfully though Harry wished she hadn't. She helped him up as all attention turned skywards where Elwyn was beaming down upon them all. He winked at Harry and Harry smiled. Amberly was nowhere to be seen.  
* "That is why, Harry Potter, we are awarding you honorary citizenship as an Australian Wizard, and should you choose it, you may continue your magical learning here in Australia, as a student of Koalingo Academy," the voice of Headmaster Elwyn Emerindyl rang across the sunny Winter entrance courtyard of Koalingo Academy, the entire school was seated in their winter uniforms on the steps of the manor. A stone stage had been erected from the ground for Harry, Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley's excluding Mrs Weasley who was no where to be seen, accompanied by Elwyn, returned from retirement, along side his wife, Sylvia, and son, Godric. Rubeus Ruberagon the first and second were standing along side the students on the grand-stand-like-staircase both in Professors uniforms,  
Hermione and Ron looked alarmed at this news, though Brydie and Hyperion were beaming. Harry looked across the school from where he stood. Headmaster Emerindyl was standing in front of him smiling, while Dumbledore was standing behind him. He looked back at Dumbledore who was smiling, a glint of happiness in his eyes that showed he couldn't have been more proud of Harry if he tried.  
Harry smiled as he looked back at Elwyn, he didn't need to voice his decision, Elwyn nodded and bowed to Harry, it was easy to see that he understood. "Then allow me to leave you with these words Harry," he spoke as he watched Harry with such intensity that Harry could feel it in his joints, "This last year, I had hoped would have allowed you a break of your past, and allow you to live the way a young man should be able to, care-free and pleasantly, I even went as far as suggesting the students deceive you about certain things, and on one occasion a memory charm was necessary, though you have taught me something Harry - you are a student, yes, but you are also an extraordinary young man, you're a leader Harry. And if you are the future, then I should very much look forward to it," he smiled and then laughed, "Hey I'll be around for it wont I," Everyone laughed and then, "Lunch is ready!" came a shrill shout from the top of the steps as a short plump woman with blazing red-hair as she rang a large bell in her left hand. "Oh by all means, let us all go and have some lunch," Elwyn spoke to the assembly that had obviously been waiting for his say so.  
The school all made their way up the stairs when Elwyn dismissed them. Hermione, Ron, Brydie, and Hyperion walked to Harry and Brydie punched him in the shoulder playfully. By now Harry had become immune to it, "We'll miss you chap," Brydie smiled pulling him in for a hug, a rib- crunching hug, he now understood how she could handle Dudley, "I'll visit of course, but remember, mum's the word with that frilled-necked-lizard," she winked and then looked at Hermione and Ron waiting eagerly, "Come on Lord Douglas, I'll buy you a pumpkin juice," "We're eating in the hall, it wont cost you anything?" Hyperion protested, "I know," she winked at Harry and then walked off with Hyperion, "What a year, hey Harry?" Hermione spoke flanking Harry's right, "Yeah what a year," Ron spoke flanking Harry's left, "What do you mean you weren't even here for it," Harry grinned, "I did all the work," "I know." Ron started, "But it was still one amazing year," "Come off it, you didn't know that flag pole was going to go straight through the amulet into that horrible woman," Hermione spoke turning and looking at him with a smile of disbelief on her face, "No, but at least I didn't stop the tower from falling," Harry grinned even wider, "Like you could have anyway," Ron laughed and jumped out of the way as Harry made to wack him with his rolled up certificate of citizenship. "Pity about my autograph book, now I'll have to start a new one all over," Hermione pouted as they started walking towards the grand-stand-like-steps, "Well it was a good sacrifice, the biggest piece of Mezentius they found was the stone form of his big nose," Harry laughed, "Is that teacher going to be ok? The one that was possessed by that horrible woman?" Hermione asked, Harry knew at once se meant Professor Ngera, "Oh, yeah," Harry spoke trying not to sound overly pleased, he had something of a crush for this woman that he knew would make Ron laugh at him, "When the amulet was destroyed the two separated - they'll be able to resurrect her soon enough," "Well that's good, at least that horrible Ameraid woman didn't take any lives with her. beside's the other Tebo's of course," Hermione grimaced, "Oh she's not dead," Harry looked at her suddenly realising they didn't know, "She'll be resurrected back into her old body once Rob goes and finds enough parts of it," Harry informed them, "Elwyn reckons it's better for Amberly to live a punishment then to get out of it just because she's dead." "Being dead isn't enough of a good excuse?" Hermione looked suddenly horrified, Harry shook his head and smiled, "Not to Elwyn - just imagine this, he's lived two hundred years assuming his wife was dead - Amberly can't just get away with that," "Hey. wait a minute - that doesn't make sense," Ron spoke with a puzzled look on his face, "What's that?" Harry and Hermione spoke at the same time, "If Elwyn's Godric's father?" Ron started "And Sylvia is Godric's mother, neither of them has seen one another for more then two hundred years, then how did Godric manage to be only eleven years old?"  
  
"Finis" 


	8. Harry Potter and The Guild of Avada Cont

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE  
FOUNDERS SECRETS  
  
Professor ConDoin stared Godric off the stage, and turned to the other two Professors, "Professor Hovarsk, you first I think, Professor Girnoir if you'll step aside," Professor ConDoin gestured off to the side, Professor Girnoir walked off the side of the stage taking the Emerindyl sword with her, "At last, I've been waiting to see an actual swording since my first year," Mezentius spoke shifting onto the edge of his seat, Harry thought this was quite out of place for Mezentius, but was too eager to see duel to bother thinking on it. "Professor ConDoin, this really is a very silly thing to do, we are of course only sorting a student," to everyone's surprise, these words came from Professor Hovarsk, "Coward," Brydie hissed as she stared up at her head teacher, not believing what her ears just heard, "Perhaps you would like to forfeit, Professor Hovarsk?" Harry could see Professor ConDoin was grinning, "Well um. that. that might be a good idea." Professor Hovarsk stuttered, Harry could see the alarm on Godric's face, Brydie must have seen it also as she leapt to her feet, "As a Saphricorn I would like to nominate a new champion for my house," The grin disappeared from Professor ConDoin's face immediately, "And whom would be so lucky as to receive your support, Miss Morris?" "Professor Ngera," Brydie said and immediately the pretty silver-white haired professor turned and looked at her, "Well Professor Ngera?" Professor ConDoin asked with the air of someone just wanting to get something over and done with, Professor Ngera appeared to be scanning Brydie, a smile crossed her face but disappeared before she turned back and faced Professor ConDoin, "I accept," she spoke with a voice reminiscent to an elven-witch from a Tolkien novel, "Fine, you off," Professor ConDoin pointed with the Ruberagon sword from Professor Hovarsk to the ground floor, he then whispered something that Harry didn't hear. Whatever it was, it made Professor Hovarsk close his eyes and shiver slightly, before walking off the stage handing the Saphricorn sword to Professor Ngera on the way. Professor Ngera approached the stage with her sweeping over-cloak still on, and not looking as if she was about to remove it, Professor ConDoin began the count down, "Three." he said as he dramatically threw his over cloak off, "Two." he said as a field of energy sprung up around the stage shimmered slightly and then went invisible, "One." "Iubar Accendo!" Arutha chanted in a loud and thundering voice, as he raised the Ruberagon sword, and in a flash of brilliant red, a ball of energy flew up the blade and shot at Professor Ngera, whom obviously wasn't expecting it as she got hit with the full force, right in the stomach and went soaring back into the energy field behind her, which shimmered as she landed on it and fell to the ground, "CHEAP!" Brydie went flying out of her seat, standing she started screaming at Professor ConDoin, Harry was about to pull her back into her seat when he noticed she wasn't the only one on their feet, it seemed many others shared her anger towards Professor ConDoin, after his launched assault on Professor Ngera, there was at least half the school now standing while the Ruberagons all sat with vicious grins on their faces. Some of the teachers ran towards Professor Ngera's end of the stage. Harry heard one of them pleading with her to forfeit, but saw her face turn, her hair very messy now, but still her beautiful pale face was targeting Professor ConDoin as she said in a very clear and calm voice, "Flabra!" There was no sign of energy flashing, but the field around the stage started shimmering as if it were being beaten by a million spells. Professor Ngera rose off the ground in a swift movement and this time Professor ConDoin was lifted off the ground and sent soaring backward. Seemingly expecting this, Professor ConDoin spun his body around, pushing out his feet and an arm he stopped himself from slamming into the wall, he turned his head back to Professor Ngera with a grin, his long black hair soaring behind him, and his purple Amethyst amulet hanging down from his neck, untouched by whatever spell Professor Ngera was performing, "You'll have to try better then that Dawn," he spoke, in a voice, Harry thought was supposed to sound intimidating but just came off as big- headedness, "What's he doing?" Hyperion asked Mezentius, but got no answer, Harry looked at Mezentius, his eyes were open wide and he was staring at Professor ConDoin, as if willing him to fail, "I think Mezentius wants Professor ConDoin to lose as well," Harry said to Brydie, she was however wrapped in the fight and did not look at him, merely replying with a quick, "Who doesn't?" Whatever Professor Ngera was doing, it must have been elevating; Harry could see the strain in Professor ConDoin's eyes. Godric however was still standing calmly watching the fight, not vexed about the battle at all.  
It must have taken quite a bit of strength, but at last Professor ConDoin drew out the Ruberagon sword, pulled his arm back and threw it. Against whatever force Professor Ngera was sending out, the sword was fighting, evident by the red-glimmer around it, Harry thought it must have been countering the spell Professor Ngera was using. It soared swiftly through the air connected with Professor Ngera's hair and dragged her backwards were it became imbedded in the wall. Professor Ngera pulled her head away and the strands of her silky silver hair fell from the swords blade onto the ground.  
There was a moment when Harry had no idea what was going on. Professor Ngera looked at her hairs, to the blade, and then to Professor ConDoin, then drew out the Saphricorn sword and plunged it into the stage floor. She then turned, gathered up her hairs and walked from the stage exiting through the Professor's entrance behind the stage.  
Professor ConDoin walked slowly across the stage and retrieved the sword from where it was positioned. Professor Girnoir stepped onto the stage on the other side, and just when Harry thought they were about to have a second duel, Professor ConDoin took the Ruberagon sword and pushed it back into the ruby boulder, "You have him," Professor ConDoin spat at Professor Girnoir, and then looked directly at Godric, "Ruberagon has no use for the boy," Harry stared in disbelief, he couldn't believe what he had just seen, Professor ConDoin had just fought one Professor, and fiercely, only to bow in on the second duel. Harry thought this was a very peculiar thing for Professor ConDoin to do, but by the furious look on Brydie's face, Harry knew she'd be able to explain it to him afterwards,  
* The favourite subject for gossip over the next few days was Godric having drawn three swords, and Ameraid not having been one of them, "I think its weird," Brydie was saying as she, Hyperion, Mezentius and Harry were walking from one incredible Transfiguration class in which Professor McGonagall had accidentally been turned into a dining table by one of the Ameraid's whom hadn't aimed their wand correctly, the class had been left with quiet study while the school nurse was called in to try and undo the spell, not having much luck, when the class had ended, after much talk on the subject of Godric Grindylow, Professor McGonagall was still brown and had wooden legs, "But tonnes of people have pulled out the Ruberagon sword and another, even more have pulled out the Saphricorn and Emerindyl sword, why is I all so hard to believe?" Mezentius protested as they approached the doorway to their next class, History of Magic, "Well I was always under the impression that Emerindyl, Saphricorn, and Ameraid were the three good houses, and that if a student ever drew three swords, that they would be those three," Hyperion replied to his friends, Harry whom had been listening quietly the whole time was struck with a thought, "I wonder if there's ever been a student to draw all four swords?" "Good question Mr Potter - perhaps that will be the subject of today's class," Professor Lumos' bright face met them at the classroom door.  
  
"Has there ever been a Koalingo student whom drew all four sorting swords?" Professor Lumos announced the topic for today's class when everyone had finally entered and taken a seat, "The answer of course, is no - and the reason lies within the mystery of the Ameraid," Harry's eyes drifted across a group of Ameraid's sitting together, he had never noticed it before, whereas all the other houses seemed to mingle with one another, the Ameraid's, with the acceptance of Mezentius, were all in one group, in one area in the classroom, "Raise your hand if you removed the Ameraid sword from its stone during your sorting?" Professor Lumos spoke and after a few moments every Ameraid in the class had their hands in the air, no one from any other house did, "Good," Professor Lumos smiled, "Now keep your hand in the air, if any one of you, whom drew the Ameraid sword, also drew another sword upon your sorting?" To the entire classes utter shock, every hand was withdrawn, "You see class, Amberly Ameraid appears to be the only founder of all four to have given strict guidelines as to who could be in her house, not one student in all of Koalingo's history, has ever drawn the Ameraid sword accompanied by another," Professor Lumos told them, and a few bemused faces appeared around the crowded classroom, "Or perhaps she tweaked her sword to only allow people into Ameraid that aren't good enough for the other houses," Malvado piped up and all the Ruberagons roared with laughter, "Perhaps." Professor Lupin said twirling his finger around his goatee, "I suppose its possible, Amberly Ameraid was always said to be a very kind and caring woman - I suppose." Harry glanced around to see Mezentius looking murderous, There was a sudden knock on the door and in walked Professor ConDoin, "Ah, Headmaster, what brings you to History of Magic on this fine day?" Professor Lumos spoke, his face lighting up, "Don't be silly Lumos, I've not seen such horrible weather since I began here at Koalingo," Professor ConDoin quickly snapped back, his eyes searching the classroom until they appeared to lock with Mezentius' "Fumbleknot, come with me, Lumos he wont be returning for the rest of the period," "Um... ok, but we were having a really important discussion." Professor Lumos started and seemed to give up as Professor ConDoin looked intently at Mezentius and walked straight out of the classroom, Mezentius at his heal, Brydie shot Harry a befuddled look, Harry shrugged it off and they returned their attention to Professor Lumos, "Well. let's continue shall we." Professor Lumos said as he returned to the blackboard and started writing, "Ok, so what have we learnt? Amberly Ameraid made her sword sort precisely enough to only be drawn by those who could not draw the other three house swords," he spoke as he scrawled it down on the blackboard, "What do we know about the founders, who has ever read anything on them?" "Well. we know a fair bit about Professor Emerindyl," Brydie spoke up, this seemed to reinstall hope in Lumos, that the class was paying attention to him for a large smile crossed his face and he wrote 'Lord Elwyn Emerindyl' on the black board, "Ok, class, what is it you know on him?" he asked as a few hands raised into the air, many of which were Ruberagons, much to Harry's surprise, "Ok. Malvado?" "Lord Elwyn Emerindyl is the sole survivor of the four school founders, and is over two-thousand years old, an immortal by a pact he made with the earth when the Ministry back in early times was going to kill off giants in Australia," he spoke and Harry listened absolutely mesmerised, he knew Professor Emerindyl was old even though it didn't show it in his face, but two-thousand years. Harry had no idea the man was immortal, the oldest man Harry thought he knew was Nicholas Flamel who was more then six-hundred years old, but now he was hearing that Elwyn was more then two millennium old. "The sole survivor?" Professor Lumos asked, his eyes narrowing, "Are you sure of this?" "Well yes, everyone knows that," Hyperion was the one to speak this time, "Amberly Ameraid lost her temper and exploded in Japan in 1945, Sylvia Saphricorn died in Africa, and Rubeus Ruberagon was murdered by is son," "Are you sure?" Professor Lumos said, a small smile appeared, "Something you will all need to know before you even think of becoming historians is this, do not believe a thing you are told until someone gives sufficient evidence, Lady Saphricorn disappeared in Africa, yes, you would be correct in saying she would still be dead now because she was not immortal while away from Lord Emerindyl, but it would be unfounded for you to believe that Lady Saphricorn perished in Africa according to stories you heard on the grape-vine. Very few people actually realise this, but Sylvia Saphricorn's body was never recovered," "Yes but." "Nor was the body of Lord Rubeus Ruberagon the first - Lord Emerindyl would tell you this himself if he were here to ask, after all, Sylvia was his wife, he lead many expeditions into Africa looking for her, but always came back empty handed - its been assumed for a long time that she was murdered by the very people she went to stop - but then there's no real evidence of this, its just an assumption," Professor Lupin went on, the class completely silent as they listened, "Rubeus Ruberagon's body has also been the reason for half the searches done through the manor, but never has it turned up," "Yes but its possible he was transfigured into a brick or something after he died," an Ameraid added, Professor Lupin nodded, "Yes, my child, yes it is, but then, lets not rule out the possibility of Rubeus still being alive," "Professor," Harry interrupted, quite out of place, but he had to ask this, "You said, half the searches of the manor. what were the other half on?" "Well Professor ConDoin would be the perfect person to ask this, he has done many searches on this castle, a lot more as of late in fact, as if in need to beat someone to whatever it is he's looking for, whatever it is its not been made common knowledge to anyone except perhaps Lord Emerindyl," Professor Lupin then lowered his voice so that Harry had to strain to hear him, "However. I have heard whispers that he is looking for Amberly Ameraid's greatest feat - half the staff he hired this year are qualified in treasure hunting, that's one of the reasons why I am here," he tapped his nose with his index finger and then turned back to the blackboard, "Apart from being a brilliant historian - ok, so lets recap,"  
  
"Where did you go this time?" Brydie was asking Mezentius that night at dinner, "He wanted to talk to me about my temper," Mezentius said as he squashed a cherry tomato flat to his plate and then speared it with his fork, "He knew I was getting mad at Malvado," "You mean he can sense anger?" Brydie looked at him, "Well I'm buggered he pisses me off all the time, he must know I hate him." Harry smiled at this, not thinking Professor ConDoin would care anyway, and many of the students hated him, accepting the Ruberagons of course. "What did I miss anyway?" Mezentius said as he took a small bite from his cherry tomato and placed the rest of it onto his plate moving onto a small dinner roll, "Did you know ConDoin has led searches through the school for something, Professor Lumos, called Amberly Ameraid's greatest feat?" Brydie spoke Mezentius suddenly started choking and coughed the chewed-up roll back onto his plate; "You mean he hasn't got it already?" Mezentius said suddenly looking up at them, paying no notice to the drool that was messing up his mouth, "Got what?" Brydie, Hyperion, even Harry all flashed puzzled looks at Mezentius, "Oh honestly," he said as he pulled his backpack up onto the table and whipped out the notepad that he had been scribbling in quite a bit lately, he didn't let them see anything that was in there, until he found the page he was looking for, "This," he said pushing the page back down, "I know what that is," Hyperion started "Isn't that the necklace ConDoin wears?" Brydie guessed, Harry looked onto the page, and in fact it was, there was a rough drawing of a golden necklace with an amethyst jewel hanging from it, encased in a rather extravagant golden casing around the back of it, "This is the Amulet of Ameraid," Mezentius pointed out, "Given to her by her father it was her most precious item - Professor ConDoin stole it from her secret quarters when he uncovered them, but that was years ago," "Why would he still be searching the manor then?" Hyperion looked at Mezentius. "You mean there's something else here," Brydie followed in suit, Harry just sat there taking it all in at good measure,  
  
The very next weekend was a visiting weekend for Koaltumut, although Harry, Hyperion, Brydie, and Mezentius had chosen to stay at the school, it was still very hot as summer was coming to an end, they had all decided to collapse under a tree in the garden. Mezentius of course was studying, while Hyperion had gathered a group of Saphricorn and Emerindyl fourth fifth and sixth years and started up a game of magical cricket, played with balls of energy that electrocuted the batsman if he hit the ball with the wrong part of the bat, or one of the fieldsman caught it with any part of their body other then their gloved hands. Harry had been electrocuted so many times when he tried batting that he had to be carried off the pitch with his hair slightly spikier then usual and a distinct fuzzy feeling about himself, to a haughty "The British were never built for cricket," from Hyperion as Harry was sat down by the tree Mezentius was working under and then went back to their game, "Having fun?" Mezentius said to him as he looked across at Harry from his work, Harry had barely heard him and just smiled and nodded, "A truly electrifying game isn't it!" Brydie laughed as she joined Harry, her fielding time over she was on a break, "Hyperion is up next, little twig, look at him run," she said excitedly as Hyperion belted the energy ball across the pitch where a Saphricorn tried catching it but ended up being hit in the stomach and knocked over, winded by the electricity. Hyperion was laughing as he proceeded to run back and forth along the pitch while the other fieldsman ran to get the ball, which had rolled a little way away from the winded Saphricorn, "This looks like a very violent game," a deep dark sounding voice announced the arrival of Professor Darkmoon, "I know," Brydie laughed as she turned to look at him and shut up immediately, her face loosing its smile immediately and looking alarmed, "Professor! We're allowed to play this," she started hurriedly, "We're not breaking any rules," "Fear not Miss Morris, I'm aware of this particular game," he said as he unbuttoned the travelling cloak he was wearing, "I'm sorry Professor, but are you going somewhere?" Mezentius asked, looking up from his books, "As a matter of fact, Mr Fumbleknot I have just returned," he said as he finished unbuttoning the front of his long ash-grey cloak and let the wind open it, "And do not be sorry young sir, there are many questions in this world, if I can answer any of them I would be more then happy to," There was a moment of awkward silence in which Professor Darkmoon and Mezentius merely stared at one anther and the Professor Darkmoon nodded and turned to Brydie and Harry, "Well I must be going, I'm afraid I might be late already, Professor ConDoin asked me to see him this evening after dinner and I'm afraid I left it a little late to prepare myself," he tilted his head slightly and glanced up at the Manor, "Well good afternoon young sirs, miss," he turned and walked off in the direction of the entrance courtyard, "Well that was weird." Brydie stood rooted to the spot, this was the first time Harry had seen Professor Darkmoon outdoors, and it was strange. he seemed. almost human. "You were talking to him, weren't you?" Harry looked at Mezentius, "Telepathically, weren't you?" Mezentius nodded, "Yes. he offered me help with my studies," Mezentius rolled his eyes, "Well wouldn't that be a good thing?" Harry asked Mezentius searching his face, "From a Professor suited to the Emerindyl house? I don't think so." Mezentius suddenly fell silent, "I mean. well not that there's anything wrong with Emerindyl's. its just. well. um." "Its two o'clock," Brydie said, interrupting whatever Mezentius was trying to say, "So?" Mezentius shook his head, obviously confused as to why she brought it up, "We've already had lunch - you should have known," "Der, you idiot," Brydie laughed at him, "Professor Darkmoon said he has to meet with ConDoin this evening right?" "So?" "Well he just said he has left it a little late to prepare for." Brydie went on, but sensed that Mezentius still hadn't caught on, "Your being blonde today, aren't you? Its two o'clock in the afternoon, dinner isn't served for at least four hours, and wont be over for another hour afterwards," "And." Brydie stared at Mezentius blankly, "You've been doing too much study, my boy." she rolled her eyes at him but Harry had caught on long ago, "He has five hours to prepare, what would he possibly need five hours to prepare for?" Mezentius seemed to have suddenly understood, closing his books, he obviously agreed with Brydie about doing too much studying, "Wait a minute, Professor Lupin told us in class the other day that some of the new staff had been hired because they could help with searching for whatever Professor ConDoin is trying to find," Harry started, "Its tonight, they are going to begin tonight," Mezentius concluded, and Brydie did a mock-dramatic slapping herself on her cheek with her mouth wide opened,  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR  
Academic Anarchists  
  
It had been a long and slow walk for the three before they reached Professor Lumos' office. Just as they had expected he was packing things into a backpack, he couldn't have noticed them for he was singing some kind of song under his breath that caused him to screw up his face and nod his head vigorously as he sung. "Er. Professor?" Harry spoke up and Professor Lumos stopped immediately and straightened up, pushing back his hair from where it was, shrouding his face, looking somewhat embarrassed, although immediately a smile shot across his face, "Ah. kids, how can I help you?" he said smiling as he quickly wiped a sweaty forehead with his pocket-handkerchief "Professor, are you going somewhere?" Mezentius asked him as he slipped around behind him, looking at the arrangement of things he had been stuffing into his backpack, "No well. you see. its kind of. well. I'm not actually allowed to say, you see?" he said as he turned and stuffed the remaining things into the backpack, "But. well. would we be guessing right if we were to think you were about to have another of your great adventures," Brydie asked, Harry could tell she was being manipulative as she looked around at the pictures on his wall, "It's not my place to say," The professor answered quickly buckling up his bag, "Now. unless you have something that needs my immediate attention I would ask you to vacate, I have a lot to do before this evening." "When you'll be going off to meet with Professor ConDoin?" Harry found himself bursting out, "Well not that its any of your business but. yes as a matter of fact," he answered them apprehensively, Mezentius must have sensed he was beginning to get annoyed as he said, "Well Harry, Brydie, I think we should go and leave old Professor Lumos to his work, "I'm not old," Professor Lumos spoke quickly as the three made their way for the classroom door and exited, "I'm not old!" he called after them, "Hey we didn't find out anything from him, he was ready to give!" Brydie protested as they got out of earshot. "We don't need to question him, we have all the information we need right here," he produced a small portfolio, "The Resume of Professor K. Lumos," "Kit!" called a loud voice, which made the three of them jump, they hurriedly hid in behind the nearest support pillar along the corridor, as they all peered back towards the History classroom. It was Professor Ngera; she had a large leather bag that hung over her right shoulder and her hair had been tide up into an intricate kind of knot on her hair, so none of it dangled. "Afraid ConDoin will chop it off or something is she?" said another voice, Harry looked and saw Hyperion standing there, but only momentarily before Brydie grabbed him and pulled him in behind the pillar, "What are you doing?" he hissed, Mezentius raised his finger to his mouth and Hyperion shut up. "Dawn!" Professor Lumos' rather surprised voice sounded. Harry poked his face around the corner just enough to see Professor Lumos go to kiss Professor Ngera on the hand, and couldn't help but grin when Professor Ngera withdrew her hand quickly before Professor Lumos had a chance to kiss it, "The Headmaster has asked that I inform you that tonight is not going to go ahead - he's been called away on Ministry duties," she spoke in her one toned light yet dreamy voice, "What? But I've spent all day." he said in a panicky voice, but must have stopped realising it was useless to argue with someone other then Professor ConDoin, "Why couldn't we just do it, he could have just told us and we could have looked for whatever it is he wants to find," "I'm only passing on a message, it is not for I to decide such things," she said to him without a hint of emotion on her face, "I suggest you talk it over with him yourself," and with that she turned and returned the way she had come, "Well at least we know what we won't be doing tonight," Brydie said in annoyance as she leaned up against the wall, "Coming back to play cricket then?" Hyperion asked, Brydie nodded looking up at Harry whom turned to face Mezentius, "You may as well go Harry, I'm just going to be reading this anyway," he flashed the resume portfolio at them before they dispersed,  
* It was a week before Professor ConDoin returned to Koalingo. And that evening while they were all waiting for dinner Harry watched as Professor Lumos approached Professor ConDoin his mouth moving quickly. Professor ConDoin seemed to say something back to him through his teeth and Professor Lumos narrowed his eyes and returned to his seat at the end of the table furthest to the right as he could with a rather disgruntled look about him, "He's not telling them what they are supposed to be looking for." Harry spoke quietly as he turned to Brydie, whom was still ignoring the newly set rule about sitting at your own house table, and sat at the Emerindyl table via Harry and Hyperion, "I'm not surprised, I wouldn't tell him either," Mezentius said dropping Professor Lumos' resume on the table in front of them all, he had been reading it every spare chance he got in the last week, Harry and Brydie shot Mezentius quizzical looks, Hyperion had remained in his normal stance stuffing his face with his food, "He's a grave robber," Mezentius turned to a page where Professor Lumos was dressed in plain orange robes with a code number on the breast, "He was arrested eight years ago in Egypt for breaking into royal tomb of some ancient Egyptian pharaoh because it was rumoured that the he was buried with the ankh of everlasting-life," "But plenty of muggles have done that." Harry spoke up, he had seen things like this on many documentaries Harry had to watch for primary school so he could help Dudley with his homework, and Harry always ended up having to do it for him. "But wait it gets better, four years prior to that he was arrested for raiding the ruined monasteries of Tibet looking for the 'recipe to reincarnation' and." Mezentius pushed down a newspaper clipping from an old issue of the daily prophet, "Just four years ago he and five accomplices were arrested for breaking into the Queen of England's treasury, trying to steal this," he pointed to the bottom of the clipping at a diamond, a very large diamond, "The only diamond in the world, suitable for the Ever-After Ceremony" "What's that?" Harry asked him, not understanding, "It's a magical that can be performed on the dead to bring them back to life, and give them immortality," Mezentius told them and looked up suddenly as the remainder of the Professors had finally arrived in the hall, "But here's the best part, his accomplices in each of these crimes, Dawn Ngera, Tel Darkmoon, Angelina Stark and Galidan Gardiner," "But. then they are all out-laws, why have they been hired this year to work among kids?" Hyperion looked up from his food he was eating while waiting for dinner looking positively nonplussed, "Wait a minute, who was the fifth?" Brydie spoke up, "You said five?" "Professor Arutha ConDoin," Mezentius said as he placed the next piece of paper down, it was a mug shot of Professor ConDoin, There was a stinging silence as the four of them looked at one another with no words and looked up at the teacher's table, Professor ConDoin looked at them, "Morris. Fumbleknot. Your own tables, now," Brydie and Mezentius quickly moved away, Harry hurriedly stuffed the résumé out of site as the Hal fell silent and Professor ConDoin announced the beginning of the feast,  
* When finally people started to clear away Harry turned and looked at Mezentius and then to Brydie, neither was eating anything and it looked to Harry as if Mezentius was watching Professor ConDoin, trying to break into his mind and read his thoughts, "Look at him staring at that amulet, how pathetic," Hyperion spoke to Harry and a few people swivelled in their seats to look at Mezentius, "Who? Mezentius? What amulet?" Harry asked as he looked up to Professor ConDoin and noticed a necklace hanging around his neck, at the end of it was a large circular dome amethyst embedded in a coin looking piece of gold, which in turn was connected to the chain, "What is it?" Harry asked as he looked back to Mezentius, trying to get a good idea of what Mezentius was actually staring at, but could only decide he was just looking at ConDoin, "You don't know what it is? Boy you never really bothered with Australia history, did you?" Hyperion spoke looking at him, Harry thought for a moment, so many people had told him the history of Australia was fascinating, yet he had never bothered with thinking about it, "So are you going to tell me? Or did you just want to point out how stupid I am?" Harry spoke anxiously, "Keep your hat on, ok I'll tell you," Hyperion leaned in close to Harry, "That piece of jewellery hanging around ConDoin's neck originally belonged to Amberly Ameraid, Mezentius reckons, because he is her heir that he should have the amulet, but ConDoin doesn't look ready to hand it over," "What does it do? Or is it just jewellery?" Harry asked, him now looking up at it, "How should I know, you can only pay so much attention to history you know," Hyperion laughed, his friends joined in and some just rolled their eyes at him, "Harry we're going out now, you coming?" Harry heard a whisper as Brydie put her hand on his shoulder, "We're going out the front, I'll go get Mezentius," she told him before walking off, Harry closed the resume and pushed it into his bag before standing and starting towards the doors, he stopped outside and was soon joined by Mezentius and Brydie, "Ok, the professors are going to bed, I don't expect Professor ConDoin will be hanging around all night, he was complaining all through dinner about being tired," Mezentius said as Harry glanced back into the Hall noticing Professor ConDoin yawn, something he hadn't seen him do very often, "I didn't hear him say anything." Brydie spoke but Mezentius tapped his head and their questions were answered, "Hyperion coming with us?" Harry asked, looking back into the hall, Hyperion didn't appear to be moving at all, "I don't think so, I did ask him to meet us out here, but he saw you leave, didn't he?" Mezentius asked looking anxious, Harry nodded; he didn't think Hyperion seemed at all interested in anything that involved sneaking into ConDoin's office in the middle of the night, "Probably afraid his father will mysteriously appear and escort us back to bed or something," Mezentius smiled reassuringly before the three of them gave one glance back in through the hall, seeing some of the teachers had already left and then turned up the corridor that lead to the Headmaster's office, "Er. so. what happens if we get caught?" Harry asked, hoping someone had a back up plan that would involve them loosing the least amount of points as possible for Emerindyl, "We plead insanity," Brydie spoke, and what scared Harry most about this remark, was how sincere she sounded, "He wont catch us," Mezentius twirled his wand around in front of him and a purple mist appeared before him, he stepped into it and immediately became invisible, "Invisibility charm," Harry and Brydie followed suit and immediately Harry found a flaw in this plan, "But now I cant see you," he hissed into the empty corridor, there was one good thing about this charm, he thought to himself, he could move around a lot more freely then with his cloak, "See the spot on that suit of armour where the Gold K is slightly more faded then the rest?" Harry heard Mezentius his back, Brydie answered with a yes, and Harry nodded, and then quickly added a verbal 'yes' remembering they couldn't see him, "Take your wand out and point the tip of it there," Mezentius spoke, barely audible, Harry thought this was a peculiar request but tried as best he could to comply, even though he couldn't see the end of his wand and wasn't sure if he was prodding the right spot. The effect of doing this was immediate; within a split second Harry could now see Mezentius and Brydie, their three wand tips meeting on the suit of armour, "Are we visible?" Harry asked shakily looking to see he could not only see all of them, but all of himself as well, "Nope, only the three of us can see. the three of us," Mezentius spoke as he turned and started back up the corridor, "Another brilliant aspect of this charm - we can scatter if need be, and we wont run into each other," "Yeah yeah yeah, whatever, if I wanted a charms lesson I'd have asked Darkmoon for one, now lets go," Brydie rushed them as she pushed past both of them and along the corridor some more towards the not-so-secret entrance to the Headmaster's office, Harry snuck along behind the other two in the ear-splitting silence, he had never really taken the time to realise just how eerie this place was at night, he saw a rat scuttle across the hallway in front of him and nearly jumped out of his skin. Brydie and Mezentius however hadn't noticed, They finally made it to the largest doorway in the corridor, the rimming was made of gold and the door itself was so large you could fit both Hagrid and Madame Maxime through at the same time comfortably, "How long do you figure we have until he comes from dinner?" Brydie hissed at Mezentius whom shushed her immediately; the three of them listened to the deathly silence, someone was coming towards them. Mezentius grabbed Harry and Brydie quickly and the three of them plastered themselves on the wall as Professor ConDoin appeared. Harry held his breath as if the room was filled with toxic fumes, Professor ConDoin was looking disgruntled, grabbing hold of the door handle to his office he was making too much noise himself to hear Mezentius, Harry, and Brydie anyway. He slipped through the door shutting it quite forcefully behind him, Mezentius looked at Harry with eyes as wide as possible and a face whiter then the moon/. Harry started breathing again much faster then he had been before and Brydie rolled her eyes at both of them before winking at Harry and inching towards the door herself. She had just placed her hand on the doorknob when she quickly opened it and the three of them slipped in. They scanned the room in silence, they knew this office had several levels to it and that the sleeping quarters were most likely at the very very top of all the levels, Mezentius placed one finger on his lips before sneaking up the staircase at the back of the office, a few moments past and then he returned, "He's not on the second level, chances are, he's gone straight to bed," "So, ok, we're here, where do we start looking Sherlock?" Brydie asked, but Mezentius had already started going through the desk, and Harry took this as the cue to begin searching through a filing cabinet to the left of the room, He came across a set of files with student's names on them, it wasn't long before he came across his own file, in emerald green ink the words 'Harry Potter' marked a folder much larger then many of the others. He thumbed through it slowly reading short sentences signed by Professor McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Professor S. Snape, and Professor Trelawney, and then suddenly he watched as these names slowly turned into Elwyn Emerindyl, Arutha ConDoin, along with notes from Cornelius Fudge, and even a couple from Brydie Morris and Mezentius Fumbleknot. A cool feeling began on the back of his neck; he expected something like this from teachers, but Brydie and Mezentius. Hermione and Ron would never. Harry's heart sank as he saw a bundle of papers tied with a pink ribbon, signed at the bottom by Miss Hermione Granger, he snapped it shut immediately, he didn't want to know if Ron had been writing things about him too, he didn't think he could handle such a thing right now. "Found anything, Harry?" Brydie's voice broke the silence, Harry answered with a 'No' as he pushed that drawer shut and turned to another, and there they were, the teacher's files, "I found them!" he spoke The other two walked hurriedly over to him and Mezentius investigated, "These are them, alright, come on, lets make copies and get out of here before." But whatever Mezentius was thinking the 'before' was, it had already happened, steps came from above them, and they were getting louder, walking in the direction of the door that stood at the steps on the other side of the office, "Forget making copies, just grab them, he's coming!" Brydie spoke as she rushed towards Harry whom quickly pulled out the files on all the new teachers and handed them out snapping the drawer shut quickly they ran for the door and closed it behind them, just in time to hear the door at the back of the office open with a sharp creak, "Come on, lets get out of here," Mezentius hissed at both of them and they took off down the corridor and away from ConDoin's office as fast as their legs would carry them, They spent the bulk of their free time in the library that following week, hiding in the senior's section, which was now nearly always empty with the organization for the Easter holidays approaching. It was a tradition of Koalingo Academy for the seniors to be very active in all organization for anything important, that the Academy was involved in. Harry found this to be peculiar, thinking they would probably prefer to spend any free time studying for their final exams, but hadn't once seen a senior not in the mood for helping out, not even a Ruberagon,  
Brydie however had become very preoccupied over the autumn, and was seen on many occasions to be staring out the window watching the autumn browned leaves falling all over the place. There also always seemed to be a pleasant breeze in the air, many of the students resorting to flying kites during their free time, some so obviously heavy that they had to be charmed into the air, which Mezentius thought defeated the purpose of kite-flying completely.  
They had, however, achieved exactly what they wanted to with the commandeering of the teachers private files. They had discovered that apart from the special qualifications of the classes they taught; each of the Professors were arrested for the same crimes Professor Lumos was arrested for, "They sound like their own little group of outlaws," Brydie spoke up as she slammed shut the folder marked 'Tel Darkmoon' "Certainly seems so," Mezentius spoke rubbing his forehead as if he had taken in too much information at once and needed a pensieve post-haste, "But we could be reading too much into it, of course," "How?" "Well think about it, why would you put that kind of stuff in your resume, they are coming clean from the start, perhaps they've changed their ways," Mezentius spoke hopefully, Harry saw Brydie narrow her eyes, and Mezentius slumped into his seat, "No, I don't believe that either," "The only people I could think of that would put that in their resume, are people that have been hired to use those type's of skills, and obviously, their skills as Professors, are just a front," Brydie decided but Harry found himself shaking his head, "There's got to be more to it," "Like what?" "Well, for instance, if they were hired for their skills as thieves, why were these files left in a filing cabinet which could be accessed as easy as it was? And, they got caught for all these crimes, its not like they are very good at what they do, anyway," Harry finished his moment and was happy to see Mezentius and Brydie obviously agreed with him, "So many questions." Mezentius sighed as he slumped further into his chair, "And what's worse is, the only people who can answer us, are the people we are most worried about discovering that we know," Harry remembered the file on him in the Headmaster's office and realised he currently felt the same way about Mezentius, "Can we please go outside, now, we have found out all these things can tell us, I want to feel the sun on my face again!" Brydie complained, Harry knew she was very much so into the outdoors and a week inside the castle at every moment could not have been very good for her, "I suppose," Mezentius spoke as he gathered up all the files, including Professor Lumos' resume and slipped them all into the sperate bag he had been using all week to take the folders everywhere with them in case they got a spare second or two here and there, "Nice," Brydie grinned and scrambled up pout of her seat leaving the library a little too hastily, Harry noticed the librarian eyeing them all the way out of the library,  
When they arrived on the lush green grass outside in the gardens, Harry's first instinct was to lie flat on his back and watch the billowing clouds streak across the sky at an escalated speed due to the wind. Brydie of course had, in a brief five minutes, started up a game of some kind and was running back and forth across the grass throwing, what looked like, a smaller version of a medicine ball at the others playing the game.  
` Harry watched the clouds swirl, the blue mixed in with them as soon the sky turned into water and Harry realised he was sitting on the edge of a calm lake staring into the clearest water he had ever seen. In the distance, a long way away from where he was, he could make out a lion, it was roaring, there was a small figure perched on its head, and something small and black running around near its feet, but Harry couldn't make out what they were. Squinting, he was sure he saw a flash of something long, thin and green, but it was very brief and within seconds it was gone again.  
Looking back onto the bank he was resting on, there was a grindylow, larger then normal, sitting on the bank splashing its feet in the water, behind it a unicorn was grazing on the grass which was greener then Harry's eyes, and in the sky, silhouetted by the tint of a setting sun, was a large red dragon. Harry stood in alarm, a red dragon, he stumbled backwards tripping over a log, staring at the sky he saw the dragon get larger, and larger still, until at last it was level with the unicorn. It swooped and grabbed the unicorn with one foot and then the grindylow with the other, taking flight again, it didn't seem to have taken notice of Harry. Either that or it hadn't seen him. But it turned in the air and started away again at a lightning speed, fortunately, in Harry's beliefs, there came a rumbling from the water behind him and a water sprayed out of it in a beam, not unlike that of a fireman's hose, only much much more water.  
The water hit the dragon square on the stomach and it plummeted from the sky, Harry smiled as the Dragon hit the ground, he watched it carefully as it flipped onto its legs and started pouring the ground nervously, its captives behind it. It roared and ear-splitting roar and a beautiful mermaid rose from the water, her sparkling purple hair fell dry at her shoulders as she hovered in the air in front of the dragon, as if she were still in the water.  
The mermaid raised her right hand and the dragon stood on its hind legs and opened its wings, as if shielding the grindylow and unicorn from a summoning spell that would have drawn them into safety out of the dragons keep. The mermaid seemed taken aback by this and lowered her hand slightly, but just as quickly she raised it again, but not quick enough as the dragon shot at her with all it's might and the two went flying back into the water behind where Harry was lying. Harry got a splash of this water that drenched him and the next thing he knew he was looking skywards again with Brydie, Mezentius, and Hyperion looking over him, "See I told you it would work," Hyperion spoke with a smile on his face, Harry suddenly realised his nose was full of water and sat up quickly coughing and spluttering, "It's time for dinner, Harry," Brydie told him with a smile as she helped him up, off the now soaked grass. He was in the garden again, back at Koalingo. He glanced at his watch, getting ready to protest that it was too early for dinner when he realised it was six o'clock, he must have dozed off. "Nothing to worry about, Harry," Brydie and Hyperion were telling him as he approached the golden hall for dinner a few moments later, "Australian temperature, was probably a little hotter then you had counted on," "But, dude, you really should have laid in the shade or something, that is going to cane tomorrow," Brydie informed him, and it wasn't until Harry was staring into the golden plate in front of him after he had sat down to eat, that his reflection told him he had been severely sunburned. "See, I knew you should have been in Ruberagon Potter, you're the right colour and everything," Malvado grinned at him as he walked by with a few of his mates on their way to their table,  
Harry lowered his head into his plate with embarrassment, but a moment later he had to lift it as the Professor's arrived in the Hall and everyone's attention was called,  
The hall slowly drew into silence as everyone looked around curiously, it was odd for the Headmaster to want to make an announcement when nothing incredibly important was coming up. The whole school knew everything about the Easter celebrations, but even they were not close enough for anything important to be said about them. "As you all know, with the end of autumn arriving the House Quidditch competition is to begin - after a brief meeting with some of the Quidditch captain's I saw that the teams were most eager to begin, therefore I am feeling generous, and the first match of the season - Emerindyl verse Ameraid - will take place this Saturday rather then next month," Harry looked across to see Mezentius' eyes wide with fear, and then to Hyperion who was smiling contently, "But, today is Thursday, Professor," Harry watched Mezentius splutter, "I know - the day after tomorrow, how does that sound?" Professor ConDoin asked and the whole school roared with applause, all of the teachers also looked pleased, but none more then Professor Lumos, After dinner they met at the entrance courtyard just above the giant grandstand-like steps. Hyperion was yawning as they waited for everyone to clear off, "You didn't tell me the match was on," Mezentius spat at him as he approached Hyperion, furious with him - Professor ConDoin told me during dinner that you told him I agreed and was looking forward to it, you never told me anything!" "Look. Fumbleknot, the way I see it - you and your team can play. or. you can forefeet, there's no skin of my back," Hyperion sent a grin at Mezentius, and what happened next Harry didn't think any divination teacher could have predicted. Brydie launched herself at Hyperion and the two of them went tumbling down the steps holding onto each other's faces, Harry watched Brydie repeatedly hit Hyperion's head against the steps while Hyperion kept dodging her, looking as if there was nothing she could do, that would make him hit back, "Get off!" "You coward!" "Geroff!" "You rat!" "Brydie stop" "You cheap. little. rotten. son of a. worm!" "Brydie stop!" Mezentius shouted as he and Harry flew down the steps as fast as their legs would carry them, "Brydie," "You're a creep!" "Get off me you fat lump!" "Your so cheap! Say it!" "Fatty!" "Say it!" "Fat . fat. heifer!" Brydie stopped suddenly pausing, Hyperion had hold of some of her hair and she looked flabbergasted, "Did you just call me a heifer? A cow! You called me a cow!" "So." Hyperion said quietly, not knowing what affect this would have on her, "MOOOOO!" She mocked in a war cry as she dived on him and they rolled all the way down the foot of the steps. "What is going on here?" came a low yet calm voice, Harry's heart leapt into his throat, Professor Darkmoon was standing at his side, his hand resting on Harry's shoulder, Brydie was still repeatedly punching Hyperion, "Say it! Say it . you cheap. low down. scum sucking." "Fatty fat. fat. fat!" "Mr Douglas!" Professor ConDoin boomed, Harry turned to see him standing atop the stairs, "Miss Morris!" Brydie looked up a Professor ConDoin her eyes wide with fear and still she managed to hit Hyperion one last time, "Professor Darkmoon, please escort these two students to my office, and then return to the Golden Hall," Professor ConDoin spoke in a low and demanding voice, "The rest of you will go to your dormitories," Professor Darkmoon did as he was instructed and helped Hyperion out from under Brydie before leading the two of them up the steps and into the manor, "She shouldn't have done that," Mezentius spoke as he gathered up the things that had spilled from Brydie's bag when she had gone rolling down the steps, "Her heart was in the right place though, Hyperion was way out of line, he should have told you - I am feeling less and less like an Emerindyl every day," Harry shook his head as he helped, "Don't be discouraged Harry - not all the Emerindyl's are like him, you have to remember his background, its not like anyone ever gave him a reason to be nice, but there is an Emerindyl in him somewhere," Mezentius proceeded to pick up the things until at last he was carrying two bags, his own, and Brydie's. "Here I'll take that, your carrying enough as it is," Harry offered and the something dawned on him, "Where is the bag with the Professor's files in it?" Mezentius' reaction was no different; he opened his mouth wide, not believing he had forgotten it, "The files! I left them at the Ameraid table, and they're right where I was sitting - if ConDoin finds them, we were talking through most of dinner, he'll know I had them!" Harry didn't say a word; he just hopped to it at once, the two of them bounded up the stairs as fast as their legs could carry them. When they arrived back at the Golden Hall, the entrance doors were slightly ajar where they stopped dead, Professor ConDoin, Professor Gardiner, Professor Lumos, Professor Stark, and Professor Ngera were crowded around where Mezentius was seated at dinner, and in Professor ConDoin's hand was Professor Lumos' résumé. Harry heart sank as he watched them, "Well. do any of you know who was sitting here?" Professor ConDoin asked them in a demanding tone. None of them made a noise or even moved. "And look at this," he said holding up the Daily Prophet article that was left loose inside Lumos' resume, "Someone has all five of our names and Tel's as committing these crimes." "A STUDENT!" He barked at them so loud that all of them shuddered, with the exception of Professor Darkmoon whom was just entering the hall through the back door wearing an emotionless face, "Do I really need to stress to you all how secretive we must be about this," Professor ConDoin continued, "Your all convicted criminals in several countries, do you want to add Australia to that list? Oh, I cannot believe this, the entire operation might have been ruined" "Well if you would just let us have free run of the castle - we could look for it even when you don't have time to be here," Professor Lumos started, "And what about the information you already have on it? Is it written in a scroll? Is it in a book? Is it engraved on something? What area's have you covered? We could have found it by now and been long gone," Professor Lumos started up, but Professor ConDoin turned his back on the professors, "You want to get rid of the Guild of Avada, don't you Arutha?" Professor Darkmoon spoke in his deep yet powerful voice, "Then give us the information you have on finding this spell and we'll leave here," "They are all in the Guild of Avada." Harry's head was racing, these, the very people his safety had been intrusted to, they were the very people he was supposed to be finding security away from, "They want to steal something." Mezentius backed away from the hall entrance; he was chewing his tongue as he thought, "A spell?" Harry looked at him curiously, "I don't know" Mezentius shrugged,  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE  
Quidditch Quarrels  
  
Harry didn't see Brydie or Hyperion until the following day. He saw Hyperion the moment he took his first step from his cabin; Hyperion was sitting by the lake flicking rocks into the water. Harry whom was still sour about the previous night was not in any mood to talk to him but it was just as he was about to step into the passage that led into the manor that Hyperion called to him. "I'm not allowed to play tomorrow - it's my punishment for not telling Fumbleknot about the game on Saturday," Hyperion spoke in a way that made it sound as if he was a victim, "Why are you telling me?" Harry asked passively, "Well. because you're the only other person that can replace me, if Emerindyl is going to win," Hyperion spoke, this time with a hint of worry and alert in his voice, "It's too bad I can't play tomorrow then, isn't it," Harry spoke, his voice full of malice as he turned on his heel and proceeded to exit Emerindyl Lake,  
* Harry met up with Brydie later on at the Quidditch pitch. The Ameraid team, whom hadn't planned to begin training for the new season until the Saturday, which was now the date for their first game, had been granted the day out of classes to train for the matches; a move from Professor ConDoin that took most by surprise. "You turned him down, I hope?" Brydie said to Harry after he told her about the morning's happenings, "Of course I did" Harry answered her as if this was something more obvious then saying that water was wet, "Good," Brydie nodded, "Ameraid are going to have a hard enough time trying to win without there being a capable seeker on the opposing team," "Thanks for the words of confidence, Brydie" Mezentius grimaced as he joined them, "It's not like this game is important anyway - after what Harry and I heard last night, Quidditch isn't really a priority," Brydie narrowed her eyebrows at this, Harry knew neither he nor Mezentius had told her what they had heard the previous night, and now seemed as good a time as any. So it was, while Mezentius was flying around the pitch giving pointers to his team, pointing out their faults and practicing plays, that Harry told Brydie all they had discovered the previous night, "But. why would the guild of Avada want all of these things? I thought they were restricted to Australia, this is the first time I have heard of them going international," Brydie thought out loud after Harry finished, "And teacher's I don't know what is going on here, but we need to get news to Professor Emerindyl," "We could send Hedwig - she hasn't been out to stretch her wings in a long time," Harry suggested, the last time he had seen Hedwig was at the beginning of term, he scarcely saw her these days, and he knew that a mission would be exactly what she needed. So after Harry and Brydie told Mezentius where they were going, they set off back to the manor, slipping inside the entrance hall, Brydie lead the way to the owlery. Far more cavernous then any room Harry had ventured into so far, he found Hedwig immediately, she had made herself comfortable in the exalted position of the largest bird-house in the owlery, and why not, Harry thought as he looked upon her, she looked far more individual to the thousand Kookaburra's that inhabited the other birdhouses.  
Hedwig's reaction towards Harry was somewhat different to what he had expected. He would have thought she'd be happy to see him, but her reaction was the complete opposite; she turned her back on him and hooted indignantly, "Perhaps you should spend more time with her before we go sending her anywhere," Brydie smirked at Harry just as a kookaburra flew in through one of the large windows and dropped a letter in her hands before perching on her shoulder.  
Harry recognised the messy writing on the envelope, it was a letter from Dudley, "How is your widdle Duddykins," he jeered with a joking grin on his face, she poked her tongue out at him and squashed the letter into her pocket immediately. "Carmon can take a letter to Emerndyl - easy for her, she's used to flying much much further of course," Brydie smiled lifting her kookaburra off of her shoulder and holding it in her hands, Brydie took a piece of scrunched up parchment from her pocket and Harry fished around in his pocket before producing a quill for her to write with. Brydie was scribbling for a moment before she held it up in front of her, and read what she wrote, "Professor Emerindyl, we miss you lots, come and visit us some time, on behalf of the students of Koalingo Academy, with regards, Brydie Morris," Brydie smiled and then tied it to the kookaburra's leg, "There," she smiled as she lifted Carmon to the window and out the magnificent kookaburra flew, "As soon as these Tebo's hear of Lord Emerindyl's visit, they will scatter," she grinned and the two of them proceeded back down stairs to lunch,  
* That night Harry spent his time alone in his cabin. Mezentius and the Ameraid team were still practicing for the game tomorrow and Brydie was serving detention as a punishment for fighting with Hyperion the night before.  
Hyperion, of course, had told the rest of the Emerindyl team that Harry had refused to play seeker for them the next day and most of them had resorted to begging for his help, some even tried bribing him with baskets of chocolate frogs, and crates of bottles of Butterbeer, but he was being stubborn; he didn't really want Emerindyl to win tomorrow. They finally gave up around midnight, and Harry was told that Emerindyl had a secret weapon lined up to take the position of keeper, the position the previous team captain, Mike, played. Mathew Ogden, a boy Harry had seen on a broom a few times, and around the manor even fewer times, would play seeker, possibly a desperate attempt for the Emerindyl team. Harry saw this boy chasing the snitch once before, he wasn't bad, but he wasn't entirely good either.  
Harry, however had decided to look through some of the junk he had accumulate in his stay of nearly nine months. It was amazing all the things that lay around his room, some of it he knew he never even touched before, but at this point in time he was drawn to a bag. A bag filled with books, he couldn't remember what he was doing with them, nor why he hadn't gotten a nasty letter from the librarian for having them so long, and then it all came back to him like a blow to the head from a remembrall cross sledge-hammer. These were the books he and Terry had 'borrowed' from one of the restricted corridors in the library, they all had things in them about Mezentius Fumbleknot.  
Harry flicked through a few, mainly all he could find with mention to Mezentius was the snippets that said he was the first wizard in the family after Amberly herself, saying that Amberly had been some kind of great great great aunt, and had never had any children of her own. And then a few clips of people saying that they had met with Mezentius and thought he was a very fine, upstanding young youth, and remarks from Elwyn himself saying how much Mezentius and Amberly were alike, and how he was quoted as saying that he didn't think he was being premature in expecting things from Mezentius that would be no less grand then things from his great aunt, Amberly Ameraid. "So the guy is like a shadow of his aunt," Harry murmured to himself, turning to look up at Hedwig, whom he had set up a bird perch in his lounge room. She of course ruffled her feathers as if to say she wasn't listening to him, he narrowed his eyes with a slight smirk, "I wonder if he's more loyal to his dead aunt then you are to your living friend,"  
* The following day they all woke early and made their way down to the Quidditch pitch. Excitement as usual when water Quidditch game approached, but more so seeing it was the first match of the new season. Harry was particularly interested to see whom Hyperion had replaced Mike with - Emerindyl's so called 'secret weapon' "Godric? But he's a first year?" Harry commented, thinking that rules regarding Quidditch would be the same here as at Hogwarts, "So?" Brydie shot him a look before craning her neck to see the new Ameraid keeper, "Ameraid are running a first year too," Brydie pointed out as a small blonde girl followed the Ameraid team onto the pitch, "No water- Quidditch match then, this'll be on broomsticks" Harry noticed the Ameraid team looked like they hadn't slept a second, during the night, Mezentius must have had them training from the moment he realised the match was on until moments before the game, "And Fumbleknot is leading this years line up for Ameraid, a rather dodgy looking group those Ameraid's," the commentator joked and most everyone in the crowd laughed, none louder then the Saphricorn's, "And Head boy Jonathon Kelly steps out onto the pitch - refereeing today in place of Professor Stark, who couldn't be with us, unfortunately," the commentator spoke as everyone looked eager, a few of them shouting for Jonathon to hurry up, "And the bludgers are released, there goes the snitch, and with the quaffle becoming airborne the game has begun!" Jonathon Kelly flew up between the chasers letting go of the quaffle in his wake, immediately six chasers shot at the quaffle, "And Emerindyl are in possession as. is that a girl. I didn't know Emerindyl had any female chasers. well whoever it is she's an excellent flyer, watch how she's weaving between the Ameraid's, a little slow today don't you think fella's" voiced the commentator as the Emerindyl chaser shot through them all with ease and approached the Ameraid goal posts, "And here comes the shot NO! Its stopped by the Ameraid Keeper and what a brilliant save that was!" Harry watched anxiously as Ameraid now came in possession of the quaffle, flying back towards the Emerindyl goal post the chaser made it only half way before she was hit by both bludgers and dropped the quaffle, which was collected by Emerindyl chaser Andrew Thompson. "And again! A save by the Ameraid keeper, she appears to be the only Ameraid with any energy in her today," spoke the commentator as the Ameraid keeper tossed the quaffle to Mezentius, "Oh here we go, zooming in, out, through, past a bludger, here comes the shot, IT'S NO GOOD! Brilliant save by muggle-born first year, Godric Grindylow," "Muggle-born? Godric's not muggle-born," Harry looked at Brydie whom shrugged and returned her attention to the game at hand. "Ok come on now, Emerindyl back in possession, through those chasers, around Fumbleknot, come on Fumbleknot, no Blatching now!" shouted the commentator, and Mezentius stopped in mid-air and began shouting at the commentator that he was doing no such thing, "And around those bludgers OUCH! That'll teach you for Haversacking, I bet that arm will be very sore tomorrow, good one. er. Aurora Celeste her name is, lets hear it for Aurora, the great little Ameraid Keeper" The stands were filled with much laughing and clapping, even from the Emerindyl side of the grand stands, as the Emerindyl chaser flew away nursing his arm. Aurora had belted it with her hand when blocking the quaffle. The game carried on much like this for the best part of the next two hours, no one was scoring and as each of the keepers continued to block goals from the other team, the fiercer each seemed to get as they proceeded.  
Harry was beginning to get very annoyed when suddenly the attention of all was taken by Mathew Ogden and the Ameraid seeker as both suddenly steered up and were hurtling higher and higher into the sky at a speed so fast, Harry wouldn't have been surprised if the air they were heading into was quite thin. And then suddenly the two seekers just stopped, they both looked incredibly confused, "They lost it! I can't believe it!" the commentator cried and everyone whom was sitting on the edges of their seats slumped back into their bored positions, as both seekers flew back down, towards them,  
Both of the seekers were looking very annoyed, and then Mathew Ogden's face contorted and shuddered, and the he started shaking madly, and laughing as he started slapping his arms on his right leg which now had something buzzing around under the material of his pants. And there it was, a flicker of a smile, and then a huge grin appeared across the Emerindyl seeker's face as he lifted his leg and held his hand out, out flew the snitch and he grabbed it at once, The stands roared with clapping and cheering, the other seeker looked devastated, "You can't do that!" the Ameraid seeker squealed, "You have to catch it with your hands, not down your pants!" Mezentius though, had stopped where he was as the quaffle ceased movement, he looked disappointed, but Harry was pleased to see a smile cross Mezentius' face as he began clapping with the rest of the school (except of course Ruberagon).  
* It was hard to focus on pulling Mezentius aside at the victory party that had erupted right there and then on the Quidditch pitch. Everyone had just poured onto the pitch and somewhere music had started, and very peculiarly, food and drinks were soon being handed out, it looked as if Brydie had felt the same way as Harry, although being a Saphricorn she was not able to contain herself as she found the nearest bowl of potato chips and began making jokes, laughing and singing with everyone else. "Harry!" Brydie called to him as she gestured for him to join them, and he couldn't help it, soon he was laughing, eating junk food, drinking Butterbeer along with everyone else. "Ah poor dude," Brydie spoke as Mezentius joined them, she wrapped one arm around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. In Harry's opinion he did look very disappointed, and so decided that talking about the teacher's was probably the last thing Mezentius really wanted to talk about right now, even if he had said before the game that the possibility of the Professor's being dark wizards was more of a priority then the Quidditch match. "Too bad, I was hoping there would be some competition in that game, but you were hopeless," Hyperion's voice rang in Harry's ears as the Emerindyl team joined them, "You guys were hopeless, what happened?" Hyperion grabbed a handful of chips from the bowl Brydie had clutched in her hands; she quickly put the bowl down and retrieved another, "Well, we didn't get much sleep last night," Mezentius admitted, "But you practiced all day yesterday - you mean you didn't sleep? You should have slept" Hyperion spoke in front of the small crowd of people around them; Mezentius narrowed his eyes angrily and said nothing, Harry could tell Mezentius was speaking telepathically with Hyperion as Hyperion's face contorted into disgust and then he rolled his eyes saying, "Whatever" and walking away with the Quidditch team whom started whispering and laughing excitedly, Godric stayed behind, "What a game, hey Harry?" Godric smiled as he looked out onto the pitch, his face was beaming with satisfaction, "Yeah, it was good," Harry admitted, "You're very good guarding the goal posts, Grindylow" Brydie hit him on the back, dislodging him a few inches in the ground, "I didn't think that Ameraid keeper could keep up," "Credit where it's due, she wasn't bad," Godric smiled, "Not bad, hey?" came a voice and they turned to see the Ameraid seeker standing behind Godric, "A little full of yourself, don't you think?" Brydie rolled her eyes and grabbed Harry by the sleeve and along with Mezentius, the three of them wandered away, off to the side, out of the crowd, "Something just occurred to me," she told them when at last they stopped by the door to the Ameraid locker room, "Where are our friendly teachers, hmmm?" Harry looked around and immediately he saw it too, there were few teachers present, and they were standing by the only exit to the pitch, and none of the six suspects were present, "Where are they?" Harry asked scanning across all of the stands, "One guess, and I bet you get it," Brydie looked from Harry to Mezentius, whom said simply enough; "The spell," "Stupid teachers," came the voice of one very annoyed Malvado Nino, Harry, Brydie, and Mezentius fell silent as they listened to Malvado's whinging, "I am tired and I am bored, and frankly I don't see the point in making us Ruberagon's sit around here and watch those Emerindyl's gloat about their win," Harry heard Malvado say before seeing him slump pouting into a chair not far from them, "Surely Professor ConDoin could." one of Malvado's friends started, "Professor ConDoin wont do anything - did you see him this morning? Dressed in purple robes, what's the deal with that?" Malvado cut in, 'Purple robes?' Brydie mouthed to Mezentius and Harry whom both returned shrugs of confusion "Well, come to think of it, he has been acting very weirdly lately," another Ruberagon spoke, "The other morning I was sitting in the entrance courtyard and I saw him whispering to that stone fish that guards the entrance to the Ameraid common," "Do you think he has gone senile?" another spoke, Harry listened intently for more, but what he heard next made him, Mezentius, and Brydie jump; "Can we help you three?" Malvado spoke and Harry turned with the other two, just to look at Malvado's unimpressed eyes, staring at them, "I'm sorry - were you talking to us?" Mezentius spoke very fast, trying to sound as if he had only just realised Malvado was there, and in Harry's opinion, he sounded very convincing. Of course Malvado didn't buy it, "I know you have nothing to do that could be better then listening to we, Ruberagon's talking, but I think you had better be running along, unless of course you want your ears to burn. literally," Harry narrowed his eyes, he disliked this boys attitude even more then he hated Malfoy's but Mezentius had quickly spoken to stop any possible confrontation; "You know what Malvado - I think for once you might be right - we really don't have anything better to do then listen to you charming Ruberagon's. but. you know. I think I have rather grown bored of you - no offence mate," Malvado glared, but Brydie grinned and Mezentius led them away from Malvado and his friends, whom resumed there speaking, looking sinister the entire time. "How do we get back to the manor then?" Brydie asked flicking a chip off of a stool near them and slumping upon it, "We need to be there while they are searching, we may get a hint of what they are looking for," Harry spoke getting annoyed at the constant vigilance of the professor's guarding the exit, "I still don't understand though - a spell, fine - but what spell?" Mezentius slumped down on another stool leaving Harry to be the only one standing, "What were the other things this group was famous for trying to steal?" Harry asked as he began to pace in front of them, "There was the ankh of everlasting life," Brydie spoke, holding up three fingers and pointing at one of them with the index finger of her other hand, as if marking it off on a list, "And the Tibetan recipe to reincarnation," Mezentius spoke as if this was nothing to be amazed about, which was very odd for him, "And the queen's diamond. what was it you said was so significant about the diamond?" Harry looked at Mezentius, his eyes narrowed in thought, Mezentius sighed and narrowed his eyes, looking to be under a lot of pressure by thinking, "It's. something about the ever. ever." Mezentius spoke, his eyes know pinned on Malvado, Harry as sure he was mind-reading, "Ever-after ceremony - you said it's the only diamond suitable for such a feat," Harry spoke, remembering, and then it hit him, "There isn't a spell that gives one immortal life. is there?" "No." Mezentius spoke suddenly tearing his eyes away from Malvado and looking straight at Harry, "But there is a spell that will resurrect someone and return to them the life source of youth," "Sign me up for it!" Brydie spoke as she stared up at the tops of the towers, which she could see over the walls of the pitch, "No, its not that simple," Mezentius spoke as his eyes too floated towards the towers that could be seen above the walls of the high pitch stands, "What?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowing as he suddenly became suspicious of Mezentius' far away glance, "Well, not only is this spell very difficult to perform, but only one woman in the world ever knew about it, and to this day it's location is known to no living person," Mezentius spoke, his eyes still glued to the castle, "Is it possible that they are looking for this spell?" Harry asked, his eyes drifting to the towers to see if there was any reason Brydie and Mezentius were staring at it, "Of course," Mezentius answered looking Harry square in the eyes, "I thought for many years that the spell was recorded in her diaries - and I know Professor ConDoin has read them back to front and inside out, I had merely thought that he and Lord Emerindyl had sought to keep it secret - never in my wildest dreams did I think that the spell still lay undiscovered," "Whose diaries?" Harry asked not quite catching on, "Amberly Ameraid - look, Harry, I don't know how much of our history you have actually read," Mezentius started, "But Amberly Ameraid was very secretive, and extraordinarily smart - there were rumours that she created some of the greatest defence curses all here at Koalingo while she studied privately," Harry nodded; he did read all of this the previous night when he looked through some of the books he had left laying lifeless in his cabin for so long, "Well it was also rumoured that Amberly created the most powerful spell of all, her greatest and most secret achievement," Mezentius was glowing with pride as he spoke, Harry could tell Mezentius was gloating, but he didn't mind, "The anti-death-curse - never in my wildest dreams did I think that it could be here, at Koalingo manor," The three looked towards the exits as the teacher's began to shuffle away and students started pouring out heading back towards the castle. Harry could see a very disgruntled looking Professor Lumos standing by the other professor's, "You know what Mezentius - I think the spell is here at Koalingo, and what's more is, I think that these tebo's are trying to steal it," Brydie spoke as she stared towards Professor Lumos. Harry silently agreed with her,  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX  
Differences  
  
Harry would never have believed it had he not seen it himself at the next Defence against dark arts lesson. Professor ConDoin greeted them with a smile on his face as he raised his purple-robed arms to shake each and every students hand when they entered, pausing at each Ameraid to kiss them on the hand; one Ameraid started crying when this happened and ran away in tears.  
Mezentius, it seemed had just found it all very disturbing, from the moment they entered the classroom, Harry couldn't help but nudge Mezentius constantly, reminding him that the look he was giving Professor ConDoin wasn't a very nice one. Harry thought this must be due to the amethyst amulet, which now seemed to become the centre of attention to the way Professor ConDoin was dressed. It no longer hung from his neck but was embedded in a strange sort of metal-gold vine that seemed to consume the surface of the material of his cloak.  
The Ruberagons didn't seem to think this was dignified behaviour and many of them began to muck up even in Professor ConDoin's classes, he of course never reprimanded them, but it was peculiar how little things started to happen to those who did misbehave; like the time Malvado's nose grew to the size and shape of a large pear after he refused to partner with an Ameraid during a lesson one afternoon. The Emerindyl's of course, did not get any better treatment then they were used to and each class they would duck whenever they could to avoid getting in trouble and loosing points for their house.  
And this is what led to Harry hiding underneath his desk during the Thursday fourth period class of Defence Against Dark Arts. Professor ConDoin was in a particularly bad mood and the Ruberagons had been constantly running amok but he sill did nothing to settle them, he merely turned on the Emerindyl's, blaming them for causing the Ruberagon students to be so unsettled. The Ruberagons, whom just seemed to get annoyed, as if the Emerindyl's had taken their glory for misbehaving, had started throwing cloves of garlic around the room (they were supposed to be charming them to ward off vampires). "This class bites," Hyperion spoke to Harry from where he was also sitting under his desk, he and Harry were still not on speaking terms, but Brydie seemed to forgive and forget much easier then he. "This class vill bite more iv vee don't charm our garlic," Brydie spoke in a mock vampire voice as she got two baby carrots from the vegetable bag the garlic came in, and attached them to her top teeth, "Is it just me, or has Professor ConDoin not got as much control over his class as he used to?" Harry mocked, as he dodged some spitballs the Ruberagons were now making with the pages of their textbooks, Mezentius was just about the only student not under his table, he was sitting quietly at his desk watching Professor ConDoin try his hardest to put a stop to the anarchy. Mezentius hadn't been hit by anything, and didn't look to be worried in the slightest.  
When the class finally ended after the set seventy-five minute period, Harry, Brydie and Hyperion almost exploded with anger when Professor ConDoin took twenty points from Emerindyl and Saphricorn 'for not completing their work and for the classroom being in such a state of mess,' Harry would have complained when he was ordered to clean the room with the rest of the Emerindyl's and Saphricorn's, except he didn't want to lose more points for his house,  
  
"If I ever have Defence Against Dark Arts again it will be too soon," Brydie grumbled as she was cleaning her hands before dinner that evening. Harry and Mezentius, whom were waiting just outside listening to her complaining, rolled their eyes and had a laugh when Mezentius pointed out they had Defence Against Dark Arts first period, the next day before Transfiguration, "Why do you think he's doing it anyway?" Brydie asked them as she walked out of the girl's bathroom letting the door swing shut in front of a Ruberagon, "I mean, wearing purple robes when he's a Ruberagon." "I don't know, maybe he's just mocking us," Mezentius spoke as they walked on into the Golden Hall, All of the Professor's were at the table eating their meal quietly, this was a good thing; Harry knew if even one of the Professors were missing; Mezentius and Brydie would have jumped to all sorts of conclusions as to why.  
Another thing that had happened that seemed really strange was Professor ConDoin's lax treatment towards people sitting wherever they wanted at dinner, he didn't seem to care where anyone sat, with the exception of the Ameraid's, whom weren't allowed at another table, and no one was allowed at there's, he actually yelled at a Ruberagon first year named whom Harry discovered her name to be Sharess Diama; for attempting to sit next to Aurora, the Ameraid keeper, who was also in the first year at the Ameraid table. "What are we going to do tomorrow?" Brydie asked Harry as she sat next to him at dinner, they were eating spaghetti bolognaise and Brydie had already platted a few strands of spaghetti into her hair, she seemed to be getting more and more restless each day, "Classes." Harry spoke as if it was a silly question, "But we can't go to class, not tomorrow, it's the last day of summer!" Brydie told him as if to emphasise the importance of them skipping class for something way more important, "But we also have our finals this semester, and I know Professors ConDoin is just waiting for one of us to be missing and then he'll teach something really important for the test just so we fail," Hyperion spoke across the table to them, it seemed odd for him to care about exams, Harry threw Brydie a quizzical look but she just shrugged, "Oh, come on Harry, what about you, up for one last day of summer fun?" she grinned from ear to ear, her eyes sparkling, "I s'pose," Harry answered her, not sure about it, but not wanting to crush her happiness, "You will not," Mezentius' voice rang, they turned to see him walking past them with a cane woven bowl of garlic bread, "We have History of Magic tomorrow after Transfiguration, we need to try and get some things out of Lumos," "We still have the morning," Brydie smiled, Harry had to say something, "Yes, but. well Professor ConDoin hates us enough already without us skipping his class and getting in even more trouble for it," Harry grimaced, "Well Transfiguration then," Harry got the feeling Brydie was not giving up, "We'll see," Mezentius spoke quietly before scooting off back to his table, Harry looked up to see Professor ConDoin was following Mezentius with his eyes,  
* It was the last day of summer, and for some reason this seemed to mark the very last warm day of the year, well that was the feeling Harry was getting from everyone, "Last day of summer and we're inside, that's just wrong," Brydie complained as she stared longingly out of the windows they passed on their way to breakfast. When they arrived, the first thing they noted was that none of the Professors, they were keeping an eye on, were there, Immediately Mezentius, Harry and Brydie said, "They went looking again last night," During Breakfast they were instructed by Professor Madbury told them that Professor ConDoin would not be available for the first period and that they were to spend the period studying in the library. Brydie started up immediately about how she studied better outside and how she didn't think it was the right thing to do on the last day of summer, "I mean, well you're an outdoors type, Professor, you understand, it's the last day of summer, we really should cherish this day out in the gardens," Professor Madbury chuckled, "Sorry dear, I'm having the second years do a bit of degnoming - the gardens will be off-limits all morning," Brydie was not happy. During their free period Mezentius silently read while Harry and Brydie silently stared out the window watching the first years, jump this way and that, chasing the garden gnomes. Harry watched as Professor Madbury, sportingly performed leg-locking curses on some gnomes to make them easier to catch. It was Mezentius, who made the first noise after a long silence, "Lets go for a walk," he stood and piled his books back into his bag, before checking out another five, they all left the silent library and were caught immediately by the sounds of chattering students in the classroom corridors. Passing the Charms classroom, Brydie poked her head in to see that the students were running amok, chasing one another around the classroom and throwing paper aeroplanes around the room, Professor Darkmoon was no where to be seen. "Where are we going anyway?" Harry asked as Mezentius led the way, he seemed to know where they were going, but more then twice they passed the same classroom, "Just as I thought." Mezentius paused, "Professor Darkmoon, Ngera, Lumos, are all supposed to be teaching right now, and they aren't, and I'd bet if we went down to the flying class training area, or the greenhouse we wouldn't find Professor Stark or Professor Gardiner either," "So, they had a long night, they are probably sleeping," Brydie shrugged, Mezentius shook his head, "According to the AWDF Handbook - an officer is trained to go for a week without sleep - Professor ConDoin wouldn't have missed class to catch up on sleep," "So." Harry didn't understand where Mezentius was going with this, "So they haven't finished looking," Mezentius concluded, "I bet they got a lead last night and are still at it," "How can you be sure?" Brydie backed off a bit, "Lets check it out," Mezentius smiled as Harry and Brydie realised where they had finally stopped at. Professor ConDoin's office was exactly the way it had been the night they had 'borrowed' the Professor's files, and unlike the times when Professor Emerindyl had it, the office was now dark and dank and not at all inviting, "He hasn't lighten his fire I the last 24 hours," Mezentius spoke as they walked through, "He hasn't opened his windows once this year," Brydie pulled the curtains open and opened the windows, a cool breeze flowed through the room immediately and the room appeared in full light, looking much the way Professor Emerindyl had left it, only much less happy. The curtains were now made of a heavy black material that Brydie complained was hard to open, and the desk chair behind the desk, which was once gold with encrusted emeralds, was now black with no stone at all.  
The three walked to the staircase that led to the next level, none of them had ever been to the next level, but they knew it was where Professor Emerindyl used to do a lot of his studying, and when they arrived in the room, they realised why. Again Brydie had to open the windows and curtains, and again the light revealed a splendid room, the walls were nothing but bookshelves which seemed to travel into the sky, they knew this part of the Headmaster's office must have been in its own separate tower as it had a glass roof that was so clean it looked as if the tower went straight into the heavens. Arriving at the next level, which was up a longer set of stairs they stumbled across a peculiar room which had pictures everywhere, some of beautiful streams on sunny days with lush green grass and bee's buzzing around the flowers collecting pollen, some the Australian Ministry, Harry recognised them. Some of Headmaster Emerindyl's home from different angles, and some of different castles, nice looking ones on mountains, broken down ones with scaffolding attached to the side of them, ghastly looking ones with dead trees around them and lightning in the sky, underwater castles with merpeople swimming around them and flying ones, on clouds; Harry smiled to see one of Hogwarts, he was happy to see the castle was covered in snow, as it was in fact only the end of winter there. No matter which way you looked in this room there were brilliantly coloured landscape paintings, and they were each so magnificently painted, that the things in them looked real.  
Mezentius of course, appeared to be looking for something, it was then that Harry realised there was no door in this room, only the one they had just came though. "Did we come up the wrong staircase?" Brydie appeared to have noticed this too, "No, no, we are in the right place," Mezentius said as he continued to scan the paintings until at last he said, "Ah ha!" Harry and Brydie approached him and saw he was pointing at a painting with a very large bed with red linen and dragons carved in the posts that held the canopy up, "The beds empty," Mezentius smiled, "I was right, the Professors are still out," Harry narrowed his eyes, clearly he had missed something, but he did feel slightly better when he saw Brydie was pulling the same face, "Honestly." Mezentius shook his head; "In 'A History of Koalingo' they say that at the top of the Headmaster's tower a room of portals gives the Headmaster the crossroads to the magical world," Harry and Brydie held their confused looks, "These aren't just paintings," Mezentius poked one and it rippled like a puddle of water, "They are like. port keys, kind of. I'll show you," He stepped back and raised his wand, "When I disappear, you do the same, just tap the painting with the tip of your wand," Mezentius did this and in a moment and with a small fizzing sound, he was pulled into the painting. When Harry and Brydie got over the shock, they looked to see Mezentius waving at them and smiling. Brydie followed next and after the fizzing subsided, Harry looked to see she was jumping on the bed in the painting. Harry followed suite and felt the most wonderful sensation, like a million feathers tickling his body and then he fell to his feet which weren't ready to support him and he fell over, "Interesting way to travel, isn't it," Mezentius smiled as he walked to the door and opened it carefully, Harry looked back from where he fell, and there it was a small painting of the room they had just come from, "This is Professor ConDoin's sleeping quarters," Mezentius smiled still with the door opened slightly, "I can see some Ruberagons, but I don't remember ever seeing this part of the school before - the walls are black stone, and there's red carpet all over the floor, "Ok, point taken, are we going back now?" Harry didn't feel very comfortable being here, "Wait a minute, I think we might be. yes. this is the Ruberagon common, I'm sure of it," Mezentius looked fascinated, "We don't want to get caught here, do we?" Brydie spoke, she seemed more unnerved then Harry, "Who says we're going to be," Mezentius grinned as he tapped his purple cloak and it turned red, "Come on, it'll be interesting," Harry inched closer to the door and Mezentius proceeded to recolour Harry's green Emerindyl cloak, to red, "Lets hope no one looks at your crest," Mezentius told them as he did Brydie's as well, pointing but that he could change the colour, but not the house crests, which stood out against the red. Harry and Brydie both crossed their arms to cover their crests and walked on behind Mezentius, whom seemed confident, and instructed them to look at the nearest painting every time a Ruberagon passed them, they didn't get too much attention, this way, and were feeling so confident, that they stopped looking away and just briskly walked passed themselves,  
The Ruberagon common, wasn't all that welcoming, most of the corridors were dark, and a few were so dark that the only things you could see down them, were the pin pricks of the candles burning in their holders upon the walls. There was one large room that resembled some sort of hunting tavern. There were animal heads mounted on the walls around thirteen large fireplaces that had dragon hide chairs, big enough for Hagrid to sit on, in front of them. This was most definitely the common room where they'd meet up or whatever it was that Ruberagon's did. But what they found to be most fascinating was what they found outside.  
It turned out that the Ruberagon common room was some grand black fortress flying so high up it looked like there was n ground beneath it, like some kind of different dimension the surrounding space was fiery and red, with one portion of brick wall off about a hundred metres away from the floating fortress with a door that probably led back to the school. Here there were red dragons tethered to posts, thee were more tethered on posts at a dock on the fortress, Harry came to the conclusion that these must be for travel between the fortress and the exit to the castle.  
To the right of the entrance was the most disturbing room of all; it looked like a depressing cave that had three wells in the middle of it, which glowed a disturbing shade of green. The Ruberagon's around it were talking ferociously about dropping Emerindyl's into these wells, and Harry suddenly felt a lot more unwelcome, and nervous. "Can we leave now, this place is giving me the creeps," Brydie said to Mezentius who checked his watch and said, "We have to get back to class anyway - back to ConDoin's room," They walked back at a faster pace then when they had entered, they glimpsed a large charred metal double-passage that had a sign on its door reading 'Battle Stadium'. Mezentius had to be pulled away from this doorway and they proceeded back to ConDoin's bedroom, which had a sign on it reading 'Headmaster'  
Back in the room they walked straight to the painting, but were greeted by the last thing they wanted to see right now. Professor ConDoin had entered the room with all the paintings, "Quick, under the bed, or he'll see us," Mezentius ducked, pulling Harry and Brydie down with him, they all rolled under the bed, just in time to see two black shiny boots hit the carpet at the end of the bed.  
They watched as the feet made their way around the bed and slipped out of their boots. Harry had to cup his hands over Brydie's mouth when Professor ConDoin must have sat down on his bed, for the mattress came down a little and hit the top of Brydie's head.  
They laid there in silence for what seemed like an eternity while Professor ConDoin slept. Harry gestured for them to leave while ConDoin was snoring, but Mezentius kept shaking his head and not moving, so Harry and Brydie followed suit. Harry watched the carpet for so long that soon it began to move, he watched it swirl, the carpet turned from red, to purple, and then to blue and turned into water and Harry realised he was sitting on the edge of the calm lake again, staring again, into the clearest water he had ever seen. He thought hard, this seemed familiar, and then he remembered as he looked into the distance, he was dreaming again. A long way away from where he was, he could make out a lion, it was roaring, just as it was in his last dream, there was a small figure perched on its head, and something small and black running around near its feet, but Harry couldn't make out what they were but he had a pretty fair idea. Squinting, he was sure he saw a flash of something long, thin and green, but it was very brief and within seconds it was gone again.  
Looking back onto the bank he was resting on, his eyes fell on the grindylow, larger then normal, sitting on the bank splashing its feet in the water, behind it a unicorn was grazing on the grass which was greener then Harry's eyes, and in the sky, silhouetted by the tint of a setting sun, was a large red dragon. Harry stood in alarm, a red dragon, he was careful not to stumble backwards and trip again; staring at the sky he saw the dragon get larger. Harry ran for the Grindylow and grabbed its long brittle hands, it ran along behind him and they both jumped onto the Unicorn's back and started away from the lake as the dragon got larger and larger still, until at last it was level with the unicorn. It swooped and grabbed the unicorn with one foot and then the grindylow with the other, taking flight again, it didn't seem to have taken notice of Harry, whom was still holding onto the unicorn's mane. But it turned in the air and started away again at a lightning speed. Harry smiled, he knew what was going to happen next, and the rumbling in the water was enough to make him smile as the mermaid shot a beam of iced-fire at the dragon. Harry held on as he and the unicorn plummeted to the earth still in the Dragons clutches. The dragon landed on its back and Harry, the Unicorn and Grindylow were thrown off onto the grass behind it, both the Unicorn and the Grindylow wounded. The dragon flipped onto its legs and started pouring the ground nervously, Harry, the Unicorn, and the grindylow behind it. It roared and ear- splitting roar and a beautiful mermaid rose from the water, her sparkling purple hair fell dry at her shoulders as she hovered in the air in front of the dragon, as if she were still in the water.  
The mermaid raised her right hand and the dragon stood on its hind legs and opened its wings, as if shielding the grindylow and unicorn from a summoning spell that would have drawn them into safety out of the dragons keep. Harry looked around anxiously; surely there was something he could do. He pulled out his wand, and then remembered that dragon hides were far to strong for any spell he knew, and its eyes were facing the wrong way for a conjunctivitis curse. The mermaid seemed to see Harry, and it smiled, raising both of its hands it dived up into the air and down into the water. The dragon suddenly turned and faced Harry. Harry was in the middle of levitating the unicorn and grindylow towards the lake where the mermaid could save them, and this seemed to set the dragon's rage off as it clasped onto the two creatures roaring fire at Harry, whom ducked for cover. Harry looked up in time to see the dragon disappear into the sky and another face appear, a dreadful face, this made Harry think he was having another nightmare, but this was worse, it was real, Professor ConDoin had caught them.  
* Back in the Headmaster's office a moment later, Harry didn't know what to think, it was silent. Professor ConDoin hadn't said a thing to him yet, he just sat behind his desk looking at Mezentius, Brydie and Harry in absolute silence. He didn't say a word, and his breathing was impossible to hear. Harry was just about to guess that Mezentius and Professor ConDoin were arguing telepathically when Professor ConDoin finally made a noise, "I guess it was you three who broke into my office that night and stole those files," "We didn't break in, the door was unlocked - and we only borrowed the files, we had every intention of returning them" Brydie spoke defiantly, but Professor ConDoin gave no reaction to this, "And what possible motive have you for stealing the Professor's files?" Professor ConDoin asked icily, Mezentius, Brydie and Harry stayed silent, the last thing any of them wanted to do was say they knew that the Professor's were in the Guild of Avada. "Well for whatever motive - I'd like them back," he told them and must have noticed the confused expressions that crossed their faces, "Do not play ignorant with me, Miss Morris just admitted to taking them," "Yes, before, we don't have them now, you got them back," Harry spoke up and then realising he didn't want to admit seeing the teachers argue over the files in the golden hall that night he quickly added, "Well we left them in the golden hall, we assumed you got them back," "Of course I got them back the first time, but then you." Professor ConDoin tore his eyes off them for a moment and then started on them again, "All you have done, so far, is enough for me to expel the three of you," he barked, Mezentius looked away from Professor ConDoin, Harry could see Mezentius looked more ashamed then he had ever seen anyone look before. "However. seeing Harry would be sent back to Britain, the red tape would be lengthy and would consume a lot of the time I simply do not have right now," he spoke and Mezentius and Brydie looked up, "And Mezentius cannot very well be expelled, your grades are beyond all else in your year," he got quieter as he spoke about Mezentius. Harry wondered what was going on, this was simply to good to be true, "And you, Miss Morris, are simply not worth my time," he spoke with a scowl at Brydie who looked ready to yell but seemed to be fighting hard to stop herself, "You will each serve a detention at a date I will fix in the future some time, and you'll each lose ten points, now get out of my office," he spoke much faster towards the end, as if he were saying it but didn't really mean it.  
Brydie was the first on her feet and led the way as the three of them exited the office at a fast pace.  
* "We were learning how to make animals from pieces of furniture," Hyperion told them later on in the gardens, it was nearing sunset and they had missed all of the classes that day, "One of the Saphricorn's managed a dog from a small coffee table - but you just had to admire the Ameraid's," "They were turning out horses and cows, as well as one elephant from large dining tables," Gordon Gargoyle, a first year that had been put in their class for the period because he was misbehaving in his own class and got sent out, was telling them, "One kid had even successfully transfigured a muggle refrigerator into a walrus, but then he got sat on," Gordon laughed, "It sounds as if we have a bit to Practice," Mezentius said as he flopped back on the grass, "Did you take any notes, Hyperion?" Hyperion laughed derisively, "It was a practical, not a theory, as if," Mezentius rolled his eyes to Harry and Harry couldn't help but smile. Brydie of course, was in no mood for smiling, in fact she was the complete opposite, tears were streaming down her face as she waved good-bye to the sun, "Bye sunburn that I got when I fell asleep on the beach, bye beach that put sand in my underwear, good-bye Christmas beetles that I set free on my cousin because she is an aggravating little nit, good-bye ice that I slipped down my uncles back and made him fall into the Christmas pudding, good bye that day they I got my tongue frozen to the freezer because I wanted to cool down, bye." Harry couldn't help but laugh. 


End file.
